


Up To Chance

by banglos (wonblue)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bad Humor, Bodyguard Kim Himchan, CEO Bang Yongguk, Drama, Fluff, Idol Jung Daehyun, M/M, Secretary Yoo Youngjae, Social Media Star Choi Junhong, jongup is part of a super rich family but other than that hes normal, slight angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonblue/pseuds/banglos
Summary: An omega's alpha is the most important person in their life. Trapped in an arranged marriage with alpha Bang Yongguk, Junhong doesn't get a choice, but he soon finds that Yongguk is the best alpha anyone could ask for.But Yongguk is hiding a secret, one that everyone knows, except Junhong.Yongguk will do anything to keep it that way.





	1. 001

A black-haired, solemn-eyed boy shifted in his seat nervously, trying to loosen the tie wrapped around his neck and adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Could you settle down?"

He winced at the harsh tone and stopped fidgeting immediately, sitting on his hands as he stared at the menu in silence. Beside him, his mother sighed and continued her conversation with his father, ignoring his existence.

_"—they have the biggest reputation in our network, and arranged marriages have been conducted for hundreds of years. There's no doubt our Junhong will be safe with their son."_

_"His safety isn't the priority; are you sure the Bang family will be willing to accept Junhong after they realise the severity of his condition?"_

Junhong bit his lip nervously, still looking down as his parents voiced his own fears. Their comments only added to his nerves; the two of them had talked about today for the last month, emphasising the necessity of the business deal and how important it was for him to be obedient and not screw up. Junhong thought that was easy enough, but he had never met the Bang family before, and the way his mom talked about them made them seem terrifying.

His family was pretty well off, but his parents always wanted _more_. They operated a national pharmaceutical manufacturing and distributing company, but were convinced that marrying one of their sons into a family who owned renowned hospitals around the globe would further secure their company’s success. As the favourite child, Junhong’s alpha brother Junseo was allowed to marry whoever he wanted; he was already declared the heir of the Choi company, and was in a happy relationship with a beta girl from an upper-class family. On the other hand, omega Junhong was still single, and yet to inherit anything from his parents - the obvious choice for a business marriage.

The boy took a sip from his glass, hoping the cold water would calm him down and quieten his worries. It only made him shiver.

“Junhong.” He looked up at his father, who stared at him coldly, wrinkles hardened on his forehead. “We expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight. Do not disappoint us,” the elder said stoically, and Junhong bowed his head. “The Bang son is older than you, but try to keep him entertained while we talk with his parents.”

“Yes father,” he said obediently.

The three of them lapsed into a silence that was neither awkward nor comfortable. His mother was probably reciting her business proposal in her head whilst his father was choosing wine from the menu. Junhong looked around the darkly-lit room, privately booked for the two families, bored out of his mind.

He didn’t particularly mind the marriage, at least he wouldn’t complain if he was forced to marry the Bang’s son. His parents didn’t give him a choice, so he had decided to accept it and try to look upon the matter with a positive attitude.

His parents only told him what the marriage was going to be like, and the importance of the deal, but nothing about the partner. Despite trying to research the company and the family, Junhong couldn’t find anything about his future partner. Hell, he didn’t even know his _name_ ; the Bang family had two sons and they were identical twins, as if the world was trying to make it even harder for Junhong.

Junhong’s eyes flicked to the door as it cracked open, and he stood up quickly. A young man stepped into the room first, wearing a well-fitted dark suit. His parents followed from behind him as he strolled forward, holding his hand out to Junhong.

The boy reached out to shake his hand, startled that the man had approached him first, instead of his parents.

“Bang Yongguk,” he introduced, low voice matching his dark appearance. At the sense of Yongguk’s alpha aura, Junhong tensed, hand still in his.

When Yongguk’s expression turned into one of curiosity, he averted his eyes shyly, murmuring, “Choi Junhong. Nice to meet you.”

Yongguk gave a polite smile and dropped his hand, moving onto Junhong’s parents as Junhong greeted the Bang parents.

Internally, the omega berated himself. Ever since he learnt he was especially sensitive to alpha pheromones, he tried to calm his initial reaction whenever he met a new alpha. It had been a while since an alpha had caused him to react, but clearly the son from the Bang family was particularly powerful.

They all sat down, Yongguk across from Junhong. Junhong’s mother immediately launched into discussion about the marriage, telling Yongguk’s parents how the deal would benefit both families.

Junhong drowned out his mother’s voice, having heard the speech multiple times before, and decided to try and sneak a look at his possible future partner.

Yongguk was undoubtedly handsome, with dark hair that curled over his forehead and a figure that could only be described as thick and muscular. Junhong admitted he wouldn’t mind looking at the alpha for the rest of his life – he was _hot_.

The alpha was listening intently to Junhong’s mother, nodding his head occasionally.

His mother’s monologue came to an end, and Yongguk’s eyes met Junhong’s, making him freeze up again.

“How do you feel about the union, Junhong?” he asked curiously, and Junhong’s mouth went dry. Both sets of parents watched the both of them.

“Um, I don’t mind,” he said quietly, quickly glancing at his parents to see their expressions. They sat tight-lipped, unimpressed with his answer. “I believe it will be useful for both parties,” he echoed his mother’s words.

“That’s not what I asked, Junhong,” Yongguk said in what Junhong could only describe as a reprimanding tone.

Junhong swallowed nervously, suddenly wanting to please this man, this _stranger_ , more than his parents. “Uh, I guess I feel…” he trailed off and searched his mind for every adjective he knew. “Excited,” he finished, “curious and… a little nervous.” His confession made Yongguk’s parents laugh. “Mainly excited though!”

“Me too,” Yongguk said smoothly, dark eyes meeting Junhong’s, causing the other to shiver. He could feel Yongguk's aura; it was stronger than an ordinary alpha’s. He stared back, biting his lip as he shifted in his seat.

Suddenly, he found himself hoping the marriage would go through, anticipating further interactions with the handsome alpha.

Yongguk’s mother could only be described as a small ray of sunshine. She seemed very caring and motherly, even when dressed in a pantsuit. Apparently, she was very perceptive as well, as she noticed Junhong’s mother was ready to launch into another speech about the union. Before all five of them were subjected to a ten-minute long essay, she spoke up.

“Shall we order some food before continuing this discussion?”

Junhong’s mother agreed reluctantly, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

 

With a plate of pasta in front of him, Junhong’s mood lightened considerably. Along with the pasta, he also had a glass of soda, still too young to drink wine (or – as he liked to call it – ‘ _a grosser version of grape juice_ ’). He speared a cherry tomato on his fork and ate it happily, unaware that Yongguk was watching him with amusement.

“So, Junhong,” said alpha started, taking a sip of his wine. “You’re in your first year of university, right? How are you finding it?”

The omega was flustered, not expecting the attention to be on him. Yongguk’s parents also seemed more interested in him than his own parents. He set his fork down and answered, “It’s a pretty big change from high school, but it’s not that difficult. How about you, Yongguk-ssi?”

“Call me hyung,” Yongguk requested, chuckling, “and I graduated from university a year ago.”

Junhong froze and stuttered, before just lowering his head in embarrassment. He had known Yongguk was already out of university – he was working for his parents’ company already – but he’d blanked because he was so nervous. According to his research, Yongguk was 24, six years older, which was kind of daunting since Junhong never really talked to anyone that much older than him.

But Yongguk was easy to talk to, and he made conversation with Junhong, not just because he was being polite, but because he seemed genuinely interested in the omega. Junhong felt his nerves dissipate as he became more relaxed with him, and found that he was just as curious about the older alpha.

“What do you do in your spare time, hyung?” Junhong asked interestedly, forgetting about his parents. He had long finished eating, and had set his plate aside to fully engage with the alpha.

Yongguk hummed, about to answer, but was interrupted by Junhong’s mother.

“Perhaps we should continue our discussion about the union?” she enquired. Yongguk quietened, and his parents nodded in agreement.

Junhong was pretty sure his father was more interested in his spaghetti than his wife, but he didn’t say anything.

Yongguk’s father smiled kindly, “Before you begin again, Mrs. Choi, I’ll just let you know that Yongguk here will be the one making the decisions around the marital union. My wife and I are here, simply to be acquainted with the family of our potential future son-in-law.”

Junhong’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” his mother said in surprise.

“Actually, I have already decided to agree to this marriage,” Yongguk spoke, eyes not leaving Junhong’s, “as long as Junhong agrees as well.”

“O-oh.” Junhong stuttered, shocked. His mother nudged his foot urgently and he nodded fervently. “Oh, of course!” He faltered, realising one major issue. “B-But…”

Yongguk’s mother tilted her head.

“Have you fully examined my son’s health records?” Junhong’s mother elaborated. “Our main concern is that his… condition is rather difficult to care for.”

“I assure you I’ve done the research,” Yongguk said calmly. “His Blood Omega status is not a problem, although we will have to discuss it in further detail sometime in the future.”

Junhong breathed a sigh of relief.

“Since that’s sorted, I’ll have my secretary draft a contract and we’ll send it over by Tuesday,” Yongguk told the Chois. “You can tell us after if you would like any modifications, and we’ll negotiate some other time.”

The Bang family began to stand up, so Junhong and his parents did as well. The parents began to banter about who would pay, and Junhong sighed, knowing the argument could last forever.

The alpha noticed he was growing bored and gestured for him to follow as he strolled out of the private room. Junhong glanced at his parents for permission, but they were busy ‘polite-fighting’ with the Bangs, so he followed Yongguk like a lost puppy.

When he realised Yongguk was headed for the counter, the omega panicked, “W-Wait, no, hyung, my parents can pay! You don’t have to–”

“It’s fine, Junhong,” Yongguk assured, paying quickly with one swipe of his card. Junhong’s complaints died on his lips and he pouted. The alpha held out his hand, “Hey, pass me your phone.”

The omega complied quickly, and Yongguk keyed in his number before texting himself. A beep was heard from the alpha’s back pocket and he returned Junhong’s phone.

Junhong stared at him wordlessly, wide-eyed, amazed at how cool and collected the man was.

“Let’s hang out some time,” the alpha told Junhong, as the parents got ready to leave. “Alone, preferably,” he added.

“Of course,” Junhong smiled, and held out his hand to shake.

Yongguk took it, but to Junhong’s surprise, the alpha held his hand tightly and linked their fingers together. “Don’t be so formal anymore, Junhongie.”

Junhong blushed and nodded shyly, making Yongguk smile again – the omega didn’t think he could ever get tired of seeing such an expression on the alpha’s face. Unbeknownst to him, Yongguk was thinking the same, already growing fond of the cute omega in the little time they spent together.

Coming out of the room, Junhong’s parents gestured for him to get into the car, ready to go home. Yongguk released his hand, and Junhong smiled cheerfully.

“Goodnight, Yongguk-hyung.”

“Goodnight, Junhongie. Get home safe.”

The omega got into the car and strapped himself in, smiling happily to himself. His mother sat in the passenger’s seat, talking her jaw off about how irresponsible the Bang parents were for letting their son decide the details of the arranged marriage, but also how mature Yongguk seemed at such a young age.

The boy plugged in his earphones, listening to his music instead of his mother, but was surprised by a notification when he switched on his phone. A message from Bang Yongguk sent four minutes ago stared at him, and Junhong felt himself get excited as he read the message again to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 **_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _are you free tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is already posted on AFF. I'm uploading it here because I know I hella prefer reading things on AO3 lol. I gotta say though, I think I prefer the editing options AFF offers? Maybe I'm just not experienced with uploading things on AO3.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always super appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to drop by on my [tumblr](http://junhng.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/sproutjun)!


	2. 002

Junhong grinned happily, ready to reply, but paused, suddenly remembering that tomorrow was Monday. He sighed in disappointment.

 **_Choi Junhong:_ ** _I have school, sorry hyung (′_ _へ_ _`_ _、_ _)_

Less than a minute later, he received a reply.

 **_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _that’s fine, are you free afterwards?_

Junhong’s heart leapt and he smiled wider. In the front of the car, his mother had stopped talking about Yongguk and started talking about how lucky they were that the Bang family accepted Junhong well, despite his health issue.

Honestly, Junhong never really understood why his mother kept stressing that he had a health problem; it was kind of an exaggeration. He was just a little bit more sensitive to alphas than other omegas. He guessed she just viewed it as another disappointing thing about him – in a family of alphas, being the only omega was a stain on their reputation, and having higher hormone levels than other omegas was a sign of further weakness, if anything.

It was rare for Junhong to talk to someone who didn’t hold him up to the expectations his family did. Junhong faltered – at least, he _hoped_ Yongguk wouldn’t. He’d only talked to the alpha for a short time over dinner, but he was already looking up to him as a role model.

He stared at his phone, wondering how he could reply politely, whilst sounding excited at the same time.

 **_Choi Junhong:_ ** _yes!! my classes end at 2:30 tmr ^^_

 ** _Bang Yongguk:_** _ill pick you up after class and we can go for a movie or something, okay?_

His heart skipped a beat, and he tried to stop himself from getting too excited. Their marriage was a _business deal_ ; Yongguk was probably only doing this out of politeness – it wasn’t a date. It couldn’t be a date.

But still, Yongguk wasn’t obliged to take him out or anything; he was doing this out of his own will.

With a smile on his face and hope in his heart, Junhong replied.

 ** _Choi Junhong:_** _sounds good, see you_ (´▽｀)ノ

 

Junhong found himself looking forward to the meeting for the rest of the ride home, as he was trying to sleep, and for all of his classes the next day. He tried to concentrate on whatever he was meant to be doing, but his mind constantly wondered what they would do together, whether it would be awkward, and why Yongguk was so interested in him in the first place.

The student glanced at his watch again, scrunching his nose when he realised he still had half an hour left before class ended. He was occasionally copying down notes from the slideshow at the front of the lecture room, but was mainly thinking about how he was going to see Yongguk soon.

Time seemed to pass by slowly and Junhong was ready to plonk his head on the desk and sleep for 2:30 come sooner.

He checked his clothes again, making sure they were a casual, but not too slob-like. He’d woken up early to perfect it, overthinking absolutely every aspect of the meeting. Skinny blue jeans and a white button-up were simple combination, but Junhong knew he looked good in them. He was pretty confident about his _clothes_ , but not at all for the actual...thing.

When class finally ended after what felt like a century, the omega grabbed his bag and shoved his laptop inside before speed walking out of the door and to the carpark.

To his disappointment, Bang was nowhere to be seen, but when Junhong looked at his watch he realised his class had finished earlier than usual, and it was only 2:26.

“Junhong!”

“Oh, hey Jongup hyung!”

Junhong’s alpha best friend sprinted after him. He leaned over, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breath. “You left class so quickly – do you need to be dropped off today, or are you going somewhere else?”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Junhong shook his head. “I’m going out with someone.”

Jongup stared at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Uh, with the Bang’s son. That I’m engaged to,” the omega elaborated, and Jongup nodded seriously, glancing over his outfit.

“You look good,” the alpha complimented.

“It’s not overly simple, is it?” he asked, pulling down his shirt self-consciously. His hands ran through his hair again and he wished he had time to go to the bathroom to check again.

“You look kind of like someone who plays golf a lot, but is really bad at it,” Jongup commented, nodding.

Junhong furrowed his eyebrows, but stayed silent. He had learnt not to question his best friend’s strange statements over time. Jongup was a pretty odd guy, but he was funny and smart, and even though he was also from a rich family, he wasn’t snobbish at all.

“You’re not going to play golf for your date, right?” he asked suddenly.

“Uh, no. Definitely not. We’re going to watch a movie! And it’s not a date...”

Jongup and Junhong chatted for a few minutes about Junhong’s ‘not-date’, laughing and joking around. Distracted, Junhong didn’t notice a familiar car pulling up behind him, and an alpha stepping out of it, looking at the two teenagers at the top of the stairs.

“Junhongie.”

Junhong’s eyes lit up when he recognised the voice and he turned around, exclaiming, “Yongguk hyung!”

The elder was dressed in all black, leather jacket on his shoulders and sunglasses on his face. He stood nonchalantly behind the omega. His face was usually expressionless, but today Yongguk seemed pretty annoyed about something, judging by his stormy expression. Junhong admired how handsome the alpha was, but tried to stop himself from staring for too long. On the other hand, Jongup was full-out staring at the other alpha. There was no malice in his stare – it was just a stare he did sometimes when he wanted answers.

Yongguk stared back, and Junhong could sense his alpha pheromones becoming stronger in the presence of another alpha.

“Yongguk, Jongup. Jongup, Yongguk,” Junhong introduced quickly. Both of them were quiet, so he rushed to leave in order to lessen the awkwardness, or at least the dark aura surrounding Yongguk. He smiled and waved at his best friend, “I’ll see you later, Uppie-hyung.”

Both alphas nodded at each other and Jongup waved, “See you, Junhong.”

Yongguk brought Junhong to his car, and Junhong’s eyes widened at how sleek the car looked, even though he knew nothing about cars. Yongguk led him to the passenger’s seat.

When he was seated in the passenger seat, Yongguk finally spoke, “Your best friend is that alpha?” Junhong detected a slight bite to his words, but he didn’t know why.

“How did you know he was an alpha?” Maybe Yongguk was more perceptive than he thought. “Everyone who meets him usually assumes that he’s a beta.”

Yongguk’s expression was still hard, “I guessed.”

“That was a pretty good guess then. He doesn’t release many alpha pheromones, so even I wasn’t sure what he was when I met him,” Junhong informed before pausing. “Where are we going, hyung?”

“Young Wild and Free cinemas. It’s kind of far, so I thought we could talk about your Blood Omega status on the way there? We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable, but I thought it’d be better if we did while your parents aren’t here, and while no one else can listen.”

Junhong understood perfectly. “What do you want to know?”

“I tried my best to research beforehand, but the internet doesn’t have a lot of factual information on Blood Omegas,” Yongguk explained. “They’re so rare. All I really got is that they have higher hormone levels than other omegas, which makes them more sensitive to alpha pheromones.”

Junhong nodded, “Yep. Information is so rare because we’re meant to be kept a secret. Something about how we can be easily abused or something. Dunno why though,” he added innocently.

“Well, what’s so special about having higher hormone levels?”

“Hmm... we’re more sensitive to alphas,” Junhong explained. “Sensing alphas from far away, having physical reactions to alpha pheromones, stuff like that. Um, I'm not sure if this is a Blood Omega thing, but I have _really_ heightened senses. Oh, and our first heat arrives before our eighteenth birthday.”

Junhong remembered the confusion and pain he felt when he first got his heat. As his father called for their private emergency doctor for suppressants, his mother screamed and wailed as she felt her family’s reputation slip even further. Admittedly, he couldn’t remember much else, other than the feeling of the suppressants affecting his body. Pain lasted for two whole days before subsiding, and he remained in a locked room the whole time, left alone.

Yongguk was frowning, taking in new information which contradicted what he’d been taught his whole life. “So, when did you get your first heat then?”

“A few weeks before my sixteenth birthday,” Junhong murmured shyly, ears turning red in embarrassment when Yongguk’s eyebrows raised in surprise. The omega whispered, “U-Um, you don’t have to worry about dealing with me when I’m on my heat though. I’ve been on suppressants since my first.”

“Suppressants...” Yongguk muttered, eyes widening in alarm. “Junhongie, suppressants aren’t meant for normal people.” As someone who worked with medicine, the alpha knew suppressants permitted for omegas with other health conditions. He wondered why Junhong was even on them in the _first_ place, when they were restricted for healthy omegas.

Junhong winced. “Yeah, hyung, but I’m a Blood Omega, I’m not exactly normal... My mother says my heats are dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?”

The omega shrugged. “She won’t tell me.”

Yongguk sighed and looked at the omega, “Your mother... she doesn’t really like how you’re a Blood Omega, huh.”

“There’s nothing to like,” Junhong replied quietly, playing with his fingers.

Yongguk’s lips formed a tight line as he pulled over, parking outside the cinemas. He unlocked the car and was about to get out when Junhong spoke quickly, “Ah, hyung, could we not talk about this once we leave the car? My mother says that if anyone else finds out I’m a Blood Omega, it won’t be good for the family...”

“Of course. I won’t tell anyone else,” Yongguk assured, and Junhong smiled softly to himself.

“I know you won’t. Thank you hyung,” he said shyly before getting out of the car, trying to divert attention from his reddening face.

Yongguk still noticed, a smile dancing on his lips as he led Junhong inside the cinemas. The walk from the carpark to the elevators wasn’t long, but the cinemas were located on the top floor, and the pair found themselves standing in silence as the elevator brought them to the correct level.

The omega kept glancing at Yongguk’s hand, not sure if he was welcomed to hold it tightly like last time. He wanted to, but he wasn’t sure if Yongguk would be okay with it; he didn’t even know if Yongguk liked him, or was just doing what he had to for the business deal.

Junhong shook his head, trying to clear his head of the negative thoughts, and hesitantly reached out to take the alpha’s hand. He quickly looked away to avoid embarrassment, cheeks burning red. Yongguk squeezed his hand gently as an acknowledgement, before lightly pulling the omega to their destination. Junhong followed obediently, trying to stay as close as possible to the alpha who was soon becoming his favourite hyung.

To his surprise, Yongguk walked straight past the counter for tickets, and through the security. Junhong looked around, not familiar with the set up of Young Wild and Free cinemas. Still, he padded after Yongguk, holding his hand tightly.

The alpha pulled him through a door and into a theatre, trying to get him to move quickly, but Junhong’s eyes had already latched onto the words _PRIVATE SCREENING_ on the door.

“A _private_ screening?!” the omega exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked around the giant space. “Yongguk hyung, this is so much...” He felt like fainting; he hardly went out to watch movies, let alone get gold class tickets. A private screening was on a whole new level.

Not only was the movie private to the both of them, Yongguk had apparently also ordered first-class food and service. The alpha took some sushi from a platter in front of some cushioned seats, and offered some to the omega. When Junhong didn’t react, Yongguk ate it himself, nodding in satisfaction.

“Just enjoy,” Yongguk told him, getting comfortable on one of the seats. He patted the one next to him and Junhong sat down stiffly, still in shock. “Junhongie, don’t be so nervous,” he laughed, slinging an arm over the omega’s shoulders. Junhong was too shocked to even register how close Yongguk was to him.

“B-But... I don’t – I can’t, I... I can’t accept this? It’s too much, hyung.” Junhong was at a loss for words. He kept looking at the giant screen, to Yongguk and back again.

“Of course you can,” Yongguk said easily. “Let me treat you, okay? There’s no other way I’d rather spend my money than on my fiancé.” The sound of the word made Junhong flustered, and he opened his mouth to argue, only for Yongguk to cut him off. “It’s not a problem, Junnie.”

Junhong felt his heart skip a beat at the affectionate nickname and how generous the elder was, but he still sighed reluctantly. “Yongguk hyung...”

“Junhongie,” Yongguk copied his tone and pulled him closer. Junhong stayed quiet, still unhappy.

The omega pouted, huffing to himself. Yongguk blinked, thinking about how reminiscent Junhong was to a puppy. “Hyung~” the other whined, seeing how he wasn’t giving in.

Yongguk’s eyes softened and he chuckled, “You’re absolutely adorable, Junnie, but that only makes me want to spoil you more.”

Junhong blushed even more, both embarrassed and frustrated that Yongguk wasn’t giving in. Before Junhong could try some other tactics, the alpha gestured for the movie to start, and the lights dimmed. The omega watched the wide screen in amazement as the movie started, forgetting his previous reluctance and fulling engaging with the movie. Subconsciously, he leaned into Yongguk’s warmth, feeling comforted by the protective pheromones the alpha was releasing.

Occasionally throughout the movie, Yongguk would offer Junhong some food, but the younger just sat, entranced by the movie. The alpha wished he could take a picture of Junhong’s awed face, finding him extremely endearing.

“Hyung, you’re not watching?” Junhong questioned, eyes not leaving the screen.

“I am,” Yongguk smiled, gazing at him for a bit longer before returning to watch the movie. It was some action mystery movie with high ratings from critics, but Yongguk preferred to watch the omega beside him. After some prodding from Junhong, he finally turned to watch the movie.

Junhong’s hand remained clasped in his for the rest of the movie.

 


	3. 003

“I think I’m going crazy.” 

Junhong buried his face in his pillows and sighed happily as he remembered the details of his not-date with Yongguk yesterday.

After the movie, the alpha had brought him home, before it got too late. Junhong’s parents didn’t known where he’d gone, nor did they really care, at least until they saw Bang’s car pull up at their gate and Junhong exit his car. They had rushed down to greet Yongguk, not caring that they were interrupting the two.

Junhong was still slightly bitter about their disturbance, but Yongguk assured him that it was fine, wishing him goodnight and entertaining his parents afterwards with discussions of the contract’s progress. He assured them that it would be completed, “very, very soon.”

The omega sprawled on the couch, trying not to scream at the thought of the elder. He was just so impossibly cool, and handsome, and nice – and somehow interested in him? Junhong could tell he was rapidly developing a crush on the alpha, but he knew better than to let it form into something more. Their marriage hadn’t even been finalized yet.

Junhong ripped the pillow off his face when he heard the doorbell ring and he rushed to the door. He slapped his cheeks, trying to cool himself down before greeting the knocker.

To his surprise, a short man with a suitcase stood outside, looking visibly uncomfortable. Junhong immediately picked up that he didn’t have any alpha pheromones, but couldn’t tell whether he was a beta or an omega with complete confidence. If Junhong had to guess, he’d go with omega though – the man seemed fairly docile. He was also kind of cute, with chubby cheeks and really nice hair that fell over his forehead, almost hiding his eyes.

At the sight of the tall boy, the man’s expression turned into one of relief. “You must be Choi Junhong,” he spoke formally. “I’m Yoo Youngjae, Bang Yongguk’s secretary. I have come to deliver and discuss the marital contract.”

Junhong blinked, confused, but opened the door anyway.  Youngjae stepped in and looked around, probably expecting to see the others.

The boy explained, “My parents and my brother aren’t home right now; it’s just me…” He didn’t have any classes on Tuesdays, and although his parents had told him to expect Yongguk’s secretary, he thought the contract would just be dropped off. He bit his lip, “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Ah, is that so…” Youngjae said, humming thoughtfully. He offered the suitcase to Junhong, “Then, I guess, could you give this to them when they come back home?”

“Yes, of course!” Junhong wondered if that was all.

“It would be appreciated if the modified contract could be given to Yongguk’s office by this coming Saturday,” Youngjae smiled, looking as if he was about to leave when his phone suddenly rang, blasting music loudly. 

Junhong recognised the ringtone as a song from a famous alpha singer – the singer’s name slipped his mind – and Youngjae’s face flared a bright red. Mumbling an ‘excuse me’ hurriedly, he took out his phone and answered the call.

Meanwhile, Junhong placed the suitcase on the dining table, wondering if it was obvious enough to his parents. He picked up a sticky note and a pen, scribbling ‘marriage contract’ onto the note and sticking it on top. Without meaning to, he listened in on Youngjae’s phone call, unable to help himself.

“Yongguk-ssi, good morning. How may I help you?” Junhong’s heart leapt at the mention of the alpha. Youngjae‘s eyes flickered to the omega, who pretended to busy himself by scribbling more on the sticky note. “Yes, I’m still at the Choi house. Mr. and Mrs. Choi are away, as is Choi Junseo… I delivered the contract to Junhong-ssi… He said he’d give it to his parents.”

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to his phone, “Well, he doesn’t look busy, but Yongguk-ssi…”

Junhong blinked, getting the feeling that they were talking about him.

“No, sir, sorry. There isn’t a problem. I will ask him now. Goodbye.” Youngjae said, hanging up his phone.

Junhong looked at the secretary expectantly and Youngjae sighed, in deep thought. “Junhong-ssi… My boss is wondering if you’re free for the next few hours. If you are, he’d like to take you to look at potential future residences now.”

Junhong’s mouth opened and he realised he hadn’t even thought about where he and Yongguk would live in the future. He didn’t even know if they were meant to live together.

“R-Residences?”

“Yes.”

“I-I…” Junhong looked lost and he stared at Youngjae before looking down at his attire. He had worn a baby blue sweater and shorts in the morning, thinking that he could just snuggle in bed all day. The outfit, as cute as it was, was extremely childish, and Junhong didn’t want Yongguk thinking he was immature.

As if sensing his worries, Youngjae smiled assuringly, “You look fine.”

Junhong smiled back nervously, and took his phone, “Then I can go… Let me just text my mom.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Junhong’s mother let him go without any questions as soon as she learnt it was with Yongguk. The car ride with Youngjae wasn’t awkward at all. Junhong discovered that the secretary was rather obsessed with a certain singer – the omega finally remembered he was called DAE – as all of the music playing in his car was from his most recent album.

“He has a nice voice,” Junhong commented, and Youngjae’s face lit up.

“His technique is amazing,” Youngjae was all but gushing as he drove through the suburbs and into the city. “And he sings with such passion and emotion!”

“You’re a huge fan, then?” the omega asked, and the other nodded excitedly.

“I haven’t been able to go to any of his concerts yet, but I’m saving up for first row seats,” he confessed, a sparkle in his eyes. “It might be a while until I can get there though.”

“Sounds exciting.” Junhong found the elder kind of adorable, and could tell the other was a dedicated fan. He didn’t really know much about DAE though, so he couldn’t really encourage the other to talk more. 

They drifted off into a comfortable silence, before Junhong realised he was clueless about where they were.

“Oh, um, Youngjae-ssi… Where are we going?”

Youngjae’s attitude became more formal once again, as the topic changed, “I will be taking you to Yongguk’s office. From there, he’ll bring you to the three locations that are being considered as options for the future residence.”

“Thanks,” Junhong couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at the thought of both spending time with Yongguk and looking at houses together

Youngjae glanced at the younger omega, who was looking out of the window, and spoke, “You… aren’t completely averse to this arranged union?”

“Not at all!” Junhong faced the secretary. “I’m actually really excited now. Yongguk’s been really kind to me so far and I really think we could be friends…”

Youngjae was pretty surprised – not many 18 year olds he knew would agree to an arranged marriage without complaint. Even less would be excited about giving their future away. Then again, Youngjae didn’t know many 18 year olds, and he was pretty sure Junhong was one of a kind. Even though Yongguk did to charm Junhong so quickly, Youngjae had no doubts that the alpha would look after the younger well.

“I think he likes you. He left work early yesterday, and he never does that,” Youngjae informed, and Junhong’s heart rate quickened. The secretary pointed at a tall building which looked like it was only a few blocks away. “Anyway, that’s the Bang Building. Yongguk works there about three days a week? His schedule is usually flexible.”

The building was giant, towering over the other buildings in the city. The entire building was black; even the windows were tinted. It was intimidating, but Junhong supposed it matched the Bang name.

In less than five minutes, Youngjae pulled up at the front of the building and stared at Junhong expectantly.

“Do I get out?” he asked stupidly, gesturing at the door and then the entrance of the building.

“If you go in and walk straight, there’s a receptionist. She’s really nice, just ask for Bang Yongguk. Oh, and don’t forget to introduce yourself, or else she’ll definitely refuse,” the secretary instructed, and Junhong opened the car door, getting out.

“Thanks, Youngjae-ssi!” he chirped happily, and Youngjae waved before driving into the underground carpark. Junhong turned to face the entrance of the massive building, only to be surprised by two men opening the door for him. What kind of place had doormen in the 21st century? Junhong had to admit it was pretty cool though.

He bowed at them before hurrying inside, and following Youngjae’s instructions. The lobby was huge, seeming almost like a hotel. There were even sofas. A large, intricate chandelier hung from the ceiling, coating the room in a golden glow. Junhong’s jaw dropped as he admired the layout of the room.

The receptionist greeted him nicely enough, but after he introduced himself, her entire attitude changed from someone who was just being polite, to someone overenthusiastic. “You’re Choi Junhong?! Oh my god! Guys, it’s Choi Junhong!”

She seemed to be speaking to herself though, because although there were others in the lobby, the only people who looked their way were the guards.

(Junhong’s not quite sure why there are guards, but he’d rather not think about it.)

The receptionist – her nametag was covered by her jacket – looked amazed, “You’re so tall, wow. People in the offices would love to see the boss’s boyfriend.” Junhong’s ears reddened at the use of ‘boyfriend’, but he didn’t get to clarify their relationship as the talkative receptionist kept on chatting. 

“Actually, the office members and I have seen pictures of you on the internet – actually, we all follow your Instagram – and we bet on how tall you really were… how tall are you? Over 180 centimeters, definitely, but –”

“Hyerim, you’re scaring him.”

Junhong recognised the voice, but before he could turn around, an arm rested over his shoulders. “Junhongie, are you ready to go?”

The omega turned his head to look at him. Yongguk grinned at him, and he beamed back, “Hey, Yonggukkie-hyung.”

Hyerim seemed to be dying on the other side of the counter, staring at the both of them.

He waved to the receptionist before Yongguk led him out of the building, the arm around his shoulder not dropping. Junhong quietly eyed Yongguk’s outfit; he looked really professional, yet casual – and like always, attractive as hell. Strangely, the omega felt the urge to touch the elder’s shoulders, since they looked so broad in his coat. 

Yongguk opened the backdoor to the car for him, “I hope you don’t mind, but I got a driver for today… parking can take a while, and you probably noticed that my driving is terrible.”

“That’s okay!” Junhong assured him. Actually, he was happier that Yongguk’s hands were free. As the car began accelerating, the younger shyly took the other’s hand in his and traced the lines on his palms. Yongguk’s hands were warm, like always.

The omega was having fun by himself, just playing with the other’s hand. He wanted to memorise every detail of the alpha, from the calluses on his fingertips to the veins on his wrist.

The long sleeves of Junhong’s sweater almost came up to the tips of his fingers, and Yongguk watched him, eyes full of adoration. 

“You…”

Junhong looked up at the sound of Yongguk’s deep voice, eyes wide.

“God, you’re too adorable,” Yongguk murmured, and Junhong averted his eyes as he began to blush furiously. 

“All you’re doing is proving me right.” The alpha knew he shouldn’t tease the other, but his reactions were too damn cute, how could he resist?

“Hyung…” Junhong whined quietly, trying to cover his face. Yongguk laughed and gently pried the other’s hands from his face.

Holding both of Junhong’s hands in his, Yongguk stared at Junhong’s face, the omega’s cheeks tinting with pink once again. The alpha stared at him for a while, for so long that Junhong began to feel self-conscious, before he finally spoke.

“You’re not wearing contacts?”

“Huh?” was all Junhong could say, lost. The alpha released his hands and moved back, maintaining some distance. Junhong couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

“On Sunday, you were wearing glasses,” Yongguk pointed out. “I thought you’ve been wearing contacts since then.”

Junhong nodded in understanding. “I don’t actually need glasses,” he admitted. “My mother thinks they make me look smart, so she told me to wear them.”

Yongguk chuckled in amusement, “Appearance doesn’t matter, Junhong.”

The omega couldn’t have thought of something more true. Yongguk appeared intimidating, with his perfect fashion and perfect manners, but he couldn’t be more kind. Apparently, he was also super wise. 

Junhong’s hand curled into his own sweater as he glanced at the alpha next to him.

“We’re almost at our first stop,” the alpha said, looking out the window. Junhong followed his gaze to a high-rise apartment, and he looked back at Yongguk, blinking.

“It’s tall…” he mumbled, staring at it again.

“Our apartment will be at the top, if we decide to get it. Are you afraid of heights?” Yongguk questioned, and Junhong shook his head. “Good, that makes it easier.”

 

When Yongguk said their apartment would be at the top, Junhong didn’t think he meant right at the very top. When the alpha pressed the elevator button for level 49, it finally clicked.

A penthouse apartment.

When they reached level 49, Yongguk unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in, Junhong a few paces behind.

“Woah.”

Junhong immediately looked at the chandelier in the middle of the room, hanging low. The room was gigantic, decorated with pristine white furniture.

“It’s huge,” he breathed in awe, and Yongguk smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Feel free to look around.”

Junhong teared his eyes away from the entrance to look at the alpha, “Isn’t there going to be an estate agent or something?”

Yongguk shook his head, causing Junhong to tilt his head. “I own this penthouse already, as well as the others. If you select one of the locations, then the other two will be rented out.”

Junhong wasn’t sure whether to be shocked that Yongguk already owned three apartments at 24 years old, or relieved that the elder wasn’t going to be buying an apartment just for him. He settled for staring at the large entrance, amazed at how high the ceiling was.

“Look around,” the elder prodded again, and Junhong nodded, moving around the large space.

The bottom floor seemed to be one big living room, but Junhong noticed, upon further inspection, that a kitchen and dining room were located towards the side. The dining table could probably seat fifteen people alone, and Junhong pictured himself and Yongguk eating dinner together, alone, on an ordinary night. He frowned to himself, thinking the image seemed rather lonely.

The omega wandered upstairs, only to be surprised by seven bedrooms and four bathrooms, as well as another living room. “Holy sh–” Junhong clasped his own hand over his mouth as he stared wide eyed at Yongguk. “Hyung, isn’t this place a bit too big?”

“Is it?” Yongguk looked around. “If you’re worried about cleaning, I usually hire a maid to come in twice a week anyway.”

“No, not that,” Junhong shook his head. “What would we need seven bedrooms for anyway?”

“We could take three each for our own purposes, and have one as a guest room,” the alpha said, but Junhong didn’t look convinced. “You dance right? One room could be your dance studio, and another could be for studying… and then one for actually sleeping.”

“But one of these rooms is big enough for sleeping, studying and dancing…” Junhong countered. The room in his own house had to be a third the size of one of these rooms, and it was already big enough. “How’d you know I dance?”

“A lot of my employees follow your Instagram account. They tell me quite a lot,” Yongguk smirked, and Junhong realised that the video he uploaded last night where he danced goofily with his dog might not have been the best decision. He looked down in embarrassment.

”And I guess that’s true. So it’s a no for this place?” Yongguk asked.

“It’s a maybe,” Junhong confirmed. Not only did he think it was too big, but the entire place seemed so… untouched. Unlived in. It didn’t feel like a home.

“It’s a really nice place though, hyung,” he said, turning back to Yongguk. “It’s pretty.”

The alpha smiled. “Well, one of the other places I was going to take us to is actually bigger than this so… I’ll just take you to one other apartment, okay?”

“Okay!”

 

The moment Junhong stepped into the last apartment, his eyes were immediately attracted to the windows – if they could even be called windows. They covered the entire wall, allowing natural sunlight to shine in. 

The entire place was a lot smaller than the first apartment, but it was still pretty big. A lot of pot plants were placed around the living room, making the place seem familiar, yet fresh.

Junhong smiled happily when he realised there wasn’t even a dining table, just a counter in the kitchen. And the kitchen was so cool, with an island in the center and all the newest cooking gadgets. Junhong didn’t know how many of the tools he could use to make ramen, but he’d been planning on learning how to cook more meals anyway.

Towards the other side of the apartment, two glass doors led to an outside deck. Junhong gasped as he saw a pool, complete with slides and deck chairs. He stepped outside, dipping his feet into the water and giggling quietly to himself. Yongguk jokingly almost pushed him in, and he laughed loudly, without a care in the world.

“Do you swim, hyung? We should swim together some time.” Junhong kicked his legs in the water. He glanced at the alpha uncertainly.

“Yeah, that would be fun,” Yongguk tried not to smile too widely. Junhong’s mouth split into a grin and he played with the water for a bit longer.

After a few minutes Junhong got up, keen to explore the rest of the apartment.

The apartment only got better. A spiral staircase led them to the rooms upstairs, where Junhong finally made his decision. Like the other apartment, the rooms were also huge, but at least there were only four. Instead of just having white walls, each room had its own colour, and felt homely. Each had its own bathroom, with a large bath (which had a spa setting, much to the omega’s delight).

He sat down on a bed, sinking into its softness.

Yongguk, sensing he already loved the place, asked him which room he’d like.

“Can I have this one please?” Junhong asked, staring at the alpha from his position. The room had a walk-in closet as well as another closet with mirrored doors, and Junhong knew it would come in handy for dancing. Not to mention the walls were painted a light blue, his favourite colour.

“Of course,” Yongguk smiled, and rested an arm over his shoulders. “Are you sure you’re okay with just one room though?”

“More than okay,” Junhong answered. “I’m… I just love this place, hyung.” He sighed happily.

Yongguk’s eyes softened, “Well, we can both move in here as soon as the contract is finished.”

Junhong blinked, surprised that it would be so soon, but also looking forward to call the apartment home, and – as much as he would deny it – living with the alpha.

“Thank you, Yonggukkie-hyung,” he said shyly.

“No problem,” the elder ruffled his hair fondly before offering him a hand. “I want to show you something.”

Junhong took his hand, and Yongguk brought him to overlook the apartment.

The sun was beginning to set, rays of light painting the apartment orange and purple, making Junhong think about how maybe this marriage could be the best thing that had ever happened to him – even when it hadn’t actually happened yet. He glanced at Yongguk, watching the sunlight paint his features, and his eyes softened.

Yongguk was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and even if the marriage didn’t go through, Junhong hoped that he’d at least have made a close friend who he could look up to.

The two stood in silence, watching the sun sink beneath the low buildings in the city. Darkness began to seep into the apartment, and Yongguk checked his watch.

“Do you have to go home early? I was thinking we could have dinner together.”

Junhong couldn’t have said yes faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](junhng.tumblr.com) and [twitter](twitter.com/sproutjun)! I am active pretty much all the time if you want to say hi!


	4. 004

Much to Junhong’s joy, Yongguk dropped him home that night without any hassle from his parents.

When he entered the house, he realized they didn’t come outside because they were arguing aggressively about something in the contract. They didn’t spare him a glance as he snuck into his room, going to wash up.

 

Yongguk didn’t contact him for the rest of the week. Junhong wasn’t too bothered though; he knew the other had to work, and with exams coming up, he was pretty distracted with studying anyway.

“Can we take a break?”

Junhong looked up, pen still in his hand. From across the table, Jongup was sprawled out, head on his book and pens in a mess around him.

“You haven’t even started,” Junhong accused.

“I’m drained,” the alpha replied earnestly, closing his eyes. “If Mochi was here I’d be able to re-energise though.”

The omega didn’t know why his best friend had such an obsession with his dog, but he waved him off, wanting to focus on his studying. Jongup cheered and ran out of the room, footsteps thudding down the hall as he went to search for the puppy.

Junhong sighed as he looked at the list of things he still had to cover in his study timetable. The course wasn’t _hard_ , it was just extremely boring – Junhong had already learnt everything before, back in high school. Still, he knew better than to underestimate the difficulty of the course; his economics teacher seemed rather sadistic when it came to exams.

Before long, Jongup appeared through the door of his bedroom and padded in, holding a whining Mochi in his arms. At the sight of Junhong though, the puppy yelped and wriggled in Jongup’s hold, making the alpha huff.

“I’m a guest but he still wants to be with you more,” the elder pouted, placing the dog on the floor. Mochi ran over to Junhong and nuzzled into his leg, before settling down.

Junhong looked up at Jongup, “Now Mochi’s here, are you ready to study?”

The alpha ignored the question, “Hey, what’s happening with Mochi when you move in with Bang? Is he going to come too?”

The boy sighed again, placing his pen down. “I’m not sure, but I’m hoping I can take him with me… If not, Junseo-hyung can look after him and I’ll come visit once in a while.” He reached down to tickle Mochi’s belly, making the dog pant happily.

“I’m sure Bang will let him stay. How could anyone refuse such a cute puppy – that’s what you are, so cute~” Jongup cooed, reaching for Mochi again. The dog reluctantly left Junhong to receive pats from the alpha, and was immediately lifted up into his lap.

“Maybe he’s allergic,” Junhong said logically, but he couldn’t stop himself from saddening. If he had to separate from Mochi, he’d definitely be upset, but he could still see him once in a while. He snapped out of his daze when Mochi placed his paws on the table, “Don’t let Mochi up on the table, Jongup. He’ll sit on my laptop.”

Unfortunately, Mochi had already launched himself off Jongup and onto the table, scampering to Junhong. The puppy narrowly avoiding his laptop and sat on his notebook instead, whining for pats. Junhong reached over, and he began to yip in excitement, only for the omega to pick him up and place him on the floor again.

“He’s so attention-seeking...” Jongup muttered, bitter that the dog abandoned him.

“He’s just used to having me around; he doesn’t have anyone else but me,” Junhong shrugged, picking up his pen. “Now, are you going to study or did you just come over because you wanted to play with my dog?”

 

On Monday, Junhong was in a bad mood, and not just because it was a Monday. The omega knew and understood that Yongguk was busy and had a life on his own, but when the whole week passed and another began without even a text from the other, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. His parents came to an agreement about the contract and delivered it to Yongguk’s building the day before yesterday, so Junhong knew the elder couldn’t have just forgotten about him.

He grumbled to himself as he got ready for school, pulling a beanie over his dark hair. He glared at himself in the mirror, not happy with his appearance, but he couldn’t bring himself to care either, really. His mother would scream if she saw him going out in a black T-shirt and shorts, but he wasn’t going to see anyone important today anyway. Rubbing his eyes, he ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

As he reached for the toaster, his phone started ringing and he growled, practically ripping it out of his back pocket.

“Hello?” he snapped, leaning against the kitchen counter as he slipped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

“Oh, antsy. Is your heat coming?”

Junhong almost groaned. “Jongup, don’t talk about my heat. What do you want?”

“Just calling to let you know I’ll be over soon; I’m leaving my house now,” the alpha informed.

“Great.” The omega said bluntly, before hanging up.

He knew he shouldn’t have been so rude to the other, but he also knew Jongup would forgive him. In fact, Junhong wasn’t sure if he was very happy with the alpha – not because he interrupted his toast-making – but because he’d asked about his heat.

He was absolutely right.

Junhong _despised_ his heat. Its approach made him feel pissed, always, and he thought he’d made it clear to everyone that talking about its approach was off limits, when it was near. Clearly not.

Just as he’d sat down with a plate of delicious, warm toast in front of him, his phone rang again and he answered it irritably, “Jongup, I’d really just like to finish my toast and have you shut up about my heat.”

“Junhongie?”

Junhong’s eyes widened at the deep voice and he looked at the caller ID to check.

“Oh my god,” he whispered to himself, panicking already. _Can I just hang up, bury myself in a deep, dark_ _fucking_ _hole and never resurface for air?_

“Hyung – ohmygod – I’m so sorry I – I’m – I think – I thought that you were Jongup I didn’t mean to snap at you really I’m so sorry I’m really moody see my heat is coming soon and I just – I get really annoying, hyung I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Yongguk said slowly, and the omega gulped so loud that the other could probably hear. “Your heat is coming soon?”

“Um, oh, yeah. I’m on suppressants, and one of the side effects is headaches when heat approaches, so... It’s nothing too bad,” Junhong mumbled, his dumb mistake already making him lose his appetite. “Sorry again, Yongguk hyung.”

“Don’t apologise, Junnie. I should be the one apologising,” Yongguk paused, and Junhong hummed, encouraging him to continue. “I’m really sorry I haven’t contacted you for this past week. It won’t happen again.”

“Ah, that’s okay too,” Junhong shook his head. “You’re busy, I know.”

“Well, yes, but the reason is that my sister flew in from America last Thursday and I’ve been pretty occupied entertaining her. Long story short, she seems to have… well, taken an interest in you, Junhong. She says she wants to see her future brother-in-law at least once before she flies out tomorrow, but…” Yongguk’s voice died down. “We didn’t know your heat was coming. Natasha shouldn’t have left her wish to the last minute. I’ll tell her that you’re too busy to come to dinner tonight.”

Junhong knew his mother would eviscerate him if he passed up this opportunity, even if his head was killing him.

“I can come,” he insisted, even though every atom inside of him wanted to refuse. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, he just didn’t know if he could handle it. Still, his mother would force him to go even if he was going to pass out in the middle of the dinner.

“Are you sure, Junhong…? I don’t want to pressure you.”

“Y-Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to your toast. See you tonight. Stay safe until then.”

“You too, hyung.”

When he hung up, Junhong sighed and stared at the plate in front of him, with toast still stacked on top of it. He grinned widely and finally began to eat, having waited _too_ long for hot, toasty goodness.

By the time he had devoured his breakfast, Jongup had texted him that he was outside and waiting, so Junhong quickly ran upstairs to grab his bag before making his way to the familiar car outside.

“Hey Himchan,” he greeted the man leaning against the car, getting a stiff nod in reply.

“Good morning, Junhong-ssi,” the other smiled warmly and opened the back door, a body immediately jumping out and trapping him in a fierce hug. Junhong, after realising who it was, only shrugged.

“I’m really sorry about the joke I made this morning!” Jongup said quickly and took a step back. “I didn’t think before I said it. And I know that doesn’t excuse it or anything, but—”

“Forget about it, Jongup,” the omega brushed it off and moved past him to sit in the car. Jongup sat next to him, and Himchan closed the door, before walking to the driver’s seat. The car began to move, and Jongup narrowed his eyes, scrutinising Junhong’s ‘lazy’ outfit.

“Not even a proper shirt…” Jongup pinched the sleeve of the younger boy’s T-shirt. “You don’t dress this lazily, _ever_. Does this have something to do with Bang?”

If Junhong wasn’t suffering through the most piercing headache he’d ever had (he claimed that every three months), he would probably tell Jongup how impressively accurate his guess was, but he _was_ suffering through the most piercing headache he’d ever had, so he just nodded and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “I dressed before he called this morning, but… I’m going to dinner with his family tonight.”

Jongup clenched his jaw, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Don’t know,” Junhong replied nonchalantly. “But I _do_ know that if I turn up wearing this ugly, plain outfit, I definitely won’t be,” he cracked a weak smile. “Death by mother’s wrath.”

Jongup smiled as the omega closed his eyes. “Do you want us to drop you off back home so you can nap instead of coming to school today?”

“That’s another way of getting killed by my mom. No thanks.”

“We’re almost there, anyway,” Himchan piped up. He watched them through the rearview mirror, but returned his focus to driving. “Will we be returning you home after school today, Junhong-ssi?”

“Mhm, yes please,” Junhong yawned and stretched. “Thanks for everything, Himchan.”

The man smiled, “No problem.”

Even though Junhong had known Himchan since he had met Jongup (the man was working for Jongup long before Junhong and the alpha met), he honestly had no idea what the older man did. He knew he was kind of Jongup’s butler... but he also drove the alpha around and took him shopping. Their dynamics were weird too—a lot like Jongup, Junhong supposed—they seemed like friends, but Himchan worked for him.

Weird.

He would’ve asked Jongup what Himchan was to him ages ago, but when he’d gathered the guts up to ask, it had already been too long. It would’ve been weird to ask ‘hey buddy, what does Himchan do?’ when it had been six months since he first started following them around. Besides, Himchan wasn’t exactly unwelcome company. He was funny and generous, even if he was a few years older than the both of them.

“Call me if you feel like dying during the dinner,” Jongup said. “Himchan-hyung will come pick you up.”

“I feel like dying _now._ ”

“Jeez dude, how many suppressants did you take?”

 

The omega worried he didn’t take enough. So, halfway through his classes, he walked out to take an extra two pills. He was certain they would cause him more pain later, but they were necessary. He didn’t want anything bad to happen during the dinner, and he could contain himself for a few hours.

To entertain himself during classes, and distract himself from the god-awful headache, he planned his clothes for the dinner, but that was over before it started. There was one major problem with suits, Junhong thought bitterly, and that was that they were so boring: just a shirt, jacket, tie, and pants. The pants and the jacket always had to match, so there were really only three designs Junhong could choose.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t concentrate on suit-picking with a splitting headache and an annoying lecturer. Jongup was being nicer than usual at least, and offered his snacks to the other.

“Jongup you idiot, these are extra crispy!” Junhong hissed to his seatmate, and Jongup glanced to check if their lecturer (nicknamed Mrs. Helldemon) wasn’t watching.

“Just suck on them until they’re quiet enough to chew,” Jongup whispered back, and Junhong did so bitterly.

As he swallowed extra soggy chips, he rested his head down on his desk, and took a nap.

 

“You really fell asleep,” Jongup laughed as both of them walked down the stairs towards his car. As usual, Himchan stood against it, nodding to them.

“Himchan-hyung,” Jongup smiled, eyes transforming into crescents.

“Master Jongup, Junhong-ssi.”

“Good afternoon, Himchan,” Junhong said, and squinted at Jongup. “Hey, why does he _still_ call you master? After two years? It’s weird.”

Jongup shoved him, “Shut up, it’s part of his job.”

“I’m just saying...”

“Junhongie?”

Junhong raised a brow and turned his head, only to face the alpha he hadn’t seen for almost a week. Even though this morning he’d wanted to see him as soon as possible, Junhong took one look at Yongguk, and let out what could only be called a squawk before covering his torso with his bag.

“Y-Yongguk hyung, what are you doing here?” he stumbled over his words, ears reddening. Jongup was _so_ going to make fun of him later.

“Picking you up for dinner,” Yongguk grinned, and took a glance at Jongup, his smile immediately dropping. “Jongup.”

“Yongguk,” Jongup pursed his lips.

“I thought I’d go home first…” Junhong glanced at Himchan, the only one who was staying silent. Neither he or Yongguk had planned the dinner out particularly well, but still – meeting Yongguk while looking worse than the last time he saw him (which was already extremely bad) was the icing on top of the cake that was Junhong’s bad day. It only got worse when Junhong realised he’d never even seen the alpha in a bad outfit – he just looked good _all the time._

Yongguk shrugged, “I’m really early, so I thought we could go shopping?”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Junhong whined, and Jongup sighed exasperatedly, seemingly frustrated as he was standing in the sun for too long.

“Well, loser, I’m not sending you home, so you’re either walking home or going with Yongguk. See you later nerd,” Junhong’s (ex) best friend waved as he opened the passenger’s door.

When he drove off with Himchan, Junhong nervously met Yongguk’s eyes, and the alpha smiled.

“Okay, I’ll come, but you have to pretend you never saw me in this,” Junhong frowned, slowly removing his bag from covering his body.

“No way, Junnie,” Yongguk laughed, and ruffled his hair. “You’re too cute right now.” Junhong’s lip corners curled up slowly, eyes practically sparkling as he followed the elder into his car. When they were seated, right next to each other, Yongguk spoke, “Feel So Good shopping mall, please.”

As the car began to move, Yongguk moved closer to Junhong, letting the other rest his head on his shoulder. “So how’s your day been?” he asked, patting his head. “Has your headache been really bad?”

“Kind of,” Junhong mumbled.

“You don’t have to come to the dinner…” Yongguk said, eyes full of worry. “I can drop you home right now, if you want.”

“No, I can go,” the omega shook his head. “Migraines are just a stupid side effect of the medication. I just... have to deal with it.” As much as he made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal, he really felt like dying at that very moment.

“Can I see the package the suppressants came in?” Yongguk asked suddenly, and Junhong blinked at the other, tilting his head.

“Okay… Why though, hyung?” He pulled his bag up onto his lap and began rustling through it to find his prescription. Digging through his bag busily, he scrunched his face up before pulling out the small box triumphantly, a grin on his face. “Here!” He handed it over to his hyung obediently, blinking cutely.

“Side effects are nausea, drowsiness, chills, anxiety, vomiting, soreness in limbs, nosebleeds, fevers, headaches, restlessness, rashes, fainting, hallucinations...?” Yongguk trailed off, “This is ridiculous.”

“They don’t...really do that, they just have to put it there or people will sue,” Junhong chuckled weakly, avoiding the other’s eyes. He clutched his bag nervously and stared at the back of the seat in front of him. Yongguk let out a sound of dissatisfaction, and returned to examining the warning again.

A second later, his head snapped up, “Death is a side effect?!”

“All medicine has death as a side effect,” Junhong mumbled quietly. “Don’t you have a medical degree, hyung?” he asked, hoping to distract the man from the suppressants, but the man only nodded.

He glanced at Yongguk, slightly afraid of what would happen – alphas could get aggressive when angry. He didn’t think Yongguk would, but no matter how elegant and controlled the elder seemed, it had been proven that instincts sometimes overtook personality.

Yongguk asked, voice strangely calm, “How many of these ‘side effects’ have you experienced, Junhong? Except death.” His eyes pierced into Junhong’s and the omega stiffened, knowing he couldn’t lie.

“All of them, but it really isn’t that bad...!”

Yongguk exhaled, but didn’t seem to relax, his shoulders only stiffening. “I’m going to take you home. And have a discussion with your parents. This medication,” he waved the box, “seems unnecessary. I don’t want to compromise your health.”

“I don’t disagree, but... my mother has never even told _me_ why I take them, so...” Junhong’s eyes widened when he finally understood what the other said, “H-Hyung, you can’t take me back home, my mother –”

“Don’t tell her we were going to dinner in the first place,” Yongguk said, and ordered the driver to turn around.

“Fine, but you can’t tell her either though,” Junhong’s nose scrunched as he stared at the elder. The driver turned them around sharply, causing the younger to press up against Yongguk, but the elder held him tight with a hand around his shoulders.

“Of course,” Yongguk’s expression was affectionate, and his anger dissipated at the sight of the younger boy being adorable. “We still have a few hours until your mother comes home though.”

Junhong’s eyes lit up, “Hey, hyung, can we hang out for a bit at my house then? I-I’ll put on a movie or something, or we could play with my dog, or...” he stopped, “I don’t really know what we _can_ do, but I want to spend time with you...”

“I’d love to,” Yongguk smiled, and Junhong beamed.

 

Back at Junhong’s house, the omega quickly made sure no one else was home before showing Yongguk around. The alpha refused a meal, but Junhong insisted on making the other coffee, even though he wasn’t entirely sure how to make it himself.

“It’s fine Junhong, I don’t really need a drink…”

The omega side-eyed the elder and turned back to his coffee-making. “I’m doing this no matter what.”

It became increasingly obvious that the younger didn’t know what went into coffee, let alone how to make it. He walked from one side of the kitchen to the other, visibly flustered, and trying to recall what his father did when he made it himself. He’d never drunk coffee in his life (excluding the cold drinks from Starbucks, but they didn’t really count), so he really had no clue what he was doing.

Having gained enough entertainment from seeing him struggle, Yongguk finally spoke up, “I don’t mind water.”  He wore a smile that was threatening to break out into a grin. “You don’t drink coffee, do you?”

“Energy drinks taste better,” Junhong responded, pouring a glass of ice water and handing it over.

“Coffee tastes just as good if you like bitter drinks.”

“I don’t.” The glass was lifted to Yongguk’s lips as he took a sip, and Junhong couldn’t help but watch. He inwardly berated himself for being weird. “I don’t like alcohol either, to be honest,” he added uselessly, wanting to distract himself from staring at the alpha.

“You’re not old enough to drink yet,” Yongguk chuckled. “You might change your mind.”

“I’m turning nineteen in October,” he protested. “How much could my tastebuds change in less than six months?” Thinking about how he was going to be an adult kind of creeped him out.

“I guess we’ll see,” Yongguk said.

His drink was empty and the two lapsed into a silence that Junhong had been wanting to avoid.

“Do you want to come to my room?”

 

As soon as Junhong opened the door to his bedroom, a sleeping Mochi perked up from the corner of his room. The omega couldn’t stop his dog from following them and jumping on the stranger, excited to have someone new to play with.

Yongguk looked around as Junhong prepared a movie; he’d been wondering what the younger’s room would look like. To the right of the room, there was a double bed which was made neatly. To Yongguk’s amusement, a stuffed bunny was tucked into the bed.

“Bunhong!” Yongguk called teasingly, and Junhong spluttered, making his way over to stuff the bunny under the sheets.

“What’s his name?” the alpha teased even more, and Junhong scrunched his face up.

“He doesn’t have a name, why would you think I’d name him... I’m not a child,” he said indignantly. The alpha raised a brow, giving him a judging look. The omega lowered his head and mumbled in embarrassment, “It’s Zelo though.”

A smiled pulled at Yongguk’s lips as Junhong took Zelo out again and hugged him in one arm, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. Yongguk wandered around the room, finding small things which were so characteristic of Junhong it made him smile, like his light blue phone charger and his study materials sprawled on his desk.

A section in the middle of the room was cleared out – Yongguk knew from his Instagram posts that it was for his dance sessions – and he had numerous photo frames hung on his walls. On further inspection, Yongguk noticed something odd.

“You don’t have any family photos?” the man questioned, only seeing photos of Mochi, Junhong, and occasionally Jongup.

“Mhm, we don’t really take pictures together,” Junhong shrugged. Yongguk’s eyes furrowed when he noticed how sad the boy looked, and he quickly held up a frame of Junhong’s elementary graduation picture to distract him, “Hey, you’ve been cute your whole life.”

Junhong looked up and looked at the photo, eyes widening. He huffed and grabbed a pillow from the bed, hurling it at the alpha. Yongguk caught it easily and laughed as he made his way to the younger, sitting down behind him and pulling him into his lap.

“What movie are we watching?” his lips ghosted over Junhong’s ear. The omega shuddered and kept his eyes on the screen, willing himself not to look at the other or else all the blood in his body would rush to his face and he would die.

“Ah, uhm, it’s just… a mystery movie,” Junhong mumbled, grabbing a yelping Mochi off the floor and onto his lap. Unfortunately, Mochi was more attracted to the stranger and wriggled free, bounding to Yongguk’s side.

“Mochi likes attention,” Junhong was almost giggling when he saw the puppy try to clamber between them and onto Yongguk. “He’s a little bratty.”

“He’s cute,” Yongguk smiled, placing Mochi back on Junhong’s lap and tickling the puppy’s tummy. To do so, his arms were pressed tightly against Junhong’s sides. “Reminds me of my Tigger.”

“T-Tigger?” he repeated, finding it hard to think with Yongguk’s arms practically wrapped around him.

“My dog. He’s a little bit older than Mochi,” the alpha scratched under Mochi’s neck. “Are you going to bring Mochi to live with us? It might be good if Tigger had someone to play with when he’s home alone.”

Junhong nodded eagerly, wondering how Yongguk always managed to brighten his mood. He snuggled back into the alpha’s chest, resting his head on the crook of his shoulder. Instead of watching the movie, the both of them were more concentrated on each other, as well as the dog on Junhong’s lap.

“Oh yeah, about moving in,” Yongguk began, calming Mochi down on Junhong’s lap with some slow pats. “I looked over the contract draft your parents submitted, and I can’t see anything wrong with it so...”

Junhong lifted his head from Yongguk’s neck.

“If I haven’t missed any small details in the contract, we’ll be married at the end of this week. We can move in together immediately after that.”


	5. 005

“Are you serious?” Junhong turned around, eyes wide.

“Of course,” Yongguk stared at him, unable to read his expression. He leant forward, “Is it too soon? I can move it back, if you want.”

“No, hyung, this is great,” Junhong smiled happily. The omega adjusted himself and faced him, dark hair falling over his eyes. “I… I’m really looking forward to living with you. And Mochi and Tigger!”

Yongguk’s eyes softened, and he reached up to brush the strands out of the boy’s eyes, “Me too.”

Junhong quietened and stared at the other.

The omega knew how weird their position must’ve looked, but he didn’t want to move. He was still on the alpha’s lap, their faces inches apart as they stared at each other. Yongguk’s eyes flickered down to Junhong’s lips and he leaned even closer, their noses almost touching.

This close to Yongguk, Junhong couldn’t really think straight. He wanted to close the gap between them, but he was frozen in place.

Suddenly Mochi barked, realising the attention was no longer on him, and jumped on Junhong’s back, effectively ruining the moment.

Junhong jolted backwards and took the dog in one hand, shutting him up. “Why are you such a brat, Mochi?” He asked, poking the dog’s nose. Snapping out of his daze, Yongguk moved himself so the two were apart again, wanting to keep some distance between them.

Mochi bit his finger and Junhong licked his lips nervously. He glanced at Yongguk, trying to read his expression, but his face was as stoic as a rock.

The alpha looked at a clock, hanging on the wall, and quickly got off the bed. “Sorry, but I have to go,” he told Junhong tersely. Even though he didn’t want to disappoint the other, it was his sister’s last day in the city for another few months, and she would kill him if he skipped. The alpha relaxed when he noticed Junhong didn’t seem bothered at all, placing Mochi on the floor and getting up as well.

Little did he know, Junhong was absolutely freaking out. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew what Yongguk was about to do, he just wasn’t sure _why._ They had only met a week ago and Junhong hadn’t done anything that would make Yongguk like him – _if_  he even liked him at all. The elder might’ve just done it in the spur of the moment; that was probably why he was leaving so abruptly now.

He gave Yongguk a grin that he hoped wasn’t shaky, “That’s okay hyung, I had fun.” Nervously taking Yongguk’s hand in his, he led the alpha through the house and towards the door.

Yongguk’s hold on his hand tightened and Junhong looked back, about to panic.

“You’re free tomorrow, right?” Yongguk questioned.

Junhong nodded.

“Are you going anywhere?”

“My mom says it’s better if I just stay home,” Junhong didn’t want to say it, so he mumbled the rest, “because of my heat…”

The businessman nodded, “I remember. Then I’ll come to look after you tomorrow, Junhongie.”

Junhong’s mouth was wide open, but he quickly nodded, “See you tomorrow!”

Yongguk ruffled his hair fondly, and then left. Junhong watched him enter his car, before returning inside his house and switching off the movie.

He sunk into his bed and slammed his face into a pillow, releasing a groan that made Mochi paw at his back in worry.

 

Waking up in a pool of your own sweat isn’t fun. Combined with a headache, Junhong truly felt like just going back to sleep.

His eyes narrowed at his soaked bed, and he whined to himself as he went to change his sheets. It was way too early to be changing his bedsheets; the clock on his wall read seven o’clock.

Way too early.

When he’d finally changed them, he was already to awake to go back to sleep so he grudgingly took a cold shower to cool himself down.

He hissed as the cold water hit his skin; he’d always hated showering in the cold, but he was only more sensitive to extreme temperatures when on suppressants. As if showering was a race, he finished quickly and jumped out to dry himself.

_It’s not even 7:30 and I’m having the worst day of my life,_ he grumbled, changing into a t-shirt and jeans again. He dried his hair and made his way downstairs to find something to eat.

Halfway down the stairs, he stopped when he  heard the sound of a low voice that couldn’t belong to his brother or father. His eyes widened when he saw _Bang Yongguk_ in a discussion with his parents.

_It’s not even 7:30..._ he whimpered quietly and made his way down the rest of the stairs. Normally, he would eavesdrop on their conversation, but he was seriously hungry and they didn’t seem like they were discussing anything fun anyway. Probably the contract, actually.

“Good morning,” he spoke quietly, the three immediately looking up at him. His parents barely acknowledged what he said, gesturing for him to leave and stop bothering them. The omega nodded and padded to the kitchen, Yongguk standing up immediately after he left the room.

“I’m sorry to hold you both from work. I will look after Junhong today,” Yongguk said, and the boy clutched a box of cereal in his hands tightly. He grinned to himself, happy that the elder was going to spend the day with him, but he was also slightly nervous.

What if his suppressants acted up again?

“Are you trying to kill your cereal?”

The omega turned around and almost dropped the box. Yongguk’s eyes scanned the box and he looked up.

That was another strike for Junhong’s ‘look-cool-in-front-of-Yongguk’ plan; his favourite cereal was rainbow-flavoured and sugar-loaded, targeted for children.

(They tasted really good, okay. And they were like replacements for caffeine in the morning. He might not make good life choices, but he doesn’t regret anything.)

Yongguk stood before him, smirking – Junhong didn’t know if it was at his clumsy action or his choice in cereal. “Good morning, Junhongie.”

“M-Morning,” Junhong mumbled shyly, turning to fill his bowl with cereal. “You must’ve woken up early,” he said, getting milk from the fridge.

“Mhm, I had to talk to your parents about your suppressants,” Yongguk sat behind the kitchen counter and watched the boy make his breakfast.

“Did my mother tell you what would happen if I didn’t use them?” Junhong asked, eyes wide. Yongguk’s face didn’t give anything away, but that only made the omega more curious. “Hyung, hyung, hyung tell me please!”

“Finish your breakfast first,” Yongguk laughed.

Junhong pouted and sat next to the alpha, shovelling spoonfuls of his cereal into his mouth at the speed of light. Yongguk’s smile remained on his face as he watched the younger boy eat.

“Finished,” the omega announced as he pushed his bowl in front of him. “Tell me, hyung.”

“She didn’t tell me,” Yongguk said bluntly, watching as the excitement drained from his face. “Sorry, Junhong-ah.”

“You made it sound like she did... So mean,” The boy hit his shoulder lightly and began to put his dishes away. “I feel like I’m going to get indigestion from eating too quickly.”

“Sorry I disappointed you,” Yongguk apologised, but he was grinning. “To be fair, you can blame indigestion on the amount of sugar in those.”

“They taste good, okay,” Junhong defended. His beloved cereal got so much criticism; it didn’t deserve it.

“So, shall we watch a movie for real today?” Yongguk asked, both of them walking up the stairs and towards Junhong’s room.

The younger boy’s cheeks heated up at the thought of what they were doing yesterday, when they were meant to be watching a movie. Would it count as cuddling? He hoped so. _Cuddling with Yongguk..._ He blushed at the thought, but he had to refuse.

“Sorry hyung, but my head hurts...” he mumbled apologetically. Yongguk automatically raised a hand to the other’s forehead, back of his palm gentle as it brushed his skin.

“Your body temperature is really high...” he said worriedly. “Maybe you should go back to bed and nap for a bit.”

“This is normal, don’t worry. There’s a reason why it’s called ‘heat,’” Junhong assured, sitting down on his bed. Yongguk sat beside him and frowned, seeing beads of sweat forming on the other’s face. Junhong squirmed under the gaze of the other and wiped the sweat from his face, sure that Yongguk was thinking he was weak and weird right now.

Yongguk was actually wondering about Junhong’s prescription, and why the boy still suffered due to overheating despite being on the medicine.

“I’m going to put on the air conditioning, maybe you should change into shorts or something,” Yongguk suggested, getting up to hunt for the remote. “Would you like snacks? A drink? I can go down and get some.”

“It’s fine,” Junhong laughed. “Right now, my heat hasn’t even started yet, so you don’t have to baby me. Calm down, hyung.”

“It hasn’t even started yet?” Yongguk repeated.

“Yeah, of course! Right now, I only have a really bad headache and my temperature is higher than usual, but I’m not in pain or anything. It’s going to come soon, definitely in the next couple of hours.”

“I see,” Yongguk nodded in understanding and switched on the air conditioner. “I’m still going to get you some water though, Junnie – drinking liquids is the best way to get rid of a headache.”

Before the omega could refuse, Yongguk was already running down the stairs towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Junhong sprawled on his bed and grabbed Zelo, squeezing him tightly. At that moment, he wished for nothing more than his heat to be tolerable, although he knew that wouldn’t be likely. There had never been a heat that went smoothly without one of the suppressant’s side effects acting up.

Yongguk came back with a glass of water and placed it on Junhong’s nightstand. “Are you sleepy?” he asked, seeing the other’s position.

Junhong shook his head and looked up at Yongguk, resting his head on his palm, “What should we do to pass time, hyung?” The alpha smiled at how endearing the other was at the moment, the omega staring at him with wide eyes and a slight pout on his lips.

“Online monopoly,” Yongguk answered and took out his phone. He played it a lot when he was bored, mostly against the computer, but it was fun – at least that’s what he thought. His eyes searched Junhong’s face for a reaction, unsure if what he suggested was okay – it had been six years since he was Junhong’s age, and even then, he was always studying. He never had time to entertain himself.

“Good idea! Monopoly takes up heaps of time,” Junhong cheered and took his phone out as well. “Be prepared though; I get very competitive~”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself; I’m very good at this game,” the alpha laughed. “Even on hard mode.”

“Monopoly’s about luck though. I’ll outluck you!” Junhong exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. It didn’t seem to bother him that Yongguk was an actual businessman, with real-life experience in buying properties.

“If you say so,” the elder hummed. Junhong grinned up at Yongguk and patted the space next to him, shifting so the alpha could get comfortable.

He tried not to think about Yongguk’s warm body next to his, and turned back to his phone.

“Ah, hyung, is it an app or a site...?”

 

Three hours later, the two were deep into their monopoly game. Although Yongguk was making smart decisions, Junhong seemed to be landing on all the good spaces, avoiding taxes and Yongguk’s properties. The elder couldn’t really care much about the game though, not when Junhong’s heat was quickly approaching and it grew obvious that he was becoming more and more dazed.

“I told you, Monopoly is a game of luck!” Junhong pumped his fist as he received extra money. “Wow, I guess I’m really lucky today,” he gave himself a satisfied pat on the back and giggled.

Yongguk didn’t reply, rolling the dice and hissing when he was taxed. He still had heaps of money left, but losing $200 right before GO was never fun.

“Yonggukkie hyung~” the omega whined, nuzzling into the alpha’s arm. Yongguk looked down in surprise at the sudden affection, seeing the boy grab his arm and murmur something about pizza before hugging it tight.

“What’s wrong?” The alpha asked, gently prying the boy’s hands off from his arm. He looked at the omega’s face, red and flushed, and instantly began fussing over the boy, rearranging their position so he could be comfortable.

“I’m perfectly fine!” Junhong said loudly and looked at Yongguk with a sparkle in his eyes. The younger peered at him, moving so that they were directly face to face, their noses inches apart.

If Junhong was like this when on his heat, Yongguk wanted to see what he would be like when he was drunk. Even if it seemed cruel, Junhong just seemed cute, if not strangely affectionate – but even that was bearable. Yongguk wondered whether it was a side effect of the suppressants or an actual trait of Junhong’s that he didn’t usually show.

“Are you okay?” Junhong asked, leaning his head back on the other’s shoulder. Neither of them noticed that their phones locked due to inactivity. Yongguk smiled and let the younger use his arm.

“I’m fine. Does your head hurt?” he asked in concern, brushing his fringe aside.

“Always hurts...” Junhong mumbled, snuggling his cheek against the alpha’s sleeve. “Hurts less because you’re here though, hyung. I’m usually alone when my heat comes.”

Yongguk frowned at the thought of the omega suffering alone, and urged him to lie down on the bed. Junhong followed his instructions obediently and stared at him expectantly.

“Stay here.” Yongguk instructed before going to retrieve an ice pack from the kitchen. The omega stayed silent, holding onto Zelo. In his daze, he felt too tired and sick to be aware of his current situation, let alone his actions. If he knew how childish he was acting, he would probably feel too embarrassed to even face Yongguk.

When Yongguk came back, he placed a cold pack on Junhong’s forehead. Even with the aircon on, Junhong was still sweating profusely, almost worryingly so.

“Take a nap and I’ll get you lunch when you wake up, okay?” Yongguk stroked his cheek and nodded.

“Do you wanna sleep too?” Junhong yawned and moved to the side. “You probably do, you woke up before 7:30. Who wakes up before 7:30...”

Yongguk lied down next to him, wanting to placate the teen so that he would quieten and sleep quickly. The ice pack slipped down Junhong’s head as he immediately turned to face the alpha, and Yongguk fixed it for him.

Junhong gave him a sweet smile, murmuring something about chicken before falling asleep. Seeing the younger boy sleep so soundly, Yongguk closed his eyes and followed, unknowingly pressing himself closer to him.

 

When he woke up, Junhong was gone from the bed. A quick check of his watch told him that it was already past twelve, about two hours later. Yongguk got off the bed and went to search for the missing teen.

He walked through the hallway and into the bathroom, where he found the omega hunched over the sink and clutching at his face. As Yongguk neared, he saw blood dripping into the sink.

“Junnie...” he felt sorry for the younger. Junhong whimpered quietly and Yongguk stroked his hair softly. “Let’s go to the kitchen to get you another icepack.”

Junhong’s reaction was instantaneous; he jerked back and shook his head, eyes wide. He was pinching his nose, so his words were clipped as he spoke, “I can’t.”

Yongguk raised an eyebrow.

Junhong took a shuddering breath, “I’m not allowed anywhere other than my room and the bathroom when I’m on heat.” His eyes met Yongguk’s through the mirror.

The alpha knew it would be pointless to argue with Junhong about a rule his parents probably made – the boy would never disobey them – so he went downstairs himself to retrieve another ice pack. He made a mental note to hurry the marriage process, wanting nothing other than Junhong feeling safe and comfortable in his home.

“Come here,” he spoke when he got back to the bathroom. “It’s okay if you make a mess, just sit.” Along with the icepack, he also got a box of tissues, and he gave some sheets to the boy.

Junhong sat on the toilet, holding the icepack to his nose bridge.

“Stay like this for ten minutes,” Yongguk instructed, kneeling next to him. It felt like he was at work, looking after a patient. He brushed Junhong’s fringe to the side. “Do you need anything?”

The younger boy shook his head and mumbtled apologetically, “M’sorry you have to deal with me.” The alpha thought he saw the younger’s bottom lip wobble and his eyes water slightly, but he wasn’t sure. Junhong lowered his head and hid his downcast expression with the icepack.

“Junnie,” Yongguk murmured, “I don’t mind at all.” Rising ono his feet, he pressed a light kiss onto Junhong’s temple.

“I promised I’d get you lunch, hm? How about chicken?” he smiled as Junhong’s expression lightened. The boy nodded – as much as he could with an icepack and tissues crammed on his face – trying to look up while keeping his head forward.

“Half sweet, half spicy,” the omega requested, and Yongguk grinned.

“Anything you want, Junhongie. Cola?”

“Yep!”

“Okay,” Yongguk smiled and took out his phone to order, but was distracted by the 3 missed calls and 2 texts from none other than his secretary.

**_Yoo Youngjae:_ ** _You had a meeting with Lim Enterprises today that couldn’t be rescheduled. What should I tell the executives when asked about your absence?_

**_Yoo Youngjae:_ ** _The executives seem displeased that you were absent. I told them you were caring for a sick relative, and they accepted it. They scheduled another meeting tomorrow._

Yongguk felt sorry for the secretary and made a mental note to give the man a bonus.

**_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _i’m with junhong. update me on any other important information._

“Hyung, I think it stopped!” Junhong exclaimed enthusiastically. The tissues near his face were bloodied, almost to the point where Yongguk wondered if it was just a normal nosebleed or if Junhong had accidentally cut off half his face.

“Hold it there for another two minutes just in case,” the alpha handed the boy more clean tissues. “I’m calling the chicken place now.”

“Yes, hyung~”

 

Junhong on heat was odd, but he was still very, very cute.

Yongguk was content just watching him stuff his face with chicken, making sounds of approval. The younger boy looked up, blinking when he saw the alpha only watch him. “Aren’t you going to eat too?”

“I’m not hungry,” Yongguk refused, smiling as Junhong shrugged and continued eating.

The two were sitting across from each other, cross-legged on Junhong’s bedroom floor. Newspapers were spread so Junhong wouldn’t make a mess on the floor, but he was making enough of a mess on his face.

Yongguk leaned over to wipe sauce from the corner of his lip, making the other blush.

“How long do your heats usually last?” The alpha asked curiously, wondering if Blood Omega heats lasted the ordinary couple of days, or if they were longer.

“Two or three days,” Junhong took a while to respond. He had devoured half the chicken in record time, but Yongguk supposed he had to be hungry – it was common for omegas on heat to eat a lot due to the extra energy they used.

He paused. Omegas usually used a lot of energy during heat because they had an increased libido – maybe that was why Mrs. Choi forced Junhong to take suppressants. He hoped not; it was an extremely petty reason, but it was a reason nonetheless.

“Whatcha thinking ‘bout, Yonggukkie-hyung?” Junhong asked, finishing his third piece of spicy chicken. The box was getting emptier and emptier. He hummed contentedly, licking sauce off his fingers.

“I can’t come by tomorrow,” the elder said apologetically. “I’m sorry; there’s a meeting I can’t get out of.”

“That’s okay. I’m grateful you came by,” Junhong smiled and uncrossed his legs. “Are you sure you don’t want any? I’m getting full, but I seriously will finish all of this.”

“Finish it all. I like seeing you eat,” Yongguk waved him off.

“Okay~”

Yongguk was pleased to see that Junhong kept to his words, finishing the entire set of chicken before too long. He cleaned up after himself when he was done, satisfied with the meal.

The alpha was at ease in Junhong’s bedroom now, and got up to sit on his bed as the younger boy was disposing of the trash and cleaning up. Zelo was tucked into the bedsheets, and Yongguk took the bunny out to stare at it. It was soft to touch, and was clearly loved – the stuffing was bunched in random places, most likely due to Junhong hugging it very often.

“You’re playing with Zelo?” is all Junhong said when he came to his room and saw Yongguk holding his beloved plushie.

“How long have you had him?” Yongguk smiled as Junhong climbed onto the bed and nestled himself beside the alpha. Yongguk easily wrapped an arm around his form, and let him have the bunny instead.

Junhong set it aside, “Maybe since I was four? I know I sound childish but I only sleep with it... I don’t walk around with it or anything.”

“Not at all,” Yongguk assured. “Don’t tell anyone, but I have an obsession with Tigger dolls,” he admitted, and tightened his hold around the omega when his shoulders began shaking with silent laughter. “Don’t laugh at me either!”

“You’re cute, hyung,” Junhong muffled his laughter with his hands. Yongguk smiled fondly and rested his chin on Junhong’s shoulder.

“I think you’re cuter,” Yongguk whispered, so quietly that Junhong couldn’t hear.

Looking at the omega, Yongguk felt his heart warm with affection, but was quickly jolted by reality.

He had to remember that Junhong was forced into the marriage by his parents. Yongguk _couldn’t_ force him to reciprocate his feelings, when he didn’t even want to be in the situation in the first place. Besides, Junhong probably found him weird, with his Tigger obsession and their six year age gap.

Noticing the sudden silence, Junhong turned around, blinking at the alpha with wide eyes. He tilted his head innocently.

Yongguk cleared his throat, trying to distract himself from his saddening mood, “Shall we finish our Monopoly game then?”'


	6. 006

Even though Yongguk couldn’t come over the next day, Junhong was happy that the elder kept texting him almost every hour. Yongguk seemed to worry over him a lot, but Junhong couldn’t say he hated it – it was actually kind of nice to have someone thinking about him, especially because his family tried to avoid him during his heat.

**_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _have you had lunch yet?_

**_Choi Junhong:_ ** _its only 11????_

**_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _are you going to have lunch soon?_

**_Choi Junhong:_ ** _im not that hungry hyunggggg (´⌒   ’_ _ 。 _ _)_

**_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _have a small snack. its not good to skip meals._

**_Choi Junhong:_ ** _says the one who missed out on chicken yesterday ( σT-T)σ  
 **Choi Junhong:** ill eat an apple_

**_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _good boy_

 

“Junhong!” A voice called from outside his room, followed by a sharp series of knocks.

The omega scrambled off the bed and ran to open the door as fast as he could. “Hyung!” he exclaimed excitedly as the door swung open, his eyes shining with admiration. “You’re home late.” The sun had fallen hours ago, and Junhong was getting ready to sleep his heat off.

“Mom and dad are out for dinner,” his brother informed. “I had to leave early to pick up this,” he held up a stack of papers, a wide grin on his face. Junhong peered at the front page of the stack, his eyes widening when he read the title ‘ _Union of Bang Yongguk and Choi Junhong.’_

His eyes stared at the paper, and then back at his brother in shock and confusion. “It’s the final copy,” Junseo added. “Bang Yongguk has already signed it, so as soon as you sign it, you’ll be officially married!” He seemed thrilled, and Junhong was knew exactly why. Being the eldest and the favourite, Junseo was definitely going to inherit the company when their parents retired, and the business deal only guaranteed the company’s success.

When Yongguk said they’d be married by the end of the week, Junhong didn’t think it would be two days later. Wednesday was the middle of the week, it wasn’t anywhere near the end! He was still in a state of shock, as Junseo pushed past him to enter his room, placing  the papers on Junhong’s desk.

“W-Wait a minute, doesn’t there need to be a ceremony or something...?” Junhong asked in confusion, “I don’t think this is legal.” He at least wanted some time to process everything.

“Mom is _so_ not going to pay for you guys to have a _wedding_ ,” Junseo scoffed. “It’s be a waste of money anyway, both you and Bang know that this marriage is purely business. Bang got the papers approved by the state, and he said that as long as you have a witness with as you sign the papers – that’s me – it’s legal. So sign away, bro.” He pushed Junhong roughly into his seat.

“Shouldn’t I at least read it, then?” Junhong asked. The stack of paper seemed terrifying to him, way worse than any of the exams he had taken before. He felt melodramatic thinking that it would _change his life forever_ , but it really would. Also the contract was like 50 pages thick, which was terrifying, and Junhong knew from the movies he watched that there would usually be a loophole somewhere.

Junseo gave Junhong an exasperated look, “Do you think mom and dad would write something that would be harmful to you? This contract is the one they made, Yongguk didn’t make any changes. Just sign it already, mom is waiting for me to call her.”

Junhong flipped through the pages, scanning for a dotted line that asked for a signature. The pages were covered, both sided, with small font text. He stopped on the last page, seeing Yongguk’s signature next to where he was meant to sign his. His signature was confident, without any shakiness or jerkiness. Junhong wondered if the alpha was as nervous as he was, or if he was just okay with signing away his life.

The omega frowned, hesitating with a pen in his hand. Behind him, his brother sighed tiredly, “Why are you being so slow?”

Junhong, suddenly feeling sick, quickly scribbled his name onto the dotted line. He glanced at his brother behind him and placed a hand over the papers, hoping that he would be given some time to read through the contract, but Junseo swiped the contract off his desk and exited his room.

Nausea formed in the pit of Junhong’s stomach, and he made his way to his bed. He didn’t feel bad about marrying Yongguk – not at all. Yongguk made him feel happy and cared for, respected and taken seriously. He just felt like he was throwing away his future, just for his parents’ business.

He shook his head, and curled into his blanket.

It didn’t matter anymore.

Junhong didn’t get to sleep that night, as he’d started violently throwing up immediately after Junseo’s interruption. His stomach and throat burned with acid, and he was absolutely exhausted as he collapsed into his bed after four in the morning.

Less than three hours later, the omega was woken by the sound of his ringtone blaring loudly, and he blindly reached for his phone on his nightstand. He grabbed it and answered the call, eyes squeezed closed. His blanket was still pulled to his chest, and he was prepared to return back to sleep as soon as he’d gotten rid of the caller.

“Hello?” he croaked out, before clearing his voice. He was hardly awake, too tired to snap at whoever called him.

“Junhongie? Did I wake you?” A calm voice asked, and Junhong rubbed his eyes to look at his phone screen. He squinted blearily through the sleep, before returning to the call.

“It’s 7 in the morning, Yongguk-hyung,” he murmured and yawned sleepily. “What’s up?”

“Is your heat over yet?”

“Don’t think so.” He felt a sharp twinge to the side of his head. He winced, “ _Nope_ , not yet.”

“Then… when do your classes tomorrow end?”

Junhong thought for a few seconds, still unable to process anything. “Classes on Friday…” his voice was still rough, and he knew he sounded gross, but he couldn’t care. He tried to visualise his timetable. “I have a lot of classes, they end at 4. Why?” He was already falling back to sleep, losing focus.

“Don’t worry about it now; you can go back to sleep; I’ll call you later, okay?”

Junhong hummed, “’Kay.”

“Sleep well.”

“Mhmthanks,” he mumbled, dropping his phone on his pillow and drifting back to sleep.

 

Instead of a call, Junhong woke up hours later to a text from the alpha.

**_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _is it okay if you move in tomorrow? call me when you wake up._

He blinked at his screen and brought it closer to his face, rereading the message. _Tomorrow?_ Realisation dawned on the omega; so that was why Yongguk was questioning about his Friday classes.

He went to brush his teeth and shower, wanting to freshen up before talking to the alpha. He didn’t really mind moving in so soon, assuming that his parents were okay with it. It would actually be kind of cool, like having a roommate. The omega flushed as he realised what having a roommate meant - sleeping in the same room as the elder. A _housemate_ was what Yongguk would be.

With his fading headache, Junhong predicted that his heat would be done by the end of the day. Maybe he’d have some time to meet up with Jongup in the afternoon and tell him about his new marital status. Jongup probably wouldn’t be phased at all; knowing his best friend, he would probably be more interested in his next meal than any relationships. That would be okay though, Junhong would prefer if they just glassed over the marriage.

It seemed like everything he did nowadays was related to it somehow, anyway. A break would be nice.

He finished his shower and changed into another lazy outfit.

Before he could forget, he rung Yongguk, hoping that the elder wasn’t in a meeting.

“Bang Yongguk speaking.”

“Good morning, Yongguk-hyung,” the omega greeted.

A laugh sounded, and Junhong wished he could see Yongguk’s face. He could imagine it – his eyes disappearing as a wide, gum-revealing grin lightened up his expression – a sight so beautiful that Junhong’s heart yearned to see it again, instead of picturing it in his mind. “Junhong, it’s two in the afternoon.”

“Oh, right,” the omega chuckled in embarrassment. He checked his phone for confirmation and sighed, “Sorry. Time passes by quicker when you’re asleep.”

His heart pounded as Yongguk chuckled, “I’m glad you’re sleeping well. Has your heat been causing you a lot of pain?”

The omega didn’t want to worry him, so he replied with a vague, “Nothing out of the ordinary.” He realised what he’d called for and spoke, “And hyung, about moving in, I’d be happy to do it on tomorrow.”

Yongguk hummed.

“I’m glad. I didn’t want to wait too long.” Junhong tried not to let himself think too much about his words. The alpha cleared his throat, “Well, I can get everything brought to the apartment tomorrow. Do you have anything big that would need a moving truck?”

“My...bed?” His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

“Oh, don’t worry about beds; everything that you saw in the tour last Tuesday will still be at the apartment. If you need to bring any furniture other than a bed, bookshelf, closet and desk, let me know.”

“I think that’s it then,” Junhong looked around his room. “I really just have my clothes and school stuff to bring. And Mochi!” He added.

“What about Zelo?” The elder teased, and Junhong huffed.

“Of course, hyung! Zelo was a given...” he pouted, even though Yongguk couldn’t see it.

“Of course, of course,” a pause broke off what he was going to say, and he must’ve covered his phone, because all Junhong could hear next were muffled noises and sounds. A voice of whom he recognised as Youngjae’s was talking rather harshly, but as much as the omega tried to hear, he couldn’t make out any specific words. There were other voices that weren’t familiar; Junhong panicked when he realised that he really could have interrupted one of Yongguk’s meetings.

Before too long had passed, the alpha returned to the call. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled apologetically, and Junhong knew he was genuine. Before he could assure him that it was fine, he continued, “I’ll be quite busy today, so I don’t think I’ll be able to see you, but we can have dinner together tomorrow, after you move in. Alright?”

“Okay.” He quietened, “Have a good day today, hyung.”

“You too, Junnie,” the elder said before hanging up.

Junhong was left in silence, staring at the wall across from his bed. He placed his phone by his side and sat there, as reality hit him. It was odd to think that his room would be empty in less than two days. The room he’d grown up in, uninhabited. A strange feeling of homesickness mixed with sadness formed in his stomach and the back of his throat.

His desk, bed and closet would be gone, and so would his family. Junhong wasn’t naïve enough to believe that his parents would stay in contact with him; they were probably glad he no longer would live with them.

As much as Junhong tried to convince himself that he was excited for the move, the feeling of excitement was mixed with the feelings of being trapped under his parents’ decisions and being discarded like an unwanted possession, and he couldn’t stay happy with those thoughts plaguing his mind.

He took out his phone and quickly texted a message to Jongup.

**_Choi Junhong:_ ** _are you free after your classes? let’s go to the coffee shop_

He was surprised by an instant reply.

**_Moon Jongup:_ ** _lol i skipped class ill meet you there in 15_

Junhong looked around his room, seeing everything that still needed to be packed. Most of his belongings were clothes, but he had _lots_ of clothes – and he wasn’t willing to throw any away.

He could start packing _after_ he met with Jongup.

The omega’s mind raced as he thought about how he would get there. The place was twenty minutes walk, but he didn’t really have the patience for walking. A grin spread across his face as he made his way to the storage cupboard. There, he sifted through stacks of items until he found a skateboard, cleverly hidden away.

When he was a child, barely ten years old, he used to skateboard to and from school. His parents didn’t care so much about their appearances back then because their company was just a small business. It was an easier time, Junhong remembered feeling less pressured and bothered by his parents.

As he grew up, so did their company, and his mother became obsessed with their image. Instead of freely riding to school, Junhong had his treasured board taken away because it was “childish” and “unsightly.”

Unknown to his mother, he and Jongup (and in extension, Himchan) would sometimes visit skate parks together when school finished.

As long as his mother never knew he was riding, he would be perfectly fine.

 

Junhong didn’t actually know the name of the cafe that he and Jongup frequently visited, even though they went every other week. It wasn’t because he just never noticed; the sign at the front of the cafe literally just said ‘COFFEE SHOP.’ Junhong supposed the place wouldn’t get any bad reviews online, since no one would be able to find it.

Jongup was already inside when Junhong arrived, chatting with Himchan. The elder man seemed to be talking a lot, looking more animated than Junhong had ever seen him. The omega felt like he was interrupting something as he approached, and Himchan immediately stopped speaking.

“Hey, Uppie-hyung, Himchan,” he smiled at them, and Jongup grinned back.

“Hey, newlywed.”

Junhong’s eyes widened, “How did you know?!”

“My parents had dinner with yours last night,” the alpha spoke, pushing a drink towards the younger boy. Junhong was pleased to note that it was a caramel frappe. “Actually, it was more of a dinner party.”

“Oh really? I didn’t hear about that,” Junhong sipped from his drink and tilted his head curiously.

“You wouldn’t have, it was extremely last minute.” Jongup shrugged. “My parents only got an invitation hours before. Apparently, the only purpose of the dinner was for your parents to announce the marriage.”

“That sounds like my mom,” Junhong sighed deeply. He gazed over the menu, looking for a dessert that he could treat himself with – he justified that it could be like a congratulatory gift from himself.

As soon as his eyes caught on the picture of a strawberry shortcake slice, a new dessert on the menu, he knew he had seen The One.

“Jongup, if that cake isn’t in my mouth in the next ten minutes, I might _die_ ,” he said, throwing his head back dramatically. Jongup laughed and told him to order it, and Junhong cheered, as if he was waiting for his friend’s approval.  The omega called over a waiter, reciting his order gleefully.

Jongup smiled at his friend’s childishness and looked up at the waiter, “Can I have one slice of the deluxe chocolate cake and one tiramisu, please.” He folded the menu and gave it back to the waiter.

“Master Jongup, you can’t…” Himchan mumbled as the waiter walked away.

“Just enjoy it, hyung,” the alpha smiled angelically and nudged his shoulder. “If it bothers you so much, think of it as an order.” Himchan frowned, but couldn’t fight back.

Junhong smiled at their argument and raised a brow, “Hey, why did you skip classes today?”

Himchan’s lips were pressed in a flat line, but his master’s grin only widened. “I just had some business to take care of,” he said vaguely.

“Business?” Junhong echoed.

Jongup offered no elaboration, a smile remaining on his face.

Junhong shrugged and accepted it easily; Jongup’s parents were busy people, they ran a TV channel and news program, so it wasn’t unlikely that they had their son run a few errands once in a while. Junhong was sure that his own parents would let him have some responsibility sometimes too, if they trusted him.

“Don’t you ever get sick of just following Jongup around?” Junhong asked Himchan, hiding a smile when the elder sent his master a look. “You can say no, I would probably die if I had to spend all my time with _him_.” He poked Jongup’s arm, and the alpha stuck out his tongue childishly.

“I love my job, Junhong-ssi,” Himchan replied.

“But don’t you get tired of Jongup? Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week is tough work...”

“Himchannie-hyung, tell the truth,” Jongup frowned. “I’m awesome to be with, right?”

“Master Jongup treats me well,” the man said finally, and Jongup seemed to accept his words.

“See? I’m not a terrible person, Junhong.”

“If you say so,” the omega smirked, receiving a kick to the shin under the table.  Junhong winced and stomped back on his foot, before turning around to see if their cakes were coming any time soon. His eyes shined as he saw the waiter attempting to balance three plates in his hands.

“I’m going to upload my cake on Instagram,” the omega said, clasping his hands together to try and contain his excitement. Himchan couldn’t hide a smile at the sight of the overly enthusiastic teen.

The waiter approached their table, and two pairs of eyes stared at him eagerly.

“Thank you!” the two boys chorused as the waiter placed the plates down. Himchan had to cover his mouth to stop any laughter from escaping.

“This is the God of all cakes,” Junhong announced as he took a picture of it on his phone. “I think I’m in love.”

He uploaded it onto his Instagram account, adding a simple, but cute caption ‘ _strawberry_ ~’ before setting his phone down. He looked up to see Jongup already digging into his luxurious chocolate slice, and Himchan just staring at the dessert in front of him.

“I’ll feed you if you don’t start eating, hyung,” Jongup said through a mouthful of his cake.

Himchan started eating immediately, picking up his fork and digging into his coffee-flavoured treat. A pleased smile grew on Jongup’s face as he saw the elder’s eyes widen in amazement.

“Is it good?” Junhong asked. He still hadn’t touched his strawberry cake, wanting to savour its aesthetic deliciousness. As ridiculous as it seemed, the cake really was really the most magnificent Junhong had ever laid his eyes on.

“Do you want to try?” Himchan asked, sliding his plate over.

“It’s okay, I have my own,” Junhong politely declined, picking up his fork.

Beside Himchan, Jongup set his fork down. “I want to try,” he stated. Before Himchan could move the plate towards him, he opened his mouth, expecting the elder to feed him.

Himchan muttered, “Master Jongup...”

Jongup didn’t move.

Himchan fed the boy some of the dessert and wiped off some chocolate that somehow was on his cheek. “It’s hard to believe you’re twenty when you still eat like a child,” he said quietly.

Jongup winked, a mischievous expression on his face. “Feed me again?”

Junhong was too busy experiencing heaven to be confused by the interaction across the table. He didn’t speak, completely enamoured by the deliciousness. Eating the cake was almost a life-changing experience.

“I almost feel sad that I’m eating it all,” he stared at what was left of the cake on his plate for a second, before finishing it.

He took his phone, interested to see how many likes his picture of God Cake received. As usual, his account was flooded with notifications, and he was pleasantly surprised by the number of comments on his recent photo.

He clicked the comments, wondering why people would comment on a picture of a slice of strawberry cake. As he viewed the photo, even more appeared and he stared the hundreds of comments that were starting to pile in.

_congratulations on your marriage ❤  ❤  ❤_

_aww are you on a date with yongguk oppa?_

_CONGRATULATIONS!!!!_

_Upload a picture with your husband! Or even some of your wedding photos~~~_

_that’s the sexiest cake ive ever seen lol_

Junhong couldn’t agree more on the last comment, but how did all his followers knew about the marriage?

After some quick browsing around, he discovered that several tabloids had posted stories about the young CEO and the ‘social media star’ (Junhong rejected that title). His mother had apparently given some interviews to news shows as well.

“Even _The Moon Juhyeon Exclusive_ reported it...” he blinked, but Jongup and Himchan were still busy themselves. Jongup was so busy trying to feed the man, that he didn’t realise Junhong was talking about his mother.

The omega realised the reason why Jongup’s parents were invited to dinner with his own parents; his mother probably wanted them to be the first to report the story. Apparently Moon Juheyon, Jongup’s mother, was the first to talk about the marriage on her talk show, and that had triggered other news channels and sites to report it too.

Comments of congratulations were still flooding his notifications and he smiled happily, feeling the tightness in his chest unwinding.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	7. 007

Junhong fell asleep late at night, after packing all of his belongings into boxes. Much to his annoyance, he had an early class the next morning, which meant that he was grumpier than usual (although lately it seemed that grumpy _was_ his usual).

He’d finished his breakfast and was waiting for Jongup to pick him up when someone knocked on the door. The omega paused, wondering if he should answer it – sometimes his parents got annoyed if he greeted their business partners before them. Besides, if he was stuck greeting them for too long, Jongup would get annoyed waiting for him. It was kind of a lose-lose situation.

He didn’t have to ponder it for too long, because an irritated voice yelled from upstairs.

“Answer the door, Junhong!”

The teen slid off the kitchen stool to do as he was told, hoping Jongup wouldn’t get _too_ mad.

He didn’t expect to be met with Bang Yongguk’s secretary, flanked by two men. As soon as Junhong’s eyes landed on them, all he could think about was that they were absolutely _ripped_. With huge muscles that bulged through their shirts, they were pretty much double the size of Youngjae.

It would have been a funny contrast, if not for Junhong’s realisation that the situation looked eerily similar to the scenes in movies, where the mafia boss arrives to murder an innocent person. Or, at least _watch_ them get murdered by the two, buff men at his sides.

Junhong looked at the men again.

They _kind of_ looked angry. And judging by the size of their arms, they could totally knock him out with one hit.

The teen swallowed nervously.

“Good morning, Junhong-ssi.” Youngjae said formally – Junhong stared at him to see if there was any evil in his eyes, but he just looked as cute as ever. Junhong wasn’t sure if that was good or not; after all, maybe he was just good at hiding his expressions. That’s how all mafia bosses got away with murders in the movies.

“M-Morning...?” it came out more like a question.

“Yongguk instructed us to bring your items to the apartment whilst you were at school, so you can go straight there afterwards,” the secretary explained.

Junhong’s eyes widened; so they were lifters, not evil mafia henchmen. As soon as Junhong knew that he wasn’t about to be brutally murdered, he relaxed.

“Oh, that’s okay with me. What about Mochi?” he asked, blinking.

Youngjae chuckled, “I assume that’s your dog? Yongguk told us to bring him as well. You can trust us with Mochi and all your belongings, I assure you. Taekwoon is very good with animals.” He gestured to the man on his right.

At Youngjae’s movement, Junhong looked at the man beside him, whose stormy expression didn’t change. Maybe that was just his face.

Junhong opened the door wider and beckoned them in, “Erm, do you want anything to drink?” he asked lamely. All three of them shook their heads.

Well, that made it quicker.

The teen brought them to his room quickly, after feeling his phone vibrate in his jean pockets. Jongup was probably close to arriving.

“I have to leave in a few minutes, but all my boxes are in here,” he said. It was weird to see his room filled with stacked boxes, but Junhong supposed it wasn’t really his room anymore. Mochi, who was playing with a cardboard box in the middle of the room, bounded over to see the newcomers, yipping cutely.

To Junhong’s surprise, Taekwoon kneeled down to play with the puppy immediately, keeping him from jumping on the others. His stoic expression changed into a softer one. Junhong tried not to show his surprise.

“Nothing here is really heavy... they’re pretty much all clothes,” He told Youngjae and the remaining lifter. Youngjae’s eyebrows raised, looking at the fifteen boxes. The omega knew that the secretary was judging him, but he’d gotten it before; it didn’t really bother him.

“Uh, just watch out for that one,” he pointed to a box. “It has a computer in it, so it’s pretty heavy. And that one,” he pointed to another, “is fragile, so please be careful...” He didn’t really want to tell them that it had all his photo frames in it, at the risk of sounding dumb. His skateboard was somewhere in there too; he was fortunate that his mother didn’t bother checking what he was packing.

He turned to Taekwoon, “Mochi’s cage is in the corner over there, but only keep him in it for the car ride. He doesn’t really like it.”

“Got it,” the man replied quietly.

His phone vibrated again in his pocket and car honked from outside. He tightened his jaw, glancing at Youngjae nervously. “I’m sorry, but I have to go now, my friend’s picking me up.”

The secretary didn’t seem phased at all. “Oh, of course! No problem. We’ll let ourselves out when we’re done.” He nodded, “Enjoy your day, Junhong-ssi.”

“Thanks, Youngjae,” the omega lowered his head before jogging down the stairs. He grabbed his bag from against the kitchen bench and slung it over his shoulder, before making his way out. He hoped his mother wouldn’t stumble across the three guys and get the wrong idea, like he did, but he didn’t worry about it for too long. She probably wouldn’t come out of the study for a long time.

“About time!” Jongup shouted, as Junhong walked out. His best friend had rolled down the window slightly, and poked his head through. Himchan was in the driver’s seat, as usual.

Instead of replying, Junhong quickly told Himchan, “Roll up the window, quickly.” If Jongup didn’t move, his head would be trapped in the window. Junhong grinned cheekily, an evil glint in his eye.

Himchan laughed, “I can’t; I’ll be unemployed and murder convictions don’t look good on resumes.”

Unfortunately, Jongup moved his head back. He rolled his eyes, “Good morning to you too.”

Junhong grinned and opened the door, waiting for the alpha to move over. He dropped his bag on the middle seat and climbed in. They were about to leave, when they heard a yell.

“Junhong-ssi!”

The omega blinked, and he stared out the still-rolled-down window, seeing Youngjae sprint towards him. He slowed down as he neared, adjusting his suit.

“Youngjae-ah!”

The secretary looked up, peering into the car window to see the owner of the voice who called him. His eyes brightened as he saw the driver of the car.

“Himchannie-hyung!” he exclaimed. His smile was so wide; Junhong was sure the only other time he looked so happy was when he was talking about DAE.

“You know each other?” Jongup’s voice was quiet  and he stared at the secretary. Himchan’s face was pulled into a grin and he nodded.

“We’ve been close friends since we were children,” Youngjae explained. “We even went to the same high school.”

“It’s been ages, Youngjae,” Himchan murmured, smiling, and Youngjae turned his attention back to the driver.

“Hyung, if you ever get the night off, we should go get dinner together,” the secretary suggested.

“Definitely,” the man answered eagerly. Junhong decided it was the happiest he’d ever seen the man. Himchan had told him once that he never showed his emotions because he was meant to remain professional. Junhong wasn’t sure if that was a joke though. “Only if you’re not too busy yourself, Youngjae-ah.”

Both Jongup and Junhong were surprised by the amount of affection in his voice. Jongup sat back in the car and crossed his arms, muttering irritably, “We’re going to be late for class.”

Junhong took a quick look at his watch. They still had half an hour.

The secretary must have heard the alpha, because he stopped talking to Himchan and turned to Junhong. “Yongguk wanted me to remind you that he’s picking you up when your classes end and taking you to the apartment afterwards. We should have all your belongings there by that time.”

“Okay, thanks, Youngjae,” the younger smiled, and the secretary returned back into the house.

“You never told me about him,” Jongup murmured. The car began accelerating, and Himchan’s eyes met his through the rearview mirror, but the man said nothing.

Junhong, for the first time since he’d met Jongup, felt alpha pheromones emit from his best friend. They were stronger than any he had ever scented before, which was worrisome. For someone who never showed pheromones to suddenly release them this aggressively was... strange. Junhong had never witnessed it before.

The silent drive to school was the most uncomfortable ride he had ever taken.

 

Jongup was in a really weird mood for the rest of the day. Not only was he silent, but he actually buried himself in taking notes in class. He didn’t even take out any snacks. Jongup being productive wasn’t really Jongup at all.

He knew it was terrible, but Junhong was really glad when classes ended; he didn’t want to have another uncomfortable ride home with Jongup, and besides, he had another alpha he was looking forward to seeing.

“See you later, Junhong,” his best friend waved, but he didn’t have his usual boyish grin. He walked to his own car and, without looking at Himchan, entered and sat in the backseat.

Junhong watched as the car drove off, hoping that his best friend would be back to normal the next day.

He made his way towards a familiar car, seeing Yongguk in the front. The alpha was already watching him, a smile growing on his face as Junhong opened the passenger door.

To his surprise, Yongguk wasn’t wearing anything formal today; he must have taken the day off or something. Like usual, he was wearing all black, but his hair wasn’t styled up. Junhong decided he liked seeing him like this – he didn’t think many other people knew of such a casual Yongguk. Also, the black T-shirt he was wearing only accentuated his strong biceps, and Junhong felt a little part of him melt.

(Probably his dignity. His arms looked so freaking skinny in comparison, it was almost humiliating).

“Hey, hyung,” Junhong placed his bag by his feet and sat comfortably in the front seat. He _really_ liked Yongguk’s car, the seats were plush and soft, and the air conditioning was on, cooling the boy down from the almost unbearable heat outside.

“Not ‘Yonggukkie-hyungie’ today?” the alpha teased, leaning over to buckle the younger’s seatbelt for him. The boy blushed, the redness of his cheeks caused by both the alpha’s teasing and his close proximity. Yongguk pulled back quickly and began driving.

“Can we never talk about that?” Junhong mumbled, embarrassed. He remembered how clingy he was to the elder during his heat; it tended to happen when he let his guard down. He usually had better control over it, but even Jongup would agree that Junhong on heat was needy for attention.

“Why not? You were cute,” the elder laughed, but gave in when he saw Junhong pout. “Okay, okay.”

“Is Mochi already at the apartment?” the omega asked curiously, and Yongguk nodded.

“I went there for a bit earlier, to bring in my own things. Mochi and Tigger are sharing a room,” the elder couldn’t hide his smile. “They get along really well.”

“Really?” the teen was surprised; Mochi never really met any other dogs – Junhong guessed that was why he was so attached to his owner.

“Yeah, I think Mochi was a bit shocked to move somewhere without you, but he’s settling in,” Yongguk spared a quick glance at Junhong, seeing the omega nod happily. Junhong looked out the window, wanting to remember the way from his university to the apartment. He had searched it up earlier, but the apartment – his new home – was really close to his university, about a ten minute walk. It would be useful on days when Jongup couldn’t drive him; he could just skate to school instead.

“Have you unpacked all your things?” The teen asked as they turned into the underground carpark.

“Most of them,” Yongguk answered, focused on parking the car safely. As soon as he was satisfied with his parking, he killed the engine. As they exited the carpark, Junhong noticed that their parking space was labelled ‘VIP.’ He wondered if Yongguk had gotten prime parking because he lived in the penthouse, or because he just was a very important person.

Arriving at the last floor was like arriving home. The apartment still looked like it did last Tuesday, but he was pleased to see that Yongguk had hung up some frames. The frames held what looked like expensive art; Junhong made sure to look at them more closely later on.

Yongguk brought him to the room next to his, opening the door tentatively.

A sharp bark was heard, belonging to the omega’s puppy. He cooed at the sight of Mochi running towards him excitedly and lifted him up in his hands, laughing as the dog started licking his face. Mochi seemed relieved to see him; Junhong felt bad leaving him in the company of strangers for a few hours, but he was glad that his treasured companion was safe.

After Mochi, a slightly bigger dog padded out, staring at the pet-and-owner interaction. The dog was a fluffy poodle, with clearly well-groomed fur, and large shining eyes. He cocked his head slightly, before staring up at his owner.

“This is Tigger,” the deep-voiced male introduced, encouraging his dog to approach the omega with a gentle push. Junhong placed Mochi on the floor.

He instantly cooed, “Aww, he’s so cute, hyung!” He reached out to pat the dog’s head gently, Tigger warming up to him immediately. Yongguk’s dog licked his fingers and Mochi watched as his owner played with another dog.

Yongguk grinned, and Mochi nudged Tigger’s side with his nose, pushing him aside. Junhong just patted both dogs.

“They can play with each other inside the room while you unpack. I don’t want any heavy boxes accidentally falling on them,” Yongguk explained, and when Junhong agreed, he brought Mochi and Tigger inside. As he closed the door to the dog room, Mochi whined, but was quickly silenced by one of Tigger’s barks. The omega was amused by Mochi’s following silence; maybe Tigger was disciplining the younger puppy.

Junhong walked further down the hallway, seeing the same stack of boxes piled in one corner.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Yongguk said, looking around. “I think you’ll be busy for a few hours, but if you need any help, just tell me okay? I’m in the room across the hall.”

“If you need any help, tell me too. I’m stronger than I look!” Junhong smiled, the corner of his lips upturning.

Yongguk’s expression was affectionate, eyes fond at the tall omega. He didn’t shut the door as he went inside, allowing Junhong to see a section of his room. It was luxurious, with dark grey and white walls, and a black bed in the middle. Junhong was kind of jealous of how well put-together Yongguk seemed; even his bedroom decor matched his fashion style.

The omega forced himself to stop staring inside (Yongguk probably already thought he was a creep), and decided to focus on his own belongings. He was smart enough to fold his clothes before he packed them, so there wasn’t much else to be done with the eleven boxes of clothes he had, other than taking them out.

In the room, there was already a bed, study table and two wardrobes. He began with the walk-in closet, placing all of his shoes on the shelves and hanging up the clothes he couldn’t fold. The closet was extremely spacious, almost like a second room. Junhong couldn’t help thinking about his mother, who had always wanted a large wardrobe of her own.

He shook his head; it was best to focus instead of thinking about his family. He doubted he would see them very often from then on, and there was no point getting homesick before he’d even finished unpacking.

It took two hours for him to organise all of his clothes, which was actually quicker than expected. Halfway through the task, he heard the door to the dog room swing open; he guessed Yongguk went to play with the puppies after he finished unpacking.

A frown formed on his face, wanting to play as well, but he knew he had to set up his computer and studying materials.

By the time he was finished with everything, the sun had set, and darkness poured into the apartment. Junhong’s stomach growled – he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast.

He quietly opened the door to the dogs’ room, assuming that Yongguk was still in there.

As predicted, the man was sitting on a bean bag in the middle of the room. Mochi was sleeping on his lap, but he was stroking Tigger’s fur with one hand while using his phone with the other. For a split second, his face was deep in thought, but when he noticed Junhong, he immediately put his phone down.

“Are you finished unpacking?” he asked, as Junhong sat across from him, cross-legged on the floor. The boy nodded and reached over to take Mochi from the man’s lap.

“I’m hungry,” he said, just as Mochi woke and barked, recognising his owner’s scent. He snuggled into Junhong’s warmth lovingly.

“Do you want to go out for dinner?”

Junhong didn’t really want to; he was tired out, sweaty, and had yet to take a shower. He tilted his head, “Is there any food in the kitchen? I can try making something.” He wasn’t the best at cooking, but he could follow a recipe.

Yongguk frowned, “Only ramen.”

Little did Junhong know that Yongguk’s ramen ‘stash’ was so extensive, it was almost a collection – he had all kinds of international instant noodles, ranging from mild to deathly hot. The alpha didn’t think Junhong would like eating ramen when he could eat gourmet food.

“I don’t mind!” Junhong made ramen a lot anyway, when his family was out, so he could handle making some noodles without burning his new home down. Yongguk chuckled at his excitement.

“Okay, I’ll make some for you. Take a shower.” He got off the bean bag and held a hand out to the omega. Tigger watched him move, but was content just sprawled out on the floor. It was a large contrast to Mochi, who began whining as soon as Junhong placed him on the floor and took Yongguk’s hand.

“Mochi, stop being a brat,” Junhong leant over and poked the little dog’s nose. “I’ll come play with you after dinner.”

“Oh, the dogs are allowed out of this room now that we’ve finished unpacking,” Yongguk noticed that the dog seemed reluctant to leave Junhong. He gave Junhong a smile, “It’s just better if they stay in here when we’re both out since it’s dog-proofed.”

That made sense – Junhong was happy that even his pet was allowed more freedom in his new home than in his parents’ house. He gave Mochi a stern look, “Okay, but you have to leave me alone when I shower.”

There was no doubt about that one. Mochi had a sixth sense for bathtubs; he absolutely _dreaded_ them, and could pretty much sense whenever one was nearby. Not even his attachment to his owner could convince him to get close to the bathroom, let alone in the bathtub.

“I make the best ramen, so don’t worry about having to run to the convenience store for emergency food,” Yongguk joked as Junhong made his way back to his bedroom.

The omega laughed, “I trust you then, hyung.”

So far, Junhong had a long list of things he knew Yongguk was good at; looking good, being smart, having a great fashion sense... ‘best ramen maker’ was about to be added onto that list.

Could Bang Yongguk get any more perfect?

 

Jongup was acting strange.

Himchan found it unnerving that his boss was so silent. Even when it was just the two of them, the alpha would usually be chatting to him about Junhong, or school, or dance. _Anything_.

Instead, the boy was sitting at the back, leaning his head on the car door with his earphones in, sighing loudly. Himchan was driving him home in absolute silence.

Himchan had worked for Jongup for the past four years, had spent pretty much every living moment with him. He was confident enough to say that he knew the boy’s secrets more than his parents – he knew the boy more than his best friend, even.

Himchan knew he was angry.

He had been acting moody since the morning, and it was extremely out of character for a cheerful, cheeky boy like him. Not only that, but he usually had a good grip on his emotions, and he got over grudges easily. Jongup wasn’t like other alphas in that aspect.

Himchan turned into the large driveway of the Moon Estate and continued into the garage, parking neatly next to twelve other cars. As soon as he parked, Jongup opened the door and got out. Himchan expected him to storm into the house like a teenager throwing a tantrum, but instead he opened the driver’s door and took his wrist, pulling him out of the car.

Even though he was angry, Jongup’s grip on his wrist was careful, almost gentle. Himchan followed him without complaint anyway; curious but also worried about his actions.

It wasn’t surprising that they were going to Jongup’s room, it was the only place in the mansion where maids and butlers weren’t allowed access. Even his parents tended to stay away from his bedroom; they respected his space.

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, Himchan stared expectantly at the alpha. Jongup was staring intensely at the floor, face stoic.

“What’s wrong, Master Jongup?” Himchan asked quietly, hoping to encourage him to speak. It wasn’t in his job description, but he hoped Jongup would at least feel comfortable enough to tell him about his problems.

He didn’t expect Jongup’s eyes to immediately raise to meet his, eyes dark, angry and hurt. When he finally spoke, his voice was no more than a low growl. “Do you think my feelings for you are a joke, Himchan?”

Even though Himchan was beta, he could tell Jongup was seething. It was impressive that he wasn’t already having a physical reaction because of his emotions, seeming as he was an alpha.

He tried to calm him down, voice apologetic, “I’ve told you before –”

“– I know.” Jongup interrupted, his eyes not leaving the elder’s. “I know, and I accepted that you didn’t want to be in a relationship while you’re working for me.”

Himchan stayed quiet, as Jongup’s stare finally broke, and he looked down at his feet again. His voice much softer, he murmured, “I thought I had a chance when you didn’t tell me no though. I thought that you only refused me because you value your job. You also never said that you didn't return my feelings, so I thought I still had a chance with you... I thought I had a chance with you for _two years_ , Himchan.”

Himchan nodded, not wanting to be reminded of the harsh words he had told Jongup when he was much younger. His answer was the truth, a relationship with Jongup would only distract him from his work; but he also couldn't lie to the boy. He held some feelings for Jongup, but he couldn't act on them, not when he needed his job.

Jongup’s voice was broken, and he looked up at Himchan again. “Why couldn't you just tell me you weren't interested instead of agreeing to go out with someone right in front of me?”

Himchan’s eyes widened, and he stepped closer, “What did you say?”

“Not just anyone either, but _Bang Yongguk’s_ secretary? My best friend’s partner’s secretary? My –”

“Jongup, I’m not going out with _anybody_ , let alone Youngjae,” Himchan stressed, tone serious. Jongup’s anger halted and he gave the beta a questioning look. The man groaned and mumbled, “You’re such an idiot. Having dinner with someone doesn’t mean I’m dating them.” Jongup’s mouth was open and he had a blank expression on his face. Himchan continued, “Besides, Youngjae and I have been best friends since like high school, there’s absolutely nothing but platonic love between us. I just haven’t seen him in a while since he’s so busy with work and I’m so busy with _you_ –”

He didn’t notice Jongup was stepping closer to him as he rambled on and on, and before he knew it, his lips were sealed with a kiss.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but Himchan froze in place like all the times before, the words on his tongue fading as Jongup kissed him. The alpha pushed him until his back hit the wall. The kiss was desperate, hungry, but the alpha was _always_ so gentle with him, one of his hands cupping his cheek.

Himchan knew it was wrong, but he didn’t stop the kiss – he didn’t _want_ to – and his fingers curled into Jongup’s shirt. Neither of them stopped until they ran out of air, parting with quiet pants. Himchan released his grip on the other’s shirt and bit his lip immediately, feeling the guilt well up inside him.

Jongup was still a breath away from him, and the look in his eyes told Himchan that he wanted _more._ The beta placed a hand on Jongup’s chest, pushing him away as he mumbled weakly, “I can’t risk my job here, you know that...”

Jongup stayed silent. They never talked about the kisses, about how Himchan would never refuse, about how he would actually kiss him _back_.

“I would never fire you, even if we didn’t work out,” Jongup said honestly, and as Himchan looked at him, he could only think about how young the boy was.

“You say that now, but if it happens…” Himchan murmured, averting his eyes from the other’s gaze. Jongup claimed that he wouldn’t lose his job, even if they broke up, but he couldn’t guarantee it. Himchan knew break-ups were painful and awkward, and even if Jongup could handle having him around after their relationship was over, Himchan knew that he wasn’t personally strong enough.

He couldn’t sacrifice his job, it was the main source of his family’s income. After his mother had injured herself and was no longer healthy enough to work, he had to quit university halfway through his third year to support her and his sister. He made quite a bit from being Jongup’s bodyguard, even though it meant he didn’t have much of a social life at all. His family all depended on him, and he couldn’t let them down because of some impulsive desire.

“You deserve more,” he told Jongup, despite his heart feeling like it was ripping out of his chest. He was grateful that betas were more emotionally stable than omegas and alphas, because he really felt like crying.

Jongup’s jaw clenched. “I only want you.”

“Jongup,” Himchan began, but he was interrupted.

“Don’t.” The alpha said coldly before he left the room, leaving Himchan alone.

The bodyguard watched him leave, biting his lip and forcing himself not to call out after him.


	8. 008

It was almost ten o’clock when Junhong and Yongguk finally had their dinner, seated at a low table in front of the TV. Junhong was shovelling the noodles into his mouth at the speed of light as Yongguk browsed through the channels beside him. The man wasn’t lying when he said he made really awesome ramen.

Mochi and Tigger were curled together lazily, getting ready to sleep. For once, Junhong’s dog didn’t seem eager for his attention, but the omega was too busy eating to care.

Yongguk paused for a bit on a specific channel, and Junhong recognised the crescent logo in the corner of the screen.

“Oh, that’s Jongup’s family’s channel,” he said through a mouthful of noodles.

MoonTV was a very popular channel. According to research, it had the second highest ratings for a national channel last year, which was why Jongup’s parents were so busy all the time. Moon Juhyeon had her own talk show, where she revealed exclusive stories that were unheard of. No one knew where she got the news, but Junhong guessed it was from her connections – even his mother had gone to Juhyeon when she wanted to reveal the marriage to the public.

Junhong recognised his best friend’s mother on the screen, and realised that her show had just started.

“Want to watch?” Yongguk asked, and Junhong shrugged. The show wasn’t exactly Junhong’s first choice, but he didn’t mind watching from it every once in a while. The alpha set down the remote and continued eating his dinner.

After a while, Junhong realised that she was talking about corruption in politics, a topic that probably served her conspiracy theorist viewers well. Jongup had occasionally told him about the crazy fans his mother had, who viewed her as a god for ‘revealing the universe’s secrets’ or something.

Yongguk didn’t seem any more interested in the topic, so Junhong interrupted their silence by twisting his body so he was half-facing the screen and half-facing Yongguk. “Hyung, before I forget, are there any rules you want me to follow? I’m living in your house, so...”

Yongguk seemed caught off guard by the question, he was still eating after all. He swallowed his food and shook his head. “I’m not your dad, Junhong. There aren’t any rules in this place; it’s your home just as much as it is mine.”

Junhong nodded happily, returning his attention back to his bowl. Maybe he could ask the elder to go swimming with him sometime, then.

(He didn’t want to admit that he wanted the alpha to swim so he could check him out easily.)

“That reminds me of a few things though,” Yongguk spoke. “I’d like it if you could text me when you’re going to be home late though – like, after 10 – just so I’m not worrying about you,” Yongguk continued, oblivious to the omega’s not-so-innocent thoughts. His eyes searched Junhong’s to see if he was okay with that. The omega agreed; that seemed reasonable and easy enough. Junhong doubted he would ever be out that late anyway, his social calendar wasn’t exactly filled.

Thinking that was the end of the discussion, he shifted around, but Yongguk spoke again, “Don’t bother with those heat suppressants anymore either.”

The boy froze and faced him again.

“But my mother...” he trailed off. His mother probably wouldn’t care anymore, now that she wouldn’t see him.

“She’s not in charge of you,” Yongguk said sharply, but his tone softened when he saw how confused Junhong was. “You can still use the suppressants, if you really want, but I think it’d be better if you didn’t risk your life,” the alpha said, and Junhong could see that he had thought about it a lot – he had thought about _him_ a lot. “If your heat is truly ‘dangerous’, we’ll sort it out together okay? No offense to your mother, but one of the things I learnt in med school was that having heats is better for your health, not the opposite.”

He didn’t mention that one of the lines in the contract directly stated that “ _under no circumstances will Choi Junhong change his medical prescription, until he is at least 19 years of age.”_ He frowned, realising that Junhong didn’t say anything either – but he had guessed that the younger hadn’t read the contract before signing it. His parents probably didn’t let him.

“Okay...” Junhong murmured. He still had another three months until his next heat, plenty of time, but he felt anxious already.

Yongguk gave him a reassuring smile, and he felt himself relax. The alpha just had that effect on him. As much as he tried to suppress his feelings, Junhong admitted that his trust for the alpha already surpassed the trust he had for his family.

_“Co-CEO of Bang Hospitals Bang Yongguk – ”_

The alpha’s head snapped up at the mention of his name and he scowled at the TV screen, seeing Juhyeon.

_“ – and Choi Junhong, social media celebrity and son of Choi Pharmaceutics CEO, have recently announced their marriage.”_

Junhong cringed at the mention of his name and tucked his legs up to his chest, but Yongguk picked up the remote to increase the volume. The omega glanced at his face, but he was as stoic as usual.

_“I’ve personally met Choi Junhong a few times, he’s a lovely boy, but many have begun speculating that there is another motive in their marriage. They never even mentioned they knew each other, and suddenly they’re married. Not to mention that Junhong isn’t even legal yet...”_

Junhong’s heart stopped and he could feel a cold sweat forming on his body. So far, the public had _adored_ their relationship – Junhong assumed it had something to do with the fact that they were both young and attractive – but no one had actually stopped to think about sudden it actually was.

Moon Juhyeon was about to reveal something to the public that his parents had tried desperately to keep secret.

During the couple of times that Junhong had seen Juhyeon when he went over to Jongup’s house, he had never gotten the impression that Juhyeon hated him. At least not enough to humiliate his family on national television.

_“Let’s see some eviden –_

Yongguk switched off the TV. He had seen how upset Junhong looked, and could tell that the younger was deep in thought. Even in the silence, Junhong’s mood didn’t lift. Yongguk commented offhandedly, “I didn’t realise her show was for gossip.”

He fortunately got his desired effect, and Junhong’s frown lifted, “I know right? Uppie-hyung refuses to watch her show because he thinks she acts really fake.”

Yongguk’s lips pressed in a flat line when he noticed the affection in Junhong’s tone when he talked about his ‘Uppie-hyung’. “I see.”

Their ramen bowls, empty, were pushed in front of them, and Junhong made the first move to grab them in an attempt to forget about Moon Juhyeon.

“I can do it.” Yongguk moved to take them from the omega, but Junhong held them protectively to his chest, shaking his head.

“You said this is my home too, so I’ll do some of the chores,” the boy justified, turning around to carry the dishes to the kitchen. He could hear Yongguk’s footsteps following him, and he couldn’t deny that Yongguk’s constant company made him happy.

“You really don’t have to, Junhongie,” Yongguk stood behind the kitchen counter and watched the younger place the dishes in the sink and begin hunting for a sponge and dish detergent.

To his surprise, Junhong turned around and stuck his tongue out childishly, “Too bad, hyung.”

He was honestly too cute, Yongguk thought to himself.

 “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“Hyung, please. It’s only two bowls,” Junhong rolled his eyes as he began washing. Yongguk even found the younger’s stubbornness adorable – he really had fallen for him.

Watching Junhong wash the dishes was a sight that Yongguk looked forward to seeing more of; not because he was _washing_ , but because he just looked so natural, in his duck-printed pyjama shorts and hair still damp from his shower.

Without a word, Yongguk started helping by rinsing the soap off the dishes, and Junhong released a cute huff. The alpha laughed and nudged his side, making his pout disappear.

After washing up, they both settled into the living room again. The TV was turned on again, playing a marathon of some comedy show that Junhong seemed a lot more invested in than Yongguk. Junhong sat on the floor with Mochi in his lap, and Yongguk sat behind him on the couch, playing with Tigger.

After a couple of episodes passed, Tigger quickly grew tired and refused to play anymore, scampering into Junhong’s lap as well for some pats. Yongguk got out his phone soon after and sat up straight, his attention solely on his phone.

Junhong’s curiosity piqued, wondering what the older man could be so concentrated on. He placed the two dogs in his lap on the floor before he leaned back to try peeking at the phone screen.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

Yongguk tried to hide it, but Junhong was too fast, on the verge of laughter when he saw what the man was looking at, “Are you really checking your stocks?”

“Personal economics is important,” Yongguk defended, and Junhong moved so he was sitting on the couch as well, so close that their sides were touching. Almost instinctually, Yongguk wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders, as Junhong took his phone from his hands. He stared at the webpage, trying to make some sense out of the numbers but it was late, and he really didn’t like math.

“I thought the sharemarket closed in the afternoon,” Junhong said, and Yongguk smiled.

“Smart,” he pinched Junhong’s cheek, and the other began blushing. Yongguk continued, watching the way the red spread on his cheeks – Junhong was _so_ adorable, “I just do this for fun, sometimes.”

“For fun?” he repeated in disbelief.

Yongguk nodded.

“Hey hyung, were you a nerd in school?” Junhong asked, trying to contain his laughter. “You could do other things that aren’t so boring, you know.”

“I wasn’t a _nerd_ ,” Yongguk poked at Junhong’s sides, making the boy laugh even harder. “ _Junhongie_ , are you ticklish?” Through his laughter, Junhong tried to shake his head, but Yongguk wasn’t fooled.

Junhong gasped for air, trying to grab at the man’s wrists but failing. He wriggled and scrambled away from the man, but Yongguk wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist to stop him from leaving. The man pulled him back, and Junhong fell into his lap with the grace of an elephant, arms flailing and laughing all the while.

“Okay, hyung, I’m sorry!” Junhong was red and flustered, and at the sight of watery eyes, the alpha stopped teasing him with his fingers. Junhong wasn’t upset at all, but he rubbed his sides as he sat up.

“Did it hurt?” Yongguk questioned apologetically, and Junhong shook his head, still smiling. Even in his crumpled pyjamas with his hair ruffled, Junhong was the picture of angelic innocence. The alpha pinched his cheek again, “You’re so adorable _._ ”

The boy opened his mouth to say something in protest, but he was interrupted by Yongguk’s ringtone blaring from his phone. He pouted and handed his phone over, frowning to himself.

Yongguk ruffled his hair apologetically as he answered the phone, putting an end to the sound of his awful default ringtone.

“Bang Yongguk speaking.”

Junhong stared at him for a while, but as soon as he realised it was just another boring business call, his attention returned to the TV. The alpha stood up and walked to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the younger.

“Sir, it’s Youngjae. Are you familiar with the show _The Moon Juhyeon Exclusive_?” Youngjae’s voice was rushed, and Yongguk furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes. Is this about the story tonight?” The alpha asked, his voice calm. After a few years in the business, he had learned how to control his tone so that no one could tell what he was truly feeling. He had switched off Moon Juhyeon’s show for Junhong’s sake, but he didn’t know what else she had said.

“Yes sir. She reported that both you and Junhong-ssi are only married for business.”

“I only caught the first half of the show. Isn’t it all just speculation?”

“She had logic and personal evidence. The report was quite convincing, sir. Many people are enraged right now, especially online.”

“Why do they care?” Yongguk questioned. It seemed ridiculous to him, that people would get so worked up over his business, but he supposed it was something that came with being in the public eye.

“Some think you’re making yourself even wealthier. Jealousy, perhaps?” Youngjae’s voice was urgent, and Yongguk could tell he still had more to say. If there was one thing he liked about Youngjae, it was that he was never distracted by details. “Sir, after seeing the report, some of the workers at the Bang Building tried to save your image. You know how passionate they are about... well, you and Junhong-ssi.”

“What did they do.” Yongguk sighed, sounding less like a question and more like a demand. Obviously something worse must’ve happened for Youngjae to call him at eleven.

“Hyerim accessed the security cameras of the day Junhong came to the Bang Building, and released the recordings. She believed that those recordings could prove that both of you had feelings for each other that were more than professional. She also released evidence of your weekly donations to UNICEF and the 1004 orphanage, so the public know that you’re not just keeping the money selfishly.”

“Those receipts aren’t meant to be released, Youngjae,” Yongguk gritted his teeth, irritated beyond belief – his charity work wasn’t meant to be made _public._ He strongly believed that recognition ruined the point of charity – giving and not expecting anything in return.

“I know, sir...” the secretary seemed reluctant to continue. “Hyerim wasn’t authorised to access them either. Instead of clearing any misunderstandings, those recordings and receipts only encouraged the public to direct their anger towards Junhong-ssi. I heard they’re attacking his social media accounts.”

Yongguk shut his eyes, trying to contain his anger. He could deal with the hate himself, but involving Junhong was the worst thing that could have happened.

“He has nothing to do with this,” he barely managed to hold down a growl.

“The public doesn’t understand that, sir. They think he’s only after your money.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Yongguk ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t yell at his secretary; he was only trying to tell him what was happening. “I appreciate this, Youngjae. Are you free tomorrow?” Even though it was a Saturday, Yongguk sometimes worked over the weekend if he really needed to. He had been planning not to – he actually wanted to hang out with Junhong for a couple of days – but with this news, he had no choice. Junhong was his priority, after all.

“Yes, sir.”

“We’ll discuss our action plan then. Meet me at the Building at 7.”

“Yes, sir. Before you go, is there anything you would like me to do about Hyerim?” It was unspoken, but Youngjae was hinting at firing her. Yongguk would have – making Junhong the enemy of public eye was _unforgivable_ – but he knew she only meant the best by releasing those recordings. He couldn’t punish loyalty.

"Sir... If I may offer my two cents... I doubt she would do it again," the secretary said.

 “Just give her a strike for unauthorised viewing of my funds,” Yongguk decided. “I’ll talk to her about impulsive actions sometime this week, hopefully she won’t do it again.”

“I'm sure she won't, sir. Have a good night.”

“You too, Youngjae.”

Yongguk hung up and sighed yet again, feeling both annoyed and tired. He took a quick look at his watch. It was almost midnight; hopefully Junhong would go to sleep without checking his Instagram or Twitter account. The younger hadn’t used his phone since dinner, so he could hopefully remain innocently unaware of the drama that was currently occurring.

When Yongguk stepped out of the kitchen, growing cold at the sight he was met with.

In the living room, Junhong was staring at his phone, the childish happiness gone from his face. His face was pale, and he was sitting so still that even Mochi pawed at his leg in worry.

As Yongguk neared, he could see that the boy was _trembling_ , his fingers shaking from what was most likely shock as he continued reading the comments. Yongguk read the comments over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw how cruel they were. Not one person anything remotely positive; it was as if his fans had forgotten that Junhong was only an 18 year old boy who just loved dancing.

Hundreds of comments poured in every second, toxic messages delivering hits to the boy’s self-confidence. To them, he was fake, untalented, _worthless_.

Yongguk couldn’t handle reading any more.

“Junhong-ah, stop reading those.” Yongguk gently pried the phone from Junhong’s grip and set it down on the floor. The omega stared forlornly at the phone, and Yongguk took his hand to help him up, “How about we go to bed? It’s getting late.” He began leading him back upstairs, leaving the phone in the living room.

Junhong followed him obediently, but Yongguk could tell his thoughts were still on the malicious comment he’d read.

When they reached Junhong’s room, the grip on Yongguk’s hand tightened timidly. The alpha looked back in surprise, but he immediately softened when he saw how nervous Junhong looked.

“It’s not true, hyung...” the younger said desperately, staring at Yongguk with wide eyes. He clutched Yongguk’s hand tighter, as if trying to convince him. “You know that, right?”

 “I know, Junnie. They don’t understand what’s happening,” the alpha coaxed, but Junhong shook his head.

“I mean, what they’re saying... about me only marrying you for money.” Junhong confessed. Yongguk _knew_ Junhong didn’t marry him for money, the omega wasn’t superficial at all. He’d agreed to the marriage out of his love and loyalty to his parents, and that was an admirable quality. Even if Yongguk did sometimes wish Junhong had married him out of his own will, he knew the younger was too young to reciprocate his feelings – hell, he doubted Junhong would like him back even if he was older. Yongguk was content just having Junhong under the same roof as him.

“Go to sleep baby. Try to forget about those comments, alright?” he couldn’t help the endearment from slipping out of his mouth.

Junhong stiffened suddenly, but nodded.

He released Yongguk’s hand from his and opened his bedroom door, hesitating for a moment before turning again. It seemed like an eternity passed with him standing there, thinking of what to say next.

“Hyung, I didn’t marry you because of my parents either.”

His voice was quiet, and his eyes didn’t meet Yongguk’s at first. He stared at the floor in front of him, before raising his head to meet Yongguk’s gaze. He looked at the man with a mixture of nervousness and hope, heart pounding in his chest.

If Junhong didn’t marry him because of his parents, then why did he?

The alpha froze when he realised the meaning of Junhong’s words.

_Surely, it couldn’t be..._

Junhong’s heart sunk when he saw Yongguk still, and after a few moments of no reaction, he took a step back, trembling. Embarrassment and humiliation prickled his skin for the second time that night.

Before he could hide in his room, Yongguk grabbed Junhong’s hand again, staring at him seriously. “Junhong... do you mean...” he didn’t finish his sentence, but Junhong nodded silently, eyes trained on the floor.

If he was honest, maybe Yongguk would just let him go back into his room and never bring it up again.

“I’m sorry, hyung... I know it makes things awkward between us but I can’t – I couldn’t...” He was flustered, at a loss for words. He gave up, hanging his head.

The elder was quiet, staring at him without a word.

Yongguk was probably disgusted with him. He probably thought that his feelings were childish. How could Junhong have possibly thought there was even a _slight_ chance that Yongguk liked him back? He was a pitiable university student and the elder was mature, smart, and respectable.

He wasn’t paying attention when Yongguk stepped forward to press a kiss to his lips. It was gentle, assuring, and affectionate, just like Yongguk always was to Junhong. The omega melted against the other, holding his hand tighter.

Yongguk could feel the softness of the other’s lips against his own, and he wanted so badly to push the younger against the door and kiss him roughly, but he knew he couldn’t overstep his boundaries. Junhong had already been through so much.

With reluctance, he separated from the younger, his inner alpha screaming for him to meld their lips together again, to kiss the omega until he forgot about everything that was going on. Yongguk knew it wasn’t appropriate at all, and he didn’t give into his alpha instincts. He couldn’t.

Junhong was left as speechless after the kiss as he was before it, stuttering as his cheeks flared with a bright pink. Yongguk smiled at his cuteness and murmured, “Sleep well, Junhongie. I’ll sort everything out tomorrow.”

“N-Night, Yongguk-hyung,” the omega stammered before almost slamming his bedroom door shut.

Yongguk smiled to himself, a euphoric happiness washing over him as he made his way to his room. He almost couldn’t believe what had just happened – it felt as if he was dreaming.

On the other side of the door, Junhong was thinking the same thing – only, he was freaking out. He screamed silently and then jumped onto his bed, hugging the life out of Zelo.

Maybe Yongguk would go swimming with him tomorrow.


	9. 009

Junhong couldn’t decide if yesterday was the worst or the best day of his life. At least he got a boyfriend out of it?

He frowned to himself, sitting up in his bed. After getting some sleep, he wondered if he was overreacting last night.

Sure, it hurt when people called him untalented, but he’d heard that before; having haters came with having an Instagram account, really. Truthfully, the only reason he was upset was because of the sheer amount of people who thought he was marrying Yongguk for his money. It wasn’t an image he wanted of himself – he didn’t want Yongguk thinking of him like that.

His mind wandered to the kiss they shared last night and he buried his face into his pillow.

It wasn’t exactly the way he pictured the night ending – he predicted tears and embarrassment – but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

What would they be now? Married boyfriends?

Junhong couldn’t help a smile from crawling on his face when he thought about it. He threw his sheets aside and hopped out of bed. 

He didn’t even know what time it was, with his phone in the living room.

“Gukkie-hyung?” he knocked on Yongguk’s bedroom door and waited for a reply. Only silence answered him, and he knocked again.

He opened the door slightly, only to be met with an empty bedroom. The boy knew he shouldn’t pry, but as soon as he knew that Yongguk wasn’t inside, he allowed his eyes to thoroughly analyse every inch of the alpha’s bedroom.

Just looking never hurt anybody, he convinced himself as he looked from the entrance of the room. It hadn’t changed much since yesterday, but Junhong noticed that the man had set up a bookshelf in the far corner of the room. It was filled with huge books (which Junhong thought looked very boring), except for the bottom shelf.

At least ten Tigger plush dolls filled the bottom shelf, all positioned neatly.

Yongguk really was cute.

At the thought of the alpha, the boy closed the door to his bedroom and made his way downstairs. 

“Hyung?” he called again, walking around the bottom floor. He was suddenly glad that he didn’t pick the super huge apartment to live in – it was hard enough finding Yongguk in this apartment.

He frowned, finally realising that the alpha wasn’t in at all. Junhong went into the kitchen, planning on getting something to eat for breakfast. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed a sticky note stuck onto the fridge, a neat message written in black pen on it.

_ Junnie, _

_ I’ve left for work, but I should be back by noon. There’s some breakfast in the pantry, and I’ve fed the dogs. _

_ If you decide to go out, please bring your phone with you. Be safe. _

_ \- Yongguk _

The note was brief and may have sounded cold, but Junhong could read the affection in his words. He took the note and hunted around the kitchen, his mood brightening even more when he found his favourite cereal, the same rainbow-flavoured sugar bits Yongguk had seen him eat when he was on his heat.

He grinned to himself; the alpha always knew what he wanted.

To his amusement, he found another note stuck onto his cereal box.

_ Junhongie, I had a look at the sugar content levels… Maybe you should have toast more often. _

 

When he had finished eating breakfast, it was already 11 according to the clock in the kitchen. Junhong didn’t really want to check his phone at all; he wanted to just forget about Moon Juhyeon’s news story. Notifications flooding his phone wouldn’t help him forget.

The omega had wanted to go swimming since the very second he knew there was a pool in the apartment anyway, so he ran upstairs to change into his swimming shorts and grab a towel. He applied some sunscreen as well, just in case it got hotter in a few hours. The sun wasn’t too bright right now, but Junhong didn’t want to risk burning and having to deal with irritated skin for weeks.

He jogged downstairs, his towel thrown over his shoulder. For a moment, he had considered letting the dogs out for a swim as well, but he didn’t actually know if Tigger could swim. 

Mochi could swim, because Junhong had taught him how to, back in his parent’s house in his bathtub. He didn’t particularly like water though, and Junhong wouldn’t force him into the pool.

Junhong slid open the door to the outside swimming pool and sighed happily. The water was crystal clear and sparkling beautifully, almost as if inviting him in.

The boy placed his towel down on a deck chair and slowly slid in the pool. The water was cool, but it wasn’t freezing. It would get hotter later on in the day, so Junhong appreciated the refreshing temperature.

The water was only up to his waist, but he soon found that it was 2.5 metres at its deepest point; enough for him to fully submerge, or even dive into.

In the beginning, he swam laps diligently, practising the different swimming strokes, but he quickly grew tired – he hadn’t swum in ages, and his stamina was really lacking. Thinking back, the last time he swam was probably a year ago, when he went to Jongup’s villa for the summer holidays. 

Before an hour passed, he had already given up on actually swimming and resorted to just floating in the water lazily. He lost track of time that way, just floating and staring at the clouds in the sky.

He didn’t think about it before, but he wondered if Jongup had anything to do with Juhyeon’s story. He regretted the thought as soon as it passed his mind – Jongup would never do anything like that. He trusted his best friend with his life.

But then why would Juhyeon even bother with the news?

Junhong sighed. Maybe he’d go over to Jongup’s house and ask her in person. She was kind of terrifying, but he had the right to know.

Junhong was still figuring out when and how he could get to Jongup’s house, when he heard a faint voice call his name.

“Junhongie?”

There was a loud splash as Junhong stopped floating and tried to stand in the water. He was in the shallowest part of the pool, the closest to the apartment, so he easily looked inside the glass doors.

“Hyung!” he called out, seeing Yongguk walk around in the apartment, most likely looking for him. The alpha turned around at the sound of his voice and slid open the door, stepping out.

The alpha’s eyes unconsciously scanned over the younger, taking in his pale skin, the soft outline of abs on his flat stomach, and even lower, his swimming shorts that sat enticingly low on his hips. For a split second, Yongguk’s eyes darkened with hunger, but they returned to normal before Junhong even noticed.

Junhong suddenly realised he was shirtless, but he couldn’t do anything to hide his body. Yongguk was dressed in a formal suit, so there wasn’t much for Junhong to look at, even if it did fit him very nicely.

“Join me, hyung?” he asked hopefully, a triumphant smile growing on his face when Yongguk nodded slowly.

The alpha didn’t say anything as he returned to the apartment.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Junhong began jumping in the water giddily, releasing all of his excitement. Maybe it made him kind of a pervert, but he had been looking forward to seeing Yongguk’s body. From what he had seen so far, tanned skin and broad shoulders, Junhong knew he wasn’t going to be disappointed.

Hardly five minutes later, Yongguk slid the glass doors open and stepped out onto the deck.

Junhong’s eyes were wide, immediately focusing on the ink that decorated his chest. Yongguk slid into the pool and Junhong swam closer, curious about what the tattoos said. If he was focused on anything else, he would’ve choked at the sight of the alpha’s toned six pack and muscular arms, but his concentration remained on the beautiful tattoos. Red and black ink on Yongguk’s chest complemented his tan skin perfectly. Junhong almost felt sad that it was hidden away all the time, but he was happy Yongguk let him see them.

“Hyung,” he whispered, reaching out tentatively to trace the letters on his skin. Tattoos weren’t something he thought he would find hot, but he was quickly realising that he could find anything on  Yongguk hot.

Yongguk watched him quietly, amused by how amazed the younger looked, and leaned forward to capture the omega’s lips.

The kiss was meant to be quick, but he didn’t expect Junhong to kiss him back, closing his eyes and rocking into his touch. The water made their movements more languid, and Junhong’s arms slowly wrapped around Yongguk’s neck as he pressed even closer to the man’s heat. As an alpha, Yongguk’s high temperature was constant, and Junhong found comfort in his warmth.

Yongguk growled softly and lifted the boy’s legs so they wrapped around his waist. 

Junhong giggled against his lips, now clinging onto the elder like a koala. In their new position, Yongguk walked deeper into the pool, so the water could envelope both of their bodies, but Junhong didn’t move from his chest.

“Do you usually work on weekends, hyung?” the boy asked, formulating a plan in his head. He’d get Yongguk talking about something, and then try to touch his abs.

He admitted it: he was the perviest of pervs, but some things just had to be done.

“Not usually,” the elder replied, as the omega’s fingers danced over his skin. “Just when I’m needed.” They dipped into his collarbones and over his inked chest, brushing his bicep lightly before trailing lower, towards his stomach.

“Are you going tomorrow?” Junhong asked, his palm sweeping over the alpha’s side.

Before he could touch his glorious, glorious abs, Yongguk’s hand grabbed his, and the elder smirked, “Nope.” He didn’t let the younger’s hand trail further, settling his hand down by his side.

Junhong’s face flushed with embarrassment and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. He really wanted to touch them, but he guessed Yongguk was teasing him for being a little too eager. 

 “I thought about suing Juhyeon for defamation,” Yongguk said casually, like he’s talking about the weather. Junhong’s eyes widened and he stared at the man in shock. “Youngjae said I couldn’t though, since she technically reported the truth, and she didn’t directly incite hate.” 

Junhong kind of wanted to kiss the frown off his face, but he could tell the alpha had more to say.

“We could sue malicious commenters though…” Yongguk stated bluntly, almost as if he was in a business meeting and not in a pool, with a boy hanging off him. “But it’s your decision, Junnie.”

The omega shook his head immediately, “Don’t want to.” He elaborated when Yongguk raised a brow. “It’s not their fault. I’ll convince everyone that I love dance more than money,” he said sweetly, smiling angelically.

Yongguk couldn’t help but kiss him after that; Junhong was so damn pure, it was almost impossible. Junhong made a small sound of surprise but sunk into the kiss quickly, closing his eyes. Their chests were pulled together, and Junhong found Yongguk’s heat irresistible.

“You know, making out isn’t what I imagined when you asked me to swim,” Yongguk said breathlessly, when they had finally stopped. Junhong released his grip on the man’s body and separated from him, standing on his own. The water wasn’t that high, only up to his midsection.

Junhong grinned at him cheekily, “I was kind of hoping for it.”

Yongguk pinched his cheek and he laughed.

“Have you talked to Jongup about the incident?” Yongguk asked, and Junhong shook his head.

“No, but I know he didn’t tell Juhyeon,” Junhong was beginning to miss Yongguk’s hold around him. He pushed himself closer to the alpha.

“Are you sure?” Yongguk asked doubtfully.

“Positive.” 

Yongguk was always so grudging whenever he talked about Jongup… Junhong guessed it was just alpha competitiveness. Still, it would be nice if his best friend and married-boyfriend-person (he wasn’t sure yet) could get along.

“Right,” Yongguk didn’t say anything else.

“I’ll text him tonight, if you want to be completely sure,” the omega murmured, frowning.

“Don’t worry about it; I trust you.”

The omega blinked and his eyes widened slightly when he understood what the other meant. No one else had ever said that before.

“Let’s go inside, I look like a prune,” Junhong said suddenly, swimming towards the shallower part of the pool. He really just wanted to hide his face, he was blushing so much he could probably heat up the entire pool.

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him back, and he found himself pressed against Yongguk’s chest.

“I just got in here,” the elder murmured into his neck.

“But it’s getting hot,” he whined, secretly loving how Yongguk’s hold only tightened. Junhong twisted as much as he could and said mischievously, “We can make out inside, you know.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Yongguk’s hold loosened and he clicked his tongue, “It’s only been a day but you already know how to tempt me.” Junhong’s shoulders shook as he held in a laugh, and the elder poked his sides.

Yongguk hadn’t actually swum at all – Junhong felt a little guilty about that – so the upper half of his body was completely dry. Junhong, on the other hand, probably resembled a wet dog, dripping water all over the ground as soon as he was out of the pool.

Yongguk chuckled and took his towel from one of the deck chairs, reaching up to dry the boy’s hair for him. As he was doing so, Junhong sneakily reached to brush his hand over those honey abs.

They were rock hard, and as delicious to touch as they were to look at. Yongguk grasped his hand and raised a brow, as he grinned cheekily.

“No touching until you’re nineteen,” Yongguk reprimanded. He didn’t look pissed, which was a good thing. Junhong tilted his head.

“No touching _at all?_ You know it’s only illegal for me to actually... have sex,” Junhong’s cheeks burned – he couldn’t even _say_ the word sex without wanting to die, how was he going to actually... his face reddened again. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about sleeping with Yongguk, but saying it out loud was like admitting he liked the alpha all over again.

Yongguk ruffled his drying hair, but didn’t answer his question, saving him from any further embarrassment. “Take a shower. We can go out for lunch after, alright?”

Junhong’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes, hyung!”

 

Junhong should’ve known Yongguk was one of _those people_ who could shower and get ready in under two minutes.

It took the omega five minutes alone to pick his clothes, so by the time he was ready to go, Yongguk had already been waiting in the lounge for a while.

He saw the younger come down the stairs and smiled warmly as Junhong bounded in front of him, standing in a position that showed off his clothes. He preened, silently asking for compliments.

Yongguk saw through his act immediately and pulled on his bomber jacket, bringing him closer, “Aren’t you going to be too hot in this?”

Junhong stared pointedly at the man’s coat in response.

“I have to hide my tattoos,” Yongguk laughed and took the jacket off the boy, placing it over a chair’s armrest. He scanned over the boy’s appearance; without the jacket, he looked less stiff and more casual, more _Junhong._

“Better.”

Junhong pouted and tugged at his coat, “Hyung, you don’t have to hide your tattoos either, they’re hot.”

“They’re also private,” Yongguk pecked his cheek, and Junhong gave in.

“You’re hot with the coat too...” Yongguk heard him murmur, and his lips twitched with a smile.

As they both made for the door, Yongguk’s ringtone blared and he sighed, taking it out of his pocket. Seeing that the caller ID listed Youngjae, he hesitated, looking up at Junhong.

The younger blinked and shrugged in response, falling onto the couch. Yongguk gave him a grateful smile before answering his phone.

To his surprise, his secretary didn’t wait for his greeting and exclaimed as soon as Yongguk picked up, “Sir!”

The panic in Youngjae’s voice alarmed him. It hadn’t even been two hours since he last saw the man, what could’ve _possibly_ happened in that time?

“Is something wrong at the company?”

“Moon Juhyeon called the office and asked for the contract,” Youngjae almost yelled into the phone. Yongguk would’ve told him to calm down if he didn’t sound so panicked. The secretary took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “She asked me personally to give it to her... well, actually, she tried threatening me. And then bribing me. And then threatening me again.”

From his position on the couch, Junhong watched as Yongguk started pacing around the room.

“Did you give it to her?” Yongguk asked. The alpha didn’t doubt his secretary’s words or his loyalty, but he thought he might as well check.

Youngjae answered immediately. “Of course not, sir.”

Yongguk pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking to himself in silence. Junhong was really curious now, but he knew better than to interrupt his call. After a few seconds of silence, Youngjae spoke again.

“Sir... if I may suggest some advice...?”

“Go ahead.”

“I would advise giving her the contract... She seems pretty vengeful sir. I have no doubt she’ll do something worse if she isn’t given the contract.”

“I just don’t understand why she wants it,” Yongguk confessed. His eyes drifted over to Junhong, who was staring at him worriedly. He couldn’t let Junhong get hurt again. “She’s planning something.”

“I know sir, but... she has strong connections.”

Youngjae was right – he usually was. Yongguk chose him as his secretary for exactly that reason. Yongguk didn’t trust Juhyeon at all, but he trusted Youngjae’s words.

Yongguk sighed in defeat. “Alright. Print out a copy of the contract. You can give it to her.”

“Yes, sir. Would you like me to make any modifications?”

“No, it’ll be fine. Make sure that you give her _only_ the marriage contract.” It didn’t seem like _too_ much of a bad idea, now that Yongguk thought about it. After all, their marriage contract did show that Junhong’s expenses were being covered by his parents until he graduated – that would at least lighten his public image.

“Yes sir.”

“Thanks.”

The moment he hung up, he felt Junhong brush by his side and reach his hand out to hold his. “Are we going now, hyung?” the boy asked. His eyes were clearly curious about the phone call, but he didn’t say anything about it.

Yongguk smiled and laced fingers with the boy, pulling him towards the door. He was worried the younger would get annoyed that he was constantly working, but Junhong didn’t seem bothered at all. The omega really was perfect.

“I want to eat cold noodles!” Junhong chirped brightly as they entered the elevator. Like a child, he eagerly reached to press the button for the carpark level. Yongguk grinned and the omega turned towards him, tilting his head.

“Hyung, I have to ask... is Youngjae really your secretary? Because he seems a lot more like a personal assistant.” It had been something he had been wondering for a while, since secretaries didn’t usually do deliveries, and Youngjae did a ton of those.

Yongguk explained after chuckling at the boy’s curiosity, “Well, I guess you could say he is, but he has a law degree and is pretty much my advisor, so it wouldn’t be fair to pay him as an assistant.”

“Oh, cool.” Junhong didn’t really know what to say to that, it seemed pretty adult-y.

“Youngjae is only two years older than you...” Yongguk said thoughtfully, and Junhong’s eyebrows almost shot off his face.

Youngjae was only two years older than him and had already graduated from university. With a degree in Law. Holy shit. What kind of genius brain did he have?

“Do you have any ideas on what I could get him as a gift? Like... a bonus,” Yongguk asked finally, as the doors to the elevator opened. A lightbulb went on in Junhong’s mind as soon as he heard the words leave Yongguk’s mouth. “I think I overwork him.”

“Hyung, you should totally get him tickets to a concert,” Junhong exclaimed, reaching out to open the passenger door. Yongguk looked at him in surprise, but the omega’s head disappeared as he entered the car. The alpha entered the car shortly after and it started with a quiet hum as he clasped his seatbelt.

“Which concert?” An idol singer wasn’t really something Youngjae looked like he would be into but hey, Yongguk didn’t judge. His employees could do whatever they wanted in their own time. He was surprised how close Junhong and Youngjae were though; Youngjae had been working for him for six months and he didn’t even know about his ‘obsession’.

“Do you know DAE?”

Yongguk’s hand froze on the steering wheel.

“DAE? Jung Daehyun?”

“Yeah, but no one calls him that, hyung,” Junhong said. “DAE is his stage name.”

“No, I mean... I know him. We were friends,” Yongguk said hesitantly. Junhong gasped and twisted in his seat, facing the elder.

“No way!”

“Put on your seatbelt.”

“Hyung, you never told me!” the omega whined as he clasped his seatbelt buckle. “You could get Youngjae a _personalised_ letter from DAE! _And_ a signed album.” His eyes gleamed mischievously, “Youngjae might faint.”

“He was actually more of a friend-of-a-friend. We haven’t talked in years,” Yongguk muttered, his grip tight on the wheel.

 “Why?” He blurted, unable to contain his curiosity.

Yongguk didn’t say anything for a while. Junhong could sense the alpha pheromones rolling off Yongguk in waves, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what they were. It was like anger, but not quite. Almost... bitter.

 “I fought with our mutual friend,” Yongguk said finally. He didn’t offer any further reasoning, deep in thought.

Junhong stared outside the window, not knowing what else to say. Yongguk wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t telling the truth either.

He had no right to pry, but he hoped Yongguk wouldn’t always be so  secretive.


	10. 010

Youngjae didn’t know if he got paid enough for his job.

He was pretty sure most 21 year olds woke up at half past six on a Sunday morning because they had splitting hangovers, not because their boss told them to deliver a marriage contract to a woman who was the devil’s reincarnate.

Okay, so his job usually wasn’t so bad. Yongguk was a pretty nice guy, even if he was a slave-driver of a boss, and he paid a decent amount. He even gave Youngjae his own personal office (although Youngjae suspected that was more so Yongguk would have his own privacy, rather than him being nice).

Even if Youngjae did make deliveries more often than he liked, he spent a lot of time in his car anyway. His car, his precious baby, his most treasured belonging, pretty much the light of his life. He had bought it with his first pay-check, and then bought every single DAE album with the following pay-checks, until he had a collection in his car that any DAE fan would be jealous of.

A series of grumbles escaped from his lips as he stopped the car. By default, DAE’s heavenly voice was cut off as well, and the man shot a glare at the suitcase in the passenger’s seat, blaming it for ruining his morning. The man usually got at least one day off a week, but for the past week he hadn’t had any breaks at all. If he got the day off, he would probably already be awake – it was already 8 o’clock – but definitely still in bed. Maybe reading.

Youngjae didn’t dwindle on it for too long, since there was no point dreaming about what could-have-been. He was already up and halfway across town, anyway; the Moon estate was surprisingly pretty far from the city, supposing that Mr. and Mrs. Moon worked there almost every hour of the week.

He grabbed the suitcase and heaved it outside, staring at the Moon mansion with a surprised expression on his face. It was, without a doubt, the biggest house he had ever seen, and he worked for one of the richest men in the country. Even the Bang house (the one Yongguk lived in before moving with Junhong), was smaller. Then again, the Moons were definitely rich, arguably even more so than the Bangs.

Despite the mansion’s size, he had never seen it before, since it was protected with security at all times. He had to show his Bang employee ID card and his driver’s license to be even allowed inside the estate. Youngjae huffed again. It was ridiculous; Juhyeon was a news presenter, not some celebrity.

He bit his lip – maybe it was a good thing she hired so many people though. A lot of people – people like Himchan – needed the jobs she provided.

She was still the devil’s incarnate though, there was no doubt about that.

Before Youngjae could knock on the door, it swung open and a maid welcomed him in, took his coat, and ushered him into what looked like a dining room. This all happened in the span of a minute, so it was fair to say that Youngjae was pretty bewildered. He didn’t even think Juhyeon was expecting him.

He thanked the maid and sat down at the table, looking around the room. She left immediately without a word, leaving Youngjae by himself. The entire house seemed empty at first glance, but he was quiet, so he could hear the hustle of servants in the next room over.

They must have forgotten about him, because nothing happened for the next ten minutes. He was really just left alone in the Moon’s dining room, clutching at a suitcase. Terrible security, really, there wasn’t even a camera in the house. Youngjae could just snatch the expensive-looking decorations resting on the mantel and leave, and no one would notice. He entertained the thought for a while – ‘that would teach Juhyeon not to threaten my job!’ – but he wasn’t really considering it. He had morals, after all, and stealing from a woman in her fifties would go against almost all of then.

His blank face turned into a frown as the minutes ticked on and no one came. If he was lucky, maybe the maid would come back and tell him he could go home. He crossed his fingers and sat straighter.

As if his thoughts were heard, the sound of footsteps approaching got louder until the door opened.

To his surprise (and misfortune), it wasn’t Juhyeon, but her youngest son Jongup. He was balancing a plate of dumplings and another plate of buns in his hands as he kicked open the door. If he was surprised to see Youngjae sitting at his dining table, he didn’t show it, settling down in the seat furthest from Youngjae.

After a while, Youngjae took the initiative. “Good morning.”

“My mom’s out,” Jongup stated, almost immidiately. Was the boy always so clipped around people? If so, Youngjae wondered how a sunshine like Junhong could hang around him.

“I’m just here to deliver a contract,” Youngjae said calmly, trying not to look at the food to boy had in front of him. He hadn’t had breakfast, and the meal looked delicious. He again hoped that Jongup would just take the contract and let him leave; there was a cafe near his house, and he had been wanting to try out their muffins for weeks, but had never gotten the time.

As if sensing the man’s hunger, Jongup slid the plate of dumplings over the table. His face was still stoic, but the action was kind, a strange contradiction. Youngjae stared at the plate and back up at Jongup, his confusion evident by his wide eyes.

“Do you want a drink?” Jongup asked, and Youngjae blinked, snapping out of his daze.

“Ah, no.. Thank you...?” he pondered whether he should accept the food, but decided that it would be rude to refuse something directly given to him. Besides, he was starving.

He was single and living alone, he hadn’t eaten proper food in weeks. Most of his money went towards his savings anyway – he almost had enough to buy front seat tickets for DAE’s concert.

Youngjae took chopsticks already laid out on the table and dug in. As soon as the dumpling entered his mouth, he knew that not even the cute muffins from the small cafe on his street could beat these. Youngjae couldn’t remember the last time he had dumplings that weren’t from a box, or he even had dumplings, let alone dumplings as mind-blowing as these. Youngjae probably would’ve enjoyed it more if Jongup wasn’t staring him down the entire time. It wasn’t exactly a murderous glare, but it wasn’t a curious glance either; the boy was just staring at him blankly.

After cramming eight dumplings into his mouth, Youngjae forced himself to set down his chopsticks, staring at Jongup meekly.

“Where should I put the contract?” he asked, flushing in embarrassment. Pigging out on your boss’s client’s son’s breakfast was super unprofessional.

“I’ll take it, just leave it here,” Jongup replied. He rested his chin on his palm, eyes flickering to the half-eaten plate of dumplings. “You can eat more, you know.”

It was as if he unleashed a monster, because Youngjae’s eyes lit up and he immediately began eating more.

The secretary ate the rest of the dumplings, sighing blissfully.

“How long have you known Himchan?” Jongup asked curiously. His stare had broken, and he was eating his bun as well, although his manners were more dignified than Youngjae’s.

The secretary swallowed and answered back happily, his hunger satisfied. If Jongup supplied him with food from the heavens, the least he could do was participate in some small talk. “Since I was ten. He put up an ad that he was available for babysitting for the summer and my mom answered it. He was fourteen back then.”

“He was... your babysitter...” Jongup repeated slowly, and Youngjae shrugged.

“Yeah.” They were four years apart after all, they hadn’t become friends coincidentally. “He got the shock of his life when he saw me at his high school the following year though. He thought I was still in middle school.”

“Are you boasting about yourself again, Youngjae-ah?” an amused voice asked and Youngjae looked up in surprise. Himchan took a seat next to Jongup, who passed him a bun immediately. The man took it gracefully, eyes lighting up when he took a bite.

“Red bean?”

Jongup nodded, a soft smile on his face.

“Thank you,” Himchan smiled back and glanced at Youngjae, “This kid is a mini genius though, Jongup. He skipped two grades and everything.”

“Accelerated two years in university too,” Youngjae chirped. “All so I could be in the same classes as my best friend.” He grinned, but his expression quickly dropped when he saw Himchan look down and finish off his bun. He had forgotten that the elder had pulled out of university halfway through his third year, and it wasn’t something he liked to be reminded of.

Youngjae suddenly felt guilty for complaining about his job. He worked a lot more than other people, sure, but Himchan worked for twenty-four hours a week, just so he could support his family. He sacrificed his entire life for them.

As if sensing the drop in the mood, Jongup rested a hand on Himchan’s shoulder and nodded at Youngjae. “Are you still hungry?” His plate was empty.

“Oh, uh...no. Thanks for the dumplings,” the chair almost fell over because Youngjae stood up too quickly. “I guess... I guess I should get going. Sorry if I’ve stayed for too long.” It was almost nine.

“It’s fine,” Jongup shook his head, and Himchan stood, intending to walk the secretary to the door. Jongup immediately picked up the plates and gave his bodyguard a boyish grin. It was kind of cute, in Youngjae’s opinion. He didn’t expect Himchan to immediately look away.

“You walk him out, I’ll put these away,” Jongup lifted the plates and walked away, in the direction of the kitchen.

Himchan led the secretary out of the room, to his car still parked outside the house.

“We really need to meet up again,” Youngjae said quietly. “It’s been years, hyung.”

“I know.” Himchan sighed, but he wasn’t annoyed. He seemed tired, almost. “I’ll see, alright? This job kind of requires 24-hour monitoring, but I’ll try my best.”

“It was good to see you though,” Youngjae murmured and played with the hem of his jacket. He wasn’t great with goodbyes.

“I’ll see you soon,” the man promised. He couldn’t help the snide comments of ‘twenty year olds should be recovering from hangovers on Sunday mornings’ and ‘really Youngjae, your car is filled with DAE merchandise’ escaping as he herded the man into his car. Youngjae exchanged snarky comebacks of ‘I have a high alcohol tolerance, you know’ and a very original ‘shut up’ before he drove off.

He was definitely not blushing as he said the last one.

The secretary drove out of the estate, wondering where he could go to next. He had the rest of the day off, but he had already finished eating. Sighing at the dullness of his life, he pulled over at a fast food parking lot and pulled out his phone, intending to tell his boss he had finished his job. Maybe Yongguk would have something that still needed to be done.

Yoo Youngjae: The contract has been delivered to the Moon estate, sir.

Less than a minute later, he received a reply.

Bang Yongguk: Thanks. Check your email.

Youngjae blinked and did as instructed, only to see one unread email, sent ast night. The subject header was left blank. To his confusion, the email said nothing either. He scrolled down.

TO: [email protected]

FROM: [email protected]

SUBJECT:

Download attachment ‘TICKETS’? Yes No

He was so busy worrying that his boss sent him a virus that he didn’t even question the file name. Seconds later, when it finally downloaded, he almost dropped his phone in shock.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, eyes scanning the contents of the attachment. How did Yongguk even know he wanted tickets? How did Yongguk even know he wanted front-row tickets?

He sent a text to Himchan immediately, screaming his joy in capital letters.

He changed his mind. His job was awesome.

 

Himchan’s job sucked.

More specifically, his boss sucked.

Moon Jongup was perfect, really; he did great in school (even though he never paid attention), he was talented at dancing, and he could control his emotions so well, to the point where everyone thought he was a beta.

The problem was that he was way too nice.

“No,” Himchan said immediately, and Jongup smirked. “No, Jongup, you can’t buy a ticket for me.”

“Well, if I want to go, then you have to go,” Jongup replied mischievously, an evil glint in his eye. “It’ll just be a coincidence that you and Youngjae’s seat numbers match up.”

“I work for the devil’s incarnate,” Himchan sighed dramatically, knowing he couldn’t do anything, and Jongup grinned.

Youngjae had left the estate two hours ago, and Himchan and Jongup had lazed around the house. When Himchan received the text from Youngjae about Yongguk’s gift, Jongup had read the message over his shoulder, before abruptly leaving to take a call.

When he came back, he told Himchan that he just got two front row tickets for DAE’s concert, on the same day Youngjae was going as well. He had also ‘coincidentally’ gotten tickets right next to the secretary as well, much to Himchan’s outrage.

“How do you even know what seat number Youngjae has?”

“Daehyun’s my friend,” Jongup chirped. “He’s also weirdly involved in the planning process for his concert. Anyway, he gave me the two tickets for free, so you don’t need to worry about the cost. Just have fun with your friend.”

“You’re too kind, Jongup,” Himchan whispered, but he didn’t try to hide his gratitude. A small smile danced on the corner of his lips, and Jongup tried not to be too proud at the fact that he was the one who caused it.

He opened his mouth, ready to say something dumb like I’m just too in love with you, or I would do anything for your smile, but luckily, his embarrassment was saved by the front door opening and his mother calling his name.

“Jonguppie!”

His mother stepped into the living room, eyes softening at the sight of her son. Behind her, the maid followed and lowered her head.

Jongup glanced over at Himchan, but the man’s smile had disappeared into his usual stoic expression at the sight of Juhyeon. Jongup’s heart fell.

“Boys, we’re going out for dinner tonight so be ready to go by 8 o’clock,” The woman flipped her brown hair over her shoulders as she placed her handbag on the table. She eyed the lack of space between them, making Himchan nervously inch away from Jongup. Jongup suppressed a growl.

“The suitcase in the dining room is for you,” the alpha muttered irritably and stood up, storming to his room. Himchan followed him, pausing to bow at her. The woman sighed – she wasn’t blind; she knew Himchan and Jongup had a deeper relationship – and made her way into the dining room, eyes immediately locking onto the suitcase on the table.

Juhyeon’s lips curled into a smirk as she read the words ‘Property of Bang Inc’ and she ran a hand over the case, unlocking it and pulling out the contract.

“Jinae,” she turned and faced the maid, who always answered the door.

“Yes, ma’am?” she answered immediately.

“Did Bang Yongguk drop this off?” She lifted the contract. Her eyes pierced into Jinae’s, as if she could tell if the maid even thought about lying to her.

“N-Not personally, ma’am... His secretary did,” her eyes flickered from the contract to the woman nervously. The poor maid had only been working in the mansion for the past month, and had never been talked to directly by the mistress, let alone questioned.

The woman’s smirk deepened, “Very good. I believe you were given instructions that Bang Yongguk is never to step foot in this house again, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Juhyeon took a deep breath, about to tell the maid why, but she decided that the young girl didn’t need to know.

“Very good,” she repeated, before dismissing the skittish maid.

Her eyes darkened as she read the title of the contract, and she ran a finger over the large font.

Union of Bang Yongguk and Choi Junhong.

Her smirk dropped and she scowled hatefully, throwing the contract back into the suitcase and slamming it shut.

She would ruin Bang Yongguk, if it was the last thing she did.


	11. 011

The weather cooled as the rest of summer passed, and autumn began without a worry. Junhong studied vigorously for his exams – so intensely that it kind of worried Yongguk – but he passed all of them with flying colors, so his hard work paid off.

Jongup, on the other hand, hardly studied at all, but he still passed with great results. They weren’t as high as Junhong’s, but that was to be expected – Junhong didn’t study twelve hours days for _nothing._

“I don’t know, hyung. It’s just not fair that I have to work two times as hard as someone who’s naturally smart, like Jongup,” Junhong was lying across Yongguk’s legs and eating a banana, hands gesturing wildly. The alpha found it adorable how he would start using his hands when he got really passionate about something.

“You should be happy that your grades are so high,” Yongguk said, a hint of pride in his voice. “You still did better than him, you know.”

The omega frowned, “I _know_ , but I worked my ass off. He barely studied for three hours.”

“That’s because he has a photographic memory, Jun,” Yongguk reminded him. “That might give him an advantage, but it’s not useful if he isn’t motivated to learn, you know. And his memory doesn’t help him write assignments and essays, so you aren’t completely at a disadvantage.”

The alpha always knew what to say. Junhong’s face split into a relieved grin and he pressed a kiss to the elder’s lips before shifting to sit on his lap. He cocked his head, “How do you know about Jongup’s photographic memory, hyung?”

It wasn’t exactly common knowledge.

“He’s a patient. At the hospital,” Yongguk lied.

“Oh yeah.” Junhong hummed. The alpha eyed him warily, wondering if he suspected anything, but the omega just drawled, “ _Doctor Yongguk_.” His eyes were locked on the man’s, and he was obviously trying to gain a reaction.

“You know that doesn’t turn me on, right,” Yongguk said flatly and Junhong scrunched his face up.

“ _Damn it_.”

Even though the omega had thought he could make it through three months without climbing Yongguk like a tree, it was a lot harder than he thought it would be, especially now there were only two weeks left until he officially was legal. The wait was unbearable, and Junhong found himself trying to tempt Yongguk into just forgetting about his age and taking him against a wall or something.

Yongguk was _really_ hot, okay. It was hard to have pure thoughts when he walked around shirtless all the time. It didn’t help that Junhong was a growing boy; he got turned on from the slightest things. It’s not like he could help it.

“It’s only two weeks, Junnie,” Yongguk laughed and combed his fingers through the younger boy’s hair. It was now a pale blond, a color that Junhong had wanted to dye his hair for a long time, but had never been allowed to because his mother claimed it would make him look like a delinquent. Yongguk couldn’t disagree more; with his platinum hair, he looked even more like an angel.

Not only his appearance changed in the three months since he had moved in, his personality had too. Yongguk was pleased to find that Junhong was no longer so timid around him – he was outspoken, casual, and confident. He was still undeniably adorable though, and he had shy and quiet moments, but he was a lot more comfortable now.

“Exaaaactly, hyung, it’s only two weeks!” Junhong pouted. “I don’t care if I’m not legal,” he sniffed bitterly.

“The law does,” Yongguk laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Two weeks. We’ll count down.”

“It’s a weird thing to count down to, hyung.” Junhong teased, lacing their fingers together.

“The countdown is for your birthday.” Yongguk corrected, rolling his eyes. Junhong winked and dissolved into giggles as Yongguk shook his head, allowing a fond smile to form.

“You’re going to love my present, Jun.”

The omega let his gaze flicker down to his pants for a second, doe eyes gleaming, “Oh I’m _sure_ I will.”

He burst into laughter again as Yongguk cuffed the back of his neck and he wrapped his arms around the alpha, hugging him tightly. “I’m just kidding, I’m sure I will.” He quietened and rested his cheek on the man’s shoulder. “You’ve already given me the best gift though, hyung.”

The elder raised a brow and Junhong gestured to the apartment. “Everything.” Not only the apartment, but also his hair and his skateboard - everything Yongguk did was to ensure that Junhong was safe and happy, and that was more than anyone had ever done for the omega.

Sometimes Junhong wondered what it would be like if he was still living with his parents. He didn’t mind living with them before, when he had never experienced freedom. But now, he was certain that if he went back and lived with them, he would be miserable. _Empty_. They had stopped trying to contact him long ago, probably having forgotten about him.

The omega drew circles into Yongguk’s palm, staring at him shyly. He must’ve done something great in his past life to deserve someone as wonderful as the alpha. Yongguk squeezed his hand.

“Anyway,” the omega blushed, shaking his head. Heart-to-heart discussions were so… embarrassing. He got off the elder’s lap and stood up. “I’m going to try cook lunch, do you want anything in particular?”

“A clean kitchen,” Yongguk replied, thinking about the time Junhong tried to make a cake and somehow managed to dirty nine bowls, thirteen spoons and six forks. Not to mention the mess he made when he accidentally dropped a bowl of cream all over the floor.

The omega slapped his shoulder. “Rude. That happened _once._ And the cake I made was almost as good as the God Cake!”

Yongguk followed him into the kitchen, “You keep _talking_ about God Cake, but you’ve never actually taken me out to have this glorious slice, Junhong.”

“That’s because it’s too good to share,” Junhong snickered, and Yongguk rolled his eyes fondly.

 

Like Yongguk said, two weeks passed in the blink of an eye, and before they knew it, it was the day before Junhong’s birthday. Junhong wanted to stay up until midnight (“I can claim my birthday present _immediately_ , right, Yongukkie-hyung?”) but Yongguk refused, running off to his bedroom before Junhong could change his mind.

The alpha made sure to take the day off work on Junhong’s birthday, a Friday, and got up early, intending to go out and bring the cake home before the boy had even realised he was gone. Junhong wouldn’t even wake up before nine on weekends, but now it was the holidays, the boy barely even left his room unless it was to go out somewhere with Jongup or Yongguk.

The alpha fed the dogs, spending a few minutes with them before leaving.

Junhong didn’t know, but Yongguk had actually found the café which sold God Cake a few weeks ago. Apparently they didn’t make birthday cakes, but they were willing to make an exception for the teen.

(It totally had nothing to do with the amount that Yongguk was willing to spend.)

He was back by ten, the cake safely stored in fridge. It really looked extravagant, with strawberries piled on top and soft cream decorating its sides, but Yongguk was adamant that Junhong would only see it later on in the day.

He climbed the stairs, wondering if the omega would get mad at him for waking him up on his birthday, but when he slowly opened the boy’s door, he saw that he was already awake, scrolling on his phone.

Junhong looked up at the sound if the door opening, and he beamed up at the elder, “Morning, hyung!”

Yongguk crawled into his bed and gathered him in his arms, nuzzling his hair. “Happy birthday, baby,” the alpha rumbled affectionately, as Junhong snuggled into him.

“Morning cuddles are the best,” the younger said happily. He couldn’t have woken up more than twenty minutes ago, with his heavy eyelids and sleepy voice. He wrapped his arms around Yongguk’s middle and tilted his head up to face him.

Yongguk played with his omega’s hair fondly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What’s the plan for today?”

“I’m free for most of the day,” Junhong yawned and rested his head on the man’s chest. “Jongup promised me when he turned nineteen that he’d take me out clubbing when I turned nineteen, so I’ll be going out with him later tonight.” He paused, suddenly looking worried. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Yongguk said, but he was worried. “There’s going to be a designated driver, right?” Jongup could drive, but he was certain that the other alpha would be just as drunk as Junhong.

“Himchan,” Junhong replied and smiled sweetly. “I’ll be home before one!” he promised and Yongguk laughed.

“You’ll be home before _three_ ,” he corrected, and Junhong blinked in confusion. “I’ve been clubbing before, Jun, there’s no way you’re coming home that early.”

“Wanna come, hyung?” the omega offered, eyes shining.

Yongguk was about to agree, just so he could keep the younger safe, but he remembered who Junhong was going with and immediately refused. The omega was looking at him so brightly, it almost hurt him to answer. “It’s alright, you should have fun with Jongup.”

“Oh,” Junhong looked a little disappointed, his sparkling eyes looking down and pretty lips forming a pout. “Well, I still get most of the day with you.”

“And it’s going to be the best,” Yongguk finished. “But not until you actually get out of bed.”

Junhong must have sensed that Yongguk was about to tug him up and into the bathroom, because he blurted out instantly, “It’s my birthday wish to stay in bed until ten!”

The alpha stared at him, unimpressed.

“You’re really going to sleep your birthday away?” Yongguk said, but he didn’t move the boy. If it was his birthday wish, then Yongguk would grant it, even if his birthday wish was the same as his every-other-day wish.

Junhong nodded seriously, “I need to gather all my energy before my heat starts tomorrow.”

“Mhm,” Yongguk hummed. They had talked about his heat a lot in the last few days, and Junhong had confessed that he was really _, really_ nervous. Yongguk was too, although he didn’t tell the omega that. “You can’t get your present if you stay in bed though.”

The look the omega gave him was one of utter betrayal.

Yongguk raised a brow.

Junhong groaned and slid off the bed, running to the bathroom with as much energy as he could muster. Yongguk called out once the bathroom door closed, “I’ll be with Mochi and Tigger!”

Junhong was more motivated than Yongguk thought, because he finished showering in less than ten minutes – and that _never_ happened. The door opened and he bounded in, immediately scooping Mochi up in his arms, and looking at Yongguk hopefully. He didn’t say it out loud – he was more tactful than that – but it was clear that he _really_ wanted his present.

“I should make you eat breakfast first,” Yongguk mused, and Junhong gave him a glare. “No, really, just go downstairs and grab something out of the fridge.”

Junhong groaned – really, he was doing that too much – and made his way downstairs, Yongguk following him with Tigger in his hands. The omega made a big show of dragging his feet into the kitchen and throwing the fridge door open, only for his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen when he saw what was inside.

“Are you going to complain about eating _that_ for breakfast?” Yongguk asked smugly, and Junhong shook his head, his mouth shutting with an audible _click._

“Is that… God Cake?” he whispered to the alpha, and Yongguk laughed even harder. Junhong looked like he was going to cry happy, cake-loving tears. “You’re the _best_ , hyung!”

“Are you going to share?” he asked dubiously, as he took out two plates, two forks and a knife.

Junhong teared his eyes away from the cake to stare at him, “Of course! There’s no way you’re not getting a bite of this, especially since there’s so much. Are there any candles?”

“Of course,” Yongguk grinned and took out a packet from the pantry, as well as a lighter.

“Best birthday _ever,_ ” Junhong had proclaimed after they had lit up the candles, and Yongguk snapped a photo of the birthday boy grinning widely in front of his cake. He sent the picture to Junhong, so the younger could upload it to Instagram, but also kept a copy on his phone, changing his phone wallpaper from a default background to his cute boyfriend.

Later, when they finished eating (and the cake really _was_ amazing – Junhong had _moaned_ while eating it, much to Yongguk’s satisfaction), Yongguk gave the omega his present.

“No. Way.” Junhong’s jaw dropped as he stared at the small box in his hands. Inside held a nose piercing, a simple sterling silver stud. Yongguk blinked at him, waiting for more elaboration, and Junhong exclaimed, “Hyung! Let’s go do this right now, I’ve been wanting one _forever._ ”

“Are you sure? I mean, you don’t have to do this _right now_ …”

Yongguk was never that great at denying Junhong, especially when the omega gave him his infamous ‘puppy-eyes’ look.

“Right, let’s go,” he grabbed his keys off the counter.

 

Junhong’s nose was pierced and his grin was somehow even wider. The fact that Yongguk took him out to his favourite restaurant for dinner before they had even more cake for dessert only made him happier.

“Stay safe,” Yongguk was peppering kisses all over his face, his own lips curving into a smile. “Call me if you need anything.”

“You’re so sweet today, hyung,” the omega teased.

Yongguk rolled his eyes and hit the younger’s butt, pushing him in the direction of the door. “Go on, Himchan and Jongup are waiting for you downstairs.”

Junhong stumbled towards the door, but turned at last minute, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yongguk’s mouth. “Bye, hyung! Don’t get lonely.” He waved before entering elevator, smiling happily. Yongguk watched him go with a grin, glad the boy was enjoying himself.

Jongup and Himchan _were_ waiting for him in the carpark, but Junhong wasn’t sure how Yongguk knew that.

“Happy birthday man,” Jongup gave him a hug as soon as he was close enough. Junhong grinned and Jongup’s eyes widened at the sight of his piercing, “Holy crap! Your nose!”

“It’s hot, right?” Junhong asked, and Jongup nodded in awe.

“Happy birthday, Junhong-ssi,” Himchan greeted, and Junhong gave him a smile that was as bright as a thousand suns.

“Thanks!”

“Let’s get _drunk_ ,” Jongup cheered, grabbing the omega’s wrist and hauling him into the car. Himchan followed, starting the car up and exiting the carpark. “Himchan and I are going to a concert tomorrow, so I’m not going to go that crazy, but you can. Actually you _should_ , it’s like… your initiation to adulthood.”

Junhong grinned, but didn’t protest – he had been waiting nineteen years for this. “You have to tell me what’s good though, I don’t think I like alcohol that much.”

Jongup shrugged, “Well, if you don’t, you could always just dance. But trust me, drunk dancing is like ten times better.”

Junhong was practically vibrating in his seat, he was that excited, but he forced himself to calm down – at least to tell Himchan that he had to get home before three. Even if Jongup was drunk off his ass, at least Himchan would be responsible enough to bring them home.

Jongup gave him an incredulous look, “Junhong, we’ll be home before _one_.”

“Yongguk said that no one comes home that early though,” Junhong said innocently, and Jongup scowled.

“I’m sure he would know _all about_ clubbing,” he drawled sarcastically, and Junhong blinked in confusion. Before he could ask his best friend to explain what he meant, the car came to a stop outside of a club that was already booming music. Junhong recognised it as the club he always passed when he went to school – it was called That’s My Jam, and was known as the club that everyone went to.

The bouncer at the door requested ID, smiling when he noticed Junhong’s birthdate on the card. Himchan already looked old enough, so the man let him in without bothering to check.

The omega followed Jongup and Himchan inside, going immediately for the bar. He couldn’t help his eyes straying to the dancefloor, where a crowd of people were dancing freely, happily, as a DJ controlled all the music. Jongup took the initiative of ordering a drink for Junhong, since the omega was bewildered, already feeling the loud bass of the music run through his body.

The bartender eyed Junhong for a second before making the drink, but the boy didn’t notice. His body yearned to dance as well, but his mind wanted to test out Jongup’s theory that being drunk was worth it.

“Knock yourself out,” Jongup had to yell as he slid a drink to him; some golden liquid in a glass that even looked tempting. Junhong grinned and downed it, pleasantly surprised by its sweet and fruity taste.

“This doesn’t even taste like alcohol?” Junhong murmured to himself, but Jongup couldn’t hear him because of the music. The alpha was ordering a soda for Himchan, much to the man’s horror. Junhong took another tentative sip from his glass before concluding that his drink had a very, _very_ low alcohol level. It kind of tasted like breakfast juice, with a hum of something stronger.

Junhong looked over at Jongup, and gestured that he was going to head to the dance floor, and Jongup waved him off, giving him a thumbs up before urging Himchan to actually have a good time.

The boy let himself free, letting others join in as well. It was exhilarating, and the adrenaline pumped through his veins along with the music. He lost himself in the crowd and their cheers, the bass pounding in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest. Somehow, he felt right at home in next to the dancing bodies, the smell of sweat and alcohol in the air. Junhong wasn’t senseless, he could tell that there were mostly omegas there – and that made him feel a little more comfortable. Alphas were more likely to cause trouble in clubs, they got possessive, especially if their omega was dancing with someone else. Junhong wasn’t interested in any of that, he just wanted to dance.

He stumbled out of the dance crowd and headed towards where Jongup and Himchan were, still by the bar. Himchan looked the same, sipping from a glass of coke coolly, but Jongup looked slightly more ruffled than before _._

Junhong stayed with them for a little while, ordering two more of the same drink he had before. Jongup was acting kind of off, so the omega quickly went back to dancing.

He continued that pattern as the night passed; he would dance with the other omegas for a few songs, then find Jongup and Himchan by the bar, exchange a few words with them and drink, before returning back to the floor. Every time he went back, Jongup got drunker, his hair ruffling and his body leaning more towards Himchan.

“I’m so _drunk_ ,” Junhong heard Jongup say as he slumped on Himchan’s shoulder. The elder man didn’t seem to mind, simply watching his boss nuzzle into his shoulder. “M’tired and sad, hyung.”

Junhong was surprised that Jongup was a sad drunk, but he was even more surprised when Himchan began carding his fingers through his hair, his eyes softening with what looked like pity. For the two years he had known Himchan, he had never seen him act so casually with his best friend.

Junhong himself was beginning to feel a little lightheaded, but he guessed it was because he was dancing so much. He hadn’t eaten since dessert with Yongguk, and that must’ve been a few hours ago.

He promised himself he would go home after two more songs, since even Jongup seemed ready to leave, but he didn’t make it that far. His entire body was sweating and he felt like he was on fire – something was wrong.

Something was wrong, something was _off_ , and he wasn’t the only one to notice. As soon as he’d stopped, an omega girl gripped his wrist and immediately swore loudly into his ear.

Junhong recoiled in shock, and she spoke loudly, over the music, “You shouldn’t have come here on your heat. You need to leave. Now.”

The words were jarring and Junhong shook his head, spluttering, “B-But I’m not –”

“Everyone in this club can smell it on you; God, why is it so _strong_?” She hissed, and her eyes widened. “ _Shit._ This is your first heat, isn’t it?”

It wasn’t exactly his first _heat_ , but it was his first unsuppressed heat, so he just nodded, heart thumping with fear. Most eighteen year old omegas got their first heat soon after their birthday, anyway, and he looked around that age, even if he was turning a year older.

She swore again, licking the corner of her mouth nervously.

“You’re burning up. Oh God. Do you have anyone you can go home with? Listen, I barely know you, but I can drive you home if you don’t have anyone. Smelling like that… it’s dangerous for you to be in the same room as an alpha.” Her eyes were worried, and she quickly moved both of them away from the close proximity of the dancing bodies.

“I have someone to go home with, but… my heat wasn’t meant to come until tomorrow,” Junhong murmured, realising that alpha eyes were following him, predatory. He immediately whimpered and two alphas stood from the corner of the room, eyes locking with each other as they challenged each other to claim the young omega first. “I have a boyfriend,” he blurted, and the girl winced.

“Alcohol speeds your heat up,” she sighed, before squeezing his shoulder. “Go home. Stay safe.”

“I-I…” he froze and nodded stiffly, before running over to Himchan.

Himchan was a beta; he wouldn’t have been able to smell Junhong’s pheromones, but he could tell something was wrong. He immediately took Jongup’s hand and led the drunk outside, keeping an eye on Junhong at the same time.

The bodyguard made sure that they were in the car (he had to strap Jongup into the front seat) and locked the doors before calmly asking, “What’s wrong, Junhong-ssi?”

Junhong choked, his throat closing up, “My heat… it’s coming. Himchan-ssi, please get me home quickly, I need to see Yongguk, please –”

Not a second after he heard the words, Himchan drove them out of there, eyes finding Junhong’s in the rearview mirror. Junhong realised how ruffled he must have looked, red with heat and sweaty, on the edge of tears because of how scared he was. The alphas in the club almost _fought_ over him. It wasn’t the kind of attention he wanted, nor was it the kind of attention he should have gotten. There had been stories of omegas attracting alphas in public, while on their heat, but their pheromones were never strong enough for the alphas to want to stake their claim. Perhaps Junhong's heat made his hormone levels skyrocket even further.

Beside him, Jongup was knocked out from drinking so much, drooling and murmuring words every once in a while. Junhong wasn’t even aware he was conscious, but the alpha opened one eye to look at him and scrunched up his nose.

“Jun, you smell weird,” he slurred, eyes closing again.

Junhong was just grateful that his best friend didn’t want to pounce on him or anything. His grip was tight on his phone.

Himchan murmured, “Yongguk… he’ll take care of you, right?”

Junhong nodded, not a shred of doubt in his mind.

“He won’t,” Jongup snarled all of a sudden, hiccupping. “Bang Yongguk is the most irresponsible, inconsiderate _dick_ I have ever–!” Himchan reached over to place a hand on his knee, and he sniffled, before resting his head on the door. “Wanna go home, hyung,” he sniffled.

“We will, Jongup,” the man murmured.

“What did Yongguk-hyung do?” Junhong asked, worried. Now he knew that Jongup actually hated Yongguk, but he didn’t know why. Surely it wasn’t just because they were alphas, but they had only seen each other a handful of times, and Junhong was there for all of their meetings. The omega was certain that they didn’t even know each other.

Jongup, instead of answering his question, decided to curl up in a ball and try to sleep.

“What did Jongup-hyung mean?” Junhong demanded, making sure Himchan could see him through the mirror. They were pulling up to Junhong’s apartment already, but he wasn’t going to leave until he got answers.

“I can’t answer that,” Himchan said quietly, coming to a stop. Junhong pressed his lips together, unsatisfied with the reply. Himchan wouldn’t answer unless Jongup let him, and the latter was knocked out. There was no point trying. “Will you be able to get upstairs safely?”

“Yep,” Junhong said shortly, unfastening his seatbelt and opening the door. “Bye.”

Himchan might have said goodbye back, but Junhong didn’t hear him. He wasn’t happy, at all; both Jongup and Yongguk were hiding something from him.

The omega walked into his apartment and looked around, but he couldn’t find the alpha. He wanted answers, but even more than that, he wanted affection – now that he was near his alpha, his heat was telling him to find him.

His feet led him to Yongguk’s room and he opened the door without knocking. The alpha was lying in bed and reading a book peacefully when the omega barged in, looking up in surprise. His  legs were covered with the sheets, but even the sight of Yongguk’s stomach, his pecs, the tattoos painting his skin, illuminated in the lamp’s light, made Junhong freeze up with want.

As he froze, the alpha in the bed immediately dropped his book. Yongguk tilted his head, “You smell different. Your heat came, didn’t it?”

The omega nodded, moving closer. He took off his shirt and climbed into bed with the elder, snuggling close. Just feeling Yongguk’s skin pressed on his made him sigh with relief – the heat inside him subsided.

“You shouldn’t have drunk so much,” the alpha murmured in his ear.

Beneath the sheets, Junhong wriggled out of his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. He tangled his legs with Yongguk’s and yawned.

“Hey, hyung?” he whispered, after the elder placed his book on the nightstand and switched off the lamp. In the darkness, the younger could hear Yongguk’s breaths, as well as the quiet beat of his heart as he rested his head on his chest.

“Yes, Junnie?”

“You’d tell me anything, right?” he asked, and listened to Yongguk’s heartbeat.

“Of course.”

There was no stutter in his heartbeat – there was no lie.

Junhong smiled, relieved.

“You and Jongup…” he felt the elder tense beneath him, but he continued, “Is there anything going on between you two?”

The elder’s heartbeat was constant, steady.

“Nothing,” the alpha replied, his voice steady. “I just hate his mother, that’s all, but you already knew that. What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing, hyung,” the omega mumbled. He scrunched his face up in thought, knowing the elder wouldn’t be able to see in the darkness.

If Yongguk said nothing was going on between him and Jongup, why did Jongup seem so angry?


	12. 012

Junhong woke up with a tent in his pants and a heat burning inside of him, desperate for his alpha. He mumbled incoherently, and whined, the scent of his alpha surrounding him. 

When he opened his eyes, Yongguk’s side of the bed was empty. He threw off his sheets and ran out of the room, his body pulled towards his alpha. Any logic Junhong had was gone; his heart pounded and his eyes watered at the thought of Yongguk leaving him. It was as if his body had a sensor for Yongguk, since he immediately found him in the kitchen and immediately wrapped himself around him, sniffling into his shoulder.

“Junhongie?” Yongguk shifted away slightly, feeling sweaty skin stick to his. They were still both shirtless. The alpha was normally warm, but Junhong’s warmth right now was different; it was heavier _._ His scent was different as well, stronger than ever, but still inherently Junhong. Yongguk turned around from the breakfast he was cooking to glance at the omega’s face. Red and flushing, Junhong looked unbelievably lewd.

“You weren’t there, hyung,” the teen murmured, his arms tightening around the elder. “ _Needed_ you.”

“I’m sorry baby, I just wanted to make you something to eat,” the alpha cooed, knowing that omegas could get tired easily on their heats. He brushed Junhong’s fringe aside from where it was sticking to his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“Just wanted you,” Junhong answered softly, and Yongguk just held him tightly.

There was a new scent developing in the air now, a stronger, sweeter scent that Yonggukc recognised as Junhong’s want, his desire. Admittedly, he had sensed the same scent on plenty other omegas before, but never as strong as this, never as addictive as this. 

He immediately switched off the stove when Junhong began grinding on his thigh, soft pants escaping his mouth. 

“H-Hyung,” the omega stuttered, canting his hips forward and whining loudly when Yongguk stopped him, holding his waist down. “ _Please_ , hyung.” His large eyes were wide and imploring, begging Yongguk to take him. He shuddered, pressing his chest against Yongguk’s.

Yongguk’s resolve was cracking, and before he knew it, he had the boy trapped completely in his embrace, nosing at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. In his daze, he realised blearily that this was what Junhong’s mother meant by saying his heat was ‘dangerous’. Junhong’s scent was intoxicating, and Yongguk knew other alphas wouldn’t be able to resist him.

At the thought of it, he growled and attacked Junhong’s neck with a rough kiss, running his teeth over the soft skin and sucking. Junhong continued rocking against his leg, and Yongguk separated from him, eyes meeting his to make sure this was okay. The younger held his hand, leaning forward to brush his lips against the other’s.

“Take me to bed, alpha.”

 

Jongup and Himchan were sitting on the living room floor at eleven o’clock in the morning, staring at a large map of the city between them. Jongup was staring at it with a particularly intense focus.

“So, here’s the plan for tonight,” he said, crossing his legs and sipping some hot chocolate out of a mug. It was the most delicious drink he’d ever had, because Himchan had made it especially for him, as a cure for his hangover. Jongup couldn’t remember much about last night, other than Junhong absolutely _killing_ it on the dance floor. Seriously. The omega had people asking him if he was a professional dancer – Jongup was pretty proud.

He didn’t have to remember last night to know what he did: collapsed into Himchan’s arms after he got home and said something pathetic, as always. He always did the same thing when he was drunk, always said the same thing.

He just hoped he didn’t say it to Junhong.

Himchan made a face at it and stared at the alpha. “Why do we need a plan again?” 

“Because you’re technically still on the job for the whole night, and we can’t separate, but I want you to have fun,” Jongup said, pulling his mind away from the previous night’s events, and Himchan cocked his head.

“Do I still have to wear a suit?” Maybe he should’ve thought about it before the day of the actual concert.

“’Course not,” the alpha tapped his pen against the paper. “That’s why we’re going to start here. At my house, 5’o clock. I’ll get changed, and then we’ll go to your mom’s apartment and you can get changed.” Although Himchan lived with Jongup, he didn’t exactly have all his belongings there; only his suits, really. All of his casual clothes were still with his mom.

“My mom’s…apartment?” Himchan murmured, surprised. Jongup hadn’t been there before, not in the three years Himchan worked for him.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Himchan nodded, even though he would have to make sure his mother knew he was coming. The last time he saw her was almost half a year ago.

“Then we go to Youngjae’s, pick him up, and then head straight to the venue.”

“Sounds good!” Himchan grinned, and Jongup’s heart leapt. 

“What sounds good?” A voice called from the other room and Jongup’s mother peeked around the corner. Himchan’s smile dropped and Jongup glared at the floor.

Why did this always happen?

“The concert tonight,” he called. “You’re home early, mom.” Even if she was interrupting his ‘Himchan-time’, he couldn’t hide his relief that she was home safely. For the past few weeks, a group of stalkers, too invested in the news she reported, was following her around. Jongup never knew if some crazed person would ever attack her for answers, but he always worried.

“Yeah, I have to go out later tonight for more filming though.” Juhyeon entered the room and took a quick look at the map between them. “Daehyunnie’s concert? Who are you going with?”

“Just Himchan,” Jongup lied, not exactly wanting to tell his mother it was Youngjae. If she knew that he was hanging out with _Bang Yongguk’s_ secretary, she would undoubtedly ban him from going.

Luckily, she didn’t push it. She arched an eyebrow, “Junhong’s not coming?”

“He got his first heat yesterday,” Jongup explained.

In a split second, Juhyeon’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped – the face she made when she remembered something. Jongup raised a brow, silently asking her what she remembered, and Himchan smiled, noting the similarities between the two. 

“I… just remembered something about work. Excuse me,” she muttered and walked out of the room, high heels clicking against the floorboards.

Juhyeon threw open the door to her home office, rushing to find the contents of a certain briefcase that was dropped off at the estate three months ago. Her fingers scrambled through a file cabinet until she pulled out a familiar stack of paper, and an accomplished grin formed on her face as she flipped through its pages.

She was pretty lucky; her success in life was pretty much attributed to her eidetic memory.

_ “Choi Junhong may not, under any circumstances, discontinue his use of heat suppressants, until he has turned 19.” _

Juhyeon’s mind raced as she suddenly questioned what Jongup had said earlier. All omegas got their first heat after their eighteenth birthday – it wasn’t rare for some to get theirs’s after a year or two – but yesterday couldn’t have been Junhong’s first heat, not if he’d been taking suppressants previously.

It was his first unsuppressed heat, Juhyeon concluded, but she still had more questions.

Suppressants weren’t legal for public distribution. It was a lengthy process to even be considered for a prescription, and even then, you had to have a medical condition. What did Junhong have?

Why would the omega even need suppressants in the first place, if he could just stop using them when he was nineteen? It seemed redundant to just use the suppressants for a year, but Juhyeon scribbled all of her thoughts down onto a sheet of paper, ready to start researching the possibilities. She had a few hours until she had to leave the house for work again, and in that time, she’d do anything to find out what Junhong was hiding.

 

“Himchannie-ah!”

Jongup watched as a short, aged woman opened the door and immediately enveloped his bodyguard in a hug. Himchan returned it easily, resting his chin on his mother’s head for moment, before smiling down at her.

“Hi, mom.”

“Hyerim is home today, you haven’t seen her in so long!” she chattered, welcoming in her son. She was so excited, it took a while for her to notice the boy behind him. 

“Oh, you must be Moon Jongup!” she immediately waved him in as well, and he took a tentative step inside.

Jongup knew that Himchan wasn’t exactly rich, but it was easy to forget, with how professionally the man carried himself. It seemed almost strange how ordinary his apartment – his _home_ – was. There was a bookshelf crammed with books in the corner, and cups everywhere, but it looked nice. Lived in. Jongup’s house had too many people, with all of the servants, but it never quite felt like home.

“Would you like a drink or anything?” the woman asked kindly. “I know it’s not much,” she gestured at a seat, urging him to sit down. “but please make yourself at home.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” he smiled. Himchan was still standing, looking reluctant to leave his side.

“Kim Himchan!” a loud, shrill voice called, and Himchan only had a split second to brace himself before a girl flung a door open and stormed towards him.

“Hyerim-noona,” he grinned before he was tackled into a hug. Jongup’s eyes widened at his change of character. Himchan seemed so joyous next to his elder sister – he even punched her shoulder once they separated. Jongup’s eyes softened and his mouth curled into a smile; if he could, he wanted Himchan to look this happy forever.

“You should have given us more notice that you were coming! You’re lucky I wasn’t working today,” Hyerim pointed a finger in his face and he shrugged.

“I’m only stopping by for ten minutes. You don’t all need to be home to see me.” He answered and she rolled her eyes.

“Of course we did. You haven’t been home since May,” his mother spoke up. Even though Jongup said he didn’t want a drink, she gave him a glass of water anyway.

Hyerim glanced at the other man in the room.

“Moon Jongup.” she moved her pointed finger from Himchan to Jongup. “I’ve seen you dance on Choi Junhong’s Instagram. You’re pretty good. Aren’t you, like, best friends or something?” She paused, eyebrows furrowing. “Hey, your mom released that bullshit news story –!”

Himchan grabbed her wrist and shoved her into the nearest room instantly, suddenly grateful for all the martial arts lessons he received when he was younger. He smiled weakly at Jongup, mumbling something about getting changed before following, closing the door behind him.

“He’s my _boss_ , you idiot,” the man sighed, going into his closet to choose some clothes. The room was thankfully clean. “Even though you’ve worked for Bang Yongguk for a few months, you can’t just take his side and curse at the Moons.”

“I can and I did _._ Moon Jongup seems fine, but his mother’s definitely a bitch,” Hyerim crossed her arms. “Don’t wear that, it’s too plain for a concert,” she said when she saw him pull out a black sweater, but he rolled his eyes and put it back, taking out a galaxy-printed T-shirt instead. She nodded her satisfaction.

Himchan took out a pair of jeans as well, before turning to his sister. His tone was careful and even, “Even if you think she is, we have no right to say so, not to them. They’re above us, noona.” He didn’t say anything else, but she could tell what he meant – _we will always be below them._

Hyerim faltered, feeling like she was being scolded, even though she was the elder sibling. “I _know_.”

“Moon Juhyeon isn’t a bad person,” Himchan said finally. “She has reasons for doing what she did.” He hesitated, wondering if he could tell her, but decided against it. Everyone knew Hyerim was chatty (she got it from their mother), but Himchan knew she would spread more rumours now, being a receptionist. “Get out, I need to change.” He waved her off before she could say anything, knowing that she wanted to ask him more about Juhyeon’s ‘reasons.’ 

Hyerim grumbled, escaping his room.

“I didn’t realise you were friends with little Youngjae, what a coincidence! I’m sure Himchan will be very pleased to see him as well tonight,” he heard her mother say, just as she walked into the room. “Oh, Hyerim, Jongup was just telling me about how he’s going to the concert with Youngjae tonight. You remember Youngjae?”

“Oh, the cute nerd,” Hyerim laughed and nodded. “He used to come by all the time. He works for Yongguk too, mom.” She informed. Jongup blinked in surprise. So that’s how she knew Junhong; she worked for Yongguk.

“We’re not really friends,” Jongup shrugged and gave the two women a shy smile. “I heard Himchan hadn’t seen him in a while, so I thought it’d be nice if they could go out together.”

“You didn’t do this for yourself?”

“Partially. I enjoy seeing Himchan happy,” he confessed, playing with his fingers.

“You must do a lot for your employees,” Hyerim’s eye glinted. She didn’t miss how Jongup flushed a guilty red before nodding silently. 

“Thank you for treating Himchan so well, over these years,” his mother said, just as Himchan opened the door and walked into the living room. The alpha, on the couch, immediately decided that the night was totally worth it – he hadn’t seen Himchan in such casual clothes since he forced him to go to the beach, last year. Even then, this was officially the cutest outfit he’d ever seen his bodyguard in.

He even had a snapback on. A _snapback._ Kim Himchan, the cutest bodyguard ever. Jongup smiled happily at the thought that Himchan was _his_ bodyguard. Himchan smiled nervously, as his mother cooed at his outfit choice and pinched his cheek.

Jongup stood up and got ready to leave, thanking Himchan’s mother and sister for welcoming him. Himchan gave his mother another hug and kissed her cheek before waving goodbye, his face pulled into a frown. He didn’t know when he would see them next.

On the way to the car, Jongup was unexpectedly quiet, glancing towards Himchan every few seconds. Himchan didn’t say anything either, unsure if the alpha thought his home was pitiful or not. Compared to the Moon estate, the apartment probably seemed like a dump.

 Finally, Jongup broke the silence, “Your family’s nice.”

Himchan looked up in surprise and immediately smiled, “I’m glad you think so. I thought Hyerim would scare you off.”

Jongup laughed, “She’s... straight-forward.”

The bodyguard immediately sighed and apologised, unlocking the car doors so they could enter. “She only got her job a few months ago and she’s already taking sides. I’m sorry, I told her not to, but –”

“It’s fine.” Jongup shrugged, and he meant it. “I can see why she would feel that way towards my mom. It wasn’t… a nice thing to do.” Not-nice was an understatement, but Himchan knew that was all Jongup could handle right now. He loved his mother a lot, but he knew she was wrong.

Just as Himchan was about to start driving, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it quickly, in case it was Youngjae. He blinked blankly at his screen, seeing that the texts were actually sent by his sister.

**_ Hyerim _ ** _ : I forgot to tell you, but I’ve been saving all of my money _

**_ Hyerim:  _ ** _ I’ve almost paid off all of my school fees _

**_ Hyerim _ ** _ : I think in a few months, I’ll have enough to support us. Food, rent, everything _

**_ Hyerim _ ** _ : Maybe enough to let you finish school _

**_ Hyerim _ ** _ : Think about it? _

Instead of replying, Himchan tucked his phone into his pocket and started driving.

Youngjae didn’t live far away, but his apartment was located in a more upper-class area. Himchan was happy that his friend could afford to live in such a nice area, but he wondered – if he had gotten his degree, would he be living in luxury as well?

“Hyung…” Himchan turned his head slightly, so he could see Jongup. “Would you like it if I gave you more days off? I know you don’t see your family often.”

“You don’t have to dos me any favors, Jongup,” Himchan said quietly.

“They’re not _favors_ ,” Jongup said, sounding mildly offended, as Himchan pulled up beside Youngjae’s building.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” the beta shook his head and took out his phone, going to send a text to Youngjae. “I just mean you already do too much for me.” His smile was happy, and Jongup decided he wouldn’t argue, not if he could keep that expression on his face. “Youngjae’s coming down in a few minutes!”

When Youngjae finally appeared, he was wearing an outfit that made Himchan burst out laughing, hiding his snickers into his palm as he unlocked the door and let Youngjae in.

“Shut up, I look great,” the secretary sniffed indignantly. “Hey, Jongup-ssi.”

“Just Jongup is fine,” the alpha grinned. He was holding back laughter as well. “I didn’t know you liked Daehyun that much.”

Youngjae looked like he was drowning in an official DAE jumper, but he was smiling happily as he strapped himself in. Even Jongup admitted the omega looked cute, with the sleeves slipping past his fingertips. He patted his sweater down happily and traced his fingers over the DAE logo.

“I don’t like him _that_ much. It’s a very normal amount.”

“Sure, Youngjae. As long as you don’t make me sing along,” Himchan grinned.

 

“‘I don’t like him _that_ much. It’s a very normal amount’,” the bodyguard quoted, halfway through the concert when Youngjae produced a lightstick from his bag. Before he could start snickering, the secretary took out another one and forced it into his hands, hissing at him to follow the fanchants.

“You’re a liar, Yoo Youngjae,” Himchan teased him, and shifted closer to Jongup, who had the fanchant paper in his hands.

“Shut up, my favourite song is next and if you ruin it for me, I’ll ruin your _life_ ,” Youngjae threatened, slapping Himchan’s arm with the sleeve of his sweater. Jongup found it hard to believe that _this_ was the man who wore a suit and bossed around most of Bang Yongguk’s employees.

Himchan pressed up closely to Jongup as he tried to make out the fanchants in the dark, and Jongup decided that this night really was the best night ever.

He wrapped an arm around the elder’s shoulders and tilted the paper towards him, as Himchan grinned up at him, lightening up his face. Jongup adjusted Himchan’s cap and tried not to think about how close they were together. His face was only inches from his, and they stared at each other.

At that moment, the lights dimmed and the audience began screaming, Youngjae included. A spotlight shined on Daehyun, center stage, and he immediately belted out an impressive high note.

The bodyguard suddenly licked his lips and looked away, but he didn’t remove Jongup’s arm from his shoulders.

Jongup counted that as a win.

“Hey, do you think he’ll faint if I say Daehyun invited us backstage?” Jongup whispered into Himchan’s ear, and the bodyguard snickered, turning towards him. He lifted his phone. “He texted me this morning saying we should go out for dinner together afterwards.”

“Oh yeah, he totally would. Keep it a secret!” His eyes brightened. “At the end, we should just go backstage and tell him to follow, and then he’ll face his celebrity crush and die _._ ” His eyes gleamed.

Jongup tried to restrain a groan. How could Himchan be so cute even when he was plotting murder?

“His charisma… is unreal,” Youngjae murmured, looking like he was going to faint already.

Himchan and Jongup shared a smirk.


	13. 013

“Uh, we’re not meant to be here…”

“It’s fine, Youngjae, don’t be such a child,” Himchan snorted, knowing that was just the thing to say to the omega. Growing up, Youngjae had always been younger than everyone around him, and was always pretty defensive of his age. As Himchan expected, Youngjae swallowed and followed them nervously. Would Yongguk fire him if he got arrested for trespassing?

Backstage was dark and crowded, with organizers and staff running around to wrap up the concert. Youngjae felt himself freak out when no one spared them a second glance – they were going to get into even _more_ trouble when they were caught.

He grasped his lightstick tightly in his hands and trudged after the two.

Jongup turned around a corner and pushed a door open, and Youngjae began panicking – there was a difference between wandering backstage and _purposely going inside a room and –_

Oh god – was that DAE?

His idol was standing in front of a vanity and sipping from a water bottle when the three men walked in. Youngjae tried not to focus on the sweat dripping down his neck as his head was tipped back, or how his Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed. Daehyun stopped drinking and grinned at the sight of them.

Youngjae’s mouth went dry.

“Jongup! Himchan-hyung!” the singer set his bottle down and came over, chuckling. “I would hug you but I’m really gross right now. Who’s this?” He asked, smiling brightly at Youngjae, who gripped the hem of his DAE sweater in embarrassment. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he choked on the air and tried to register what was happening. Himchan and Jongup were DAE’s friends, DAE was their friend, DAE was right in front of him…

He probably looked like the dumbest person right now, stuttering for words in front of his idol.

“This is Youngjae,” Himchan saved him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Youngjae wasn’t sure whether to give Himchan a grateful smile or a betrayed glare. He settled for a helpless nod.

Daehyun’s eyes immediately lit up in recognition, “Ah, you’re the person who got the first ticket!” Again, Youngjae nodded silently, not trusting his mouth at all. At this rate, Daehyun would think he couldn’t talk – but that was still infinitely better than Youngjae speaking and screwing up. As if he could read his mind, Daehyun tilted his head and asked a question that Youngjae couldn’t avoid. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Himchan pinched his arm and Youngjae nodded again. “It was amazing, Daehyun-ssi –” Was he even allowed to call him that? No one batted an eye, so he continued, “– I’ve been a fan of your music for a long time.”

Daehyun’s smile, something he’d only seen in photos, was _breathtaking._ If Youngjae ever met his company’s photographer, he would hit him for not being able to capture such beauty adequately. 

“Do you have to stay here for much longer? We should go out for dinner, it’s late,” Jongup said, and Daehyun nodded his agreement. 

It was almost ten; Youngjae hadn’t even noticed that he was starving since he was having so much fun at the concert. He forced a smile on his face – he could handle dinner with Daehyun. All he would have to do was stay quiet until the food came, and then he could stuff himself while staring at the handsome singer (who would also be stuffing himself with food, and thus would not notice). It was a great plan. Youngjae couldn’t wait until it was over so he could kill Kim Himchan.

He had to get through a car ride first, though.

Jongup had reservations for one of the most expensive restaurants in the city – Himchan had assured that he wouldn’t have to pay – but much to the secretary’s misfortune, it was half an hour away.

Added onto Youngjae’s bad luck, Daehyun decided to carpool with them. Apparently, his manager had picked him up from his apartment to the venue, so he had no way of getting to the restaurant himself, even if he wanted to. But he didn’t want to; Youngjae hadn’t known before that Jongup and Daehyun were such close friends, but once they started talking, they didn’t _stop._

It wouldn’t have been so bad, if Jongup was in the back with Daehyun. But _no_ , since Himchan was driving, Jongup _had_ to be in the passenger’s seat, so the bodyguard could keep a closer eye on him. Youngjae didn’t believe that for one second; Jongup always sat at the back with Junhong when they were driving to university. Himchan was just trying to make his life harder by forcing him to sit with his idol.

At least Daehyun seemed quite nice to Youngjae. He was pretty much ignoring the secretary, which was fine by him.

Once Daehyun and Jongup started arguing about a mistake Daehyun made in one of his dance performances, Youngjae couldn’t help but smile at their liveliness. They really acted like children. Daehyun’s quick eyes caught onto his smile and he immediately asked the secretary, “It wasn’t that noticeable, right?”

“Truthfully?” Youngjae hid his laughter, “It kind of was. You were doing a completely different move to the other dancers.” Daehyun stared at him before cracking a grin of his own.

“Okay, so maybe it was obvious, but the dance for that song is hard, okay,” he defended, and Jongup smirked.

“Junhong and I could do that dance in our _sleep_ ,” the young alpha snickered. Youngjae hadn’t actually seen Jongup dance, but he was following Junhong’s Instagram account, and that boy was _good_. Jongup was probably just as talented.

Youngjae blurted, “Aren’t you guys dancers though? If you really wanted to mock Daehyun, maybe you should try his high notes first.” 

Jongup shrugged, admitting defeat, and Himchan hid his smile, continuing to drive.

Daehyun nodded in agreement, “Exactly! Do you sing, Youngjae?” he asked excitedly, and the omega immediately shook his head.

“No. Nope. Definitely not. No.”

“Usually people who deny it that passionately are hiding talent,” Daehyun teased and asked Himchan, “Is he any good?”

“He sucks,” Himchan said, staring at them through the rearview mirror. Youngjae sighed in relief, only for the bodyguard to continue. “He won the high school talent show for three years in a row, which totally bummed everyone else out. He also played the lead for the school musical in his last year.” Youngjae glared at the man through the mirror, silently threatening him death if he continued.

“It was Sleeping Beauty.” Himchan’s lips twitched, “Youngjae made the cutest Prince Philip. Red cape and everything. A few entertainment companies came to see that performance, actually. They all tried to scout him but he shut them down.”

That settled it. Youngjae was going to murder.

“I knew it!” Daehyun grinned. “You should sing something for me.”

Youngjae shook his head stubbornly.

“Oh, come on, you sang in front of your high school, so I know you don’t have stage fright or anything.” Daehyun complained, pressing closer to the secretary. That wasn’t a fair assumption; Youngjae didn’t exactly perform in front of the school because he _wanted_ to. His moms were just very enthusiastic for him to showcase his singing abilities. “Please?”

“You’ll have to get me drunk first,” Youngjae said flatly, and Daehyun grinned.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

The first thing Daehyun did when they got out of the car and into the restaurant, was to ask the waiter for the most alcoholic wine they had. Youngjae accepted a glass of the wine, smirking as he felt Daehyun’s eyes on him as he sipped from it.

It was definitely strong, but Youngjae’s tolerance for alcohol was extremely high. For him, this was nothing.

Jongup and Daehyun also took a glass, but Himchan had to refuse – he was still technically on the job. Youngjae wondered when Himchan last had a drink; in university, the beta had always loved drinking beer with pizza or fried chicken, and would order it with Youngjae at least once a week.

To Himchan’s amusement, Daehyun took the seat next to Youngjae and immediately began pestering him about his singing.

“So, did you ever take singing lessons?”

“For a few years, yeah.”

“Why did you stop?”

“I liked law better.” Youngjae found himself sighing wistfully. “I needed to find a job with more stability, I guess.”

“Did your parents force you?” Daehyun asked curiously.

“No, no. My moms were really supportive, actually! They were the ones who persuaded me to sign up for the talent shows and audition for the musical. I made the decision to do law myself.” 

It sounded wrong, but Youngjae’s passion for law had stemmed from his determination to prove how mature than he was, when he was in middle school. It was a complex he had from very young, always being around people older than him. He did eventually find a reason to pursue law that wasn’t because of his insecurity, so he didn’t have any regrets.

His glass was empty, so Daehyun filled it up to the top, just as the waiters arrived with dishes of food. Even though Youngjae was initially planning on ignoring Daehyun once the food arrived, that plan was abandoned quickly. They were both curious about each other, which led to many questions being asked and answered between bites of food.

“So you don’t regret becoming a secretary? Even if you wanted to do law?”

Youngjae’s eyebrow lifted, “Well, being a secretary isn’t my _dream job_ , but I still use my degree. I have to make and proofread Yongguk’s contracts, as well as find loopholes in his statements… just general things like that. It’s nothing too advanced, for now, but I can’t really expect much. It’s not like anyone’s going to hire a twenty-one-year-old solicitor straight of university.”

“You’re twenty-one?!” Daehyun seemed aghast. Himchan snorted.

“How old did you think I was?”

“You said you studied law, so I thought you were like… twenty-four. Don’t you have to study for six years to finish your law degree?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae hummed non-committedly as he drank his wine. As strong as it was, it was actually quite delicious.

“What the hell?”

Youngjae shrugged in embarrassment. “I skipped a few years.”

Daehyun was silent, staring at him with a combination of awe and fear, but Youngjae was used to it. He leaned forward, glad that he finally got the chance to ask, “Did you always want to be an idol?”

“I wanted to be a trot singer.” At Youngjae’s bark of laughter, he spluttered, “Don’t laugh! I was eight!”

“Did you sing trot when you went busking?”  It was common knowledge that the idol was scouted while busking, but no one had ever uploaded a video of him busking on the streets before. Hardly anything was known about Daehyun’s predebut life.

“You’re making fun of me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with trot! I just can’t imagine you singing it. You should sing a trot song,” Youngjae dared him, swallowing a mouthful of his food.

“Only if you sing first.”

“I’m not nearly drunk enough for that,” Youngjae grinned, and Daehyun filled up his glass in response.

“You know, we were planning on embarrassing you, not matchmaking you with Daehyun,” Jongup slurred, already drunk.

To Youngjae’s surprise, Daehyun flushed a dark red at the statement. Maybe he was already drunk, the omega mused.

Suddenly, Jongup’s phone rung and he excused himself, standing up to answer it. He swayed slightly and Himchan steadied him, before following him out of the restaurant to answer the call.

Daehyun immediately changed the topic, asking Youngjae how he managed to graduate four years early.

 

_ “Jonguppie? Are you home yet?” _

_ “I’m out drinking with Daehyunnie hyung, mom.” _

_ “You sound super drunk… I’m still filming, so I won’t be home until at least 2 o’clock, but stay safe and get home before then, okay Jonguppie?” _

_ “I’ll be safe, I’m with Himchan hyung... Ooh, speaking of Himchannie, he came up with the idea to introduce Youngjae to Daehyun, and they’re  _ totally _hitting it off, mom, Himchan’s so talented. Don’t look at me like that, hyung, you know I love you –”_

_ “– Did you say Youngjae? Yongguk’s secretary?” _

_ “Yeah! But Youngjae is nothing like that guy, don’t worry mom.” _

_ “If you say so… Listen, I found something out about the Blood Omega, Jongup… What else do you know?” _

 

“I can’t believe it took you two bottles of wine before you finally got drunk,” Daehyun snorted, and Himchan caught Youngjae’s wrist in his hand as he dragged both the omega and Jongup back to the car. He thanked the universe that Daehyun was at least still a little sober.

The drunk secretary giggled and hiccupped, “… I need to pee.”

Himchan looked at his best friend, and then at the alpha clinging onto his arm, cursing at the universe.

“I’ll take him,” Daehyun volunteered, and took Youngjae’s hand from Himchan. The bodyguard gave him a grateful look, before trying to convince the alpha hanging off his arm to enter the car.

“I don’t want to go home, though, hyung,” Jongup whined into Himchan’s shoulder, and the bodyguard patted his head affectionately. 

“It’s just like you to get drunk twice the weekend before school starts,” Himchan teased, and Jongup grumbled.

Daehyun made a note to tease Jongup about it later, but he had an equally drunk omega stumbling after him towards the bathroom.

Youngjae was adorable, red in the face and hiccupping repeatedly. He dragged his hand over his face and giggled a little, patting his cheeks softly. “Wow, I’m _drunk_.”

“Nice observation,” Daehyun pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. “Go.”

Youngjae stared at Daehyun’s face, as if he’d forgotten that he needed to go to the bathroom in the first place. He narrowed his eyes and his mouth dropped open, “Woah. You look just like DAE.”

“I get that a lot.”

Youngjae patted his cheeks and smiled. “Wow.”

Determining he was drunk enough, Daehyun took his hands off his face and asked, “Can you sing something please?”

“ _You’re_ the one who looks like DAE, why should _I_ sing?” Youngjae asked him suspiciously, but gave him a sweet smile soon after, eyes forming crescents. “I know all of his songs though! His song ‘Daylight’ is my favourite…”

Daehyun held his breath when Youngjae began singing. He was quiet, the words flowing from his mouth barely audible with the noise coming from inside the restaurant, but Daehyun immediately fell in love. The idol had never thought much of ‘Daylight’ or any of his songs because he never felt satisfied with his voice, but hearing Youngjae sing, he could understand why his songs were so popular. Youngjae knew how to use his voice, and it was clear why entertainment companies tried to recruit him from a young age.

He hummed the tune in between verses lowly, eyes fluttering shut as he enveloped himself in the music. Daehyun thought it was beautiful, how he lost himself in his own singing _; Youngjae_ was beautiful. The omega looked down as he sang, avoiding Daehyun’s eyes completely. He couldn’t see how star-struck the other looked, or how he hadn’t taken a single breath since the song began, almost afraid to interrupt the song with an inhale.

His voice eventually faded as the song finished, and he finally looked up to mumble shyly, “It’s nothing compared to the original, but I sing that song the most in my car.”

“No… it’s better than the original,” Daehyun muttered, and immediately took Youngjae’s hands in his.

Youngjae pulled away and spluttered in bewilderment, before squeaking a quick, “I need to pee,” and running away into the bathroom.

Daehyun rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Hearing Youngjae sing was almost magical; the alpha wanted to stay awake for hours, listening to that voice. It was a voice that was made to be recorded, made to be listened to forever. His voice made Daehyun _want_ to sing, for the first time in months.

Daehyun knew he was a good singer. He knew he had a natural control over his voice that other artists trained for years to achieve – but he hadn’t felt a passion for singing for a long, long time, if ever. Performing was just a job for him, something he just happened to be good at, it wasn’t something he exactly enjoyed.

Youngjae, in his thirty seconds of singing, inspired Daehyun more than anyone ever had.

Daehyun made up his mind. As soon as Youngjae came out of the bathroom, looking less ruffled and incoherent than before, the alpha immediately approached him, trying to keep his voice calm so he wouldn’t freak the other out.

“Your voice is amazing, Youngjae,” the singer told him honestly, becoming confused when the secretary blushed as if no one had ever complimented his singing before. He said earnestly, “I know it’s sudden, and a little unconventional, but… I would really like it if you could feature in one of my songs on my next album.”

Youngjae blinked, eyes wide and Daehyun had a mini heart attack – he remembered that Youngjae had forgotten he was DAE, in his drunken state – but the omega’s jaw dropped.

“You? DAE?” he stammered, looking shocked.

“I have a song in mind, actually, it’ll be perfect with your voice.” Daehyun rambled, “It’s called Bleed, it’s the third track, a dark pop-rock kind of song… It’ll be a hit song, I know it.” Youngjae looked kind of nervous, and the alpha reached out to cup his face fondly. “You’ll be fine though. A voice like yours… it’s perfect.”

He probably seemed creepy, stroking Youngjae’s face and talking about how perfect his voice was, but Daehyun couldn’t help it; he was so excited.

Youngjae nodded slowly, but he still looked shocked. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Daehyun repeated, his heart pounding.

Youngjae laughed and nodded again.

“Are you free tomorrow?” he blurted. “Well, later today, I guess.” It was already one in the morning – time flew quickly. Daehyun wasn’t sure if he could get any sleep knowing he had found his muse, but a few hours of waiting wouldn’t be so bad.

The small omega hummed and rubbed his face. “Maybe in the afternoon? I’ll probably have a killer hangover…”

“That’s fine, that’s fine. Here,” he took Youngjae’s phone and quickly keyed in his number and his apartment address. “You should come by some time tomorrow, and we can check out the song together. Sign a few contracts if we’re really feeling productive. Um, maybe get dinner together afterwards too?” he mumbled, and Youngjae’s lips curved into a smile.

“Sounds great,” he pocketed his phone. “No contract-signing though, I’ll be on my heat.” He frowned apologetically.

“No problem! I’d just like to see you again,” Daehyun admitted, and Youngjae’s responding blush went all the way up to his ears.

Just on time, they heard a loud honk outside and Youngjae jumped, releasing a tiny ‘eep.’ He was _adorable_.

“C’mon, let’s get you home.”


	14. 014

**_ Moon Jongup: _ ** _ i don’t feel like going to uni tmr _

**_ Choi Junhong:  _ ** _ You better go or I’ll deadass murder you >:( _

**_ Choi Junhong _ ** _ : I’m still going to uni tomorrow and this weekend has literally fucked me in the ass _

**_ Choi Junhong _ ** _ : So you ( •̀ω•́ )σ have to go as well  _

**_ Moon Jongup _ ** _ : tmi junhong _

**_ Moon Jongup _ ** _ : im not going _

**_ Choi Junhong _ ** _ : asshole (¬_¬) _

**_ Moon Jongup:  _ ** _ stop talking about asses??? _

 

“Junhong.”

The omega rubbed his eyes as he sat up, blinking in confusion at the alpha. He was naked under the sheets, but Yongguk was fully dressed, hovering over him. He looked like he was ready to go to work, which wasn’t a surprise; the omega knew he had to leave eventually. Junhong’s eyes flickered to the clock on Yongguk’s nightstand, and he blinked, shocked at the time.

“It’s only 5…?” his voice was coarse, and he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I need to go to work,” Yongguk said, frowning. He leaned closer to the omega and felt his forehead, sighing in relief. “Your heat has mostly passed, so you’ll be able to go to school today.” He paused, “Do you still need me?”

A blush formed on Junhong’s cheeks as he remembered the events from the past weekend, and he shook his head shyly. Last night, after the worst of his heat subsided, he had curled up with Yongguk and they had talked about what they would do for his heats, now that they knew he couldn’t be around any other alphas. His scent was too strong – too “irresistible”, Yongguk had said, and Junhong had rolled his eyes – so it was dangerous for him to go out. They both agreed that he should stay home until he was certain it was over, and in the future, Yongguk would take those days off work so he could look after the younger. They decided to keep it a secret as well; Yongguk was worried that some people would try to take advantage of him and his advanced senses.

Junhong fumbled with the blankets covering his legs, pulling them off before he moved forward to press a peck to Yongguk’s cheek.

“Have a good day at work,” he murmured, and Yongguk kissed his lips once, before pushing him back gently on the bed.

“Get some more sleep, you’re probably exhausted,” the alpha chided, not bothering to hide the pride in his voice that he was the one who caused him to be so tired. He pulled the sheets over Junhong’s bare legs, his eyes soft as he gazed down at the omega.

“See you tonight, Jun.”

“Bye, hyung,” the omega yawned, his eyelids drooping already.

Yongguk chuckled, and closed the door when he left.

Four hours later, when Junhong woke up again, he realized he didn’t have a way to get to school. He muffled a loud groan into a pillow and grabbed his phone from where it was charging.

**_ Choi Junhong _ ** _ : I’m going to skip school too _

**_ Choi Junhong _ ** _ : this is all your fault ( •̀ω•́ )σ _

Junhong was obviously being dramatic – he could skateboard to university and it would only take half an hour – but could he really be bothered? Nothing really happened on the first day of term anyway. 

The reply came suspiciously quick.

**_ Moon Jongup _ ** _ : You need to come to the café at 12. _

Junhong texted back an affirmative, even though he still had half a cake left over from his birthday. He set his phone down and wrapped himself up in Yongguk’s sheets – in Yongguk’s scent. It was comforting and warm, almost as if he was there in person. Instinctually, Junhong drifted off to sleep, surrounded by his alpha’s scent.

 

When Junhong barged into the café five minutes late, he was greeted by two expressionless faces. Given that Jongup didn’t usually know how to control his face, and Himchan knew how to control his face _too_ well, Junhong wasn’t really bothered. He took a seat and cheerily asked how Himchan was doing, only to receive a frown and a mumbled, “I’m… alright.”

Junhong shrugged, accepting the answer and turned to Jongup, “I really want to try a new cake! Maybe a green tea one… or a vanilla one?” He hummed and looked up, wanting to hear Jongup’s opinion, but the alpha’s face was grim, and he looked… nervous, almost. Anxiety radiated off him in waves.

“Junhong, I…” the alpha couldn’t find his words, and he looked at Himchan helplessly.

“Yeah?” He prompted. He had never seen Jongup like this: speechless and almost terrified. His hair was ruffled, as if he hadn’t bothered to fix it on his way here.

“Fuck,” Jongup clenched his fist, and Junhong flinched at the aggressiveness in his voice. “I’m _sorry_ , Junhong, but… my mother—” 

At the mention of Juhyeon, Junhong stared at him with wide eyes, preparing for the worst. 

“—I got really drunk two nights ago, and my mom called and asked about Blood Omegas.” Junhong’s blood ran cold. Now that the alpha was talking, he couldn’t stop, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could think about them. “I didn’t reveal anything to her – I wouldn’t have – but I was so drunk, I forgot all about it until this morning.” 

He clenched his jaw, no longer trusting his words, and pushed his phone towards the omega. Junhong grabbed it, immediately reading the huge bold text covering half of the screen.

**_ ‘Moon Juhyeon leaves mic on while calling son during filming break – reveals a BLOOD OMEGA secret?’ _ **

The phone clattered against the table as Junhong dropped it, as his mouth dropped open.

“It was an accident, Junhong, an accident!” Jongup said harshly, looking around to check if anyone was listening to them. The café was busy, but everyone was fortunately minding their own business. Jongup returned his focus to the omega, frowning unhappily, “She didn’t mean to do it – the audio was released by a third party. See? Universe News uploaded it, mot Moon News.” He pointed to the logo on the article, but Junhong was no longer paying attention.

Junhong trembled, staring at the alpha with a mixture of confusion, shock and betrayal.

“W-What does she know?” he whispered, dreading the answer.

“She knows you are one, Junhong, but she figured that out for herself. The audio doesn’t say anything about you _at all_ – Junhong _don’t panic_ ,” the alpha gripped his wrist tightly. “The only thing that the audio gives away is that there’s a possibility that Blood Omegas exist.”

Himchan took the phone and scrolled until he found a transcript of the audio, silently passing it to Junhong so the omega could read it.

0:00 - _“If you say so… Listen, I found something out about the Blood Omega, Jongup… Do you know anything about them?”_

0:32 – _“I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Pass the phone to Himchan please?”_

“The microphone couldn’t pick up on my answer,” Jongup said, trying to comfort the omega, but Junhong flinched, shaking his head. He was breathing heavily, his thoughts scrambled as he stood up and kicked his chair back.

“I… need to see Yongguk.” Without another word, he turned on his heel and took his skateboard, running out of the café and onto the street.

Jongup stood up after him, ready to follow, but Himchan held his wrist, shaking his head. It was inappropriate for someone of his position; a simple employee wasn’t allowed to tell his boss what to do, but he knew that the omega needed time to think, and he needed his alpha.

Jongup collapsed in the seat next to his bodyguard, and Himchan reached an arm out to hold him. The alpha curled into the beta’s embrace, mumbling quietly, “Do you think he’ll forgive me, hyung?”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Himchan assured him, but his eyes fluttered worriedly towards the door, where he could see Junhong skating off. 

Jongup hid his face into his bodyguard’s shoulder, and Himchan could tell that the younger wanted some privacy. “Should we go home?” he asked quietly, combing his fingers through his hair. It usually calmed him down.

Jongup took a while to answer, not wanting to lift his head up. “I have to talk to my mom about this…” he finally said, looking upset.

Himchan didn’t say anything, but he was proud of the alpha. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

 

Junhong couldn’t organise his thoughts.

He knew what Juhyeon did was an accident, but that didn’t stop his panic; she knew what he was, and there was nothing stopping her from revealing it. The news article had over three million hits already – that was three million people who knew about the possibility of Blood Omegas. It couldn’t have come at a worse time, since Junhong and Yongguk had only just discussed their plans the night before.

COFFEE SHOP café was only ten minutes away from the Bang Building, but Junhong couldn’t get there soon enough. As soon as the large building came into view, he felt his legs move even faster.

Junhong couldn’t wait for the men to open the doors to the Bang Building, apologizing as he barged in. His entire form relaxed as soon as he saw Yongguk resting against the receptionist’s desk, talking to Hyerim and another man, who was wearing sunglasses.

“Yongguk-hyung!” he exclaimed, and the alpha turned around—

He wasn’t Yongguk.

Junhong was so sure that it was Yongguk, but the sight of the scars running down the side of this man’s face made him recoil in shock. The man looked _exactly_ like Yongguk, except for the line that marred his face, twisting the corner up in a way that made him look like he was permanently smirking. Even the scent that the man released matched Yongguk’s.

“Bang Yongnam… ssi?” Junhong said, suddenly remembering what Yongguk had told him about his family. Bang Yongnam was his twin brother, he was six minutes older, and he was the co-CEO of Bang Hospitals along with Yongguk. Junhong hadn’t heard anything else about Yongguk’s twin – if Yongguk talked about family, he usually just talked about Natasha.

Yongnam raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hyerim before looking back at the boy in front of him, “You must be Choi Junhong, my brother’s… boyfriend.” 

“Husband,” Junhong felt the need to correct him. He didn’t know why; the word ‘husband’ usually made him shudder.

“Of course, my apologies,” he didn’t seem impressed, but Junhong had more important things to worry about.

“Junhong? Jongup’s friend?” The guy in the sunglasses exclaimed, and Junhong squinted.

“Hey, aren’t you…?”

“Yeah, I’m DAE. Listen, do you have Yoo Youngjae’s number? Your husband’s secretary. I’ve been asking Jongup for hours, but he’s not answering his phone, and these two,” he scowled at the receptionist and the CEO, “aren’t telling me anything.”

Junhong didn’t have time for this.

“I don’t,” he said, and DAE sighed in irritation, turning back to Hyerim.

“Could you just call him for me, then? I promise I’m not stalking him or anything; it’s just he _promised_ that he would come over yesterday but he didn’t show. I’m worried about him,” the idol explained. Junhong didn’t realise Youngjae was so close to his favourite artist, but his thoughts were cut off when Yongnam cut in.

“Jung Daehyun, I am not permitted to release information about BANG employees, and neither is Hyerim. Unless you have something else you need, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Youngjae’s on heat, so he’s not working. He called in this morning,” Hyerim said, her eyes softening as she saw Daehyun’s head drop dejectedly. She actually knew exactly where Youngjae would be, if he was on his heat. The omega usually exercised at the gym or in the park whenever he had his heat, as a way to burn off the extra energy. Two years ago, when Himchan was still in university, they would work out together. But she couldn’t tell the idol that – she had to protect Youngjae’s information, as a BANG employee, even if she did know of his obsession with the idol. 

“Sir, he’s probably avoiding you. He never misses a meeting for no reason,” she added, and Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why would he avoid me?”

Junhong felt bad for him and all, but the idol was seriously taking a long time – all Junhong wanted to do was to tell Yongguk something, not hunt for Youngjae.

“Daehyun, leave,” Yongnam sighed and gestured towards the door.

The idol rolled his eyes, “Fine, whatever.” He looked at the floor and muttered, “Looks like rudeness runs in the family.”

“I’ll get security to escort you out, if you’d prefer?” Yongnam asked, raising a brow, and Daehyun stormed out in reply.

The alpha turned back to Hyerim and Junhong, “Sorry about that.”

“Um, sorry, Yongnam-ssi, but I need to see Yongguk,” the boy said quietly. He didn’t want to be rude, but he was in a rush; he needed to see his alpha.

“Yongguk’s working at the hospital today,” Hyerim said, from behind the desk. She looked at Junhong worriedly, “Do you need to see him urgently? I would contact Youngjae to bring you there, but like I said to DAE, he’s not here.”

_ The hospital. _ It was fifteen minutes away by car, but since the roads were busy during the day, skateboarding there would take _forever._ Junhong didn’t want to wait that long. He nibbled his bottom lip, wondering what he could do to get to Yongguk in time, when the man beside him spoke up. “I could drive you there, if you need.” Even though his face looked cruel, his eyes were concerned.

Junhong immediately opened his mouth to refuse, but then he paused. Yongnam was related to Yongguk, he wouldn’t do anything bad.

“Yeah,” he said finally. “If you could, that would be great.”

The other corner of Yongnam’s lips curled upwards, and he nodded towards Hyerim. “I’ll catch you later.”

“I’ll tell Yongguk to expect you,” the woman replied, giving Junhong a little wave.

Junhong was grateful that Yongnam seemed to understand that he was in a hurry, because he brought the younger to his car and got it started before Junhong really understood what was going on at all. He ushered the omega into the passenger’s seat, and immediately got into the driver’s seat, exiting the Bang Building carpark.

“The reason why you’re in such a rush to see Yongguk is a secret, I take it?” he asked, focused on the road. His eyebrows were pulled together, concentrating on the road, but he was clearly listening for Junhong’s answer.

“Yeah,” the omega murmured. “Thanks for driving me, though.”

“It’s no problem,” the alpha said offhandedly. He glanced at Junhong, “You know, I never thought my brother would settle down before me.” His eyes returned to the road, and he maneuvered so he could skip traffic.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said.” His grip was tight on the steering wheel, but Junhong wasn’t afraid. Instead of angry, the man just seemed wistful. Miserable. “Yongguk never seemed like the type to be ‘happily married.’”

Junhong didn’t know what to say. “He’s really sweet though.”

“I’m afraid you’re the only one who thinks so,” Yongnam chuckled dryly. He was silent, as if thinking about what to say next. “A few years ago, Yongguk being married would’ve been impossible to even imagine. He always blew off everyone he was set up with so he could go clubbing or drinking – just a giant pain in the ass back then, really.” He shrugged, as if he hadn’t just told Junhong something new. The omega never thought Yongguk was that kind of person, but he was certain that the elder had at least changed now.

“He’s not like that now,” Junhong voiced his thoughts, even though he knew Yongnam knew.

“He’s not,” the elder agreed. “He had nothing to be responsible for, back then.”

Junhong stayed silent, not sure what the man meant by that.

Yongnam absentmindedly lifted a hand to trace the scar on his face. It was a deep mark, even though it was faded. “Did you know Yongguk was never meant to become CEO?”

“…No?”

“Natasha never had an interest in running the company, so since young I was the one who was taught about how to run it. I studied business and everything.” He gestured with the hand that was previously touching his scar, and then dropped it into his lap. His eyes darted back to the road. “Yongguk was brought up like an ordinary kid. He learnt medicine instead, to become a doctor in one of our hospitals. Despite his personality, he was smart. He was born that way.” Something in his voice was sour. Junhong didn’t know why.

“A year ago, I got roughed up in a crash. Window glass embedded into my face, metal in my back, burns on my legs, the whole deal.” There was almost something morbid about how casually he addressed the incident. “Stayed in a coma for three months because of a hit to my head.”

Junhong swallowed, unsure of how this related to Yongguk.

“They didn’t think I’d survive, and my father couldn’t work in his grief. Yongguk managed to clean up his act in those three months. He quit smoking, drinking, sleeping around…” 

Junhong winced. He hadn’t known that either.

“He became the acting CEO in that time, when my dad couldn’t. They were proud of him,” Yongnam was smiling nostalgically. “He should’ve gone on one of those transformation shows. It was incredible. When I recovered, he didn’t change back either. I think the crash was a wake-up call; it made him realise how much responsibility he had over his family and the company. So when dad finally retired, I agreed to share the position with Yongguk since I saw how much he loved the company, and how good he was at running it.” He suddenly stopped speaking, glancing at Junhong. “He never told you?”

“No,” the omega whispered.

“Well, I guess it would make sense that he wouldn’t want to talk about his past.”

Junhong wondered how many other things the alpha wouldn’t want to talk about.

Yongnam didn’t continue his story, so Junhong guessed it was over. He stared outside the window for the rest of the drive, wanting to commit the path to memory. Next time (if there was a next time), he wanted to be able to make his own way there. Maybe it was time for him to learn how to drive.

After what felt like forever but was actually only ten minutes, Yongnam pulled up into a VIP parking space and stopped the car. He killed the gas and opened the door, leaving the car without a word. Junhong just followed him out, looking like a lost puppy. 

The omega never had a reason to visit Yongguk at the hospital, so he didn’t know where to find him, but Yongnam seemed to know where he was going, confidently striding towards the entrance.

Junhong didn’t expect to see his alpha waiting by the reception, his arms crossed. He still had his lab coat on, which made the omega wonder if he was busy – he didn’t want to hold the other back from seeing his patients.

“Yonggukie-hyung,” he called, running over immediately to the man and wrapping his arms around him. Yongguk relaxed immediately, hugging the omega tightly.

“What did you tell him?” he asked his twin angrily, his hold on the boy tightening protectively.

Yongnam smiled sweetly, but the look in his eyes was hard. “Nothing he shouldn’t have known already.”

Yongguk’s heart was hammering in his chest, and Junhong pulled away to stare at him, inspecting his expression. The alpha brushed a kiss over the omega’s cheek and squeezed him tightly, focusing on him instead. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you at school?”

“I skipped today,” the younger said, and Yongnam laughed as Yongguk frowned. The omega murmured into his ear, “Hyung, could we talk alone?”

“Yeah, of course,” the man was still frowning, and he gestured for Yongnam to move away. His twin did so without any fuss, walking through a door marked ‘EMERGENCY’. Even if he wasn’t allowed inside, no one stopped him. The twin mockingly waved, giving Yongguk a smirk which only made the man tense. He still didn’t know what Yongnam had told Junhong, but it couldn’t have been too bad, since the omega was still hugging him.

“Moon Juhyeon knows,” Junhong blurted as soon as he was sure they were alone. “She knows that I’m a Blood Omega.”

He went quiet. “How?”

The omega explained everything, watching as Yongguk’s frown deepened. Other than his frown, his expression didn’t give much away, but Junhong could sense that he was infuriated; his heart was pounding and his jaw was tight. Along with rage, Yongguk was also anxious. Junhong knew that emotion too well.

The omega took a deep breath once he had finished explaining everything, heaving raggedly not only because he had spoken for so long without breath, but also because he was freaking out. He had no idea what to do.

Yongguk placed his hands on his shoulders and massaged them a little, feeling how tense he was. “Calm down, Junhong. It’ll be okay. I’ll sort everything out.”

“ _How,_ hyung?” the omega asked desperately.

He was answered with a chilling silence, and the scent of fear. 

“I don’t know,” the alpha finally admitted.

Junhong’s heart sank. He hesitated, before asking, “Would my mother know what to do?”

“Even if she did…” Yongguk didn’t finish, but Junhong knew.

_ Even if she did, she wouldn’t help you anymore. _

“It’s okay, I promise everything will work out,” the alpha assured him, but Junhong didn’t feel comforted. His bottom lip wobbled, and the elder immediately scooped him up in a hug. “Hey, don’t cry, nothing’s happened yet, okay?”

Junhong buried his face in Yongguk’s hair, nodding as much as he could. He tried to stop tears from pricking in the corners of his eyes, but he couldn’t help it. Yongguk rubbed circles into his back, trying to calm him down.

“ _GET IN HERE!_ ” there was a terrified yell, and Yongguk teared away from Junhong to sprint towards the EMERGENCY door, where the voice was coming from. Junhong could tell that the yell came from Yongnam, even though he hadn’t known the man for more than an hour. The door slammed shut after Yongguk entered, and Junhong heard harsh whispers and the sound of another door slamming shut.

Even though he knew it was wrong, Junhong approached the door, looking through the glass.

Instead of a room like Junhong expected, the door led to a long hallway, but he barely had time to register the difference. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Jongup was in the middle of the hallway, hunched over a stretcher. He looked like he had fought in a war; hiss clothes were ruined and his face was covered in blood, but he didn’t seem to even notice, instead muttering a name over and over to himself as he looked down at the stretcher.

Underneath the sheet, all Junhong could see was a familiar head of hair and a limp arm.

He felt sick.

Himchan.

“We need to operate on him _now_ , Yongguk,” Yongnam hissed, holding onto the stretcher’s handles. He was ready to push Himchan into an operation room, but Yongguk was holding him back.

 “He doesn’t go to this hospital, we could get sued for this. Think for a second, Yongnam.”

“We don’t _have_ a second; he could die any moment!”

Junhong covered his mouth and took a step back; he didn’t know if he could watch any longer.

A growl was heard, and Junhong’s eyes widened as he saw Jongup approach the twins, his expression filled with an animalistic rage. His eyes seemed crazed, possessed – even through the door, Junhong could sense his alpha flinch. Jongup snarled, “You _will_ operate on him, or so help me god, Bang Yongguk, a lawsuit will be the least of your worries.” He was trembling with anger, but also fear; he was terrified that he would never see his bodyguard alive again.

Yongguk stared at Jongup, before finally giving in.

“Call three nurses,” Yongguk told Yongnam, and his twin nodded before dashing down the hallway. Yongguk opened the door to one of the emergency operating rooms, shooting a glare at Jongup when he tried to follow. “You have to stay out there.”

Jongup looked like he was going to argue, but his eyes fell on the unmoving body on the stretcher and he stayed silent.

Yongguk paused, hesitating before he finally said quietly.

“Consider this an apology for everything I’ve done.”

The door shut as Jongup’s knees gave out, and he collapsed on the floor in a heap, no longer able to stifle his sobs.


	15. 015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for blood and violence; scroll to the end notes for a summary.

It took a long time for Jongup to be convinced to leave the hallway, long enough for the three nurses to come in and help Yongguk. Yongnam was nowhere to be found, but Jongup couldn’t care less, when he could hear Yongguk shouting orders and the beeping of machines from within the room. Jongup didn’t think much of Yongguk at all, but he knew that he was the best doctor in the hospital.

He wasn’t crying anymore but he hadn’t stopped shaking since he came in. Junhong gave him his coat and rubbed his back like any good friend would, but Jongup couldn’t focus on the omega at all.

He could remember Himchan shuddering in his arms, whispering incoherently, and the blood. There was so much blood, too much blood. Seeping into their clothes, staining their skin... When he closed his eyes, Jongup could only see red.

“ _You’re going to be okay_ ,” Jongup had muttered into the beta’s neck. It was a promise. He could feel every breath the man took, his chest heaving as he fought to stay conscious. His heartbeat was weak, but he still lifted his hand to Jongup’s face, eyes struggling to see what was in front of him.

Jongup’s biggest regret was that he couldn’t make out what Himchan had said last before his eyes rolled back.

He was going to be fine. He _had_ to be fine. 

He was snapped out of his daze by the sound of machines. The beeps were quiet, but assuring; as long as he could hear the machines, Himchan was still alive. 

He didn’t want to leave – what if something happened when he wasn’t there? – but he allowed the omega to pull him away into a bathroom and try to clean up the blood. Jongup was okay with that, but it was beginning to dry, which was meant Junhong had to scrub at some places more vigorously to clean him up. 

It hurt. 

“What happened?” Junhong asked, after he had cleaned the other up and confirmed that he wasn’t bleeding from anywhere. Jongup wasn’t hurt. Not as much as Himchan. He wondered if Himchan was still bleeding.

“People wanted to know about Blood Omegas,” he said quietly, not lifting his head to meet Junhong’s eyes, “because of the news article.”

Dread filled his body. “Who were they?”

“I don’t know,” Jongup tried to collect himself, but he was still trembling. His eyes were rimmed red, “We were going home. Four of them… from around the corner, I didn’t even see them.”

Himchan was promising to make him hot chocolate when they went home, when they came. One of them approached him first, but before he could even come close, Himchan had flung him off.

“They… hurt Himchan?”

He didn’t want to remember. “Himchan got them first, but they ran away. He was still okay; we were going back into the car. I thought it was over.” His voice felt raw in his throat, “There was another one, he came from behind. Himchan didn’t see him coming.” His voice broke. Himchan had crumpled onto the floor, but not before the man slid a knife into his stomach. 

Jongup could remember the satisfying crack of his fist slamming into the assailant’s face.

Junhong couldn’t imagine how Jongup felt. “Hyung, you should talk to the police… They should be arrested.”

“Not until I know Himchan is okay,” Jongup said firmly. He didn’t want to tell Junhong that he wasn’t planning on going to the police, until he had talked to his mother. _She_ was the cause of this – if she didn’t stick her nose into Junhong’s business, if she had just given up, Himchan wouldn’t be in the emergency room, fighting for each breath.

Jongup’s entire world was dying, and it was his mother’s fault.

“Are you sure?” Junhong didn’t seem convinced, looking worried.

“I’m not leaving, Junhong,” Jongup told him. 

The omega took one look at his face, and sat down next to him, waiting for his alpha to come out of the room.

 

“Jongup, can I talk to you?” was the first thing Yongguk said two hours later. 

Jongup was up on his feet in an instant. “Is he going to be okay?” he demanded, trying to read Yongguk’s expression. The alpha was serious, but he didn’t look too somber.

Junhong was hovering nervously behind him. Yongguk glanced at the omega, and immediately sighed. “Junhong, you can only listen in if Jongup allows you to. Patient confidentiality.”

“I don’t care, _tell_ me,” Jongup growled.

Giving up, Yongguk said, “He’s currently in a good condition. We fixed the bleeding; the stab wound went pretty deep, but it didn’t puncture anything important. He still needs help breathing, but he’ll be fully healed in a few days.”

Jongup’s shoulders relaxed.

“Unfortunately, his head was impacted with a blunt force that caused trauma to his brain, most likely caused by falling over and slamming his head on the cement. He’s in a coma,” Yongguk stated, and Jongup’s heart stopped.

“A coma?” he repeated.

“Comas aren’t like they’re portrayed in the movies,” the other alpha said calmly, his eyes darting to Junhong. The omega’s mouth was opened and he looked like he was about to cry as well. He returned his focus back to the other alpha, “He could wake up in an hour, or tomorrow, or next month. We don’t know when he will, but until then, we can keep him on support.”

Jongup nodded wordlessly, and Junhong hugged him tightly from behind. 

“He’ll be okay,” Junhong murmured.

The alpha wiped his eyes, before muttering at Yongguk, “Call Hyerim and Youngjae and let them know what happened.”

Yongguk agreed easily. “Would you like Yongnam to drive you home?”

“Yeah… but not until I see Hyerim and Youngjae,” the alpha swallowed. He had to apologise to the both of them.

Now that he knew Himchan was mostly okay, the worry he felt was replaced with a blinding rage for his mother, but he knew she wouldn’t be home until much later. He would see her after she finished filming _The Moon Juhyeon Exclusive_ and unleash all his rage then.

Jongup loved his mother, but he couldn’t forgive her for this.

Yongguk pulled out his phone, looking through his contacts.

_ “Good afternoon Youngjae. Yes, I’m aware you requested leave; this is a personal matter. Moon Jongup tells me you’re friends with Kim Himchan? He’s in the hospital. If you could come immediately… No, he’s not in critical condition. Yes, I will contact Hyerim. Alright, see you soon.” _

_ “Hyerim, please call one of the first-floor office workers to cover your shift. Your brother is at Bang Hospital and is recovering from surgery. I understand that it’s not the hospital he usually attends, but he was near death... He’s fine now, but in a coma. Perhaps you could contact your mother…?” _

Yongguk put his phone into his pocket and told Jongup, “The nurses are going to escort Himchan to one of the hospital rooms now. It’s a private room, and there are multiple seats available. If you would like, I could talk to security about allowing you inside outside of visiting hours…?”

It was against the rules, but Yongguk owned the place. If Junhong was in Himchan’s position, he would want to see him every minute of the day. Besides, it was the least he could do for the younger alpha.

Jongup nodded, just as the doors opened and the stretcher was wheeled out by two nurses. Himchan was resting beneath a hospital sheet, peacefully unconscious. The blood had been cleaned off and he was fitted into hospital clothes, but Junhong had to cover his mouth when he saw him, still shocked at how injured he was.

Jongup let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, rushing over to follow the stretcher through the hallways and into an elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Junhong and Yongguk were the only ones left outside in the hallway.

“Are you alright, Jun?” Yongguk asked. The boy was staring down the hallway, after his best friend. The omega shook his head, face crumbling, and immediately reached out to hug the elder. The man immediately wrapped his arms around him, offering him the support he needed. 

“Hyung, it’s my fault…” he mumbled, and Yongguk stopped.

“Junhong, it’s not.”

“If I wasn’t a Blood Omega in the first place, that article wouldn’t have been released, and Himchan wouldn’t have gotten hurt, right?” The alpha shook his head and opened his mouth to disagree, looking confused, but Junhong cut him off, “I know Juhyeon shouldn’t have been researching into it, I knew she could’ve taken off her microphone, but no matter what, I’m still the root of the problem…”

He had been thinking about it for a while, Yongguk realised. He just didn’t want to say it in front of Jongup.

“Junhong, that’s not true at all,” the alpha said firmly. He knew the other needed physical contact, so he pulled him close and stared at him sternly, “No one is blaming you.”

“You’re saying that, but it’s true, hyung. I always ruin things for others.”

Yongguk frowned, “You don’t actually think that… do you?”

“I ruined my family, and now…”

“No, Junhong, stop. Moon Juhyeon’s vendetta…” Yongguk took a deep breath, and the omega before him went silent, “She’s had an issue with the BANG company for a long time. Long before you came into the picture. None of this is your fault, okay?” He reached up to cup Junhong’s cheek, “No one thinks it’s your fault.”

Yongguk suddenly knew why the younger had been so quiet and timid around him when they met. It wasn’t just because he was shy, or because his parents had raised him to be polite. The omega had had an inferiority complex, being an omega surrounded by alphas, most of whom expressed disappointment in him constantly. Junhong never felt like he was good enough for his family, and always tried to be better. He blamed himself for being an omega.

Yongguk tilted his head up to kiss the younger, who relaxed into it, the tension in his body dissolving.

“We’re probably violating a ton of work health and safety laws,” the younger finally murmured, giggling a little, and Yongguk laughed, taking a step back. Junhong beamed up at him, but the smile immediately dropped when he saw that Yongguk was serious again.

“I’m happy that you’re supporting your friend, Junhong, but you can’t skip university everyday,” the alpha frowned. The boy nodded meekly, looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Why are you apologising to me?” the elder asked, enveloping the other in another warm hug and ruffling his hair. “I love you, Junhong.”

“Love you too,” the omega smiled and pecked his cheek.

“I know that you want to stay with Jongup for as long as he needs you, but we should go home,” the alpha said, looking at his watch. Junhong screwed his face up.

“Do we have to?” Junhong whined, and Yongguk pursed his lips together.

“Please, Jun. I don’t want you staying here tonight…”

“ _Fine._ ”

 

Jongup stared at Himchan, his heart pulling at the sight of his chest rising and falling. Distantly, he could hear Hyerim sniffling beside him, and Youngjae consoling her quietly through his own crying.

“I can’t afford to pay his medical bills,” the woman whispered to herself in horror, and Jongup looked over, clearing his throat so his voice wasn’t so raw.

“Everything is covered; it’s in his contract,” he told her, but only some of the weight lifted off her shoulders. He took a deep breath and lowered his head, “I’m so sorry for causing this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Youngjae said quietly, his eyes not leaving Himchan’s form. Jongup’s eyes stung as he saw how heartbroken the omega looked. Youngjae dragged a hand over his eyes.

“He was going to quit next week,” Hyerim murmured, holding her brother’s hand tightly. Her words were broken. “I told him to, so he could go to university and live a normal life. He said he had to look after you first. If he had just…”

_ If he had just quit yesterday, this wouldn’t have happened. _

Jongup’s heart seized. Himchan was going to quit; if he had quit, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt, they could’ve been together. They could’ve been happy.

Hyerim cried into the white sheets.

Youngjae swallowed. He seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say carefully.

“As Himchan’s friend, not Yongguk’s employee, I would advise that you resolve any tensions between your family and the Bang family. It’s hurt too many people already.” Not only Himchan, but Junhong as well. Youngjae made eye contact with him for a fleeting moment; his words felt more like a threat than a light suggestion.

“I will,” Jongup promised, but he couldn’t help but feel the pressure of his words. The alpha was already going to confront his mother, but Youngjae only made him realise that he should’ve done it sooner, instead of waiting for Himchan to get hurt.

After a few minutes, the alpha slipped out of the room, feeling suffocated.

Hyerim barely noticed his disappearance, but managed a small smile, although it only looked sad, “Himchan told me not to get involved into their business.”

Youngjae shrugged. “Someone had to do it.”

Their eyes fell on the body between them, and quietened.

After a few minutes, Hyerim broke the silence. “DAE came around to the office to look for you today. He seemed pretty upset…”

Youngjae didn’t say anything, sighing.

“Yongnam seemed pretty annoyed too.”

Youngjae froze. The last thing he wanted was to involve his personal life with his work, but Daehyun had already searched for him, in the BANG building. It made him feel wanted, knowing that the idol really did want him to feature on a song, but it also made him uncomfortable; Youngjae was out of his mind when Daehyun asked, it was unfair to take advantage of a drunk person like that.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Daehyun again, Youngjae just wanted to be more than a voice. Especially to someone he idolised, like DAE…

Avoiding his problems was immature, but hopefully Daehyun would get it. The sooner the idol forgot about him, the better.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jongup coming back inside, holding bottles of water for both of them.

“You can stay for as long as you want,” the alpha said quietly, before settling himself down on the floor beside Himchan. He rested his head on the bed and closed his eyes, the events of the day finally catching up to him.

When he woke up again, the room was dark. There was a container on the table besides Himchan’s bed, with a sticky note that read ‘ _hey Jonguppie, Yongguk hyung made me go home. If you need me, call any time, ok? - Junhong’_

The alpha balled the sticky note up and sighed, opening the container. Of course Junhong knew what to get him, but even fried chicken couldn’t cheer him up.

If Jongup was in his right mind, he would’ve heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallways of the hospital, but he was too busy eating his dinner and wondering what Himchan would’ve ordered if they had gone to eat together.

Jongup only noticed the sound of the doorknob turning, and then the heels were entering the room.

He turned, eyes immediately hardening. He swallowed.

“Mom.”

“Jonguppie,” the woman greeted, her eyes sympathetic as she saw the bed. “I heard the news.”

Hyerim inhaled sharply, and Juhyeon raised a brow, as if only just realising the two others in the room. Her attention returned back to her son. “Let’s talk outside.”

The hospital was mostly empty; Yongguk had told the night staff to allow Jongup, Hyerim and Youngjae to stay, although he told them they could only stay in Himchan’s room, or go to the bathroom. Jongup followed his mother outside, the rage in his chest doubling when she said,

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt.”

“What’s your problem?” he demanded angrily, taking a step forward. The woman flinched at his volume, but stayed silent. “When will you stop, mom? Your plans to get back at Yongguk have backfired _every single time_ , when will you leave him alone!?” His yell echoed through the hallways. He wouldn’t be surprised if Hyerim and Youngjae could hear.

“Jongup, I thought this was what you wanted–”

“You thought I would _want_ my best friend to be humiliated? To have his secrets revealed to millions of people? You thought I would want my bodyguard,” he couldn’t stop the tears as he choked out, “ _the love of my life_ , dying?”

Juhyeon didn’t look surprised at the news, but her mouth tightened.

Jongup was seething in anger, but he forced himself to speak quietly. “Mom, I never forgave Yongguk, but I never did this either. If I can let it go, why can’t you?”

“He ruined you, Jongup,” the woman finally said. She glowered, “Why don’t you want to hurt him like he hurt you?”

“He was twenty-one, mom,” the alpha bit out. “Who wants to be forced into a marriage with a sixteen year old kid when they’re twenty-one?”

“He was cruel to you – ”

“So you thought you’d be cruel back? No, mom, you wanted revenge because the marriage didn’t work out,” the alpha snapped, his eyes flaring.

 “ _No_ , Jongup,” the woman looked horrified. “I wanted revenge because he treated you like you were nothing to him.”

“It doesn’t matter to you how he treated me,” Jongup clenched his fists, “because it’s between me and him. Not you.”

She quietened, and Jongup knew she had given up.

“I want you to apologise. To Himchan. To Junhong. Youngjae and Hyerim. Even Yongguk. You are going to do everything to make sure Himchan heals properly, and that he gets to live the best life a man can live, because he fucking _deserves it_. And you’re going to find a way to cover up the Blood Omega story or I will never call myself your son ever again.”

Jongup finished his rant, breathing heavily and barely containing his rage.

“I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Her words were quiet.

Jongup couldn’t look her in the eye anymore. He turned around and walked back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Juhyeon's news of the Blood Omega was spread, some of her conspiracist watchers attacked Jongup. As his bodyguard, Himchan tried to protect him but got stabbed in the process.


	16. 016

If there was one rule that Junhong never broke, it was the ‘no phones during intense cuddling’ rule. Cuddling with Yongguk was a hundred times better when they were both only paying attention to each other.

Yongguk’s warmth only ever gave him comfort, and he needed that now more than ever.

Junhong was settled on his alpha’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder. Yongguk’s arms bracketed around him tightly and they both sighed at the same time. They rarely got time to just be with each other, especially since Yongguk always needed to work.

Junhong had wanted to stay at the hospital with Jongup, Hyerim and Youngjae, but Yongguk insisted that they returned home. After their conversation in the hospital, Junhong was only more suspicious.

Yongguk had said something about Juhyeon having a vendetta against the BANG company, and Junhong was willing to bet that it had something to do with Jongup and Yongguk.

He couldn’t ask Jongup since the alpha wasn’t himself, and bombarding him with questions after he witnessed a brutal attack on his bodyguard seemed too cruel. He already asked Yongguk, and the alpha said nothing was happening.

He couldn’t help but feel that Yongguk had lied to him.

The omega tilted his head and mouthed lazily at the elder’s neck. Beneath him, Yongguk was drawing circles into his hipbone, slowly pushing down his boxers. Junhong’s heart raced with excitement and he moved so he could lick at Yongguk’s mouth.

Yongguk’s phone vibrated from the nightstand, and he tensed, but made no move to check the notification. They would’ve left it at that, and continued what they were doing, but Junhong’s phone beeped almost immediately after.

Junhong sighed and moved away to grab both of their phones, handing Yongguk’s back to him. He shifted so he could fix his boxers and moved to sit beside Yongguk instead of on top of him, unlocking his phone.

The teen immediately frowned when he saw who the notification was from.

“Is that from…?” Yongguk questioned.

“Yeah.”

Moon Juhyeon invited him to breakfast tomorrow, for an ‘announcement’. She attached a guest list – Yongguk, Youngjae and Hyerim were also invited.

“Maybe she’s finally going to explain,” Junhong couldn’t help but hope, “or even apologise!”

“I don’t want you to go,” Yongguk muttered quietly, his body still tense. The omega’s eyebrows pulled together and he turned to face the elder.

“Why not?”

“Just…don’t,” Yongguk sighed tiredly, as if regretting saying anything at all. “You don’t need to, Jun.”

The omega frowned, “No.”

“Don’t go,” the alpha growled. He looked irritated, even angry.

Junhong moved away from him, his heartbeat quickening. “No!”

“Junhong,” came Yongguk’s annoyed response. “You’re not going.”

“Because this doesn’t concern me?” the boy snapped, standing up. Yongguk’s face fell, but he still crossed his arms. Junhong took a step back, not wanting to argue – it was late, and he’d already gone through too much today.

“I’m going, hyung.”

“You’re _not_ , Junhong!” he shouted, sounding livid, and Junhong backed up against the door in fear, eyes wide. Yongguk realised how loud his voice was and immediately stood up to apologise, reaching out to grasp the younger’s hand, but Junhong turned around and fled, running out of the alpha’s bedroom to his own. He slammed the door shut and dived onto his bed, swallowing down his anger.

Now that he knew Yongguk was hiding something from him, he was definitely going to the breakfast tomorrow. He could feel a sense of dread filling his stomach.

Whatever he found out tomorrow… was it going to be as bad as Yongguk made it seem?

 

_ “Jongup, I don’t know what to do anymore. Do you have Youngjae’s number? I searched for him all day today. Call me when you get this.” _

Daehyun sighed, resting his head on his desk. By now, he reluctantly accepted that Youngjae was avoiding him, but he still didn’t know why. Was he scared?

The rejection wasn’t even the worst part. Daehyun couldn’t _stop_ thinking about Youngjae, about how his voice flowed like honey, how his eyes lit up when he smiled, how his hair fell over his forehead when he laughed bashfully. How his fingers lingered on Daehyun’s face…

The idol reached for his notebook, flipping open to the last page. It was filled with crossed-out lines and messy scribbles, all failed attempts at song writing. Lately, his words hadn’t been coming out right, his music had seemed dull and uninspired.

He gazed out his window, sighing when he saw how dark it was already. The entire day wasted away as he searched for the elusive omega.

It would’ve been easier if he just asked Yongguk for Youngjae’s number, but he had a unspoken promise to Jongup that he would never talk to him Yongguk. It was hard, knowing that he could see the omega again, he was right under his nose.

Daehyun grasped a pen in his hand and flipped to a new page, letting his hand free across the paper.

Before he knew it, midnight fell and he was blinking back sleep. His hand continued scribing lyrics onto the pages, filling the notebook up with music lines and notes.

He hummed the small tune that he had just written and rubbed his eyes, wanting to stay awake. He couldn’t stop his hand from writing, couldn’t stop the thoughts flying through his head.

His phone beeped from where he had discarded it hours ago and he immediately grasped it, the hope waking him up.

**_ Moon Jongup:  _ ** _ Tomorrow. Come to the estate for breakfast. Youngjae will be there. _

It was abrupt, but Daehyun couldn’t care.

**_ Jung Daehyun:  _ ** _ thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankYOU _

He whooped and punched the air before immediately running to bed. He couldn’t see Youngjae with eyebags; he had to make an impression. The excitement running through his body made it hard for him to sleep, but he eventually did, a contented smile on his face.

Waking up was easier. His body would only allow him five hours of sleep and one hour of rolling around excitedly in bed before he was up and ready to confront the small omega. 

Daehyun forced himself to read over the lyrics he made last night, surprised that they were actually _good_. Maybe he would ask his manager if he could release some of them in his next album.

_ His next album _ . It was scheduled for release in the next two months, but they hadn’t even finalised the songs yet. The tracklist required eleven songs, but he only had eight. His manager was going crazy with stress, but no one could find three more songs that matched his ‘sound.’

In a way, it was great; he didn’t really have any schedules until they found the remaining songs. Then he would be forced to begin preparations for his album promotion, starting with recording all the songs.

None of it mattered if a certain omega wasn’t singing his third track. He closed the notebook and threw it on the couch.

He had only known Youngjae for two days – even though one was spent chasing him around town – was it weird that he wanted to see him so badly?

There were only a few more hours until he could see him again.

Daehyun shoved his notebook under a couch cushion and flopped down to kill time by scrolling through his Instagram feed. A lot of comments were left in capital letters, screaming about how they saw him in concert and how amazing he was.

His train of thought trailed off and he began thinking about Youngjae again; if the omega had an account. With a sigh, he found himself searching for the omega, knowing that he was definitely desperate by now.

His eyes widened, seeing an adorable icon load, as well as the account ‘yjay94.’ He immediately clicked onto it, his heart melting as he saw even more cute pictures load.

In every picture, Youngjae was always dressed in casual clothes. Daehyun couldn’t stop thinking about how he soft he looked, especially in his latest picture when he was washing his car. A frown appeared on his face when he saw that it was dated almost nine months ago.

As he scrolled down, it only became more apparent how rarely Youngjae uploaded new photos. After he’d scrolled through many, many selfies, he found a photo of younger Youngjae with a red cape tied around his neck. He immediately smiled fondly – Youngjae had hardly changed in five years. 

The singer felt an emotion unfurl in his chest and he glanced at the time. He whooped and jumped up, swiping his keys off his desk and running out.

He could hardly wait.

 

Junhong knew he shouldn’t keep grudges, especially against people who were special to him, but he couldn’t help feeling sour about what Yongguk did the previous night. The elder alpha did eventually agree to drive him to the Moon estate, but they hadn’t exchanged a word since they had left the house. Junhong could sense how annoyed the alpha still was, but he was also guilty. The omega was determined to find out why.

It was still pretty early in the morning, about eight, but Juhyeon hadn’t specified a time they needed to be there. Junhong assumed that was on purpose; she probably planned a breakfast so that she wouldn’t interrupt anyone’s schedules.

He sighed and got out of the car before Yongguk and strode towards the entrance of the house, raising his arm to ring the doorbell. Before he could even touch the button, the door flung open and he faced a beaming girl. He had seen her a few times before.

“Come in, Junhong-ssi!” she beckoned, and he walked in, knowing where to go. It wasn’t the first time he’d been to his best friend’s house, after all. He was halfway through the hallway when he heard the maid squeak, and the sound of the door slamming.

Junhong turned, seeing the maid hold the door shut. Her eyes were wide, and the omega registered that she had slammed the door on Yongguk.

“What’s going on?” he asked, coming up behind her, and she only stuttered in reply, her hands still firmly placed on the door. Junhong frowned; it wasn’t as if Yongguk was going to knock it down.

“All housemaids are told that Bang Yongguk isn’t allowed in the house,” she said quietly, looking afraid. Junhong’s eyebrows furrowed.

“He’s with me.”

“I know, Junhong-ssi, but…”

“He had an invitation from Juhyeon,” Junhong raised his voice. She looked like she was about to cry.

“Jinae, you can let him in,” Juhyeon appeared around a corner. She was fixing an earring, looking more interested in her appearance than in her guests. Junhong’s eyes narrowed at the sight of her, but before he could say anything, Jinae had released the door and Yongguk was by his side in an instant, immediately wrapping a protective arm around his omega.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m still getting ready,” Juhyeon nodded her head. Both Yongguk and Junhong opened their mouths to protest, but she interrupted, “Breakfast is in the dining hall. I’m sure you both know where that is?” Juhyeon smiled and disappeared into a door. They both heard the sound of a lock.

The two shared a confused glance, but walked towards where the dining hall was anyway.

Hyerim was already there, making conversation with DAE, whose eyes lit up when he saw the dining hall doors open. Seeing that it was Yongguk and Junhong, his eyes dulled again and he turned to Hyerim, nodding once she finished her spiel.

“Boss, I hope you don’t mind that I took half a day off,” Hyerim apologised, and Yongguk shook his head.

“It’s alright.” He glanced around, “Are Youngjae and Jongup coming?”

Hyerim hummed, “They both spent the night at the hospital. Youngjae said he needed to go back to his place before he came here, so he should arrive soon?”

Daehyun’s face split into a grin. Junhong thought that was weird.

Daehyun and Hyerim were sitting next to each other, so Yongguk and Junhong sat across from them. It was silent, since Hyerim no longer wanted to talk casually around her boss, and Daehyun wasn’t really willing to either.

“Um, so, Daehyun-ssi... Why are you here?” Junhong asked quietly. The curiosity was pulling at him; the idol wasn’t on the guest list, and Juhyeon didn’t seem like the type to welcome surprise.

Before he could answer, the doors burst open and Daehyun’s head snapped up, eyes wide. His brain went blank as soon as his eyes landed on the omega he had been searching for. Said omega froze in shock, seeing the idol in front of him.

While Daehyun was glad to see that Youngjae was dressed warmly, wearing a cardigan, the singer’s lips soon pulled into a frown when he saw Youngjae’s red eyes and swollen cheeks. Junhong had no idea what was going on, but he could sense tension between the two. He raised a brow at Yongguk, but the alpha shrugged in reply.

After what felt like an eternity, Youngjae finally took a step towards the table. He carefully avoided sitting next to Daehyun, moving so he beside Junhong instead, across from the idol. The other omega offered Youngjae a smile, and he smiled back nervously.

Daehyun wasn’t on the guest list. If Youngjae had at least known, he would have avoided the Moon estate like the plague. He didn’t even know why he was invited; he had arrived because he wanted dumplings, not because he wanted a confrontation.

“Jongup’s not coming,” he said, looking apologetically at Hyerim. Daehyun stiffened at the sound of his voice, but Youngjae avoided looking at him. “He doesn’t want to leave.”

“Well, then we should start,” Juhyeon appeared from another door. Junhong seriously wondered whether she found joy in scaring the wits out of him. She took a seat at the head of the table and made a gesture, and then the doors were opening to welcome maids with plates in their hands.

Youngjae’s stomach growled, and Daehyun chuckled softly. The omega glared at the table between them.

His hunger was what got him into this position in the first place. If he had just bought a sandwich from the hospital vending machine instead of wanting to come to the Moon Estate, he wouldn’t have to see the stupid idol with his _stupid_ grin and his _stupid_ proposals.

Anger flared inside of the omega, but he swallowed it down, staring at the plates set in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Junhong asked in concern, having felt the sudden spike in emotion.

Youngjae nodded, his ears tinging with red.

All the plates had been set, revealing all types of food from sushi to croissants. Youngjae looked around until his eyes latched onto a plate of dumplings – his goal.

“Dig in,” Juhyeon encouraged, and Youngjae was _just_ about to grab the plate when Yongguk interrupted.

“Tell us why we’re here first, Juhyeon.”

The omega’s hand pulled back and he frowned.

“That can wait until after,” the woman smiled, but it seemed forced. “Enjoy yourselves. If you have any requests, let me know.”

Youngjae looked away, his attention returning back to the plate – except it wasn’t there anymore. He panicked, before realising that _Jung Daehyun_ had it in his hand.

The alpha wasn’t even trying to get any, he just held the plate in his hands. That stupid grin never left his face.

Youngjae clenched his jaw and his eyes swept across the spread of food, determined not to let Daehyun ruin his morning. There were other things he could eat that would be just as good, he was sure. He wasn’t expecting the alpha to offer the plate to him.

“Want some?”

The omega grumbled to himself, taking the plate without a word of acknowledgement. He ignored the brush of their fingers as the plate passed between them. _Stupid Jung Daehyun_.

He was certain that Hyerim, Yongguk and Junhong knew that something was going on between them now; an awkwardness filled the air due to the small number of guests, but Juhyeon didn’t seem to mind. Junhong was piling small parts of every dish onto his own plate, looking pleased with himself, and Hyerim helped herself to some pancakes. Yongguk didn’t eat.

Youngjae’s eyes narrowed when he saw that Daehyun was taking _icecream_. 

“You’re going to ruin your vocal chords,” he grumbled, but the smile that lit up on the alpha’s face made it seem like he had solved world hunger. Youngjae averted his eyes and stuffed some dumplings in his mouth.

Junhong pursed his lips, wondering what their relationship was. He glanced to Yongguk beside him and frowned, seeing his empty plate. He was slouched in his seat, looking resigned. Junhong took a piece of sushi and nudged it against his lips, waiting hopefully.

As he hoped, the hint of a smile appeared on Yongguk’s lips and he ate it, his tongue darting out to lick the tips of Junhong’s fingers. The omega giggled and reached out to get more, as Yongguk finally relaxed. Before he knew it, another sushi roll was pressed against his mouth.

Junhong found so much entertainment in feeding his alpha that his own plate was forgotten after a few minutes; providing for Yongguk was strangely satisfying. Seeing the omega forget to eat, the alpha tutted quietly and speared a cherry tomato on his fork, feeding it to him.

“Thanks hyung,” the boy beamed, happy that the elder finally stopped tensing.

Yongguk could feel the attention from the others on them, but he couldn’t care less. Something was telling him that he didn’t have a lot of time left with his omega. He took Junhong’s hand under the table and sighed, feeling comforted by even the smallest form of contact.

Anxiety rolled off him in waves.

Junhong noticed, immediately pushing closer to Yongguk, “Do you want to share a waffle? They look good…”

Yongguk shook his head and forced a smile on his face. “It’s okay Jun, just eat up.”

The omega nodded slowly, and then reached over to grab a waffle. Yongguk’s eyes drifted over to Juhyeon, who was already staring at the both of them, the grip on her knife tight.

“It’s nice to see how much happier you are,” her lips curled into a smirk. Yongguk clenched his jaw, looking upset.

She didn’t say anything else until everyone had finished eating, and they had all pushed their plates in.

“I may as well begin,” the woman said and pushed her plate away from her. All of the guests except for Daehyun were looking at her – the idol was too busy staring at Youngjae. Juhyeon turned to Hyerim. “Firstly, I would like to apologise for the incident yesterday. Himchan has been a very important employee of the Moon family for the past four years. I understand that he wanted to quit?”

“He wanted to continue with his education,” Hyerim muttered, nodding. “I… He really liked working.”

Juhyeon nodded, a sad smile on her face, “I’m sorry. He was Jongup’s favourite bodyguard, but he would have been happy to hear that. When Himchan recovers, I would like to cover the costs of his schooling, as an apology.”

“Himchan wouldn’t want your charity,” Youngjae spoke up, wearing a distasteful expression.

“It’s an apology, not a charity,” the woman said. “But I’ll leave that choice up to him when he recovers. I’m just letting you know.”

Both Hyerim and Youngjae couldn’t say anything to that.

“As for you especially, Junhong…” The omega swallowed nervously, looking at the woman who stared at him. “I apologise for my mistake yesterday. I promised Jongup that I would find a way to cover it up, but I’m not sure how to yet… I can assure you that I’ll do everything in my power to ensure that the news won’t spread.”

Junhong nodded, not exactly satisfied, but Juhyeon had nothing more to say. Hyerim looked confused.

Youngjae took the hint and pushed his chair back, closely followed by Hyerim and of course, Daehyun. Unsure, Junhong began standing, but he hesitated since Yongguk was still seated.

“Thank you for the invite,” Youngjae said shortly, and Juhyeon gave a quick nod.

“Jinae will escort you out,” the woman said. “Junhong, Yongguk, if you could remain behind.” Junhong blinked and agreed, sitting back down.

Youngjae glanced at Daehyun, who was already looking at him. He wasn’t sure how he could get to his car without the alpha approaching him, but he was going to try. Without a word, he followed the maid outside, spying his car immediately. If he ran, would Daehyun be able to catch up?

“I hope you’ve enjoyed the breakfast! Drive safely!” the maid said, grinning brightly.

Youngjae smiled and waved, but immediately took off in the direction of his car.

“Yah, Yoo Youngjae!” Daehyun’s voice yelled after him.

The omega was about to run faster, but he thought about it logically – if he continued avoiding the idol, wouldn’t he just continue stalking him? If he really wanted Daehyun to go away, he should tell him to, instead of assuming the other would get the hint. Daehyun would probably never realise it, if he hadn’t gotten it by now.

He stopped and turned around, facing the alpha.

“Youngjae.” The idol’s eyes softened and a handsome smile broke out on his face.

“No, Daehyun-ssi,” he bit out. “Please stop.”

Daehyun froze.

“I don’t want to duet with you,” the omega continued, swallowing when he saw the singer flinch. “I only agreed because I was drunk and you were my idol. I’m sorry.”

“But you said…”

“I was drunk and on my heat, Daehyun-ssi. I don’t think promises made when intoxicated count, or promises on heat.” Youngjae said. It hurt, seeing the man look down sadly, but he reminded himself that Daehyun only looked that upset because he couldn’t make money off him anymore. “I would appreciate it if you stopped looking for me, since I’m not interested in a music career right now, or ever.”

The alpha didn’t say anything as Youngjae got into the car and began to drove off, trying to ignore the guilt tugging at his heart.

 

“Now that we’re alone, we can talk freely,” Juhyeon gestured for the maids and butlers to leave the room, and they followed her instruction.

“Junhong,” she said, looking at the omega. Junhong blinked. “If you have ever thought that I have disliked you, I’m very sorry. I actually am very grateful for your friendship with Jongup.”

“Then… Why?”

“I wanted to humiliate Yongguk, and I thought revealing secrets about you, his partner, would be the best way to do so,” she confessed. “It was very immature and manipulative, and I involved more people than necessary. Next time, I’ll go straight for the source,” she drawled.

The omega’s heart raced – she was going to do it again? 

“Why are you so angry with him? He hasn’t done anything to you,” Junhong frowned.

“Oh, does that mean you don’t know?” the woman smirked in Yongguk’s direction. For the first time, Junhong felt Yongguk panic, his heart rate picking up as he stiffened.

“Juhyeon,” Yongguk gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Don’t you think your husband deserves to know?”

The alpha flinched, “Juhyeon, please.”

“Begging now?” she smiled sadistically. “Sorry, Yongguk, but I don’t think I can allow you to manipulate your husband, like you used to do with my son.”

“What?” Junhong felt confused.

She licked her lips, her smile widening as she saw Yongguk’s eyes widen. 

“You’re not the first person Yongguk has married.”

Junhong’s breath hitched and he turned to Yongguk. He didn’t know what to say.

“Junhong, she’s lying,” Yongguk said quickly, grabbing onto the boy’s hand. 

“Maybe you should ask Jongup, then?” the woman raised a brow. A snarl ripped from Yongguk’s throat in her direction.

Junhong took a step back, head reeling from shock – but everything made sense. Why Jongup and Yongguk hated each other, why Juhyeon didn’t like him…

The woman crossed her arms, looking satisfied with herself as she exited the room, leaving the two to argue on their own. She was proud. Taking Yongguk’s husband away was the worst thing she could’ve done, she knew that now. In the process, Junhong was also going to be hurt, but that was always going to be inevitable. He deserved to know the truth.

“Is she really lying to me, hyung? Or have you been lying to me the entire time?”

Junhong knew as soon as Yongguk hesitated.

“Jongup and I… yes. we were married.” Yongguk said honestly, and Junhong shook his head.

“You can’t tell me the truth now, hyung. I asked you a few days ago and you said nothing was going on between you guys.” Yongguk had _lied._ He had lied, in a perfectly calm manner, without even thinking about telling the truth. 

“Nothing _was_ going on! Before you, I hadn’t even seen Jongup in a year,” the alpha said desperately. His eyes fell onto Junhong’s hand, and the boy knew that he wanted to hold him, to tell him that it was going to be fine, but he also knew it wasn’t going to be. 

 “You still should’ve told me! Avoiding the question like that might as well be lying,” he choked back a sob – he didn’t want to cry now. He couldn’t believe it. Rage built up in his chest. The only two alphas he had ever trusted had lied to him, kept a secret, _played_ him. It hurt, and Junhong didn’t know who he was angrier at: his best friend of two years, or the man he loved more than anyone else.

And Yongguk knew how hard Junhong had tried, how much he had suffered, because he wasn’t an alpha, how he was always lied to, always kept out of the loop, because of his omega status – he _knew_ , and he had betrayed him.

He swallowed, feeling the sharp prick of tears forming, and then the wetness on his cheeks. Yongguk made a strangled noise from the back of his throat, as if it hurt him physically to see his omega crying.

“Why did you keep this from me?”

“I… should’ve told you what had happened, or why I didn’t want you to come today,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Junhong.”

He wasn’t answering the question, and the expression on his face spoke more than just regret – and when Junhong focused, he could only feel even _more_ guilt, not just regret.

The omega stepped back even further, as if afraid of him.

“This isn’t the only secret, is it, Yongguk?” he asked quietly. “There’s something else you aren’t telling me.”

“Junhong–”

 “What is it, hyung? Why are you so afraid of telling me? Do you think I’m too weak to handle it, because I’m an omega?” He scoffed, raising his voice. “That’s it, isn’t it hyung? Because I’m a _fucking_ weak omega–” 

“We’re not married.”

If Junhong was holding something, he would’ve dropped it.

“What are you saying, of _course_ we are _._ ” His head spun; their marriage was something he knew to be true. Junseo gave him the contract, he signed it with his own hand. “No, hyung, you’re lying to me _again_ –”

“You signed the marriage contract on your heat, Junhong. The union is legally void.”

“But I was on suppressants. We’re living together,” the boy whispered, trying to convince himself. It wasn’t true, it _couldn’t_ be… 

“Doesn’t count. All omegas on heats, even with suppressants, can be coerced into signing contracts. It’s illegal,” the man told him, like he wasn’t taking away the only stability Junhong had.

“Y-You…” he stammered. “We were meant to be _together_.”

“I was giving you freedom,” Yongguk murmured. Freedom. Junhong didn’t want that, he wanted _Yongguk_.

The tears were unstoppable now, like rivers running down his face. He could hardly breathe, shuddering and sniffling. Yongguk reached out, but the boy flinched away.

Everything was a lie.

“Don’t.”

He took a single step back and then ran.


	17. 017

Junhong shifted nervously from foot to foot, before reaching out and knocking on the door, praying that nobody was home. Not a second later, the door swung open and he was face-to-face with the woman he hoped he’d never see again.

“Oh. It’s you.”

“Hi, mom,” the omega said, a weak smile on his face. He knew he looked like a wreck, his eyes were swollen and the tears had never really stopped, but he couldn’t care less.

He didn’t want to come back, but he didn’t have another choice. It had only been a few hours since he fought with his alpha, but Junhong knew that he didn’t want to see him until he had at least sorted out his thoughts. That would take hours, days even, and he didn’t have anywhere else he could stay.

His mother didn’t look happy to see him at all – she actually looked like she was seconds away from closing the door in his face. The woman pursed her lips, and after a moment’s consideration, opened it wider. Junhong took it as a sign to follow her inside. 

At first glance, he thought the house looked the same as he had left it. It certainly _felt_ as empty as it used to. But as his mother led him to the dining room, he spotted a single frame hanging on the wall behind the table that made his stomach sink.

A family photo.

It was a great family photo, really, Junhong thought bitterly to himself. No omegas at all. Just three alphas – strong, proud, _perfect_ alphas – with great big smiles on their faces, thrilled that the omega of the family had been cast out.

He swallowed, forcing himself to take a seat. He didn’t have the choice to back out anymore.

Not noticing his hesitation, his mother went to the kitchen to get the tea set. He watched, eyes saddening again – she was treating him like a guest, not her son. Was she even going to let him stay? Junhong didn’t think his mother was that cruel, but he knew she would think of him as a burden.

“I have to leave for work soon,” she said once she came back, sliding a cup towards him. “So be quick. Why did you come?”

“Has Yongguk been keeping up to his agreements in the contract?” Junhong asked quietly, after taking a much-needed sip from the cup. He was thirsty, so he only registered how disgusting the tea was after a few seconds. Of course she wouldn’t know what kind of tea he liked.

The alpha across from him nodded, looking as serious as she ever did. Her hands held the cup in front of her, still full. “Of course he has. He’s a very honest man.”

Junhong flinched, not knowing what to say. She reached over to refill his cup.

If Yongguk was still complying with the terms in the contract, despite not even being _married,_ Junhong didn’t even know what he was even gaining out of their ‘marriage.’ Surely it wasn’t just the joy of playing with his feelings?

The omega didn’t think Yongguk was like that, but he also doubted he really knew Yongguk at all.

He sat in silence, wondering if everything had been a lie. The marriage, their relationship, the affections they exchanged; he wasn’t sure if Yongguk faked it all.

Even if he needed a place to stay, Junhong couldn’t let his parents feel the consequence of Yongguk’s lie. Even if Yongguk was keeping up to the agreements in the contract, he didn’t really _have_ to. He could leave the Choi company in the dirt at any time.

He swallowed, already nervous.

“l just… wanted to tell you that the contract is void. It has been from the start.” Junhong said quietly. He avoided her eyes, not wanting to see her get angry, and explained everything he had learnt a few hours ago. He tried to remain calm, tried not to cry anymore, but it still _hurt_.

It hurt being alone, without Yongguk.

He went through everything, even the information he was sure she didn’t need; if he told her how heartbroken he was, how he was lied to just as much as she was, surely she would house him for at least a few days. She had to. He was her _son_ , no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

He was wrong.

“You mean…” she said after he had blurted everything to her. He looked up, eyes watery, only to see her enraged face, snarling at him in anger, “the reason why it’s void is because you were on _heat?_ ” The omega jolt back in fear, as she slammed her hands on the table. The cup rattled and he inched away.

“Y-Yeah…” the words stuck to his throat.

The growl got louder and she shouted, “Why didn’t you think before signing?”

His heart raced in fear, and his eyes flickered to her arms, bulging with muscle. He could sense the adrenaline in the veins – enough to hurt him. “Junseo made me sign it!” he cried, backing away. “Mom, please!”

“Do _not_ blame your brother for this,” she growled. “He is a much better son than you ever were.”

He knew it was the truth, Junseo was the favourite, but hearing it felt like a knife to his heart. As if that wasn’t enough, she continued, snarling.

“When you got your first heat, three years ago, I knew that you would be worthless, but I didn’t think you could manage to screw up signing a piece of paper.” 

The look in her eyes was pure loathing, as if she didn’t even care that he couldn’t help his heats. They were a part of being an omega – they were a part of _him_. She could only see them as a weakness, and Junhong was just a burden. When he was younger, before Yongguk, he’d thought that his mother simply didn’t care about him, but never that she hated him. The thought of it twisted his insides; he thought he was doing the right thing telling her…

“Get out,” she spat, looking like she was seconds away from launching herself across the table.

The boy swallowed and nodded, backing away in fear.

“Don’t come back.”

Just when he thought the tears had stopped, the dam broke again and Junhong ran, trying to stop the sobs wracking his body. He couldn’t feel the burning in his legs, not until he reached a park where he collapsed, letting the anger and betrayal pour down his cheeks.

 

“Junhong, is that you?”

The boy didn’t want to look up, but he forced himself to, sniffling to himself. He wasn’t sure how many hours he had spent, crying to himself, but it was late in the afternoon now, and he still hadn’t stopped.

A worried face stared at him and he immediately covered his face in embarrassment. “Y-Youngjae-ssi!”

“You can call me hyung, I’m not working right now,” the man smiled kindly, but his face was still worried. He took a seat on the bench next to Junhong and took out a packet of tissues from his bag. “What’s wrong? Where’s Yongguk?”

The omega’s breaths were uneven and he shook his head, trying to stop his tears with the tissues. They only became drenched, and he placed them in his lap, giving up. “Why are you here?” he asked, avoiding the question. Youngjae worked for Yongguk – would he tell the alpha where he was?

“I’m still on my heat, so I was exercising,” Youngjae explained, and gave the boy a bottle of water. The boy reached for it and barely muttered out a thanks before gulping it down, clearly thirsty. 

Youngjae connected the dots: Junhong was crying in a park near his parents’ house, and Yongguk was nowhere to be found. “I think I know what’s wrong,” he said quietly.

The boy finished drinking and sighed. “Did you know?” he asked, already tired out. If Youngjae said yes, it wouldn’t be the worst thing that had happened to him today anyway.

“I knew you aren’t meant to sign documents on your heat, and I knew Yongguk planned for the contract to be void, but I wasn’t involved,” the man said honestly. “I thought he would tell you that it wasn’t legitimate soon after you moved in.”

“Why did he do it in the first place, hyung?” the boy hiccupped. It had been bothering him all day, since the alpha wouldn’t tell him.

The other omega shrugged and sat back. “I guess he wanted to keep you safe.”

At least Junhong could believe that. Yongguk was kind and selfless, and willing to help out any helpless person in need, but it didn’t explain why the alpha hid it from him for so long, or didn’t ever tell him. He told Youngjae his thoughts and the secretary hummed, thinking about it.

“I guess,” Junhong sighed. “I think he didn’t tell me because I’m an omega.”

Youngjae frowned. For a second, he thought that Junhong was too young to witness the cruel nature of the world, but he cast the thought aside. No age was ‘too young’ to know about reality. “I know enough about stupid alphas trying to take advantage of omegas,” he mumbled, thinking back to Daehyun’s hurt expression that morning.

“DAE?”

Youngjae didn’t even know how Junhong knew, but he nodded, “Yeah…”

“It’s just… even Jongup wouldn’t tell me the truth, and we’ve been best friends for years,” he was still sniffling. Youngjae wished he had more tissues.

“The truth?” he repeated.

Junhong looked up, “The marriage?”

Youngjae looked as confused as he felt.

The boy sighed and leaned back on the bench, sagging, “I guess you didn’t know that. Yongguk and Jongup were married, once. A few years ago. They didn’t tell me.”

“Really?” Youngjae exclaimed, eyes widening. “Junhong, that’s not fair.”

“Neither of them wanted to tell me anything,” Junhong muttered, crushing the empty bottle in his hands. His eyes widened, seeing the squashed plastic and he handed it back to the secretary, looking apologetic.

Youngjae smiled and put the plastic in the bin. It was disposable anyway.

“Why don’t you just stay with me tonight?” he offered, seeing as the other had nowhere else to go. The omega had gone through so much, making sure he had a place to stay was the least Youngjae could do.

Junhong’s eyes lit up, “Really, hyung?”

“Yep,” the man smiled, fond of the boy. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Yongguk or anything.”

“Thank you so much, hyung… I’ll pay you back, I promise!”

“It’s okay, Junhong. Us omegas have to stick together, right?” Youngjae felt his heart clench when he saw Junhong’s face light up with a grin, his head nodding enthusiastically.

As Youngjae led him back to his car, he made some small talk. He wanted to distract the omega from his problems, even for a short while.

“Do you have any allergies? Because I’m thinking we should get pizza and beer for dinner tonight.” Youngjae didn’t say anything about how he really couldn’t cook at all; he hoped Junhong wouldn’t judge him when he found out eventually.

“…That sounds awesome,” Junhong’s grin softened into a smile. He looked genuinely happy, opening the car door and sliding inside the passenger’s seat. 

If he was surprised by the sudden lack of DAE merchandise, he didn’t say anything, and Youngjae was glad. The boy was smart enough to know that DAE had obviously done something to Youngjae, even if the secretary didn’t want to speak about it.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Junhong asked, as Youngjae started the car. The omega didn’t switch on the music player as he usually did.

“No,” the omega replied. “My heats end after three days, so I’ll still be at home. You have university, right?”

“Yeah.” Another thing Junhong didn’t think about – _school_. His laptop and textbooks were all at home. At least his notes were online, and he could access them through his phone, but there wasn’t much else he could do. He was only going to be away from Yongguk for three days, at most. He just needed to clear his head. Put some space between them.

“Let’s pick up some necessities,” Youngjae said, glancing over at him. “Toothbrush, pajamas, some other clothes, just enough to last you a couple of days,” he took a right, into a road that led to a shopping mall. “It’s only the first week of semester, you won’t miss out on much without your textbook.”

“I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I can,” Junhong promised. He didn’t want to be a burden to the only person who had shown him kindness so far. “Just enough time to gather my thoughts.”

“You can stay for as long as you like.”

 

With a supreme pizza with extra cheese shared between them, Junhong and Youngjae sat in front of the TV. Youngjae ensured that the channel wasn’t Moon TV, but played the news anyway. They weren’t even really watching;  Junhong was scrolling through his phone, comfortable in a newly-bought pair of pajamas. He ignored every text Yongguk sent him, thinking that the elder deserved to panic for at least a little bit.

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ Junhong where are you? _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _  I’m sorry _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ I’ll explain everything just come home _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ Jun, please _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ at least tell me if you’re safe _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ do you have a place to stay? _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ who are you with? _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ tell me you didn’t go back to your parents’ house. _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ Junhong. _

“There’s no way he’ll be able to track me or anything, right?” Junhong mumbled. Unlike Youngjae, he opted for soft drink instead of beer since he didn’t really feel like drinking. “Anyway, it’s not like he can force me to go home. I’m 19 already, and we’re not even married…”

“If he files a missing person report, he could,” Youngjae said, and Junhong frowned. The elder omega added helpfully, “But not if you post something on your Instagram account proving that you’re fine.”

“Like, just an update saying that I’m at a sleepover?” the boy asked, and Youngjae nodded.

“Make sure you take a photo of yourself though.” Youngjae lifted the bottle to his lips and drank, enjoying the light buzz of alcohol that ran through his blood.

Junhong took a slice of pizza and took a bite, taking a selfie of himself at the same time.

The omega uploaded the photo with the caption ‘sleepover!’ and then promptly crammed the rest of the pizza slice into his mouth. His mouth was still full when he heard a familiar name being read out on the TV, and his head snapped up.

_ “Following the leak of the news regarding Blood Omegas, Moon Juhyeon’s son Moon Jongup is rumored to have been attacked by members of the public in search for more information. He has reported minor injuries, but his bodyguard Kim Himchan was in critical condition.” _

So Himchan was a bodyguard, Junhong realised, slapping himself internally. He should’ve known. But why would Jongup even need a bodyguard in the first place?

_ “The two suspects have been identified and arrested. Although Moon Jongup has led a relatively quiet life outside of his mother’s fame, he is friends with social media star Choi Junhong –” _

Junhong changed the channel, grinding his teeth together.

“Why don’t you want anyone to know you’re a Blood Omega?” Youngjae asked curiously.

The boy stiffened, “How did you know?”

“I looked at your marriage contract,” the man replied, “and Yongguk told me.”

Junhong swallowed, his hands sweating. He didn’t mind that Youngjae knew – the secretary was definitely trustworthy – but he had asked Yongguk not to tell anybody about his condition. He wondered how many other promises the elder had broken.

“My heats are unbearable,” Junhong said quietly. “They feel like… well, a fire. Burning my insides. Having my alpha with me takes away the burn,” he thought back to Yongguk, who had helped him out, only a few days ago. It felt like an eternity since then.

“I guess… that’s why my mother thought I was weak, because I’m always dependent on others,” he muttered, only just realising it himself. 

“It’s just a few days of vulnerability, it doesn’t make you _weak,_ ” Youngjae said, but he was already beginning to think of a plan.

If Junhong didn’t want the Blood Omega new to spread, Youngjae would do his best to make sure no one would ever hurt the boy again.

 

The next day, before Junhong left for university, he made a lavish breakfast for Youngjae as a thanks for letting him stay. Youngjae was still staying at home for one more day, even though his heat finished early in the morning. With the rest of the day to spare, the secretary began putting his plan into action.

His finger hovered over the ‘call’ button, but he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed, bringing his phone up to his ear.

“ _Jung Daehyun speaking._ ”

_ “Daehyun-ssi, this is Youngjae. Is the duet still on the table? I changed my mind.” _


	18. 018

“A-Are you serious?” Daehyun stuttered, leaping off his couch. He looked around, at the mess of his apartment, and immediately went to clean up, panicking.

“Yes,” the voice, _Youngjae’s_ voice, answered. “But Daehyun-ssi… I’m not doing this because I want to. This is for a friend. I hope you understand that.” He sounded nervous, but also truthful.

Daehyun faltered, disappointed. Of course Youngjae wasn’t coming because he wanted to, he made it perfectly clear yesterday that he wanted nothing to do with the idol anymore.

“It’s okay if the song isn’t available anymore…”

Daehyun’s eyes widened and he immediately blurted, “It’s fine. Do you want to come over? Now?” He cursed at himself for sounding so eager. “Just to check out the song. Maybe sing a few lines?”

“May I?”

“Of course!” Daehyun was grabbing everything from the kitchen table and dumping them in a cupboard, closing it shut. His heart raced, already excited at the prospect of seeing the omega again. It had only been a day, for God’s sake.

 “I’ll be over in twenty.” There was another pause, before Youngjae asked tentatively, “Is that okay?”

“That’s great!” Daehyun said cheerfully, his voice louder than before. He coughed and repeated. “That would be great. See you soon, Youngjae.”

Youngjae’s voice was quiet. “See you soon.”

 

Youngjae was bundled in a scarf when he arrived, staring in amazement at Daehyun’s apartment building. The lobby seemed like a hotel – it was only _slightly_ smaller than the Bang Building – and there was a terrifying receptionist glaring at him. He suddenly so much more thankful to Hyerim, at least she was kind and welcoming. The glare on the receptionist’s face kind of made Youngjae want to run out of there.

“I’m here to see Jung Daehyun…?”

The man actually scoffed in his face, “Yeah, _sure_ you are. He doesn’t live in this building.” That was expected, Youngjae supposed. He wondered how many fans came to this building looking for their idol on a regular basis. He hoped that it wasn’t too many – Daehyun didn’t deserve that.

Youngjae sighed, “Look –”

“No! It’s okay!” there was a yell. Youngjae saw a familiar figure sprinting from the elevators, running towards them. As soon as Daehyun stopped, a relieved grin broke out on his face, and he said a distracted thanks to the receptionist before guiding Youngjae up the building, to his unit. His hand was warm against Youngjae’s shoulder, pushing him gently into the elevator.

“How have you been?” the singer asked, as he pressed button 16. He looked at Youngjae, finally realising that the omega was actually here, with him. It felt unreal, almost as if Daehyun’s dream had come true.

“Um, I’ve been doing well,” Youngjae said shyly. He tugged on his scarf, suddenly feeling warm. “Daehyun-ssi, thank you for this. You didn’t have to.”

“I don’t mind doing it for you, Youngjae. It’s your song anyway,” Daehyun admitted. “After I heard your voice, I couldn’t think of anyone else singing it.”

Youngjae blushed a pretty pink that went up to the tips of his ears. Daehyun’s eyes were fond as he gazed upon the younger male, wishing he could see that blush more often. He committed the image to his memory, his heart warming.

“It’s still called ‘Bleed’, right?” Youngjae asked, flustered. He covered his face with his scarf shyly. Daehyun’s eyebrows furrowed, not understanding why it mattered, but also inwardly cooing over the younger’s cuteness.

“Well, yeah.”

“Please don’t change it,” Youngjae said quickly, holding onto Daehyun’s sleeve. “That’s my only condition.”  Even though he was confused before, the singer only melted into the touch and agreed immediately, a warm smile lighting up his features. This was going to be the highlight of his whole _life._

Youngjae let go of his arm almost immediately after, looking embarrassed for touching the idol so suddenly. “Um, actually, there’s something else…”

“What is it?” Daehyun asked curiously. He really wondered why Youngjae decided to come back, especially since he had so many requirements. He didn’t want to ask though, in case he accidentally scared him off – that would be the worst thing that could happen.

“C-Could I do this anonymously?” Youngjae asked nervously.

“Anonymously?” Daehyun repeated in bewilderment.

“Y-Yeah?”

Now the alpha was even _more_ curious. “Sure?”

“Okay, good,” Youngjae smiled to himself, rubbing his hands together.

He looked so pleased that Daehyun found himself unconsciously smiling. He would’ve expected Youngjae to fight for rights to the song, like most duet partners would. Other artists would surely fight about royalties and whose name came first as the song’s artist. Daehyun was glad that Youngjae didn’t want fame, but he wouldn’t have minded if he did; after all, anyone with a voice like the omega’s should’ve debuted years ago.

Although he felt like anyone with a voice like Youngjae’s should be known to the public, Daehyun wasn’t going to insist. The elevator opened with a ding, and the alpha led him out.

“We don’t have to do anything too big today, we can just look over the lyrics?” Daehyun suggested as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He walked in and told Youngjae to sit anywhere, before going to the kitchen to grab him a drink.

“Sounds good,” the omega sat down on the couch, looking nervous. Daehyun couldn’t help but think about how perfect Youngjae looked, just sitting there. Like he belonged.

He shook his head, fetching a glass to fill. He was being a creep.

“Do you get a lot of time off?” Youngjae asked him curiously, looking around. The apartment felt kind of empty. He spied a notebook peeking out under the cushion beside him and reached towards it curiously, seeing that it was labelled LYRICS. He pulled it onto his lap, tracing the cover and wondering if he could sneak a peek before Daehyun returned.

“Not usually,” Daehyun’s voice called, “but since the company is preparing my album, I can’t really do anything right n–” His voice cut off, and Youngjae looked up in surprise, only to see the alpha gaping at him. Daehyun’s eyes were wide with panic, but his feet were frozen to the floor.

Youngjae immediately pushed the notebook back under the cushion, heart racing. “I-I didn’t read it,” he muttered, mortified that he’d been caught. He didn’t _mean_ to do it. Not really.

He was just curious and excited. Even if Youngjae was trying to put some space between them, Daehyun was still the man he idolised for two years. His eyes guiltily met Daehyun’s, but the man only leaned over to give him a glass of water, smiling warmly.

Unbeknownst to Youngjae, Daehyun pushed the book even further below the cushion. He was extremely embarrassed that the omega had almost seen the contents of his book. If Youngjae had seen them, he probably would run away and tell him to forget about the duet – the lyrics were _that_ bad.

(Daehyun may or may not have dedicated two and a half of the cheesiest, most cringe-worthy songs to a certain secretary, and doodled his name at least thirty times. In _hearts._ He felt like he was in high school all over again.)

The alpha took a few sheets of paper and passed them over, letting Youngjae look over them. A couple of days ago, the morning after he had heard Youngjae’s voice for the first time, Daehyun had gone over the lyrics and color-coded them, based on how he thought their voices would sound together. Youngjae was silent as he read the papers, nodding his head every once in a while.

Daehyun didn’t expect to see Youngjae’s face flush red, and the omega to hide his face in his scarf.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“These lyrics…” If possible, he went even redder. “They’re really…”

“Sexual?” Daehyun guessed, looking at his own copy of the lyrics. He didn’t think it was that bad when he read through them, but judging by Youngjae’s embarrassment, the younger wasn’t used to singing such promiscuous songs.

Youngjae nodded, looking nervous. He wasn’t going to reject the song because it was so sexual – he didn’t really mind that aspect – he just doubted he would be able to sing it well. He didn’t want to let Daehyun down.

“I have the demo on my phone, so we can listen to that,” Daehyun offered. “See if you’re comfortable with it?”

Youngjae looked relieved, and he shuffled closer to the alpha, “I haven’t done any serious music work since high school, so… I think I need help reading these notes.”

Daehyun’s eyes softened, “No problem, Jae.” Was he even allowed to call him that? Youngjae looked visibly startled, but he didn’t reject the nickname. “You’ll do great, I know it.”

“Thanks, Daehyun-ssi,” the smile that Youngjae wore lit up his face.

Daehyun grinned back, moving closer to him, until their sides were pressed together. At first, Youngjae wanted to move away, but Daehyun’s skin was warm, comforting. Eventually, he stopped thinking about it and let himself relax, almost leaning into the figure of the alpha.

Maybe getting closer to Daehyun wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Junhong found it harder to listen in his lectures than normal. There wasn’t even a distracting alpha beside him, taking out snacks at every opportunity, but he still couldn’t focus.

He frowned and tapped his pencil against the desk.

His phone hadn’t stopped beeping with notifications from Yongguk, but he already decided to return after one more night; after all, he couldn’t stay with Youngjae _forever_. He just hoped Yongguk would answer all of his questions by then.

At the end of his lecture, he put all his belongings into the bag he borrowed from Youngjae and left. He was out of the door before most of his classmates, wanting to go to Youngjae’s house before it got too late. Classes on Wednesdays always ended at six, so he hoped he had enough time to go grocery shopping and make dinner before Youngjae got home, as a surprise. He guessed that the elder didn’t cook very often, judging by his fridge that was filled with only alcohol and soda, and the dozens of takeaway brochures scattered around his house.

The omega was wondering whether Youngjae had any allergies, when he noticed a familiar black car parked in front of the university steps. He couldn’t see through the tinted windows, but he already knew who it was – how could he forget the car he had ridden in every morning for years?

The omega didn’t move away as the door opened, and he watched the alpha take a hesitant step forward, uncertainty written all over his face.

His grip tightened around his bag straps.

“Junhong,” Jongup started, looking unsure of himself. He hesitated, seeing Junhong’s betrayed expression. The omega didn’t say anything, the frown surfacing on his face speaking all he wanted to say. He didn’t think Jongup would actually leave the hospital.

The alpha swallowed, looking down at his feet before looking up at the omega.

“I think I owe you some answers.”

 

The two were seated at their usual table at COFFEE SHOP café, across from each other. Junhong ordered a hot chocolate, but Jongup ordered coffee. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

The alpha didn’t order anything for his new bodyguard, an older man who looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. The bodyguard didn’t speak to him at all, preferring to stare suspiciously at everyone who walked past.

Junhong missed Himchan.

“Okay,” Jongup finally said when they’d gotten their drinks. His hands were curled around the mug, holding it tightly. “Yongguk told me what happened yesterday, at the breakfast. He seemed pretty upset.”

“If you’re here to guilt me into going back…” Junhong muttered, but Jongup shook his head.

“No. Um, the opposite actually.”

The omega raised a brow.

“I think you should know the whole truth before you make your decision about going back to Yongguk.”

Junhong set down his drink and nodded seriously.

“So, you know Yongguk and I were married.” The alpha paused, as if thinking about what to say. “Firstly, it wasn’t his idea, or mine. Obviously. I was only sixteen, and he was twenty-one; we didn’t have any interest in each other, at all. I was kind of more interested about graduating from high school, and he was more interested in… well, you know.”

“I don’t. He hasn’t told me anything,” Junhong scowled bitterly.

“Right. Well he was like a regular twenty-one-year-old, I guess. Drinking, smoking, sleeping around,” Jongup seemed uneasy about that part, but continued anyway. “Even after the marriage, he never stopped. Um, it annoyed me a lot.”

Junhong narrowed his eyes. “Did you have feelings for him?”

“No!” Jongup exclaimed, his face screwed up. “Not at all. I was confused, I think. I wanted him to at least like me, but I didn’t love him.”

“But then why would you care…?” Junhong questioned, confused.

“I was only sixteen, Junhong. I was frustrated.” Jongup muttered. “He wasn’t kind to me, like he’s kind to you. He hated me, since I took away his freedom.”

Junhong looked down, where his hands were holding onto the hem of his shirt. For him, marrying Yongguk was being given freedom. At least, that was what he thought before.

“He told me that he would never fall for me because I wasn’t good enough. At sixteen, those words were,” the alpha swallowed, looking conflicted about what to say.

“Scarring,” Junhong murmured.

“He said I wouldn’t be good enough for anyone,” Jongup shrugged, like it was no big deal.

“He was a dick to you.” The omega looked annoyed. “No wonder you got angry seeing him again.”

“Well, there’s also the fact that he sued my family for a million dollars to get out of a marriage with me,” Jongup sighed, finishing his coffee. He gestured at the waiter to get him another.

_“What.”_

“My mother… well, her persuasion techniques could also be called illegal obtainment of evidence,” the alpha said grimly. “Blackmail and bribing sound familiar?”

Junhong was already dreading the story.

“Obviously my mom wouldn’t want me to marry someone who sued her, so she cancelled it. And also banned him from ever entering the estate, or contacting me ever again. That’s why I had Himcha–a bodyguard.” Jongup took a shaky breath. “But then she heard that Yongguk got engaged to someone else, and got really pissed. She wanted revenge. But mom never had anything against you, Jun. Just Yongguk.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, then? You could’ve stopped this all from happening,” Junhong’s eyes narrowed.

Jongup shrugged, “My mom wanted revenge, but I just wanted to forget. You seemed happy, and Yongguk did too – he’s definitely changed, Junhong. I… I was happy too. I found someone.” He whispered the last part, his eyes falling to his lap.

Junhong’s eyes widened, as he connected the dots.

 _Himchan_.

Suddenly it made so much more sense why Jongup had been staying in hospital to be with Himchan; not just because he was his bodyguard, but because he was Jongup’s lover.

“I’m sorry, about not being here for you for the past two days,” Jongup said solemnly. “And not telling you sooner.”

“I-It’s okay. I’m not angry at you anymore,” Junhong shook his head. Now he was angrier at Yongguk – not only had he lied about his past, but he had never apologised to Jongup, even after all the trouble he had caused.

“No, it’s not okay,” Jongup frowned. “You can stay with me until you figure out what to do. I’m not going to live at the hospital anymore,” he stated firmly, determined to stick to his plan. He missed Himchan, but… Junhong needed someone to stay with. Jongup was going to act like a best friend should.

Junhong’s eyes softened, and he nodded, agreeing.

“Just wait one more night,” he got up, taking a glance at his phone for the time. It was nearing 7 o’clock. Youngjae would probably already be home. “I need to say thanks to someone.”

 

**_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _Just tell me when you’re coming back._

**_Bang Yongguk_ ** _: I’m worried about you._

Junhong’s fingers trembled as he typed out one last reply.

**_Choi Junhong_ ** _: I’m not coming back._


	19. 019

Youngjae felt like a child.

He was _actually_ pouting.

“You’re leaving?” he asked Junhong, who was looking very amused. “I really don’t mind! You can stay here forever.” His eyes flickered sadly to the remainder of the dinner on the table – if Junhong stayed, Youngjae would get delicious food for the rest of his _life_.

“I can’t burden you for that long,” Junhong said, laughing. “You’ve done too much for me already.” A few days ago, Junhong would’ve said that Youngjae was only an acquaintance, but now, he was at least a friend – he was the first omega friend Junhong ever had. 

Still, Junhong couldn’t stay with him; he was only twenty-one, supporting another person would be too much work for him. Jongup’s mother was loaded, and could house a hundred people if she wanted to, and, after all she’d done, Junhong didn’t feel bad about burdening her at all. Besides, Youngjae worked too closely with Yongguk, and Junhong worried that if Yongguk found out that he was living with Youngjae, the older omega would be punished.

“It’s okay, Junhong. I’m glad you’ve sorted everything out,” Youngjae said genuinely. He didn’t want the omega to suffer any longer.

“Not everything, but I’m alright,” the boy said, his eyes dropping to the empty bowl in front of him. A silence settled between them.

Youngjae noted his sudden quietness and frowned. “Junhong-ah, if there’s anything you want to ask me, or anything you want to say, don’t hesitate. I’ll try to help.” Junhong’s eyes lifted and he looked up to see the warm eyes of the other omega, and his bottom lip trembled.

“I think Yongguk only married me because he pitied me, hyung,” the teen confessed, spilling the thoughts that had plagued his mind for the past few hours. “I think that’s why he didn’t make it legitimate, so he could leave it any time he wanted.” He swallowed, trying not to shake. He thought releasing his thoughts would make him feel better, but they only made him feel worse.

Youngjae’s frown deepened, “But if he married you out of pity, he wouldn’t have stayed.”

Junhong shook his head, “I’m not finished. At first, it might have been about pity, but I think it turned into revenge.”

Youngjae’s frowned deepened.

“We became an actual couple the same night Juhyeon released that news report about our marriage — actually, it was directly after we watched her show.” He bit his lip. “I think Yongguk was trying to make a statement to her, by remaining happily married with me while I was still best friends with Jongup.”

The secretary looked upset, “You really think so?”

“Yeah,” Junhong sighed. “Do you think I’m overreacting? Be honest.”

“… I thought you were, at the beginning, but it does seem suspicious that you got together right after her report,” Youngjae admitted, his eyes looking at the other omega with pity.

“I thought so,” Junhong’s lips were pursed in disappointment, but he still appreciated Youngjae’s confirmation. His eyes stung, and he desperately tried to change the topic.

“Um, what did you do today? Did you just go exercising in the park again?”

Youngjae froze, eyes widening. “Uh, no, not really. I… I actually went to see Daehyun,” he admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. Junhong smiled knowingly, but didn’t tease the other; he wasn’t sure if Youngjae was aware of his own feelings.

“I’ll clean everything up,” Youngjae said quickly, standing up and gathering all the plates. “You should go study, or something.” He was busy trying to hide the blush on his face.

“Youngjae-hyung, I should help, I–”

“Don’t worry about it Junhong, you cooked,” Youngjae gave him a satisfied smile. He carried the plates in his hands, ready to bring them to the kitchen. “It’s fine.”

The boy faltered, looking worried. Youngjae raised a brow, but Junhong simply nodded and ran away, back into the guest room, calling his thanks out before closing the door.

When Youngjae finally walked into the kitchen, looking like it had been hit by a bomb, he understood why Junhong was so eager to get out of cleaning. There were at least twelve forks littered around the kitchen – and the boy had made _soup_.

Instead of annoyance, Youngjae only felt fondness.

It was nice to have someone younger than him around, for once.

He was about to get to work when his phone vibrated in his back pocket.

**_ Jung Daehyun:  _ ** _ good news!!! My manager says you can come down to the studio anytime you want to record! You have to sign a few contracts but then we can start :) _

**_ Yoo Youngjae:  _ ** _ So soon? _

**_ Jung Daehyun:  _ ** _ yeah, album production is pretty quick. How does Saturday sound? _

Youngjae couldn’t help but feel disappointed. As much as he would deny it, he had fun with Daehyun. The elder was certainly a very talented singer, and he was really funny as well – Youngjae was looking forward to spending more time with him.

**_ Yoo Youngjae: _ ** _ Saturday’s good. _

 

The next day, after Youngjae left for work, Junhong received a call from Jongup, telling him to go outside.

“Isn’t it too early to go to uni?” the boy questioned. It was only seven. He went anyway, ensuring to lock the apartment. Jongup hadn’t actually agreed to go back to school after missing three days, but he did offer to drop Junhong off, and pick him up when he finished. Junhong wondered if the alpha cared about his education, but he probably wasn’t too fussed about it. School was easy for him.

“We’re going to the estate first. Anyway, just come down, I have a surprise,” Jongup said vaguely, and Junhong frowned, his steps quickening. Jongup hung up, and Junhong frowned as he entered the elevator. He sent a quick text to Youngjae, letting him know he was leaving and that he locked up.

Jongup’s car was parked outside the building, but the alpha was still inside. Junhong opened the door, only to be greeted by the sight of his dog, barking loudly, and Jongup looking mildly uncomfortable. 

“Mochi!” He cried, reaching over to take the puppy from Jongup’s hold. The dog yipped and licked his cheek energetically, wriggling in his grasp. Jongup watched the two fondly, reaching over to shut the door, since Junhong had forgotten to. He told the new bodyguard to start driving, reminding Junhong to put on his seat belt.

“How did you get him?” Junhong asked, finally calming the puppy down and stroking his fur. Mochi seemed a lot more relaxed, after seeing his owner. Seeing the happiness on both dog and owner’s faces, Jongup was only slightly bitter that Mochi peed on him.

The alpha shrugged, “I just went to Yongguk’s place and asked.”

“Asked?”

“Demanded, actually,” Jongup admitted. “I guilt-tripped him a lot, but I couldn’t get any of your other things.” 

The alpha didn’t want to tell him that Yongguk seemed extremely regretful already, but adamant about keeping Mochi at his apartment. He thought that, as long as Mochi was with him, Junhong would come back at least once. He was clearly heartbroken, but Jongup refused to tell him anything about Junhong, and took the dog.

Junhong’s smile faltered, and he nodded, looking out of the window. “Did… he look okay?” the omega asked quietly, avoiding the alpha’s eyes.

“No,” Jongup said truthfully. Yongguk’s eyebags shadowed his face, like he hadn’t slept in the two days Junhong was gone, and he constantly asked Jongup if Junhong was okay, and if he was coming back. “He asked about you.”

“Oh.” Junhong swallowed, not wanting to know any more. His heart ached at the thought of the alpha.

Jongup misunderstood, thinking that Junhong was worried about Yongguk coming to see him. “He’s still banned from the estate,” the boy said, eyebrows furrowing when Junhong stiffened. He had no idea what the omega was thinking about.

“What do you have planned for today?” Junhong asked, changing the subject.

“Before anything, I need to change out of these pants,” Jongup grimaced, feeling sick. He glared at the puppy, who snuggled into Junhong.

The omega laughed, and hugged the dog to his chest.

“I’ll go to the hospital after I drop you off at uni,” Jongup said, and brightened. “The nurses said that, even though Himchan-hyung is in a coma, he has some understanding of what’s going on around him, so I’ll tell him to wake up soon.” His expression was so hopeful, Junhong didn’t want to say anything that would ruin his mood.

The car pulled up at the estate, and Jongup immediately pushed the doors open, eager to change. He ran inside without a look back, waddling uncomfortably.

Junhong poked his dog’s nose, and Mochi snapped at his fingers playfully, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The omega rolled his eyes and left the car, trailing after the alpha.

“I’m going to shower!” Jongup yelled through the halls, as soon as Junhong stepped foot into the mansion. “Pick whatever room you like!”

Junhong’s eyes furrowed at the choice. There were at least fifteen spare rooms, since Jongup’s brothers had moved out, but Junhong had never actually gone inside them. Whenever he slept over at Jongup’s place, they just shared a room.

He placed Mochi on the floor and walked through the hallways, picking the first door he saw. The omega tentatively opened the door, and his puppy ran in, immediately curling into a corner.

Junhong swallowed, seeing the large space around the already-made bed. He took a step forward, and sat down on the bed, feeling the springs sink underneath his weight.

The bed was comfortable, but it wasn’t _Yongguk’s_.

Without Yongguk, could he ever feel at home?

 

“Sir, is there anything you’d like me to get done today?” Youngjae poked his head into Yongguk’s office, his eyes widening when he saw the state of the room. Papers were strewn everywhere, and Yongguk had his head in his hands, eyes closed.

The alpha looked up, and immediately shook his head. “Everything you need to do today is outlined in your schedule. There’s nothing else that needs to be done.”

Youngjae stayed silent. His schedule was empty; he checked it first thing in the morning. Junhong’s departure must have really affected the CEO; Youngjae wondered how much he had actually worked in the past two days. He was about to close the door when Yongguk stood, looking over the papers on his desk.

He picked them all up and strode over to Youngjae, pushing them into his arms.

“Get rid of these.”

The secretary looked down, reading the first page.

_ Union of Bang Yongguk and Choi Junhong. _

Yongguk was staring at him, his eyes bloodshot and hair messy. Youngjae took the papers and gave him a curt nod, a frown forming on his face.

“Should I shred them?”

“Anything is fine,” Yongguk muttered, and dragged himself back to his seat. He collapsed and heaved a loud sigh.

Youngjae left quickly, heading for the shredding machines. He had to force himself not to feel any sympathy for the elder; even if he _felt_ bad for Yongguk, the alpha still lied to Junhong. 

The paper shredder ate the first page greedily, loud whirring noises sounding its satisfaction. Youngjae shoved all of the pages in at once, watching as all forty-six papers were teared into unreadable strips by the machine. It was strangely satisfying, watching the heap pile up. Yongguk finally accepted that he couldn’t force Junhong to stay with him.

The secretary sighed, wondering if that meant he got the day off, since he had nothing to do. Before he knew it, he was picturing a day with Daehyun, going through their song again.

_ Yongguk wouldn’t care _ , he reasoned with himself, going to his cubicle to fetch his car keys. He took out his phone, dialing a number. His phone rang five times before Daehyun picked up.

_ “Hello?”  _ A deep voice answered, sounding like a half-yawn.

“Daehyun-ssi… Did I wake you?” The omega bit his lip, already feeling guilty. It was barely eight, of course he was asleep.

“ _Youngjae!?_ _No, you didn’t, I was already awake._ ”

The alpha was obviously lying; his voice was still husky from sleep. Youngjae frowned. Daehyun was too kind, pretending that the omega wasn’t bothering him.

“N-No, it’s okay, I’ll call you later.”

“ _Jae, what’s up? I was going to wake up soon anyway._ ”

“Are you sure?” Youngjae asked uncertainly.

“ _Promise._ ”

“Um, well, I’m free today, so I was wondering if I could pick up the contract today? Unless you’re too busy!” Youngjae burst out, immediately quietening. He was obviously too excited. 

Daehyun chuckled, and Youngjae felt his cheeks heat. _“Yeah, I’m free today. Could you come down to the recording studio in half an hour? I’ll text you the address_. _”_

“I’ll see you soon!” Youngjae said cheerfully, his legs already moving. As soon as the call ended, he received a text from the alpha, telling him where to go. 

Youngjae took the elevator down to the ground floor, feeling giddy. He was about to leave the building when a voice called out behind him.

“You’re leaving early, Youngjae!”

The secretary immediately turned around, a grin on his face. He walked over to Hyerim, deciding he could spare a few minutes to chat. He blinked, seeing Yongnam was already with her.

“Yeah, Yongguk said he didn’t have anything for me to do today,” the secretary said, nodding at Yongnam. Hyerim nodded, her eyes sad.

“He hasn’t been the same since the breakfast… What do you think happened?”

Youngjae glanced at Yongnam. Was Hyerim really trying to gossip about Yongguk in front of his brother? Surprisingly, Yongnam didn’t look fazed, looking at Youngjae as if wondering what he thought.

“Not sure,” Youngjae lied, and Hyerim drooped her shoulders.

“Maybe he’s stressed?” Hyerim wondered, and Youngjae shrugged.

“Don’t worry yourself with Yongguk’s matters,” Yongnam said coolly, resting against the receptionist’s desk. “He’s discovering what it’s like to be an adult and own up to your mistakes.” He smirked, but Youngjae could tell he was worried as well – there was no other reason why he was at the Bang Building instead of at home, where he usually worked.

Hyerim looked confused, but decided not to question him. She turned to the secretary, a smile on her face, “Where were you heading off to, Youngjae? A date? You looked pretty excited.”

“Oh, I’m just going to see a friend,” Youngjae answered, immediately wondering if Daehyun even considered him as a friend. He rejected the idea immediately; Daehyun probably only saw him as a duet partner. They barely knew each other, anyway.

“Oh, have fun then!” Hyerim said cheerfully, and waved. Youngjae did the same, nodding at Yongnam before practically skipping out of the door.

The recording studio was nearby, but Youngjae didn’t recall ever seeing it before. He was there in less than fifteen minutes, looking up at the intimidating building. It wasn’t as tall as the Bang Building – it was hardly ten storeys – but there was a huge poster of DAE covering the front, teasing his new album. He stared up at the giant poster, almost laughing when he saw the album name. _DAENGER._ How long could his entertainment company continue making album titles with his name?

Below the title name was a subtitle: _COMING DECEMBER 5TH_. Daehyun had already told him that the album was scheduled for release in two months; the secretary didn’t understand why there was so much promotion for it already.

Youngjae swallowed, staring up at the poster. Even though he thought Daehyun was the most attractive in real life, poster-Daehyun was almost as ridiculously handsome. His hair was styled up, showing off his forehead and his eyes gazing at the camera. A slight smirk played on his lips, and he leaned against a wall.

Youngjae didn’t know how long he stood there, staring up at the image, but fifteen minutes must have passed, since he only snapped out of his daze when he felt something press down on his head.

Daehyun grinned at him, and Youngjae reached up to adjust the baseball cap the singer put on him before giving the man a smile.

“Hi,” he said, and Daehyun’s grin widened.

“Hey.”

Youngjae turned to check himself out in his car mirror, and nodded, satisfied. He still looked good. “What’s the cap for?” 

“Anonymity,” the man explained, taking Youngjae’s hand and pulling him towards the entrance of the building. “We have to see my manager first, but you don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to,” the alpha continued. He opened the door and Youngjae blinked. It was mostly empty, but Daehyun didn’t mill around for long – he walked across the lobby and around a corner, leading them into a hallway.

“Why?” the secretary asked, following diligently whilst looking around in amazement.

“I have to collect the papers,” the idol smiled cheerfully. “Signing them probably take a few hours, since you’re definitely going to read all the fine print and stuff, huh?”

Youngjae nodded seriously, and the man laughed. “Okay, come with me.” 

Daehyun walked into a room, and immediately balked at the sight of others, his grip on Youngjae’s arm releasing.

“DAE-sunbae!”

Youngjae froze as soon as he realised that they were trainees, a group of seven girls who were beaming at him. One of them was holding a selfie stick, and even from a distance, Youngjae could see that they were filming themselves. The omega pulled the cap lower, hoping it properly hid half of his face. If the girls even noticed him, they didn’t say anything.

“Are you doing a broadcast?” Daehyun asked dumbly.

 “Yeah!” one of them smiled at him. “Sunbae, would you like to say something?” She gestured at the phone, where comments began flooding in at record speed. Daehyun knew his image would depend on his response, even though he didn’t particularly want to say anything.

“Hey guys,” Daehyun waved at the phone – Youngjae wondered if talking to an inanimate object in front of others was weird for him, or if he was used to it, but he kept his head down. He overheard the girls whispering to each other as Daehyun was speaking.

_ “Hey, do you know who that is? A new trainee?” _

_ “I have no idea. Maybe he’s a new manager?” _

Youngjae flushed in embarrassment. He really hated receiving attention. 

“Please give these girls a lot of support during their debut soon!” Daehyun finished, his speech short, but polite. He gave the girls a blinding grin. “Sorry, we can’t stay. See you guys!” He waved, pulling Youngjae out of the door they had come through.

As soon as he closed the door again, an apology rushed out of his mouth, and he stared at Youngjae guiltily. “I know you wanted it to be a secret, Youngjae, I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Youngjae shrugged, looking away. “Maybe I hid my face well enough so it couldn’t be seen?”

Daehyun frowned. “I’m sorry. I should’ve checked before we went in…”

“Let’s just go see your manager,” the omega suggested, not wanting to dwell on the subject, in case Daehyun asked him why he wanted to be anonymous in the first place. Luckily, the alpha seemed guilty enough not to interrogate him, and walked through another room, making sure to check it was empty first.

“The offices are connected to the dance rooms,” Daehyun explained, and Youngjae tried to hold in his gasp. This dance room was the one that Daehyun did all his videos in.

The alpha strode across the room and reached to open the door, gesturing for Youngjae to follow him. Youngjae pulled the cap down and did so, already curious.

“This is… the person I’m doing the duet with. He wants to stay anonymous though,” Daehyun said, wrapping an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders and smiling at his manager. Youngjae couldn’t see what his manager looked like, since the cap was pulled down. “Can I have the contract?”

“He’s off his heat, correct?” a deep voice asked, and Youngjae looked up to see a kind-looking middle-aged man. Daehyun’s manager caught his eyes and smiled, and Youngjae looked down shyly.

“Yes, sir,” Youngjae murmured. Daehyun exhaled, a soft smile on his face as he gazed at the younger who was pretty much huddled next to him.

“Awesome, so, here,” the man held out a pile of papers, and Youngjae took them. “After you sign those, you can come and record whenever you like. Or just come and support Daehyun when he records, Daehyun seems to like you a lot.” 

Daehyun bristled, looking embarrassed, “Are you done?”

“Yes, yes,” his manager chuckled and waved, as Daehyun hustled Youngjae out of the room. Youngjae clutched the papers tightly, already looking forward to signing them and getting them out of the way.

The alpha brought them back to the front of the building, where no one else could overhear them. Youngjae wondered how Daehyun got there; he couldn’t see a car in sight.

“I’ll sign these before Saturday,” the omega promised. He could already tell he was going to spend the next two days curled up at his coffee table, signing the papers while eating some crappy takeaway food and watching a lame TV show. “Thank you for doing this,” he said gratefully. “And I’m sorry about waking you up.”

“You didn’t wake me up,” Daehyun said automatically, and Youngjae gave a look that showed that he didn’t buy it.

“Well, if you’re free for the rest of today…” the alpha suddenly looked nervous. “Maybe we could go to a café together? You could start on those papers and I could get breakfast.”

Youngjae was about to agree, but he caught on his words. He had already told Daehyun that their duet was only business – Youngjae felt like he would only be heartbroken once he recorded the song and Daehyun wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

He hesitated, and Daehyun’s eyes saddened. “I’m sorry, Daehyun-ssi, but I don’t think that would be smart.”

The alpha paused. “Wait, what?”

“This duet is business only,” Youngjae muttered, swallowing. “I don’t think we should become close.”

“Is this about your friend you’re doing this for?” Daehyun asked. “I get that you need to do this for someone else and I don’t mind, but why can’t we…?” Realisation dawned on him, “Oh my god. You’re dating someone else.”

Youngjae spluttered, “What? No!”

Daehyun blinked, but his shoulders relaxed. “Then what’s the problem?”

“When this song is over… I’ll return to my office job, and you’ll continue being great superstar DAE,” the omega said, his eyes lifting from the ground to meet Daehyun’s, “There’s no need for us to fake friendship when we’re going separate ways anyway.” He winced at how harsh he sounded, but he wasn’t expecting to see Daehyun look so devastated.

“Is that what you think?” the man asked quietly, looking hurt. Suddenly Youngjae was filled with regret, but all he could do was shrug.

“I don’t want this to stop when we finish recording, Youngjae,” the alpha said, his voice steady, and Youngjae watched as Daehyun stepped closer.

“I’m not doing another duet,” Youngjae mumbled, instinctively stepping back.

“ _No,_ Youngjae,” Daehyun said, sounding exasperated. “I don’t care if you don’t want to sing ever again. I want _us_ to continue, as friends, or…” he trailed off and his frown deepened. “You mean more to me than just a voice.”

Youngjae was staring at him, eyes wide.

“You’re my muse,” the alpha confessed, forgetting his earlier nerves. “Ever since I met you, I’ve liked music. I’ve written, like, twelve songs in the past four days, which is weird because I’ve only written four before in my life, and my manager says they’re actually really good, so two of the songs I’ve written are going to be on the album too, because of _you_.”

Youngjae was silent, jaw dropped.

“Could we be friends?” Daehyun asked finally, his eyes hopeful, and the omega felt his mouth dry.

“You… idiot,” Youngjae muttered. “You’re the celebrity, you shouldn’t be asking me this,” he said weakly, but there was a smile on his face.

Daehyun mirrored his smile and moved forward, capturing Youngjae’s hands in his own. “Is that a yes?”

The omega nodded, his gaze dropping to their intertwined hands.

“What café are we going to?”

 


	20. 020

To Youngjae, a few months passed in the blink of an eye.

To Junhong, the months felt like years.

The Blood Omega still stayed with Jongup, and hadn’t seen Yongguk since the morning they fought. Junhong changed his number so Yongguk couldn’t text him, but he heard the maids whisper occasionally that a Bang twin had tried to enter the estate, only to be blocked by security guards. As far as Junhong knew, Yongnam wasn’t banned from entering, but he didn’t want to see either twin. Especially Yongguk.

As for Juhyeon, Junhong was surprised that the elder woman took to him like another son. Even though the omega still didn’t trust or forgive her, she didn’t have any negative feelings towards him, and even made sure to buy him all his textbooks for school. She was nice now, caring even; but like all of the people in the Moon estate, she didn’t ever bring up Bang Yongguk in conversation.

Still, Junhong felt uncomfortable knowing that he was fully supported by his best friend’s mother – it was just _weird_ – so he got a job at COFFEE SHOP café, and worked there whenever he wasn’t at school, or studying. He didn’t earn enough to buy himself an apartment or anything, but he could afford to get himself some new winter clothes, and dye his hair a few times. Right now, he was sporting a bright pink that looked ridiculous at first, but he warmed up to it eventually.

He felt independent, free to do whatever he wanted.

But he wasn’t exactly happy. Sometimes, it felt like there would be no one else for him. It felt like Yongguk had done more damage to him than his parents had; Junhong had never thought his parents were kind, but he had loved Yongguk with all of his heart.

He never admitted it to anyone, especially not Jongup, but he knew it would take a long time for him to move on.

Sometimes, it felt like he never would.

 

“Youngjae?” Junhong balanced his phone between his ear and his shoulder. “What’s up?”

 _“Hey, Junhong, are you busy?”_ the other omega asked, excitement clear in his voice.

“Nope,” Junhong lied. He was in the middle of packing his bag for class – which started in two minutes – and Jongup was yelling at him from outside to ‘ _hurry the fuck up, I told you to pack your bag last night Junhong you dumbass’_. The omega rolled his eyes – like he could’ve done _that_ ; he was working yesterday.

“What’s up?” He gave up with untangling his earphones and just crammed them in his bag before running down the stairs and out of the house, waving towards the maids. The phone was still pressed to his ear.

 _“I don’t know if you’ve had time to hear it yet, but Daehyunnie’s album was released at midnight!_ ” the secretary said cheerfully. “ _If you could take a few minutes to listen to third track and then search up its title, I think you’ll be pretty happy.”_

“What is it?” Junhong wondered aloud, jumping into the car and closing the door. Jongup was two seconds away from giving him the mocking of his life, but noticed he was on his phone and settled for smacking the back of his head and silently reminding him to put on his seatbelt. Junhong scowled at him.

 _“It’s a surprise, but do it quickly,_ ” Youngjae said brightly.

“It’s sweet you’re supporting your boyfriend, hyung,” Junhong smiled wistfully. “I’ll check it out as soon as I can.”

“ _Isn’t he the greatest_?” Youngjae said dreamily. Distantly, Junhong could hear a deep voice asking Youngjae to print out some files and deliver a contract. “ _Uh_ , _I’ve got to  work, but text me what you think!”_ Youngjae sounded like he was in a rush, and Junhong’s heart dropped, like it always did when he thought of Yongguk. He could hear the deep voice questioning who Youngjae was talking to, and he panicked.

“See you, hyung,” the omega blurted before hanging up. Guilt immediately settled in stomach for ending the call so abruptly, but he _really_ didn’t want to stick around for too long.

 Jongup gave him a sly grin, “Hey, so that was about the DAE album, right?”

“How’d you know?” Junhong asked, swallowing his feelings, and Jongup plugged the AUX cord into his phone and smirked.

“You should check the news more often, Jun. The third track from DAE’s album topped the charts last night. Even before the title track, which, like, _never_ happens.”

Junhong rolled his eyes at the elder, ready to ask him why he should care, but he heard a familiar voice begin singing and immediately snapped his mouth shut. He looked over at Jongup, who just nodded excitedly and pointed at Junhong’s phone, reminding him to search the song.

Junhong just wanted to listen to the song – it sounded _so good_. Youngjae’s voice was heavenly, and when the omega heard Daehyun begin to sing, he was at a loss for words. Neither of them was better than the other, but they matched _so well_. Junhong was about to say what he was thinking to Jongup, but he heard them harmonise.

“Holy _shit_.”

There was no surprise that this song topped the charts – it was _amazing._

“Search the song already,” Jongup was pretty much jumping in his seat, and Junhong did as he was told. Maybe Youngjae was getting attention for being such a good singer. The Blood Omega actually felt a little offended; he and Youngjae had been tight for the past two months (the other omega was easily Junhong’s closest friend after Jongup), but he hadn’t been told about the other’s vocal talents. Junhong would’ve thought, with a voice as good as _that_ , Youngjae would be boasting about it all the time. Hell, if Junhong could sing that well, every word that came out of his mouth would be a song.

Junhong typed ‘Bleed DAE Anonymous’ into the search bar and felt his breath stop at sight of the results. Easily hundreds of articles appeared, all created within the past eight hours.

  * _Review of DAE’s ‘Bleed’ featuring Anonymous_
  * _Who is DAE’s Anonymous?_
  * _Why Anonymous makes DAE’s_ Bleed _his best song yet_
  * _What we know about the mysterious Anonymous_
  * _DAE’s Anonymous revealed to be an omega by DAE’s manager and company trainees_
  * _The hunt for_ Bleed _’s omega_
  * _PROOF THAT DAE IS DATING_ BLEED _’S OMEGA [NOT CLICKBAIT]_



His eyes stung with unshed tears, touched at how much Youngjae had done for him – He planned this so Juhyeon’s news ‘scandal’ would finally be buried. Not even Juhyeon managed to cover up the story, but Youngjae had – he had worked on it for _two months_.

Just to check, he searched the words ‘Blood Omega.’

His heart pounded when the page finally loaded – instead of articles of Juhyeon and Jongup, there were only articles about DAE and _Bleed_ ’s omega.

“The story is covered,” Junhong said faintly, and Jongup nodded, a happy smile in his face. The omega wiped his tears and immediately fumbled with his phone, planning to call Youngjae back. He waited, hearing the dial tone ring five times before it went straight to Youngjae’s voicemail.

_“This is Yoo Youngjae. If you hear this, I’m probably working. Don’t bother leaving a voicemail, I don’t listen to them. If you’re desperate, ring my work phone. Otherwise, just send a text like a normal person. Bye.”_

Junhong hung up and scrambled to ring his work phone, desperate to thank the elder. It was the least he could do.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up, and he immediately launched into an assault of compliments, “ _Hyung_ , you never told me you could sing so well! I feel kind of betrayed; why did you hide it from me all this time?” He was giddy, almost vibrating with excitement.

There was only silence, and Junhong’s grin faded. “Youngjae-hyung?” he asked. “Are you busy right now?”

Another silence, before he heard a deep voice.

“Junhong?”

The omega immediately froze. His phone slipped through his fingers and clattered on the car floor, almost as if it was hit out of his hand. Youngjae’s voice wasn’t that deep. He _knew_ that voice; he had heard it every night for three months. It was huskier than he remembered, but he could recognize it anywhere, even after two months.

From beside him, Jongup immediately snatched the phone from the floor and hung up, looking worriedly at the omega.

Junhong was clutching at the hem of his shirt, feeling waves of nostalgia wash over him. He’d tried so hard to forget about him – it didn’t matter how much he missed Yongguk; they were _over._ The alpha had probably already found someone else to be with.

At the thought, Junhong curled into himself, a frown dancing over his features.

Jongup rested a hand on his shoulder, about to ask if he was okay, but he was cut off by his own ringtone. He reached for his phone, hesitating when he saw the caller ID, but picked up anyway.

_“Jongup.”_

“Mom?”

“ _Honey, you need to get to the hospital. Himchan’s awake._ ”

What happened next was a blur. Jongup registered himself yelling for the driver to turn around, his voice raw, but he couldn’t even hear himself think. All he knew was that he needed to get to Himchan.

Next to him, Junhong looked clearly worried, but Jongup could tell he didn’t mind going to the hospital, even if it meant missing another lecture. The omega reached over to pry the phone from his hand, and Jongup realised he hadn’t hung up yet.

“Himchan’s really awake?” The omega sounded doubtful, but there was a layer of excitement in his voice. “Yeah, I’ll make sure he doesn’t jump out of the car and run through the traffic or anything. See you there, Juhyeon-ssi.”

He placed the phone in Jongup’s pocket, telling the elder, “Your mother is still filming, but she says she’ll be able to come down soon. Himchan hasn’t seen anyone but the doctors yet, but Youngjae and Hyerim have been called already, and are apparently making their way there.”

Jongup nodded, taking a nervous breath.

The car wasn’t going _fast_ enough. Of course it was his bodyguard’s job to ensure his safety, but at that moment, Jongup couldn’t care less. His hands were shaking as the car drove the familiar way to the hospital; would Himchan even want to see him, after all the trouble he’d caused?

Jongup’s heart clenched.  He didn’t think he could live knowing that Himchan would reject him, but he would accept it and keep his distance, even if it pained him. The thought of Himchan not wanting to see him, even after he had stopped being a bodyguard and they could actually date – it felt like the odds were always against them being together.

But Jongup wouldn’t stop fighting for him until he heard Himchan say it for himself.

As soon as the car pulled up at the hospital, Jongup’s arm was reaching for the door and his legs were immediately forcing him outside. He couldn’t slow down, Himchan was waiting.

He was leaving Junhong in the car, but he knew the omega would understand – even if he was never told directly, Junhong knew Jongup loved Himchan more than he loved anyone else.

He ran through the hospital doors, disregarding the horrified look the patients in the lobby were giving him, and immediately ran upstairs. His heart quickened as he came closer and closer to the room he had visited once a week for the past two months. As he reached for the door, he felt a sudden surge and he burst into the room, ignoring the door slamming against the wall.

As soon as his eyes landed on Himchan, his feet stilled in hesitation. Himchan was sitting on the bed, still in hospital clothes and trapped under the hospital sheets. At the sight of Jongup, his eyes widened, but he also froze in place. His eyes hadn’t opened in two months – Jongup had forgotten how they used to look at him.

No matter how much he wanted to touch the beta and make sure he was alright, he couldn’t bring himself to move.

For a moment, Jongup felt his heart swell with a mixture of emotions he couldn’t exactly place – relief, happiness, _love_ – but the realisation that Himchan wasn’t moving either made another wave of anxiety crash over him.

He swallowed nervously, suddenly worried that the elder would begin yelling at him to leave, to get out and never see him again. He was _so close_.

Himchan was on his feet in an instant and he took a slow step towards the alpha, immediately wincing. His eyes were still transfixed on the younger, and he took a slow breath and forced himself to take another.

Suddenly snapped back into consciousness, Jongup dashed forward and held the other tightly in his arms, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Himchan was here. Himchan was awake. Jongup choked, feeling his eyes sting, but before he could say anything, Himchan had leaned forward and shyly pressed his lips to the corner of Jongup’s mouth.

Jongup pulled him closer, hugging him tight even after Himchan had pulled back, simply resting his head against the other’s.

Himchan’s voice cracked as he tried to sound out some words, and Jongup’s arms tightened protectively around him. Himchan seemed hesitant, his throat dry. “I love you too, Jongup,” he said softly, and Jongup felt himself crying as he clutched onto the beta, feeling the other’s arms slowly curl around him, holding him back.

Jongup spoke, his words coming out muffled. “I’m never letting anything like that happen to you ever again, hyung.”

He felt a hand slowly reach up to ruffle his hair, “I would do it again, for you.” Jongup made a sound of protest at the back of his throat that made Himchan chuckle in amusement, and Jongup buried his face into his neck.

With Himchan in his arms, Jongup felt himself truly relax for the first time in two months.

 

Junhong wasn’t going inside the room until Jongup told him he could – for all he knew, the two of them were probably making out now, and he didn’t want to walk in on _that_.

He sat on the benches outside, hoping Youngjae would get to the hospital quickly. He hadn’t been able to properly thank the elder for his plot to cover the Blood Omega scandal, or even congratulate him for releasing the song.

The omega’s lips pursed – surely Yongguk would let him go, right? The alpha wasn’t _cruel_. The only thing he had to worry about was whether Yongguk would come as well.

To stop himself from thinking too much, Junhong slipped his phone out of his pocket to buy the song, and rate it five stars. His lips curved into a proud smile when he saw that it had only positive reviews. No doubt Daehyun would be thrilled; Junhong wondered if he would try to convince his boyfriend to do another duet, since the first one was so successful.

“Junhong-ah,” the omega looked up and smiled politely at the sight of Juhyeon. She must have rushed to get to the hospital so quickly, but she looked as dignified as ever, with her ten-inch heels and designer handbag on her shoulder. She returned Junhong’s smile, and the omega pocketed his phone, glancing at the closed door leading to Himchan’s hospital room.

“They’re inside...We only got here about five minutes ago,” he said hesitantly, hoping that the woman would leave them alone for at least a while longer. As Jongup’s best friend and unofficial wingman, he knew he had some kind of responsibility not to let his mother walk in on them.

To his relief, she delicately sat next to him and placed her handbag on her lap, rifling through it in silence. He breathed a sigh of relief, hoping Jongup would hurry up and finish whatever he was doing. Hopefully with clothes on.

“Here,” the woman finally said, after a few moments. Junhong turned his head from where he was staring at a wall, and she offered him a small box. The omega blinked at it in surprise, taking it from her and staring at the label.

His heat suppressants.

“I’m not going to force you to take these when your heat comes next month, but I thought you might want to, especially since...” She didn’t finish her sentence, but she didn’t need to.

 _Especially since there’s no one to look after you on your heats anymore_.

Since leaving Yongguk, he hadn’t even thought about what he would do on his heats, especially since he had thrown his old packet of suppressants out. The box in his hands only gave him bad memories of days spent locked inside his bedroom with nosebleeds and migraines and without anyone to talk to.

“Thanks,” he mumbled quietly, remembering to respond. He didn’t bother questioning how the woman, as an alpha, managed to get a box of suppressants. He guessed it had to do with her multimillion dollar net worth.

“If you need anything else, just tell me,” Juhyeon said, her eyes softening at the sight of Junhong wincing immediately. “Do you get days off from university?”

“Usually, yeah,” the omega nodded. “But with these,” he tapped the box, “I can probably go out of the house and not just stay in all day.”

“And it’s safe?”

“Kind of,” he sighed wistfully. “I figured out that the only reason I take them is to suppress the… um, urges I get, and reduce the effect on alphas around me, so it’s safe for me to be around others, but there are still a ton of side effects, so I’m not 100% safe.”

She frowned, but didn’t couldn’t day anything else as both heard loud footsteps stomping up the stairs. Before they knew it, both Hyerim and Youngjae appeared, running through the hallway and towards Himchan’s room.

“Youngjae-hyung!” Junhong called, and the secretary’s face split into a grin at the sight of the other omega. He slowed down as he neared, but before he could fully stop, Junhong rushed forward and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear so Juhyeon and Hyerim couldn’t hear.

“Hyung, I can’t _believe_ you never told me you could sing!”

The other omega laughed at the mock-betrayal on Junhong’s face, “Junhong, it was a surprise! Think of it as a gift.”

“The best present anyone has ever gotten me,” Junhong said solemnly, taking a step back to give him some space, and the secretary smiled fondly.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Hyerim was staring at them, but once she realised she couldn’t understand the conversation, she turned towards the door and gave it one sharp knock before pushing it open. Junhong only realised what was happening when it was too late, and he rushed in as soon as he heard a loud squawk of horror. Youngjae followed closely behind him, immediately groaning when he saw what Hyerim screamed about.

“I knew you guys were together!” Hyerim was grinning triumphantly, ignoring the fact that both her brother and Jongup were on the hospital bed.

Junhong was just grateful they still had clothes on.

“Hyerim…” Himchan muttered, but the other beta just squealed and flung herself into her brother’s arms, talking a mile a minute. In the end, Himchan couldn’t stop an affectionate smile from forming at the presence of his older sister, and Youngjae eventually joined in, pulling over a seat and telling the ex-bodyguard about the events of the past two months.

“Hey, hyung, you can’t make fun of me for being a boring twenty-one-year-old anymore…” the omega teased, and Himchan’s eyebrow raised.

“What, did you get a boyfriend?” the elder mocked, and Youngjae laughed. “Wait. _Youngjae_.”

“Yep,” the secretary giggled, and Himchan’s eyes widened almost comically in surprise.

“Who is it? Do I know him? Is he _hot?_ ” He leaned forward, sparing a mischievous glance at Jongup. Junhong was kind of stunned – he had never seen Himchan like _this_.

Youngjae nodded, looking at the floor bashfully. “It’s Daehyunnie.”

“No way.” Himchan’s mouth opened and he beamed at Jongup, “Jongup, we’re like matchmakers!”

“Sure are, hyung,” the alpha smiled, resting his head against the beta’s shoulder. “But I think Daehyun would credit the beginning of their relationship to himself, since his voice charmed Youngjae first.” The secretary blushed and nodded, agreeing with the alpha’s words, and Himchan huffed.

“Still,” he murmured, a contented smile on his face. “I’m happy for you.”

If Junhong wasn’t so glad for the two, he would drily comment about how the happiness in the room was suffocating, but he kept silent. The quiet only lasted for a short while, before being interrupted by Juhyeon getting off her seat.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go soon,” Juhyeon said suddenly. The five others in the room looked at her, having forgotten she was even there. Junhong’s eyes widened, realising that she had probably just learnt that her son was dating his ex-bodyguard, but she didn’t seem shocked at all. Instead, she smiled kindly at Himchan and produced an envelope from her handbag.

“The doctors insist you stay here for another two days, so I hope you have enough time to read this, when Jonguppie isn’t pestering you.” She laughed when Jongup interrupted her with an offended ‘hey!’, and continued on. “It’s about your work. As you quit more than two weeks ago, you obviously no longer work for Jongup, but I thought I’d give you a little something as a thank you for looking after him so well for the past three years.”

She placed the envelope on the bedside table. Hyerim, Youngjae and Junhong all knew what was inside the envelope, having attended the breakfast two months ago when Juhyeon announced her plans to pay for Himchan’s university fees, but none of them wanted to tell Jongup or Himchan.

“Oh, and check your emails sometime soon, I’m thinking of hosting a Christmas Eve party this year. I’m still thinking of a theme,” she said, more to herself than anyone else, before leaving them all in silence, her heels clicking against the tile of the hallway.

“Huh, don’t Christmas parties usually take months to plan?” Junhong said, after what felt like minutes.

“She’s scary,” Hyerim told Jongup, and the alpha nodded in agreement.

“You’re coming, right?” he turned to Himchan, tilting his head.

The beta smiled and nodded, his heart warming as Jongup’s expression melted into a satisfied smile. Without thinking, he leaned forward to press a quick peck to Jongup’s lips, not caring for Hyerim’s high pitched squeals or Youngjae’s and Junhong’s obnoxious gagging noises.

Even though he had waited three years without the freedom to act on his feelings, there was no doubt in his body that it was worth it.

 


	21. 021

“Here’s the plan for tonight,” Jongup said, sitting on the floor of his bedroom with his legs crossed. Junhong and Himchan sat across from him, the omega rolling his eyes and the beta smiling in amusement. A blueprint of the mansion’s floorplan was spread between them, and Jongup had a pen tightly gripped in his hand.

“Why do we need a plan...” Junhong groaned, stretching his legs out. “Can’t you just remember what we have to do?” Jongup released a disapproving snort.

“It’s not that simple,” the alpha shook his head. “We all have different responsibilities.”

“Responsibilities? Having responsibilities goes against the definition of Christmas _,_ ” the omega emphasised, and Jongup shook his head again.

“That’s where you’re wrong. The Christmas Eve party only happens once a year, and mom said she was going to have an all-you-can-eat buffet instead of a whatever-course meal. Does this mean _nothing_ to you?”

The omega shrugged, not really caring. Himchan was just as confused, but he could see how riled up Jongup was getting, his eyebrows pinched together.

“Junhong, we have to plan out how we’re going to try the forty-three dishes, sixty-two drink options, and fifteen desserts available, and still have room for the edible ornaments on the tree. It isn’t an easy task.”

“There are edible ornaments?” Junhong blurted as Himchan asked incredulously, “You’re _allowed_ to eat them?”

“Yeah, they’re made out of sugar, and no, but I do it anyway,” Jongup said. “ _That’s_ why we need a plan. To get away with Christmas-tree-edible-ornament stealing.”

“Those ornaments are not getting eaten until New Year’s Day, Jongup,” Juhyeon called as she walked past his room. She was guiding a decorator through the mansion for last minute touch-ups, determined that the night would go off without a hitch.

“ _That’s_ why we need a plan,” Jongup whispered, and began writing on the blueprint in thick red pen. “We need to try every dish once, in tiny portions so we don’t get full. But, what if something is really gross and we all filled up our stomachs on a plate of something not worth it? That’s a _waste_ , Junhong.”

The omega narrowed his eyes, feeling like he was being scolded, but Jongup did have a very good point.

“So, we’re going to split up the meals evenly between us and try a little bit of each one, rate it, and then exchange our information so we know what’s worth it,” Jongup said triumphantly. “Do you think Youngjae would be willing to help us out? I know Daehyun would be thrilled.”

“As long as he gets his dumplings,” Junhong cracked a smile, and Himchan chuckled.

“Then we’re all set,” Jongup grinned, holding up a list of all the food available later on in the night. “This Christmas Eve is going to be the best one yet.”

 

Eight hours later, in the middle of the Christmas party, Junhong realised Jongup had _lied._

“This is the worst Christmas,” Junhong muttered under his breath. He had his phone in one hand and a plate in front of him, filled with different food. “How are we meant to choose what dish is best when everything is good?”

A few people chuckled around him and he flushed; he didn’t think everyone could hear what he was saying. Even though the house was filled with people, _famous_ people, the omega wasn’t really in the mood to socialise. Having so many people in one house, even _if_ it was a mansion, was nauseating.

“Don’t exaggerate, Junhong, this pasta is mediocre,” Youngjae critiqued through a mouthful of – Junhong guessed – mediocre pasta.

“How are we meant to choose what dish is best when forty-two out of forty-three dishes are good?” Junhong repeated, and Youngjae set down his fork without finishing the rest of his food. Daehyun took it immediately, and Youngjae sighed.

“What? You were done,” Daehyun defended, taking a bite.

“You’re not sticking to Jongup’s plan,” Youngjae lectured, but as he wiped some sauce off his alpha’s lip, a smile unknowingly appeared on his face.

“Jongup’s plan is for weaklings,” Daehyun scoffed. “If I can eat everything, I’ll eat everything. Besides, what he doesn’t know won’t kill him... serves him right for going off and making out with Himchan under all the mistletoe.” He sniffed, and Youngjae immediately left to try more food. He was still diligently following Jongup’s plan, even if his boyfriend wasn’t.

“You’re just bitter because you suggested the same thing and Youngjae shot you down,” the omega snorted, and Daehyun sighed, somehow managing to chew his pasta sadly.

“We could be making out right now,” he whispered.

Even if Junhong was bitter about being ditched by his best friend, he didn’t mind it... _much_. Himchan was like a completely new person once he stopped working for Jongup – Junhong always knew he was a funny person, but he never knew that Himchan had a surprising personality under his serious exterior. The first thing he did once he got out of hospital was ask Hyerim for _fashion_ magazines.

Even though it came as a shock to Junhong, Jongup didn’t seem surprised at all; the two were a lot closer than Junhong had previously thought. Jongup never revealed how they got together, even though Junhong had always wanted to know.

Daehyun was still grumbling after two minutes, and Junhong couldn’t stand it any longer. Daehyun watched as the omega groaned loudly, kicking his chair back as he stood up. “I’m going to have to get drunk to enjoy myself tonight,” he said dramatically.

Daehyun waved him off, still shoveling food into his mouth as if he hadn’t already eaten three full platefuls. Youngjae was coming back, already moving onto the dessert section of the plan. As he neared, Daehyun’s eyes lit up – although Junhong didn’t know if that was because of Youngjae, or because of the chocolate slice he was holding.

Unfortunately for Junhong, the bar was downstairs, which meant he had to wade through crowds of people chatting idly to each other about holiday plans, or company business. They all stared as he walked past, since bright pink hair was pretty hard to ignore, but he didn’t spare them a glance, too enthusiastic about finding the bar.

The omega spotted the counter and his pace immediately quickened, but before he knew what was happening, a hand gripped his elbow, yanking him back.

“Wha—!” The omega whipped his head around, eyes wide in fear, and he immediately pulled his arm back at the sight of Yongguk. His heart pounded in his chest and he stumbled backwards, wanting – _needing_ – to get away from him.

He flinched when the alpha reached out for him again, already feeling his mouth open, wanting to call for someone in distress.

“Don’t make a scene,” the alpha gritted out, voice strangely higher than Junhong remembered, and the omega’s eyes instantly snapped to his face, searching for –

the scar.

Junhong relaxed almost immediately, but around him, everyone was looking at the commotion. He gave them a nervous smile, before Yongnam pulled him away, away from the people _and_ the bar. Junhong frowned as soon as he realised he was being dragged, but couldn’t shove Yongnam’s arm off. The alpha was a lot stronger than he was, and he felt angry.

“What do you want, Yongnam?” Junhong snapped as soon as they moved into another room, away from judging eyes.

The man growled, and Junhong’s eyes flickered over his face, taking in all of the features and details. Yongnam and Yongguk were almost identical, ignoring the scar, but close up, Junhong could tell they had other differences. Yongnam’s face was thinner, and his eyes were narrower – but Junhong suspected the latter was mostly because of his sneer.

“You have to come back to Yongguk,” the alpha said. “He hasn’t been the same since you left.” Yongnam’s eyes were fixed on Junhong’s, but the omega knew he was lying – Youngjae would’ve told him if Yongguk was stopped working, or if he’d done anything different. As far as Junhong knew, Yongguk was unaffected by his absence, which was hurtful, but unsurprising; Junhong always knew that he was more attached to the alpha than Yongguk was attached to him.

He shoved Yongnam’s grip off his arm and mustered up the hardest glare he could. “Don’t touch me.”

“It’s been two months. Hasn’t he suffered enough?” the alpha asked, and Junhong felt his anger flare, hot in his stomach, but he stayed silent. It wasn’t like he wanted Yongguk to suffer. He just knew that he couldn’t – _shouldn’t –_ go back to him when he’d done so much to Jongup.

“My brother still loves you,” Yongnam continued, seeing the younger hesitate, and Junhong’s heart seized painfully. “He won’t move on until you tell him to.”

His words only confirmed the omega’s worst fear: that he would have to face Yongguk again and lie to his face, telling him that he no longer wanted to see him, that he stopped loved him. Junhong knew that as soon as he looked at Yongguk, he wouldn’t be able to resist coming back to him again.

“Yongguk never loved me,” Junhong bit out, blunt nails digging into his palms. “I was just another way for him to get back at Jongup and Juhyeon.”

“That’s not –”

“Forget it, Yongnam. You can tell Yongguk yourself that I don’t want to see him again,” Junhong said sharply, and the alpha’s eyes narrowed as the omega turned on his heel and fled, back to the safety of the bar. With so many people around, he knew that Yongnam wouldn’t dare follow him, and he took comfort in that fact. He just wished Juhyeon had told him that a Bang twin was coming, even if it wasn’t Yongguk.

“What would you like?” the bartender asked, a bright grin on her face, and the omega sighed heavily, collapsing into a seat. Around him, everyone was sipping from tiny flutes of champagne, like respectful adults, but Junhong wasn’t really in the mood for weak alcohol. He wanted to forget about Yongguk, Yongnam, _everything_.

“I don’t even know,” he said finally. “Do you have anything that can take me out?”

 

“That’s it,” Himchan murmured, pulling back from Jongup. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. “We’ve officially kissed under all the mistletoe in this house. Twice.”

“Wanna go for a third, hyung?” Jongup asked cheekily, leaning forward to meet Himchan’s lips in another kiss, running his tongue teasingly over the other’s bottom lip. He growled quietly when the beta parted his lips easily, and pinned him against the wall, pressing his leg between his lover’s.

Himchan pulled back again before the kiss got too heated, cheeks blushed red. He ducked his head down shyly, embarrassed to have gotten carried away. “Or, you know, we could just go to your room,” he murmured and tugged on Jongup’s jacket. Even though they were in an empty hallway, it was possible that a maid could come hurrying through at any moment, or a lost guest could wander past.

Jongup laughed but didn’t let up, only brushing his knee against Himchan slyly, finding pleasure in how easily he could make the beta freeze beneath him. Silently, he moved so he could mouth at Himchan’s jaw, fitting his lips over smooth skin and sucking. The beta brought a hand up to his mouth, muffling any sounds that escaped.

“Hyung,” Jongup said, his words a quiet growl. He felt a surge of satisfaction, seeing Himchan’s skin marked with dark hickeys. “You’re so –”

“Jung Daehyun, I can’t _believe_ I’m agreeing to this.”

At the sound of the harsh whisper, the couple immediately froze and pulled away from each other, dread filling their bodies. Footsteps echoed down the hall they had just walked through.

“Youngjae,” Himchan mouthed silently, and Jongup hissed a curse.

This was infinitely worse than a maid or a guest walking in on them – while it would be embarrassing, at least Himchan and Jongup wouldn’t ever see them again. On the other hand, if Youngjae and Daehyun saw them, it would definitely lead to teasing and mocking jokes in the future. Teasing from Daehyun was already bad, but teasing from both Daehyun and Youngjae would be _hell_.

Himchan grabbed Jongup’s hand and pulled him through the closest door, wincing when the door shut with a loud clap. It wasn’t until his back hit a broom that they realised they were trapped in a supply closet, along with uncomfortably-shaped cleaning equipment.

Jongup immediately slipped a hand around the elder, gently massaging his back where he was struck. Himchan shook his head, whispering that he was alright, and Jongup reluctantly pulled away, his lips pursed in worry. The beta pointed to the door, and Jongup immediately pressed his ear against the door.

“I feel like a kid,” Himchan whispered, muffling his laughter.

“I think they’re making out?” Jongup was crouched on the floor in a comical position, trying to peek through the crack in the door. “I mean, no one’s saying anything anymore, but I really can’t see.”

The beta watched him in amusement, “Do you _want_ to see them?”

Jongup shrugged, his eyes crinkling in an adorable smile when Himchan snorted. The alpha patted the floor next to him and Himchan slid down easily, letting out a soft sound of contentedness. He snuggled into Jongup’s arm.

They hadn’t heard Daehyun or Youngjae speak in minutes, but neither wanted to move. Jongup kissed the top of Himchan’s head, smiling when the beta’s eyes fluttered shut, not out of tiredness but out of comfort. Nothing made the alpha happier than knowing that the beta could relax around him, especially after the events leading to his hospitalisation.

Since Himchan was released from hospital almost three weeks ago, so much had changed. He seemed happier and more carefree, even though he was so busy. The beta was determined to make the most of Juhyeon’s present by enrolling into university immediately, even though it was halfway through the term. He was even able to pick up from where he left off all those years ago.

Everything felt back to normal.

“ _Daehyun_ , not here!”

Himchan’s eyes snapped open and he glanced at Jongup before they both dissolved into silent laughter.

They stopped laughing when they heard someone fiddle with the door handle, and then the door was pushing open. Himchan hid his face in Jongup’s shoulder, already prepared for an eternity of teasing, but he felt the alpha’s shoulders shake, the same way they always did before he erupted into laughter. The beta looked up immediately, curiosity overtaking his body.

Both Daehyun and Youngjae’s clothes were ruffled, hair unkempt. Daehyun’s tie was loose around his neck, clearly pulled on. Youngjae’s lips were swollen, the top buttons of his shirt undone, and his face the very picture of embarrassment, and then realisation, and then annoyance.

He immediately raised his hands to fix Daehyun’s tie, irritation never leaving his expression.

“In a closet, really?” Jongup snickered, and Daehyun glared at him. “There are sixteen free bedrooms in this house, and you chose a closet.”

“Fuck you, we didn’t know it was going to be a closet,” the idol retorted, pulling Youngjae closer to him so he could button his shirt up properly. He ruffled the omega’s hair and Youngjae sighed, still looking annoyed. He fixed Daehyun’s collar before turning around to face the other two again, who hadn’t stopped snickering.

“What are _you_ doing in the closet?” he asked accusingly, glaring daggers at Himchan.

“We _were_ going to hide from you, because we were making out,” the beta smirked. Besides him, Jongup grinned and laced their fingers together, feeling strangely proud. “But you guys were going to have _sex_. In a _closet_. Wild.” They both snickered again.

“Grow up, hyung,” Youngjae kicked his leg. “And get off the floor.”

Himchan grinned and got to his legs quickly, Jongup not far behind him. Daehyun was glaring at Jongup, almost bitterly, but the other alpha remained oblivious, wondering how often he could joke about closets before it got old.

“I’ll let you appear in my next music video if you never speak of this ever again.”

“Tempting offer, but no.”

Daehyun continued glaring at him as the four headed towards the buffet area again, which was stilled filled with people despite the time. It was almost half past ten, yet none of the others seemed to notice how late it was getting.

Youngjae was surprisingly quiet, looking like he was mulling something over in his head. He scanned over the room, his expression clouding with confusion.

“Don’t think too hard,” Himchan teased, and moved to grab some food from a table, Jongup’s plan long forgotten.

The secretary frowned and shook his head, too distracted to reply with an insult. Jongup stopped soon after, a similar frown appearing on his face. The two of them looked at each other, and immediately their eyes widened.

“Where’s Junhong?” the alpha asked.

Daehyun, who had already started filling up a plate, answered, “He said he went to go get drinks, or something.”

“That was an _hour_ ago,” Youngjae said faintly, and his eyes caught onto a figure, milling around the buffet tables not far away from them. He swallowed nervously and Jongup followed his line of vision, seeing red when he recognised who it was.

The alpha growled low in his throat and before the other three could stop him, he was storming up towards Yongnam, hands clenched into fists by his sides. The alpha was already anticipating Jongup’s arrival, and he set down his plate to cross his arms, pursing his lips and looking as unimpressed as ever.

“Where’s Junhong?” Jongup demanded, not bothering to lower his voice. The people around him quietened, wanting to hear what would happen next.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I _know_ you did something, asshole!” At his outburst, Himchan moved forward and pulled at his arm, silently urging him to calm down.

Yongnam raised an eyebrow, only infuriating Jongup further. “I’m afraid I haven’t seen Junhong since he left the bar with one of your maids, Moon Jongup.” He let out a breath, tutting in disappointment, “I guess he wasn’t lying when he said he’d moved on.”

“Junhong wouldn’t do that,” Youngjae muttered, avoiding Yongnam’s gaze. As suspicious as he was of the alpha’s words, he didn’t exactly want to lose his job.

Yongnam shrugged, “He _was_ heavily intoxicated.”

Youngjae’s head snapped up and he asked tersely, “What?”

“I _told_ you he went for drinks–” Daehyun murmured, and Youngjae bit back a curse.

“We need to find him,” he said, turning to Yongnam. “Thank you for your help, Yongnam-ssi.”

The alpha knew a dismissal when he heard one, and left without a complaint, or another smart comment. He pushed past Jongup as he left, just to make the other alpha tense.

Youngjae pulled out his phone, dialling Junhong’s number quickly. At the sound of ringing, Jongup frowned.

“He always picks up his phone.”

Youngjae tucked his phone back into his pocket, trying to keep calm.

“We need to split up; you and I will search the left wing, and Jongup and Daehyun can search the right,” He told Himchan as soon as Yongnam was out of earshot. “You know the left wing well, right?”

Himchan nodded. He had three years of experience in the mansion, and definitely knew the left wing – the servants’ quarters – better than Jongup did. Daehyun had set down his plate of food, and looked at Youngjae worriedly, seeing the upset expression on the omega’s face.

“If what Yongnam said was right, we have to go _now._ Junhong can’t consent to anything when he’s drunk.” Youngjae said hurriedly, already making his way across the room and towards the left wing. Himchan followed, not far behind. “If you find anything, text the group chat!” Youngjae called, too panicked to care that all the people in the room turned to stare at him.

Daehyun frowned, feeling guilty for not noticing Junhong’s disappearance earlier, and Jongup punched his shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go.”

“His room first,” Daehyun said, and Jongup agreed. Junhong’s room was far away, towards the entrance of the mansion, but it was where he was most likely to be.

As they neared the room, Daehyun was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. “Do we... knock?” he asked, eyes widening. “I really don’t want to see any –”

“Grow up,” Jongup rolled his eyes, but when they finally arrived at Junhong’s bedroom door, he lifted his arm to give three sharp knocks before pushing it open.

Empty.

Jongup bit his lip, closing the door and clicking his tongue. “My room...?” he wondered, and Daehyun immediately agreed, even though Jongup’s room was further away.

“You should invest in an intercom system,” Daehyun suggested as they made their way down the hall, and Jongup gave him an annoyed look.

“We have phones,” he reminded him, and the other alpha shrugged.

“Well, phones aren’t exactly working right now, are they?” Daehyun replied, and Jongup couldn’t think of a response.

When the alphas were closer to Jongup’s room, they noticed the light from under the bedroom door, and their pace picked up.

Unlike last time, Jongup didn’t bother knocking before flinging his door open. It was _his_ room after all.

He paused as soon as he opened the door, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Junhong lying on his bed, limbs spread like an overgrown starfish. The omega was staring at the ceiling in a trance, and if he was aware of the two alphas coming in, he didn’t show it. His chest rose and fell with each breath, and he was so silent that the alphas would have thought he felt peaceful, if not for the tear tracks running down his cheeks.

“What are you doing here, Junhong?” Jongup asked, slowly making his way over. Junhong’s eyes didn’t move from their place on the ceiling. Daehyun looked up, wondering if there was anything specific Junhong was looking for, but the ceiling was bare.

“Jinae brought me here,” Junhong said simply. “She said it would be easier for you to find me.”

Jongup and Daehyun exchanged a look and Daehyun took out his phone to text Youngjae.

“Why aren’t you with Himchan?” Junhong asked quietly, looking at Daehyun soon after. “And you with Youngjae?”

“I wanted to come hang with you,” Jongup replied, and Junhong’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

The alpha smiled, “Of course, Jun!” His heart sunk when he saw Junhong immediately frown, his eyes returning back to the ceiling. Jongup walked even closer, kneeling down next to the omega.

“Why were you crying?” Jongup asked, combing his fingers through Junhong’s hair. The omega’s eyes were rimmed red, and they flickered to his best friend as he released a quiet sigh.

“Hyung, I miss Yongguk,” Junhong said truthfully, his bottom lip trembling. Heavily intoxicated, the omega felt no restraint saying what he wanted to say, and Jongup discovered that there was _so much_ Junhong never told him. “I thought I could move on, but I _can’t_.”

His eyes focused on Jongup and he immediately flinched, whispering, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to remind you of him...” He searched Jongup’s expression for any trace of anger or bitterness.

“Junhong, I don’t mind if you talk about Yongguk,” Jongup said, frowning when the omega shuddered. “Have you stopped talking about him because you think I’ll be upset?”

Junhong’s silence spoke volumes, and Jongup’s frown deepened. “ _Junhong_.” He paused before a thought surfaced, one that made him freeze. “Did you break up with him because of me?”

Junhong hesitated before shrugging. Jongup’s jaw clenched.

“But, hyung... He never loved me anyway, so I’m grateful you told me,” the omega said honestly, blinking back another round of tears.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jongup growled. Junhong winced, able to detect his anger, even in his drunken state. Jongup swallowed, trying to calm himself down; he wasn’t angry at Junhong, but at himself for making his best friend so upset. “Yongguk’s love for you wasn’t a secret, Junhong. Everyone knew he loved you more than he could possibly love anything else.”

Junhong choked on a sob and Jongup finally climbed on the bed to give him a tight hug, as Daehyun went to bring him a box of tissues.

“I forgave Yongguk long ago, when I saw how happy he made you,” Jongup murmured soon after Junhong’s frame stopped trembling. The omega was still sniffling, but he was a lot calmer, curled up and almost half asleep. Jongup smiled at him sadly, before brushing his hair out of his already-closed eyes.

“You need to get him back.”

 

 ** _Bang Yongguk:_** _don’t forget to drop off the gift._

**_Bang Yongnam:_ ** _It’s under the tree. They open the presents tomorrow morning._

**_Bang Yongguk:_ ** _did you see junhong? is he okay?_

Yongnam hesitated, but he knew Yongguk had to know the truth.

**_Bang Yongnam:_ ** _I’m sorry, Yongguk. He’s moved on._

 


	22. 022

When Jongup woke up in the morning, he was greeted by a murderous-looking Junhong, staring at him from above. He jolted back, only for Himchan to murmur sleepily next to him and tighten his arms around him.

Yes, his boyfriend was a cuddler. And yes, Jongup did enjoy it. _Usually_.

The only exception was apparently now, when he was confronted with a murderous-looking best friend, because he couldn’t escape. No matter how much he tried. Because his boyfriend, as adorable as he was, was also ten times stronger than him, after working three years as his bodyguard, and had a killer grip.

The alpha immediately looked around the room to see if any of his other friends were awake – he needed witnesses if anything was about to happen.

Unfortunately, both Daehyun and Youngjae were on the other side of the room and were also very much asleep.

 “I’m not going to get him _back_ , Jongup,” Junhong muttered angrily, and it took about ten seconds for Jongup to wake up enough to realise he was talking about Yongguk.

The alpha raised a brow, “Why not? He loves you, you love him…”

Junhong looked confused, “Because he _hurt_ you.”

“I forgave him,” Jongup countered.

“And he didn’t actually like me.”

“He loves you,” Jongup corrected. He wished Himchan would let go, so he could sit up and talk to the omega eye-to-eye, but he had to deal. Besides, Himchan was extremely cute when he was sleeping, and he didn’t want to ruin that. The alpha cupped his face, and smiled when Himchan nuzzled into his palm. For someone who was rarely affectionate when he was awake, he was really clingy when he was asleep.

“Give it up,” Junhong said shortly, and Jongup didn’t want to argue anymore, even if he disagreed. At the end of the day, he couldn’t force Junhong to do anything, and he didn’t want to make the other any more upset.

He’d ask the others what to do, when they woke up. For now, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“What’s the time?” he asked. He couldn’t even lift his hand to check his watch, Himchan was holding him that hard.

“Like, seven,” Junhong replied, and Jongup groaned dramatically, rolling over so he could no longer face the younger. Junhong threw a pillow at his head, “Anyway, why are all of you sleeping on the floor, anyway? The bed’s huge.”

 “Youngjae was cooing over how cute you are when you sleep, and Daehyun got jealous,” Jongup grumbled, wanting to sleep. Junhong snickered at the thought of Daehyun acting so childish, and Jongup groaned. “Go _away_ , Junhong,” he couldn’t see, but he could tell the omega was smirking, and he heard the bed squeaking as Junhong jumped on it, no doubt to sleep off his hangover.

“I’m never going to drink _again_.”

 

**_Moon Jongup_ ** _: ok so i JUST realised what junhong said when he woke me up at the ass crack of dawn_   
**_Moon Jongup:_ ** _he doesn’t want to get back together w yongguk??????_

**_Kim Himchan:_ ** _we’re all in the same room as you are, jongup…_

**_Moon Jongup_ ** _: yea but junhong could hear us talking about him lol  
 **Moon Jongup:** i already had one near death experience today_

**_Jung Daehyun_ ** _: Are we going to matchmake them?!_

**_Moon Jongup_ ** _: ;) im up for it_

**_Yoo Youngjae_ ** _: Let’s not meddle in their business. If they’re meant to be, they’ll find a way._

**_Jung Daehyun_ ** _: You’re no fun, babe._

**_Yoo Youngjae_ ** _: Want to die, Jung Daehyun?_

**_Kim Himchan:_ ** _youre not just saying this bc you dont want to be fired in case it doesnt work out though, right_

**_Yoo Youngjae:_ ** _I just think that this is the best thing we can do for him. Playing matchmaker never works out._   
**_Yoo Youngjae:_ ** _And also yeah, it would suck if I lost my job because of it._

**_Moon Jongup:_ ** _his heat is coming soon tho, i dont want him to be alone & have to take those dumb suppressants :(_

**_Yoo Youngjae:_ ** _Let him do what he wants to do. Junhong’s strong; he can handle the suppressants. I doubt he wants to come back to Yongguk just for his heat, anyway._

**_Moon Jongup:_ ** _... yea i guess ur right_

**_Jung Daehyun:_ ** _Please. My Jaejae is always right_ _❤_

**_Yoo Youngjae:_ ** _For fuck’s sake..._

 

“Why are you all on your phones?” Junhong asked grumpily, crossing his arms. The other four immediately dropped their devices, expressions clouding with guilt as they looked everywhere around the room except for each other. The omega narrowed his eyes at all of them in suspicion, before shaking his head. “Whatever. Can we go and have breakfast so we can open the gifts?”

Junhong was _beyond_ excited. He never really did the whole Christmas event, back in his parents’ house. There was never a tree, or a dinner, or present-giving. It felt unbelievable that this year there were presents under the massive tree in the Moons’ living room with _his name_ on them.

He didn’t come empty-handed either. Earlier in the month, he had spent a hole in his bank account buying gifts for everyone – but he had no regrets.

“You don’t have to wait for breakfast, Junhong, let’s open the gifts now,” Juhyeon said, and all five heads snapped towards the door, where the woman was standing with an amused smile.

The boy whooped and jumped on his feet, barely waiting for the others to get up before speeding out the door, and downstairs.

“He’s adorable,” Youngjae said fondly, and Himchan agreed, as they all followed him downstairs.

When they got down there, Junhong was sorting all the presents into piles, a happy grin on his face. Everyone in the group received at least four presents, with Jongup receiving five, and Junhong, to his surprise, receiving six.

He stopped and frowned, checking the labels on the box to make sure he hadn’t misread his name for someone else’s.

“Uh...” he murmured, “I think there’s been a mistake?”

“Let’s just open them,” Jongup suggested, and Daehyun agreed readily, holding a present which was wrapped impeccably. He waggled his eyebrows in Youngjae’s direction, obviously assuming it was his present.

Junhong immediately started unwrapping them all, practically bursting with excitement. His excitement was quickly replaced with surprise when he unwrapped the biggest present to find a new bare skateboard, along with a voucher to have it customised for free.

“Sweet,” he breathed, looking up to see who could’ve gotten it for him. Met with blank stares from the rest of his friends, he looked up to see Juhyeon looking at him, all motherly-like, and he immediately got up to give her a hug.

“Thank you so much, Juhyeon-ssi!” he said happily, and she reached up to ruffle his hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” she laughed. “Use it whenever you like, but I hope you’ll let one of the chauffers teach you how to drive someday soon.” Junhong’s eyes widened, and she nodded, letting him know she was serious.

“You’re the best,” he enthused, his grin as wide as he could muster.

“Open the rest of your gifts before you say anything like that,” she joked. “Thank you for the bracelet; it was beautiful.” She held up her hand to show she was wearing it, the silver band reflecting the light in the room.

Junhong felt strangely proud; he was worried that whatever he picked out would be too cheap for the woman, but there was nothing that felt more satisfying than choosing a gift she actually _liked_.

“Junhong-ah, did you get this for me?” Daehyun called, and the omega ran back to see what he was talking about. The alpha held up a wallet, as well as a phonecase, biting back his laughter. The phonecase wasn’t a regular, plain-coloured one, since Junhong had gone out of his way to find someone who was making DAE phone cases. It was ten times better because it wasn’t just a nice, fantaken photo of him – it was a candid of him stuffing his face. The same photo went viral online as a meme a few months ago.

“Couldn’t resist,” Junhong grinned, and Daehyun moved to get his phone, taking off the cover he had and replacing it with the one Junhong bought.

“This is _awesome_.”

“Jung Daehyun, did you really buy me all of your fansites’ photo albums?” Youngjae asked, and they all looked over to see him holding at least six books, all with large pictures of Daehyun on the cover.

The mischievous smirk Daehyun sent his way answered all his questions.

Youngjae growled, but no one missed how carefully he placed them back in the box, admiring the covers at the same time. Even though Junhong guessed he liked it, since Youngjae still was a massive DAE fan, Daehyun made sure to tell him that it was a joke present, and his real present was at home.

(Junhong didn’t want to know the details.)

“ _Youngjae_ , you really made me a coupon book?” Daehyun’s eyes were almost sparkling when he opened the other omega’s gift. Youngjae flushed and immediately hit his arm, hissing for him not to read any of them out loud.

That obviously caught Jongup’s attention, and before Daehyun could do anything, the other alpha was leaning forward to try and sneak a look at the first coupon.

“One free duet?” he read, and immediately moved back, feeling guilty for thinking it was going to be dirty.

Daehyun was frozen, staring at Youngjae in shock.

“Really?”

The omega nodded shyly, and before he could stop him, Daehyun was gathering him up in a tight hug, pressing loud, obnoxious kisses all over his face.

Junhong was making his way through presents, smiling to himself. It was really obvious who had bought whom presents; Himchan had gifted him with a pair of designer pants they had talked about a few weeks ago, Daehyun had given him a _signed_ album from one of his favourite artists, Youngjae gave him a new leash for Mochi and a new pair of headphones, and Jongup gave him a collection of fuzzy socks and a voucher for COFFEE SHOP cafe.

“You can get fifteen free slices with that thing. Don’t lose it,” Jongup told him seriously, and Junhong nodded, his face just as solemn.

“I’ll protect it with my _life._ ”

He wasn’t even joking. Even though he worked at the cafe now, he hadn't gotten over the cake that changed his life.

With five boxes opened, he only had one left. He still had no idea who the last box came from.

Junhong noticed an envelope attached with a neat ‘ _For Junhong_ ’ scrawled on top. He traced the writing on the card and he blinked, not believing his eyes. His hands were immediately scrambling to open the card, eyes searching over the words, soaking them in.

_Dear Junhong,_

_I know you no longer want anything to do with me, so I’ll keep this short._

_I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry for ever making you feel like you weren’t worth it. This world isn’t easy for an omega, and you’ve already witnessed so much of its cruelty. I realise that by trying to protect you, I was only shielding you away from reality._

_I no longer hope that you forgive me, but that you learn to forgive yourself; I hope you don’t blame yourself for your parents’ faults, or for my own._

_Most of all, Junhong, I hope you never doubted how much I loved you._

_Merry Christmas._

_Yongguk._

Junhong’s hand automatically reached for the box afterwards, and he opened it to find Zelo, his beloved bunny he left behind in Yongguk’s apartment. The toy was nestled on some material, and Junhong reached down to take out a soft sweater.

The material was beautiful, soft and a luxurious black. It was exactly his size.

He brought it to his face, brushing the material against his cheek as he stared at the card, a million thoughts running through his head.

Yongnam must’ve placed the box under the tree last night, under the instruction of Yongguk. Even so, Junhong wasn’t focused on how the box got there, but on what the card said.

Yongguk said he _loved_ him.

He really did. Junhong had spent so many nights, wondering if everything had been a lie. A warmth washed over the younger and his lips lifted in a small smile. Maybe...

But the past tense bothered him. Had Yongguk moved on? Junhong felt a sharp pain at the thought.

No. He berated himself for feeling disappointed. He didn’t have any right to be, anymore.

His eyes lifted, and he noticed that everyone was watching him. Youngjae’s eyes were filled with sympathy, and understanding, but everyone else just looked confused.

“Guys, let’s eat the tree ornaments!” Jongup suddenly said, trying to divert the attention from his best friend. The alpha shot up, moving towards the tree.

“Jongup, I said not until New Year’s!” Juhyeon chided, but she didn’t stop the boy when he reached to pluck a cookie off a branch.

Junhong’s fingers grasped the sweater in his lap, and a small smile surfaced on his face, his eyes softening as he gazed upon the ones he loved. A warmth spread in his chest.

He was happy.

 

The holiday season passed too quickly, and before the boys knew it, it was time to head back to school. Junhong’s heat was scheduled to arrive on the first day back, but the omega was adamant on attending all of his classes, even if his friends were hesitant.

“I have these,” Junhong shook the box in his hand as he strapped himself in the back of the car. He had already taken a few suppressants this morning, and he guessed they were working, since he didn’t feel any urges. He paused and took another one, just to be safe.

Himchan looked worried as he strapped himself in beside Jongup, who was in between them. It was weird that he wasn’t driving, like he had for the past two years Junhong knew him, but he was like them now; just a university student who carpooled with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend every morning.

“If you need to leave class, just send me a text, alright?” The beta said.

“I’ll be fine,” the omega insisted, pouting when Himchan quirked an eyebrow. “It’s less than two hours of classes today, nothing will happen,” Junhong muttered. He had already told Youngjae the same thing this morning, when the omega had called him.

Jongup smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, “You’re kind for worrying though, Himchan-hyung. I’ll look after him if anything happens.”

“Nothing will happen,” Junhong repeated, but his friends were too busy making out to hear. He rolled his eyes and wore his new ultra-effective, noise-cancelling earbuds, yet again grateful that Youngjae had given them to him at Christmas. He could feel a headache coming already.

Two hours of class was all he had to sit through.

The omega closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his head, but it only got worse, pulsating behind his eyes. Junhong bit down on his lip, knowing that Himchan would force him back home if he even heard a small whimper.

Even as they rolled up at school and got out of the car, the throbbing continued relentlessly at the back of his skull. The world spun around him and he stumbled forward, resting a hand on the car door to steady himself.

Junhong took a deep breath. Dizziness was a common side effect of the medication – and he had experienced it many times before. Usually he could lie down or eat something, but he didn’t have too many options now, unless he wanted to go home.

“Do you have any snacks?” he asked the two. The words tasted sour in his mouth, and he wasn’t sure if they made sense, but Himchan immediately dropped Jongup’s hand to rifle through his bag. Jongup shook his head, and Himchan echoed his actions moments later.

Junhong’s vision blurred and he breathed quickly, trying to focus his sight. His grip tightened on the door.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, suddenly noticing how weak Junhong looked. The omega was dazed, eyes focused somewhere else in the distance. Himchan opened his mouth, saying something else, but Junhong could only hear muffled sounds, gradually becoming louder and more urgent. He blinked, black spots dancing over his vision and he lurched forward, grabbing onto Jongup’s arm.

The alpha looked at him, eyes wide with panic, before Junhong crumpled in his hold, losing all of the strength in his body.

Jongup’s helpless stare moved from his limp best friend to Himchan, and the beta immediately took Junhong, carefully resting him on the sidewalk and on his side. The older man was calm, manoeuvring Junhong into the correct position before telling Jongup to call for an ambulance.

Jongup startled, immediately fumbling for his phone.

Meanwhile, Himchan took his own mobile out and dialled Youngjae’s number, making sure to keep an eye on Junhong’s body. It took a few rings, and the beta quickly grew agitated, but Youngjae picked up eventually.

_“Himchan-hyung?”_

“Youngjae, Junhong fainted. We’re calling an ambulance now, but... he never changed his details,” the beta said slowly. He knew Youngjae knew what that meant.

Jongup was still calling emergency services, reciting their location, but when he heard Himchan’s words, he froze. Their eyes met and Himchan immediately dropped his gaze back to the boy between them.

“When the ambulance comes, they’re going to bring him to Bang hospital.”

 

Youngjae’s heart was pounding by the time the call ended. He could feel his palms becoming clammy, and he set his phone down, standing up in his seat. A million thoughts raced through his head.

He couldn’t let Yongguk near Junhong. Meddling always made things _worse_ , and wasn’t even sure if Junhong wanted to see Yongguk at all, let alone when he was on his heat and vulnerable.

At the same time though, he knew that it was dangerous for any other doctor to monitor Junhong. His fainting was caused by his medication, and if any doctors found out, they would ask why he was on heat suppressants in the first place. Yongguk was the only safe option, for Junhong.

Even if Junhong hated him for it, Youngjae knew it was the right thing to do.

Yongguk was still in Bang Building, but he could get to the hospital before the ambulance, since the school was further away. There would still be a fifteen-minute drive, but Youngjae was sure Yongguk could get there in ten.

Without realising it, his legs were already bringing him to Yongguk’s office, and he swung the door open without knocking.

“Yongguk-ssi,” he said, and Yongguk looked up, his blank expression morphing into one of concern.

Youngjae took a deep breath, and opened the door wider.

“Junhong’s at the hospital.”

His heart broke when he saw Yongguk recoil, eyes wide in fear, and he gestured for the man to stand and leave. The alpha dropped everything he was doing and only grabbed his phone and wallet before following Youngjae out of the building.

“He passed out.” Youngjae said shortly, as an explanation. He tried to recall everything that Himchan had told him just minutes before. “He seemed dizzy, and unfocused before he fainted, but they’re one hundred percent certain it’s because of the meds. Himchan told me he would call if he woke up though.”

Without any words, the two decided on Youngjae’s car, and Yongguk settled into the passenger’s seat quietly.

He was still reeling from the shock, but he had known it was possible. He knew Junhong was on his heat, since it had been exactly three months since his last, and he knew it was a possibility that the omega would return to using his suppressants, even if he hoped not.

His fists clenched as Youngjae started the engine.

The omega passed the alpha his phone, open to his contacts list. Youngjae avoided his questioning gaze, only muttering quietly, “You should call Jongup.”

Yongguk stiffened, but did as suggested, bringing the phone up to his ear. It had been years since he last called the younger. Even then, he had never called Jongup willingly.

 _“Youngjae-hyung, we’re in the ambulance now,”_ a voice spoke quickly as soon as he picked up, and Yongguk swallowed, already nervous. _“Junhong is still out, but the paramedics said he’s stable, so I think it’ll be alright...”_

“Jongup, it’s Yongguk,” the alpha said quietly. He was met with silence. Besides him, Youngjae was focused on driving, but he was listening as well. Yongguk tried to calm himself down, already feeling his heart hammering in his chest. “I... I’m coming to see Junhong.” He quietened. “If he doesn’t want to see me, I’ll leave. Immediately.”

The other end of the line was so silent that Yongguk wasn’t sure if Jongup was still listening.

After what felt like an eternity later, he heard a soft sigh, and then, Jongup spoke, his voice soft, yet clear.

“I already forgave you, long ago,” the other alpha said slowly, as if he was thinking carefully at the same time. “But I won’t forgive you if you don’t convince Junhong that you still love him.”

“I will,” Yongguk promised, even if he wasn’t sure.

“For Junhong’s sake, I hope so.” Jongup murmured. He stayed on the line for a few more seconds, before hanging up.

 


	23. 023

When Junhong came to consciousness, he found himself in an empty hospital room. He sat up slowly, gathering his senses, and immediately groaned when he realised what had happened.

He had passed out in Jongup’s arms.

He was really never going to hear the end of it.

Besides the bed, his eyes caught onto a digital clock on a table which read 10:32, as well as a glass of water and a clipboard. His mouth was dry, and he reached for the glass immediately to quench his thirst.

It took a while for him to realise that the clipboard was his patient profile, but when he did, he grabbed it, curious about what information the hospital had on him.

He set down the glass of water and sat on the bed, crossing his legs as he examined the sheet. It wasn’t exactly anything new; just boring stuff like his name, date of birth, place of residence. He looked to the next page, and his interest piqued when he saw it was a diagnosis sheet.

_ Date & Time: January 16th 09:07 _

_ Referring Doctor: Bang Yongguk _

_ Patient: Choi Junhong _

_ Diagnosis: Drug-induced syncope. Slowed heart rate and lack of oxygen to the brain. Non-fatal, but a change of prescription is recommended. _

There was half a page full of information, but Junhong couldn’t be bothered reading the rest as soon as his eyes landed on his doctor’s name and the date. His breath hitched, and he sat down on the hospital bed, crossing his legs as he stared at the paper.

Yongguk was in the hospital an hour and a half ago. He was in the same _room_ an hour and a half ago, treating him. Junhong was surprised at how much he wanted to see the alpha – but he wasn’t sure if it was the smartest thing to do.

The boy clenched his fists, and glanced at the nurse call button besides the bed. It was the easiest way to find Yongguk in the huge hospital, but he wasn’t sure if he could.

If Yongguk wanted to see him, wouldn’t he have stayed until Junhong woke up?

Junhong exhaled and pressed the button before he could regret it. The intercom only rung once, and then someone answered.

“ _Hi, how can I help you_?”

Her voice was warm and polite, but her words got lost in the endless stream of Junhong’s thoughts. The omega’s breathing quickened.

Had Yongguk really moved on? 

How could he move on so easily, if Junhong couldn’t’?

Junhong gritted his teeth. He had enough questions. He wanted answers.

“Can I see Yongguk?”

 

“Dr. Bang, patient Choi Junhong in room 8A wants to see you,” a nurse poked her head in the doctor’s lounge, and Yongguk dropped what he was doing immediately. He gave her a curt nod and left the doctor’s lounge to find the nearest elevator. 

The hospital was quiet, as always, but Yongguk could hear himself breathing, his shoulders rising and falling as he tried to calm himself down. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor, curling his fingers once he noticed they were shaking.

He couldn’t hide the fact that his nerves were all over the place, but he really wanted to see Junhong. He wanted to see Junhong – _actually_ awake and healthy – more than anything he had ever wanted in his life, so much that even if Junhong was going to tell him to leave and never come back, he wouldn’t mind.

He just wanted to explain himself to the omega once. At least then, he could accept that Junhong truly didn’t want him anymore.

The elevator doors opened and he turned to the first door on the right, eyes scanning over the 8A on the door. His hand stopped on the doorknob.

Yongguk pushed it open, his heart lurching when he saw Junhong sitting on the hospital bed with his legs crossed and small frown on his face. The omega’s eyes widened when he saw the alpha, and his back straightened, but he stayed in silence. 

Yongguk pulled a chair over.

The alpha sat down, dragging his eyes up to meet Junhong’s. The boy looked at him with a mixture of hurt, apprehension and nervousness – Yongguk never wanted to see that look on his face, let alone be the cause of it.

“Hi,” he said simply, not knowing where to start.

Junhong’s gaze broke, and he looked at his lap as he mumbled a soft, “Hi, Yongguk-hyung.”

Hearing his name pass Junhong’s lips made Yongguk freeze. He took a deep breath, wanting to calm himself before saying anything else, but Junhong spoke again.

“I just want to know why.” The omega looked at him seriously, his hands in his lap. He looked so small, so young, but Yongguk could see how much he had matured in their three months apart. It made him proud, but also disappointed in himself; he had never encouraged Junhong to become independent back when they were together – it shouldn’t have surprised him that Junhong wanted to leave.

“I’m sorry,” the alpha started, and Junhong shook his head.

“I know you are, hyung,” he said. “I just want to know why you married me in the first place. Or pretended to.” Yongguk winced at his bluntness, but he couldn’t lie to him again. Not when Junhong was looking at him like that.

“At the beginning, I was only considering the marriage because of your parents,” Yongguk explained. Junhong didn’t look surprised. “You looked so afraid at that dinner, like you had been taught exactly what to say. I guess I pitied you.” Junhong flinched, like his worst fears had been confirmed, and Yongguk hurried to clarify, “But that was only for the first day.

I went home, and I searched up your Instagram account, and I saw how happy you were, and how much you loved Mochi, and how well you could dance. I couldn’t help falling for you,” Yongguk murmured. He wasn’t lying, and Junhong’s expression softened with relief. “And when we became closer, I only fell harder.”

Junhong’s heart leaped in his chest, and he had to will himself to stay seated and not jump into Yongguk’s arms. “Why didn’t you tell me the marriage was fake, then?”

Yongguk’s jaw clenched. “I regret that most of all, Junhong,” he said quietly. “I didn’t tell you because I knew you would tell your parents, and I was scared they’d try and take you back.”

“They didn’t love me,” Junhong argued. “They wouldn’t have done that if they did.” Yongguk winced at the other’s volume, and Junhong mumbled. “They _didn’t_ , hyung.” The omega didn’t even know what happened to Choi Pharmaceuticals after the dissolution of the Bang-Choi contract. He hadn’t heard from his family since his mother threw him out of the house months ago.

“It was selfish,” Yongguk admitted, his face pained. “I should’ve told you.”

He should’ve. Junhong couldn’t help the anger that rose in his chest, but he swallowed down his rage. Yongguk looked apologetic enough. He couldn’t hold a grudge forever.

“So you didn’t fake-marry me to spite Jongup’s family?” He felt like he had to clarify, and Yongguk furrowed his eyebrows.

“What? No. That’s ridiculous,” he said, looking confused. “Why would I do that?”

“Dunno, hyung…” Junhong muttered. “We _did_ become official less than two hours after her report came out,” he didn’t mean for it to sound like an accusation, but he knew it did. Fortunately, Yongguk didn’t look offended; instead – to Junhong’s surprise – his confusion was fading into amusement.

“Junhong, did you forget you confessed to me first?” Yongguk asked. The omega looked at him, and he continued. “I didn’t plan for anything to happen between us until you confessed, let alone do something like that to Juhyeon. I was just going to wait until I could tell you that the marriage wasn’t real, but then we became closer, and I became afraid of losing you. Juhyeon had nothing to do with it.”

Junhong’s mouth opened, but Yongguk couldn’t stop speaking now. He wasn’t even sure if his words made sense; he just needed Junhong to know he was sorry.

“I know I fucked up. I kept secrets from you that you needed to know, and lied to you, to your face. What I did was unforgivable, so I’m not asking you to forgive me,” the man took a shaky breath. “That would be asking for too much. I just wanted you to know the real truth. I would understand if you wanted me to leave now, and never come back.”

Junhong stilled.

“I love you, Junhong.” His voice was quiet, but he stared at the omega in front of him. “For the past six months, that has never changed.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, with Yongguk no longer having anything to say and Junhong unable to find his words. The alpha felt exposed – he had never told anyone so much about himself before. Even if Junhong’s silence stung, it felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

Yongguk stood up after a minute without any reply from the other, ready to leave quietly. He was already making plans to change Junhong’s doctor to one of his more experienced colleagues, when the omega rushed forward, throwing his arms around his neck. A rush of air escaped the alpha as Junhong’s force hit him, but he couldn’t help wrapping his arms around the younger, holding him tight. The boy had to lean down to press his face into his alpha’s neck, and Yongguk could feel Junhong’s tears wet his skin before he heard his sniffles.

“I love you too, hyung,” the omega whispered, his body beginning to tremble.

Yongguk just held him tighter, never wanting to let go.

 

Less than ten minutes later, when Junhong’s eyes dried and his hold on Yongguk relaxed, he sat down on the bed, looking at the alpha seriously. There was a frown on his face that made Yongguk worry, as well as a crease between his eyebrows. “We need to have a talk though. About… what’s going to happen now.”

“Do you want to,” Yongguk hesitated, “start again?” He wanted to know the other’s limits; if Junhong wanted them to take it slow, Yongguk would without any complaint. For Junhong, the alpha would wait forever.

Still, Yongguk was relieved when Junhong shook his head. “Instead of restarting, we should just continue like we were before.” He looked shy, “Um, my feelings for you haven’t changed since then, so I don’t think there’ d be a point to starting all over again, anyway.”

His cheeks were covered with a light pink, and Yongguk remembered how the younger always got shy when talking about himself. 

“We shouldn’t forget what happened either,” the younger continued, looking up at him again. Yongguk wanted to ask him when he became so wise, but decided against teasing him about it – the younger had grown up a lot.

Yongguk smiled at his omega fondly, ruffling his bright-pink hair. “No more secrets.”

Junhong nodded, agreeing. “Unless it’s for a surprise.”

“Of course,” the alpha took his hand and laced their fingers together.

“But,” Junhong spoke again. “I don’t want us to move _too_ fast. We’re not married, so I don’t think I should live with you again.” Yongguk raised a brow, and the omega hurried to explain. “Not that I don’t want to! It’s just… I don’t think I would be comfortable with you supporting me like that, for now.”

Junhong stopped and looked at him worriedly. Maybe Yongguk didn’t want to wait?

“Okay,” the alpha agreed, the affectionate expression never leaving his face.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Yongguk wouldn’t mind helping Junhong out – especially since his family had pretty much left him – but Junhong’s insistence only confirmed that he didn’t want Yongguk for only his money. 

Junhong’s worried expression melted into one of relief, and he beamed happily.

The alpha hesitated, “Can you support yourself though?” He knew it was blunt, but he couldn’t help asking.

“Yeah, I got a job at the café,” the boy didn’t look offended at all. Yongguk nodded, agreeing without any more questions. Junhong peered at him, “Do you have anything you want to change?”

Yongguk shook his head, “None, as your boyfriend.” The omega smiled at the use of ‘boyfriend’ but quickly frowned. What did that mean?

“As your _doctor,_ ” the man said, reaching over the omega to grab the clipboard still on his nightstand. “We need to have a talk about your medication intake.”

Junhong blinked.

“No more than two a day,” Yongguk lectured, gently tapping the clipboard on the omega’s head. “It’s on the instructions, you shouldn’t have had _five_ today.”

“But my mom said taking more would be fine…” Junhong muttered, and he sighed when Yongguk raised a brow. “Good point.”

“I would prefer it if you didn’t take it at all, but two daily is the max,” the alpha told him firmly. “Alright?”

“Yes, doctor!” Junhong chirped, grinning. He winked, “It’s not like I really need them _now_ , right?” He squeezed Yongguk’s hand, laughing when the man faked an exasperated sigh. It didn’t take long for the alpha to set the clipboard down and lean over, kissing Junhong’s forehead affectionately.

“Any more questions?” Yongguk asked softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Junhong shook his head, paused, and then nodded.

“One,” he confirmed. 

“What is it?” The doctor prompted, when Junhong didn’t say anything else.

“When can I leave this place?”

Yongguk blinked, before shrugging.

“Well, you can go anytime, really,” Yongguk said, and Junhong whooped, jumping to his feet and getting ready to leave. He patted his pockets to make sure he still had his phone, not noticing Yongguk’s eyes saddening.

Yongguk didn’t really want the omega to _leave_ , just minutes after they reunited. Obviously, they would see each other again, but after months apart, Yongguk wanted nothing more than to gather him up in his arms and sleep for a few hours.

Junhong turned around and rushed back, eyes sparkling and smile blinding, “So, dinner tonight?” he tilted his head. “You can choose where!”

Yongguk smiled and stepped forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss that _may_ have had more tongue than appropriate for work. His hands cupped Junhong’s face gently as he angled their lips together, and Junhong responded eagerly as soon as he realised what was happening. His fingers trailed up to grip at Yongguk’s hair, and the kiss suddenly turned from easy and relaxed, to desperate and rushed. In less than a second, they became pressed up to each other, not an inch of space between them. 

Before any clothes could come off, Yongguk stopped the kiss by tilting his face away. With their foreheads touching, he could feel the rise and fall of Junhong’s breath, and he chuckled as the omega looked at him hungrily. Junhong pouted at the close proximity of their lips – if he just leaned forward…

“Six o’clock, outside the Moon Estate,” Yongguk murmured against Junhong’s lips before pulling away. He looked down to tug at Junhong’s hoodie. “Dress warmly.”

“This _does_ keep me warm, hyung,” the boy protested, and Yongguk rolled his eyes. This argument wasn’t exactly the same as their old ones – they only met last Spring – but the teasing and Yongguk’s general concern about Junhong’s health were familiar.

“Sure, Jun,” he said amusedly, and shooed him out of the hospital room by hitting his butt. “Okay, go back to uni. Youngjae’s in the doctor’s lounge, he’ll drive you.”

“See you, hyung!”

Even as he watched Junhong walk away, Yongguk wasn’t reminded of that Tuesday morning three months ago, when they broke up. Instead, he felt a warmth unfurl in his chest.

The past three months had been the worst three months of his life – a hurricane caused by a perfect storm of events, all up to chance. He never knew how hard he would crash, until the very moment he did.

But finally, he was free to love Junhong, without the guilt he had carried since they met. 

He had no doubt in his mind that the omega was worth it.

 

 ** _Choi Junhong:_** _Hey hyung_ _(°_ ▽ _°)/_ _this is my (Junhong’s) new number!_

**_ Choi Junhong:  _ ** _ Where are we going tonight? _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ there’s a new pizza place near your school that ive been wanting to check out. have you been there yet? _

**_ Choi Junhong:  _ ** _ Nope, but I’ve heard its super good!! Their ads make me drool _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ so it sounds good? _

**_ Choi Junhong:  _ ** _ sounds great!!!! _

**_ Choi Junhong:  _ ** _ Can’t wait to see you! (´ _ _ ∀ _ _ ｀ _ _ ) _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ ❤ _

**_ Choi Junhong:  _ ** _ (＊〇 _ _ o _ _ 〇） _ _ …… _ _ ！ _ _ BANG YONGGUK? USING AN EMOJI? _

**_ Bang Yongguk:  _ ** _ shut up _

**_ Choi Junhong _ ** _ : heh. _

**_ Choi Junhong:  _ ** _ ❤ _

 

At six o’clock sharp, Yongguk arrived outside of the Moon Estate, braking to a stop next to the curb. Junhong was already waiting for him, and his mouth split into a grin when he saw the car, immediately opening the passenger seat and hopping inside.

“Hey, Jun,” the alpha murmured, eyes scanning over the younger. Junhong, to Yongguk’s joy, was wearing the black sweater that the alpha had given him at Christmas. The soft material didn’t seem too tight on his body, the size fitting him perfectly, and Yongguk felt a rush of pride.

“Hey, hyung,” Junhong greeted, leaning in to give Yongguk a quick peck. He leaned back and looked down shyly, as Yongguk started the car again. Junhong paired his sweater with dark blue jeans, which he rubbed his hands on, trying to warm them up. “Let’s go get some pizza!”

“Seatbelt.”

Junhong flushed red, and fixed the belt around him. The alpha hid a smile; some things hadn’t changed.

“I’m excited,” Junhong couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the alpha’s happy expression, even through his embarrassment.

“Me too. Hyerim has been recommending this place for a while _._ ”

“Himchan has been talking about it too,” Junhong added, laughing. “I guess they went together?”

“Maybe,” Yongguk hummed. “Did he tell you about the Chocolate and Strawberry–”

“-Dessert Pizza?” Junhong finished, and Yongguk nodded. “Yeah! I guess they did go together, then…” the omega perked up, remembering something else he had to tell. “Oh, speaking of them... I hope you don’t mind, but I told everyone already.”

“About?”

“That we’re dating.” He bit his lip, “Was I meant to keep it a secret? Youngjae asked first, when he drove me back to uni, and I didn’t know…”

“It’s fine, Junhong, don’t worry,” Yongguk moved his hand from the gear stick to squeeze the other’s hand for a quick second. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh, okay, good,” the boy looked relieved, and he beamed. “Youngjae also wanted to ask if you were free on Sunday, because he wanted to invite you to his birthday! Uh, except he didn’t want to do it in person, because you’re his boss and it’s kind of weird.”

“Yeah, I should be able to take a day off,” the alpha hummed. “I was going to give him a birthday present anyway.”

“Ooh, really? What is it?” Junhong asked curiously, as Yongguk turned into the parking lot for the pizza parlour. The omega’s eyes lit up as he saw an ad for the shop’s famous dessert pizza, and felt his stomach rumble hungrily.

“A promotion. One of the solicitors for the company retired last week, so a space is free,” Yongguk said, killing the engine and exiting the car. Junhong did the same, rushing to the alpha’s side.

“Isn’t that, like, Youngjae’s dream job?” the omega asked, and Yongguk nodded.

“He applied for that position a year ago, but I told him he had to make his way up first,” the alpha said. He pushed the door open to the pizzeria, and Junhong eyed a private booth at the corner of the room. Yongguk followed him. “Youngjae’s proved himself to be valuable though, as an advisor. He deserves it more than anyone.”

Yongguk honestly believed it too. Ever since Youngjae had stepped into the Bang Building on his first day, barely twenty-one years old, Yongguk knew his potential was being wasted as just a secretary. Yongguk didn’t even _need_ a secretary, he just knew Youngjae was too valuable not to be employed. He also knew that one of his dad’s advisors was talking about retirement, so he snatched the boy up and offered him a job – with double the salary, just to ensure that he would accept.

Youngjae’s genius and quick wit made him not only an excellent employee, but a useful friend, even if Yongguk knew they weren’t _that_ close.

“Man, I have to get him a better present,” Junhong frowned, as Yongguk opened a menu and chuckled. 

“I’m sure Youngjae will be happy, no matter what you give him.”

“He’s my _best friend_ though,” Junhong whined, as he pressed closer to the alpha to look at the menu as well. Yongguk blinked in surprise. He had no idea Youngjae and Junhong had gotten so close.

“Oh, that looks good,” Junhong pointed at a cheesy pizza with all of the toppings available on it. Yongguk furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding how the omega could possibly find the image appealing. Junhong smirked, looking at his boyfriend’s expression. “I’m kidding.”

“Oh thank god.”

“I do want one with lots of cheese, though,” Junhong said thoughtfully. Yongguk agreed, and they both decided on an extra-cheesy supreme pizza to share, since they were going to have dessert after, anyway. The omega sat back as Yongguk ordered the pizza, and looked down on his lap, fiddling.

“I’ve thought about this for a while,” Junhong confessed quietly, once their conversation about the perfect cheesiness of pizza lulled. The pizza parlour wasn’t crowded or noisy, but there was background noise that made it hard for Yongguk to hear the omega without straining.

“Yeah?” he asked, hoping that Junhong would speak louder. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

The younger was quiet, thinking about what to say. “I always thought about what would happen when we saw each other next… whether we would make up or fight. Since I left so suddenly and refused to talk to you, I always thought it’d be awkward, seeing you again, and that we would just naturally part… but I’m glad it turned out this way.” Junhong tugged on his sleeves to cover up his hands, as his cheeks reddened. He didn’t like talking about himself, but Yongguk had to know.

Yongguk brushed his lips over Junhong’s forehead. “Me too.”

Junhong smiled shyly at him, and Yongguk couldn’t help but tighten his arm around the younger’s waist, hugging him closer.

He was so in love.

 


	24. 024

Daehyun growled to himself, looking at the plate of already-burnt pancakes on the kitchen counter. How could it be so hard to make _pancakes?_ He had gone days without sleeping, completed recordings for entire albums in less than three hours, and held world tours annually – but he couldn’t make even _one_ perfect pancake.

This was the saddest thing he’d ever done.

As soon as he poured the batter for another pancake, Daehyun heard footsteps padding out of the bedroom and muffled a groan. He’d woken up an hour earlier than his boyfriend, just so he could give him breakfast in bed for his birthday, but clearly he was taking too long. He fumed silently, wondering why he even bothered to leave his cute boyfriend in bed if he failed anyway.

“Daehyunnie,” Youngjae murmured from the entrance of the kitchen, blinking at the sight of Daehyun in his apron. The alpha was frowning, but as soon as his eyes landed on the omega, he couldn’t help but smile and he moved forward to gather him up in his arms. 

“Happy birthday, Jae!” he said cheerfully, kissing all over his face. Youngjae tried to hide his giggles, amused by his boyfriend’s antics, and looked over to the stove.

“Did you burn something?”

Daehyun hoped that Youngjae would forget about it, and tried to distract him. “I thought you’d be asleep,” he said, frowning.

“I don’t want you to burn down my kitchen,” the omega replied, shuffling over to the stove. Daehyun’s arms were still stubbornly wrapped around him, but he didn’t mind. He welcomed the warmth – it was the middle of winter, and the mornings still had a chill. Youngjae often woke up with Daehyun clinging to him, snuggled beneath layers of quilts, but not that morning.

It was the lack of warmth that _would have_ woken him up, if not for Daehyun managing to knee him in the stomach in his haste to go to the kitchen. The only reason Youngjae didn’t follow the alpha earlier, or snap for him to come back to bed was because he was curious about what Daehyun had planned. He was pleased – he had no doubt before that Daehyun was selfless, but giving up sleep to make pancakes? That seemed too good to be true, especially after a grueling two weeks of promoting his newest album. For the days after promotions for DAENGER ended, Daehyun had hardly left his apartment, too exhausted to move.

Youngjae looked at the batter that was currently burning in the pan, and then at the stack of failed achievements, before reaching to turn down the heat.

“Oh,” Daehyun said dumbly, and Youngjae emptied the pan again, before pouring in new batter. He pressed a kiss on Daehyun’s cheek afterwards, feeling affectionate, and was immediately shocked by the alpha holding his waist and lifting him up onto the counter.

He lifted an eyebrow, confused, but Daehyun maneuvered in between his legs and leaned forward without a word, nuzzling into his neck. Light kisses were pressed on his skin, and he relaxed, signing blissfully as his hand curled into the material of Daehyun’s shirt.

The alpha loved the heat that spread over Youngjae’s cheeks when he reached up to cup his face, the wide brown eyes he adored fluttering shut when their lips were centimeters apart.

“I love you,” he murmured quietly. Youngjae didn’t need reminding, but Daehyun didn’t think he could ever tire of how the words felt, settling in the air between them. He didn’t think he could tire of the way Youngjae’s lips curved into a smile, once he heard them, or how his face softened before he repeated the words back, his tone gentle and honest. His eyes were flickering to Daehyun’s lips.

Daehyun tilted his head so he could slot their mouths together, unable to stop himself from smiling when he felt Youngjae sigh blissfully into the kiss. He felt the omega reach up to cup the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

Once they were out of breath, Daehyun turned around to check on the pancake. He silently hoped it would be okay as he flipped it, and was surprised that it didn’t break apart.

“Just make two for each of us; we have to see everyone in an hour,” Youngjae glanced at the clock and hopped off the counter. “I’m going to change.” He was about to leave the kitchen, but reached out land a hit on the alpha’s behind before he left, cackling when Daehyun spun around immediately and tried to grab him.

“Love you, Daehyunnie!” he called, halfway across the apartment, running his way to his bedroom. “Don’t burn down my kitchen!”

Daehyun couldn’t stop a grin from spreading on his face.

 

An hour later, Youngjae and Daehyun were parking outside the Moon Estate, trying to hurry and take their bags. They were running late, and judging by the cars already outside, they were also the last ones to arrive.

“Youngjae-hyung!”

Both Daehyun and Youngjae looked towards the mansion, hearing a shout. Junhong was already sprinting towards them, followed by Jongup. Yongguk and Himchan were walking behind them, a lot calmer, but wide smiles were on their faces.

“Happy birthday!” Junhong said cheerily, holding out a neatly-wrapped gift. Jongup held out one as well, although it was a little messier. He looked sheepish, but it was obvious he had tried.

Youngjae passed the bags off to Daehyun before tugging both of the boys into a hug. Junhong eagerly squeezed him back, whilst Jongup was more hesitant, but both of them looked happy. 

“Thank you,” Youngjae said finally, holding onto the two gifts. Jongup didn’t seem like one for skinship, letting go of him immediately, but Junhong clung onto him for a bit longer before stepping back.

A grin wouldn’t leave Junhong’s face. When he turned around, seeing that Yongguk was approaching, he grew even happier, bouncing excitedly on his toes. Youngjae could tell the alpha was relaxing at the sight of Junhong looking so happy, and Yongguk immediately curled his arm around his omega’s waist when he was within reach.

“Happy birthday,” the alpha greeted Youngjae casually. Instead of giving him a box like the others, he produced an envelope, and have it to him. Youngjae glanced at it curiously, but looked up.

“Thank you for coming, Yongguk-ssi,” he said warmly, trying not to think about how weird the entire situation was. His boss was in a sleeveless shirt, and cuddling his boyfriend in front of him. Youngjae didn’t even know he had tattoos before today, but apparently his boss was a pretty cool guy.

That was really weird to think about, though.

“Hyung is fine,” the elder assured him.

“Yongguk-hyung,” Youngjae corrected, and Yongguk smiled wide. Youngjae could tell Daehyun was scowling from behind him, and resisted the urge to elbow him in the face.

Daehyun still didn’t forgive Yongguk for everything he had done to Jongup, but he didn’t argue when Youngjae invited him to his birthday; after all, Daehyun was fond of Junhong, and knew logically that Junhong would feel left out if Yongguk wasn’t invited. Besides, Daehyun wasn’t possessive enough to control who Youngjae could see – if he was, Youngjae wouldn’t be dating him. Simple as that.

Youngjae made a mental note not to leave the alphas alone with each other. Even Jongup was still awkward with Yongguk after two weeks of Junhong trying to diffuse the tension between them.

“Happy birthday, bro,” Himchan had a much smaller present in his hand, which he passed to Youngjae when he came close enough. Youngjae blinked at it, the gears in his mind clicking into place – the bag was from his favourite brand, and Youngjae had been talking about getting a gold watch for _months_ , after he had accidentally cracked his old one in an arm wrestle.

The omega threw himself at his best friend’s direction, Himchan stumbling back. 

“Thank you, hyung!” he squeezed his arms, laughing giddily when Himchan wheezed.

Youngjae gave Himchan one final hug before stepping back, handling the four gifts like his most precious belongings. He would open them at the end of the day.

“Do you guys all have your swimming gear?” he asked, trying to start conversation. They all began walking towards the mansion’s garage, where the van was kept. Youngjae’s car was too small to fit six people, and they all wanted to drive to the beach together, so Jongup volunteered one of his brother’s cars.

“Yep!” Junhong’s hands were interlaced with Yongguk’s. “Sunscreen, towels, swimsuits, buckets…”

“He insisted on bringing toys,” Jongup teased, and Junhong huffed, clearly hearing this before.

“Watch me build the superior sandcastle, hyung,” he shot back.

“Sure you will. I don’t need a spade to beat you,” the alpha countered as he brought them all to the car they were going to use. Youngjae’s eyes widened at the size of it; it looked like it could fit _twenty_ people.

“Anyway, if we missed out on anything, we can just hop over to one of the shops and buy whatever we need,” Jongup said, fishing in his pockets for the car keys. His flippant comment sparked something in Youngjae, who huffed.

“No you won’t,” Youngjae said. Jongup raised a brow, and four pairs of eyes watched the two.

“There won’t be any unnecessary spending today,” the smallest omega declared, coming up with the rule in a split second. “If you forget anything, you can’t just go and buy it. Try to act like normal people, for once.”

He glared at Daehyun after saying the last sentence. It was surprising how many times shopkeepers let the idol ‘pay’ for his things by simply signing something, or taking a selfie. Daehyun sulked quietly, knowing exactly what Youngjae meant.

“No problem with me,” Himchan shrugged, and Junhong nodded in agreement. Yongguk looked surprised, but not annoyed at all.

“What do you define as ‘unnecessary’ spending, if it’s on food?” Daehyun said suddenly, “because if I get super hungry, I won’t be able to _stop_ eating, and I could see how that could be seen as ‘unnecessary’ but it’s not like I can help it.”

“Jung Daehyun, ask one more dumb question, I dare you.”

“But it’s a real question!”

As the couple bickered, Jongup handed the car keys to Yongguk nonchalantly, before sliding into the passenger’s seat. Both Himchan’s and Yongguk’s eyes widened at the exchange, but Junhong only perked up.

“Hey, can I drive instead?” he asked Jongup brightly, as Daehyun and Youngjae climbed into the car. “I know I haven’t gotten my license yet, but –”

“Junhong, you are the _last_ person I’d let drive me anywhere,” Jongup said dryly, and the young omega sulked.

“I’d be really good! I don’t like drinking either, so it’d be safe!”

“Maybe another day,” Yongguk ruffled Junhong’s hair, gently nudging him towards the car door. Junhong followed Himchan inside, still trying to justify why he’d be better at driving than Jongup, at least.

“I mean, Jongup-hyung would see a dog and then get distracted. I already _have_ a dog, so I wouldn’t.”

Yongguk hummed non-committedly as he started the car, and Jongup scoffed, “Junhong, it doesn’t matter, because you’re the only one here who doesn’t have a license.”

“Bite me,” the omega grumbled. “Yonggukkie-hyung, can I get my license tomorrow then?”

“You don’t have to ask me for permission, Junhong,” the alpha said, a frown surfacing on his face.

“No, I mean,” the omega shifted nervously. “Could you help teach me? I don’t know how to drive yet.”

Yongguk smiled, both at Junhong’s adorableness and willingness to actually ask. He didn’t want the omega to be like before, when their dynamics were off, when he was never really comfortable asking for anything.

“Of course.” His eyes were adoring as they looked at his boyfriend through the rearview mirror. Junhong’s cheeks were heated, but he had a pleased smile on his face. 

They didn’t notice everyone else falling silent around them during their interaction, all warmed by the affection the two shared. Yongguk keyed in the destination into Jongup’s GPS, the robotic voice announcing that they had a one-and-a-half-hour drive to go.

“Are we ready to go?” Yongguk asked, turning around to check on Junhong. The omega beamed and nodded, but everyone else groaned.

“ _Seatbelt_ , Junhong,” five voices chided, and his eyes widened for a millisecond before he reached to clasp it tightly.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologised, waving a hand. “We can go now!” 

Youngjae leaned into Daehyun as they began their drive to the beach, trying to comfortably position his head on his shoulder. Jongup claimed control over the car’s stereo system, and Himchan produced some snacks from his bag that Junhong immediately tried to steal. It was quiet, but calming – exactly what Youngjae needed.

He felt his eyelids becoming heavy, lulled by the quiet chatter around him. Daehyun pressed a gentle kiss to his hair, and they both slowly drifted to sleep.

Youngjae was unpleasantly jolted awake when Jongup yelled a triumphant ‘I found it!’ barely seconds after they’d begun to relax.

Four heads snapped up, and Yongguk, still concentrated on driving, mumbled, “Found what?” 

Jongup smirked before tapping his phone once, and a familiar introduction boomed through the stereo system; one that Youngjae had heard so many times before in the recording studio, and in shopping malls for weeks after its release. 

“Oh my god,” he blushed furiously as Himchan and Junhong cheered, burying his face in Daehyun’s shoulder. “ _Jongup_!”

“I can’t play a song that stayed at the top of the charts for five weeks straight?” Jongup asked innocently, and Daehyun had to hide his snicker. Youngjae leaned away from his boyfriend, feeling betrayed, but strong arms immediately pulled him back.

He couldn’t help a smile growing on his face. Daehyun was laughing so freely, warm breaths of air fanning the back of his neck. The other boys weren’t letting up with their obnoxious singing, and Daehyun began to sing quietly as well, before his voice gradually grew in volume.

“This is the _opposite_ of what I signed up for,” Youngjae sighed, but when five voices began yelling the chorus so loudly that the people on the street could probably hear, he found himself joining in, without a care in the world.

 

Two hours later found the group stumbling out of the car, restless but energetic. The sun was shining down on the golden sand, and waves crashed in the distance. Yongguk hadn’t been to the beach since he was a child; even before his teen years, when he was pretty much only concerned with sex and alcohol. Even after that phase was over, he was too busy with the company to ever just take a day off and go to the beach.

He stood next to the car, eyes wide as he took in the sights. Sure, there were some people already there, but it felt peaceful. They all looked relaxed, playing in the water, or with sand, or just lying down.

“I feel like I haven’t stood up in _years,_ ” Jongup groaned as he left the car, stretching his arms and legs. 

Junhong grumbled, kicking his foot in Jongup’s direction. “Try having long legs.”

“ _Asshole,_ ” Jongup huffed, and Yongguk swatted the back of Junhong’s head. It was common knowledge that Junhong got antsy if he had to sit still for too long, and he was definitely feeling grumpier than usual. Despite everyone’s attempts and making the car ride fun, they all exhausted themselves pretty early on. 

Youngjae had passed out in the backseat thirty minutes into the car ride, and still hadn’t woken up. Daehyun promised the others that he’d wake him up and join them later. Apparently waking Youngjae up could be a dangerous experience.

“Do you guys want to change first?” Yongguk asked Jongup and Himchan, and the other alpha shrugged, not really caring. “I think the lines are long, so you might have to share a change room.”

Jongup lit up at that, and turned to Himchan, a smirk playing at his lips. The beta released a hum and mirrored the expression on Jongup’s face. “We’re going to take a while,” Jongup announced, taking Himchan’s hand and practically running all the way to the changing rooms. Junhong scrunched his face up, not knowing how to react.

On one hand, he was happy for his friend. On the other, those were _public_ changerooms. He made a face, and turned to Yongguk.

“Let’s set up,” he suggested, releasing a sigh of relief when his boyfriend nodded quickly.

To Junhong’s shock, the alpha abruptly grabbed most of the bags and sprinted down to the sand, nearer to the water he was staring at earlier. He ripped off his shirt on the way, leaving Junhong next to the car, spluttering in surprise at the alpha’s eagerness and spontaneity.

Yongguk turned around, dropped all of the bags in the sand, and waved for the younger to follow. Junhong thought he looked beautiful, standing in front of the ocean, his tanned skin glowing in the sunlight. In that moment, Junhong wanted nothing more than to take a picture of him, but Yongguk cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled impatiently, “Come here!”

Junhong hesitated, before kicking off his shoes and running towards him, almost tripping at the sight of Yongguk’s face lighting up with the private smile he only shared with the omega.

The sand crunched under his feet as he ran closer, and before he knew it, Yongguk’s arms were wrapped around him, squeezing tightly. He was beaming, and he tilted his head up to peck Junhong’s cheek.

“I never knew you were such a child,” Junhong said cheekily. Yongguk’s hold tightened around him.

“I should throw you into the ocean,” the alpha mused, and Junhong shook his head wildly as he began dragging him towards the water. Junhong was too tall to pick up, but the omega wasn’t actively trying to get away, only pretending to struggle. As they got nearer, Yongguk could feel the cold spray splash on their legs, and he pushed Junhong deeper into the water, finding joy in how he stumbled in and immediately burst out laughing.

“You’re only proving my point, hyung!” he surged forward and grabbed Yongguk’s hand, pulling him along. The two of them weren’t the only ones in the water, but it felt like it – together, they felt like they were alone. Like they were the only ones who mattered to each other.

The sun shone down on them as they played in the water, flicking water and drenching their clothes. Neither of them cared at all, enjoying themselves even when the waves knocked them into each other.

Once, after they were beginning to calm down, Yongguk kicked water in Junhong's direction, only to accidentally send a clump of sand smack into his boyfriend’s shirt. 

His _white_ shirt.

His eyes widened a fraction, wondering if he had upset the younger, but Junhong simply flicked the sand off, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“It’s like your mental age decreases by the day,” Junhong sighed dramatically. His eyes sparkled with mirth. “Should I even call you hyung anymore?”

“Brat,” Yongguk growled playfully and grabbed the cheeky omega around the waist, spinning him in circles. The laughter that bubbled from Junhong made Yongguk grin widely, hugging him tighter.

Everything was going to be alright.

The water was cold, almost freezing, but Yongguk had never felt warmer than at that very moment, with Junhong in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! I hope this fic was enjoyable to read :) I will definitely be writing more for banglo, daejae and himup in the future, so feel free to follow my [tumblr](http://junhng.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/sproutjun) for updates!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
